The Wrestler
by MidwestMexican
Summary: Dragged to the opening wrestling duel by her two best friends, Ashley Hofferson gets the surprise of her life when she discovers that a long lost friend turns out to be one of the star members of the team. She tries to befriend him once again, but finds it difficult when events from both their pasts catch up to them. Can they help each other or will their past prove to be too much?
1. It will be Fun

**A/N: I'm back and fully recharged. I started full time at me new job and am loving life. I have had this idea in my head for a very long time and through a few changes here in the beginning I have a pretty good idea of what I am building towards. Now first bit of business, this is a MODERN STORY. Good now that is out of the way second piece of business, there will be TONS of stuff referenced in this story, from songs to WWE themes events, I own none of them. Third, the names of all the opposing wrestles are just conjured from thin air and don't have any hidden meaning or modern names for characters from the books, cartoon series, or movies. Fourth, this is a wrestling story so there will obviously be tons of wrestling moves, I will try to explain them as best I can, tell me if I'm not being clear enough and I will do better. Lastly, I was a wrestler myself so these matches are ones that I have seen and been in myself. I know selfless reliving... but I digress. Anyway on with the show, please leave some reviews I read them all and do enjoy them.**

 **Character list:**

 **Ashley Hofferson- Astrid**

 **Rebecca Thorston- Ruffnut**

 **Heather Bazerk- Heather**

 **Hayden Haddock- Hiccup**

 **Steven Jorgenson- Snotlout**

 **Trevor Thorston- Tuffnut**

 **Freddy Ingerman- Fishlegs**

 **Those are really the only people I can think of right now. Any other characters that will be added will be named before the chapter starts, and to get this out of the way... there will not be dragons in this story. I think that is it for now, I have a few chapters saved up so I will have daily updates for a few days. Have fun and leave a review.**

 **To my lovely Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college, I love you and hope you enjoy ;).**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or WWE or any of the songs.**

* * *

 _October, 17th, 2019_

Ashley Hofferson was sitting in the lunch room at Berk High school going over a few notes in a last minute study session before her test next class period. Ashley was 17 years old, had long blond braided hair, ocean blue eyes and was a feisty 5 feet 8 inches who didn't take crap from anyone. She was softball player at Berk High but seeing as it was the middle of October the season had long since ended thus allowing her to focus on school. Her face buried in her notebook she never noticed her two friends take a seat right across from her.

Rebecca 'Ruffnut' Thorston the female half of the schools most rowdy set of twins. She had long blond hair much like Ashley same with her blue eyes to match, was 17 as well, but unlike Ashley she was a few inches taller at 5 feet 10 inches and kept her hair in twin braids down her back. Heather Bazerk a transfer student who had shown up four years prior as a freshman and quickly became friends with both Ashley and Rebecca. Heather had long jet black hair that she tended to let cascade down her back and a pair of emerald green eyes and was 17 as well. The pair of females put their trays down at the table and waited for their friend to acknowledge them. After several moments on continued silence from their friend with nothing but the hustle and bustle of the lunch room as background noise, Ruff quickly had enough. With a massive grin she nudged Heather and nodded her head towards the unsuspecting Ashley. With a quiet chuckle and a shake of her head Heather let her friend have her fun as she sat back to watch the show.

"HEY ASHLEY!" Ruff shouted as she slammed her hands on to table inches away from Ashley's notebook.

The sudden shout and shock from Ruff's outburst set Ashley's hands flying up in the air, her head snapped up which brought the rest of her body with her as her chair kicked itself away from her smacked down to floor. Her eyes were wide with shock and embarrassment as soon as she realized the entire lunch room had come to a halt and was staring at her. Brow furrowing and fists clenching she angrily picked up her chair and slammed it back down in place before looking out at the lunch room.

"What are you all looking at?!" She growled out.

Her murderous stare and threatening voice were all it took for the lunch to kick start back into motion as the students continued on with their day. A few hushed whispers could be heard about the incident but nothing more was heard as Ashley took her seat and glared a hole right through Rebecca who was doubled over in laughter. Ashley shifted her gaze back over to Heather who was quietly giggling all the same at her expense.

"What the hell was that for?" Ashley asked angrily at Rebecca.

It took several moments for her friend to regain the proper use of her voice as the last of her laughter died down and she had to wipe a few tears away from her cheeks.

"Well we had been sitting here for a few moments and you had your face buried in you notebook, I had to get your attention somehow." Rebecca replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ashley just started at her like she was crazy before shifting her gaze over to Heather who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders at her.

"And you just allowed her to do that." Ashley deadpanned at her.

Again Heather just shrugged her shoulders and dug into her tray before responding.

"I wanted to see what would happen and she did not disappoint. Plus your reaction was priceless I'm sure you will be the talk of the school today." Heather said with a cheeky smile.

Ashley groaned as she flung her head down onto the table in defeat at the realization that the school would be talking about her embarrassing incident. She peeked her head up to look at her supposed friends who were quietly laughing at her dismay.

"Oh sure laugh it up. I thought you guys were my friends." Ashley groaned out.

"We are and this is what friends do, embarrass each other every now and then, laugh at their expense and then lift them up by reassuring them that by tomorrow everybody will have moved on to the next embarrassing story." Heather repeated in sagely manner.

Ashley looked at her for a brief moment before lifting her head up off the table and cracking her neck before taking a deep breath. She looked back down at her notebook before sighing and pushing it to the side. She pulled up her own tray which she had been neglecting and began to dig in just like her friends. With the friends now able to enjoy their meal Ashley broke the comfortable silence.

"So what are you guys up to?" Ashley asked with genuine interest.

"Not much just trying to pass the time until our next class." Rebecca stated.

"But we all three have the next class together." Ashley questioned more than stated.

"And we all have a test as well so why aren't you guys cramming to study like me." She finished.

Both of her friends both just shrugged and continued to eat away at their trays without sparing her a second glance. Ashley just stared in confusion at the both of them. This test was supposed to kick their ass and they were treating it like it was a just a run of the mill quiz. Her friends must have noticed her befuddled look as they both laughed at her.

"I'm prepared enough as it is Ashley and stressing about it now moments before the test will only serve to make it worse than it actually is. So I'm relaxing and know that by this point in time I will either know it or not and just roll with it." Heather replied calmly.

"And I flat out just don't care enough to worry about it so I will go with what Heather said." Rebecca replied.

Ashley looked between her two friends and then stared back down at her notebook, with a sigh she closed it up and put away into her backpack looked back up at her friends. A great deal of tension seemed to have been lifted off her shoulders and features on her face eased away giving her a more relaxed look.

"Thanks Heather I think I needed that. I don't know where you came up with that but it makes a lot of sense. Now I wonder how many tests I would have done better on if I had just relaxed a few moments before hand instead of stressing out about it." She said with a smile.

"Hey, what about what I said." Rebecca complained.

"Oh sorry I just didn't care enough to acknowledge your comment." Ashley replied back with a very cheeky smile.

"Thanks Ashley feeling the love." Rebecca drawled out.

"Oh don't worry about that I still owe you for scaring the shit out of me earlier. Trust me if you aren't feeling the love now you will in the future." Ashley replied back with an evil grin.

"Great I've created a monster." She mumbled out.

Ashley and Heather burst out laughing at their friend's dismay as they passed the time bantering back and forth until the bell rang signaling that there was five minutes until the start of the next class period. The trio got up from the table and put their trays away before heading off to their next class and the supposed test from hell.

Heather's advice had worked wonders for Ashley as the relaxing lunch seemed to have rebooted her brain and gave her confidence in taking the test. She flew through the test and answered every question as best she could and didn't stop to fret over ones that confused her. She was surprised to hear someone had finished before her and was out the door before she could even get a glance at who it was. She finished her test and handed it and proceeded to wait out in the hallway for her two friends.

Around 20 minutes passed before they both strolled out of the classroom to find Ashley playing a game on her phone. Ashley looked up at the sound of their footsteps and stood up from the floor to greet them.

"Damn I thought we could get you a second time." Rebecca teased her.

"In your dreams Rebecca." Ashley replied smugly.

"No one gets me twice." She finished off as she crossed her arms confidently.

"We will see about that." Rebecca stated with a smug grin of her own.

"Alright you two knock it off, you can have your pissing contest later for now we still have about ten minutes to kill before out next class so let's head to the library for a bit." Heather suggested.

Ashley and Rebecca both deadpanned a look at her before agreeing and headed off in the direction of the library. As they were walking Ashley remembered to ask them a question that had been gnawing at her since she had finished her test.

"Hey did you guys catch who ever handed in their test first?" She asked.

"Why feeling threatened that someone finished before you?" Heather teased.

"Ha Ha, no I was just curious. I mean I flew threw that test and just wanted to see if you guys saw who finished their test it was must have been record time." She continued.

"I think it was the Haddock kid. Dude is such a geek I don't think I have seen the kid do anything but go to school and go home. I don't even know if he has any friends, seems like such a loner and a loser." Rebecca replied.

"Be nice Rebecca you don't know anything about him. Just because you don't see him doing anything doesn't mean he does nothing." Heather scolded her friend.

Ashley nodded along with Heather as she got lost in her own thoughts. She had heard the name Haddock before but couldn't quite place where she had heard it. Lost in her train of thought it took Heather snapping her fingers in front of her to snap her out of it.

"Huh, what?" Ashley said looking around confused.

"You alright there Ashley?" Heather asked.

"Yeah just something about that name sounds familiar, can't quite place it though." She answered honestly.

"What sounds familiar about it?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I have heard it before but nothing comes to mind." Ashley answered.

"Well I'm sure that it will either come to you or just pass on." Heather replied back.

"Yeah I guess you are right. So did you guys talk about anything while I was lost in space?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah actually, I was saying that the wrestling season starts tonight with a home duel against the Meatheads. I suggested that we go and check out all the man candy." Rebecca said with a wink.

"Ugh why would we go to that, none of us know the first thing about wrestling, and we wouldn't understand a thing about what was going on." Ashley responded.

"Who cares about that, we are there to see a bunch of hot, big, and sweaty men in skin tight singlets try to throw each other across a mat in a dark room. What is not to like?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I keep forgetting that there is a reason why your nick name is 'Ruff' and only you would think that is hot." Ashley responded.

"I don't know it sounds like fun, besides we could at least support our school. Besides it is not like we have anything else going on tonight anyway, plus it is our senior year we should try a few things that we haven't done before." Heather interjected.

Ashley could see the hopeful glint in her friend's eyes which told her that they were already going no matter what she said. It would just be a matter of if she went on her own or if her friends came to her house later and dragged her there. With a sigh Ashley turned to her friends and gave in.

"Alright fine I can already tell that you guys have made up your mind. So what time does it start?" She asked.

"I heard 7 tonight. Apparently our team has this kick ass entrance that is to die for." Rebecca stated excitedly.

"Look if you just want to ogle the wrestlers all you have to do is say so." Heather replied.

"Hey that is just a nice bonus. Besides maybe we can finally get Ashley here interested in a man finally." Rebecca laughed.

"Why are you so determined to try and play matchmaker with me?" Ashley sighed out.

"Eh don't worry about it. I find it fun and that is all you need to know, you just need to relax and have a bit of fun and indulge me for once." Rebecca replied.

"Uggg if I agree to THINK about it will you stop pestering me." Ashley groaned out.

"I will take what I can get. We will pick you up around 6:00 apparently these things fill up pretty fast and if we want to get good seats we need to arrive early." Rebecca informed the pair.

"I'll be ready." Heather replied.

"I don't really have a choice but I'll be waiting for you guys." Ashley replied back.

"Oh come on now, it will be fun you will see." Rebecca said as she slung her arms around Ashely and Heather as they headed off to their next class. Ashley was certainly hoping that it would be.

* * *

 **A/N: If anybody got the WhatCulture/Cultaholic reference you are very good person in deed. Leave a review and see you all tomorrow. I'm interested to see how this will come off.**


	2. Time to play The Game

**A/N: Freaking servers went down as I tried to upload yesterday, sorry everybody. Anyway thanks for the lovely responses to the first chapter I'm glad that people seem to be enjoying this.**

 **CB73- Glad to see you again my friend. We have to wait to see what is bugging Ashley, but only to make the reveal more intense.**

 **No Account- That you for the kind words. I want to have Stoick in the story, just not sure how yet Don't worry about Hayden though, as you will see in this chapter he has confidence to spare.**

 **Surayo-"Pulls out crossbow" Let's just go ahead and play nice for now, I give you a chapter and we both put down the crossbows. Deal?**

 **TheRealIgneel- Glad you liked the Chapter, have another.**

 **MaverickMike- You Sexual Wank Pheasant. I'm glad that someone caught one to that. That would be one heck of a WTF moment. Glad you like the story here have another.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad to see you again too, have another chapter.**

 **Alright everybody good response to the first chapter, let's keep that up. As you can see I read all the reviews and will respond. On with the chapter and the girls are really glad that they came. Be sure to give my other stories some love and leave a review on them as well.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college, I love you and miss you ;p.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD or WWE... Unfortunately**

* * *

 _October, 17th, 2019_

True to her word Rebecca showed up at Ashley's right at 6:00 with Heather sitting in the passenger seat. She had all but been dragged out of her house despite her willingness to go with them but apparently Rebecca was in a hurry. She jumped in the back seat and away they went as her friend sped through the town at a blistering pace.

"Rebecca what the hell are you doing?!" Ashley called out from the back.

"I'm driving what does it look like." She casually answered back.

"Like you are trying to fucking kill us!" Ashley shouted back.

"Oh no I'm not right Heather?" She asked her passenger.

"Don't drag me into this!" Heather shouted as she clutched at the hand bar above her head.

"Man you guys are such buzz kills fine." Rebecca sighed out as she slowed down and proceeded to drive at a normal speed and use her turn signals.

Relaxing for the moment Ashley let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding in as she glared at her friend who was pouting in the driver seat. Rebecca looked up in her mirror to see Ashley glaring at her.

"What's your damage?" Rebecca asked acting like she hadn't been driving like a formula one racer.

"Thanks for almost trying to kill us." Ashley retorted.

"You guys were fine I always drive like that. The only reason I stopped was if I didn't you two would have bitched about it the entire night." She answered back with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Thanks for being so caring." Ashley muttered.

"You are so very welcome." Rebecca replied back in a cheeky tone.

The drive continued in relative silence as they continued on towards the school. In the time between school and when Rebecca came to pick her up, Ashley had taken the chance to look up a few rules on wrestling and found there to be a lot more information about the sport then she had anticipated. For starters there were a number of different styles, Freestyle, Greco-Roman, and Folk style. Each had their own set of rules but she found that most high schools wrestled Folk style so that is the rules and videos she focused on. If Rebecca was going to drag her to this she was going to at least know a little bit about the sport.

As she ran over what she had researched in her home she looked up to see Heather and Rebecca staring at her intently.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"We have been here for a few minutes and you haven't moved a muscle. What are thinking about?" Heather asked.

Ashley slightly embarrassed that she got caught up in her own thoughts quickly undid the seatbelt and stepped out of the car. Rebecca and Heather followed suit still staring at Ashley waiting for her response. Seeing that she wasn't getting out of answering Ashley sighed and gave in.

"Alright, so when I was home I did a little research on wrestling. You know rules, looking up videos, and seeing what kind of wrestling we will see tonight." She explained as they all walked toward the gym.

"Why would you look up rules? Rules are boring and lame." Rebecca complained.

"Remember that when you are sitting in jail then. Anyway I was looking them up so that way I would have some kind of idea as to what to expect tonight and that way I wouldn't be totally out of the loop." Ashley continued.

"Hey that was a little mean you know." Rebecca mumbled out.

"Well I'm sorry Rebecca but there are rules for a reason. I'm not against having a bit of fun and acting like a teenager every now and again but I also know that as we get closer to 18 the name of the game is going to change. No more slaps on the wrist or anything like that. I didn't mean to be harsh but I am trying to look out for you. You are my friend after all." Ashely replied with a comforting smile.

Rebecca looked up and smiled back at Ashley. She nodded and continued walking on as Heather spoke up about what Ashley had said earlier.

"What do you mean 'kinds of wrestling'? She asked as she bent her fingers to make air quotations.

"Apparently there are a few different types of wrestling, each with their own set of rules. High schools apparently use a style referred to as folk style. I'll try to explain it once it starts I kind of still need to see it in order to explain it properly." Ashley replied.

They continued to banter back and forth as they approached the entrance to the gym and they were surprised to see that there was already a line of people stretching out the doors. Glancing at each other with wide eyes they made their way to get in line and wait to be allowed entrance into the gym.

"So since we have to wait in this long ass line can you tell us anything about what you found out Ashley?" Heather asked.

"Well there are 14 wrestlers on the team, one at each weight class. The weight classes are 106, 113, 120, 126, 132, 138, 145, 152, 160, 170, 182, 195, 220, and heavy weight which goes up to 285. Each person will wrestle another person in their weight class for three 2 minute periods. You try to score points and the person with the highest score at the end of those three periods win." Ashley stated.

"Cool so how do we know which team wins?" Heather asked as the line started to move.

"Well that depends on how the wrestler wins. From what I found if you win by points you can score either 3, 4, or 5 points for your team. It just depends on how many points the wrestler wins by in the match. If a wrestler pins the other their team gets six points and when all the matches are done the team with the highest score wins." Ashley finished as they neared the doors.

They walked up to the table that had been set up in the lobby and saw a small sign on the desk that said students get in free if they show their school ID's. Digging into their purses the three girls brandished the little plastic cards and were waved in. They walked into the gym to find a number of the seats had been filled but could see the makings of a student section down by the gym floor. The trio made their way over to the other students as they looked on with curiosity at the big mat in the center of the floor.

The mat itself was blue with white lettering on the edge of the mat. The lettering spelled out Vikings, their school mascot. There were also two circles on the mat, one large and one small. The small circle in the middle of the mat had a four lines that made a rectangle with the two shorter lines being colored. One red and one green.

The girls found a section of the bench that could hold all three of them and took a seat. They watched as more and more people filed in and filled the gym to near capacity. Ashley looked around in amazement that this many people came to such an event and even more surprised that she never heard about something this big.

"You were right about getting here early." She leaned over to Rebecca.

"Right, I knew they filled up fast but this is just insane." Rebecca added.

"How much time do we have before it starts?" Heather asked.

"Not much about 15 minutes. We must have been standing in line longer than we thought." Rebecca answered.

The girls nodded and turned their attention back towards the mat to see a number of chairs being set up on opposite ends of the mat across from each other. A table was being set up parallel to the mat with a laptop, microphone and score keeping console being placed on it. The girls were startled to see that the basketball scoreboard was starting to be lowered until it was about 15ft off the ground. The lights started to turn off row by row and a series of lights that were underneath the score board came on lighting up the mat.

The gym was dark with the only light being from those that were underneath the basketball score board. A hush fell over the crowd as a man stepped out into the center of the mat in the middle of the small circle. He had a microphone in his hand and was looking out at the crowd like he was waiting for something. Ashley turned to look at Rebecca and could see Heather looking at as well. They all shrugged their shoulders and turned back to the man in the center. They could see that he had the tiniest of smiles on his face as he lifted the microphone to his mouth.

"Parents, students, fans, and new comers welcome to the opening duel between the visiting Merivall Meatheads." The man paused as a chorus of boo's echoed through the gym.

"And your Berk Vikings!" He shouted as the crowd cheered.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they joined in on the cheering. The man waited for the cheers to die down before held out his hands and the crowd instantly became quiet. There was an audible intake of breath not just from the man but from the crowd itself. Something was coming that clearly the crowd knew would happen from past experiences but the girls did not.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages and to anyone watching at home I have only one question for you." The man dragged out the last word as the volume in his voice built and built.

The crowd held its breath and was soon copying the man in perfect sync.

"ARE! YOU! READY!" The man shouted out as the crowd copied him.

The lights cut out and there was a single beat before a heavy metal guitar chord cut through the blackness as a deep growling voice cut in with it.

" _It's Time to play the game_." Rang out through the gym as the guitar chords continued to grow in volume.

" _Time to play the game!"_ Was belted out louder as green strobe lights started to flash down the stairs that were right next the student section.

The guitar chords grew and grew as a maniacal laugh cut through the chords and soon the crowd was up in a frenzy and the girls were forced to stand in order to see what was going on.

" _It's all about the game and how you play it, all about control, and if you can take it. All about your debt, and if you can pay it. It's all about pain and who's gonna make it."_ The same growling voice sang out as the home team came running down the stairs only to be trailed by one lone member who slowly and methodically walked down the stairs.

The darkness, fans jumping up and down, and roaring music kept the girls from being able to tell who it was that was slowly walking down the stairs. The other wrestlers had started to run around the smaller circle in the middle of the mat leaving the center untouched.

" _I am the game, you don't wanna play me. I am control, no way you can change me. I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me. I am the pain, and I know you can't take me._

The mysterious member of the team slowly made his way to the edge of the mat as a spotlight from the rafters followed his every step. He stopped and appeared to take a drink of water from a bottle that he apparently had been holding before peeling back the hood of his jacket that he had been wearing and pouring some of it over his head. He threw the water bottle towards the chairs before slowly making his way onto the mat.

" _Look over your shoulder, ready to run like a good little bitch, from a smoking gun. I am the game and I make the rules, so move on out and you can die like a fool._

Ashley felt a shiver run through her body as the music built and built. The hairs on her arms, neck, and legs all stood up, her heart beat quickened and she found her head bobbing in time with the rhythm of the music. The atmosphere was electric, the crowd was wild and excited and the lyrics added to the theme of the night and made not only the entire team seem like a threat, but elevated whoever this mysterious person was to level of badass that Ashley didn't know existed.

" _Try and figure out what my moves gonna be, come on over sucker why don't you ask me. Don't you forget there's a price you can pay 'cause I am the game and I want to play!"_

The guitar chord hit a high note that set electricity through the air. The crowds roar only seemed to get louder and Ashley couldn't help but let out her own shouts of encouragement. She had no idea who this wrestler was but all she knew now was that she wanted their team to win and for this guy to just kick the ass of whoever was unfortunate enough to have to wrestle him. The confidence that just poured out him, the way he carried himself, it was like he was the king of kings and he had enthralled the entire crowd.

The mysterious man paused in the center of the smaller circle as the other members of the team all came to a halt and kneeled before him. He turned around and faced the crowd before he bent at the waist and snapped his body back up. As he did he spit out the water that he had taken a drink of and it created a fine mist that filtered through the air. The crowd somehow went even wilder as he slowly looked his shoulder at the opposing team and mouthed along with the words.

" _It's time to play the game."_

And Ashley couldn't wait to see what the game would be.

* * *

 **A/N: I think that Triple H's music is the best besides the Undertaker's, Fight me. Next chapter the girls get to take in their first duel. Be sure to leave a review.**


	3. Shocking Duel

**A/N: Thanks all to the lovely reviews they really mean alot to me. So it appears that I got the basics of wrestling down in the last chapter, which is good, now we get down into some of the finer moves. I think I did my best to describe what was happening but be sure to tell me if more detail is required, I know what I'm trying to say and can see it in my mind but you guys might not be able to. So be sure to tell me if it is clear enough for you guys to understand.**

 **YouYou098- Glad to hear from you, your song suggestion was intense and could definitely get people hyped. Welcome to the duel.**

 **Surayo- Oh now why would I troll you like that "give an evil grin" I think you will like the follow up into the world of wrestling. And your crossbow sounds very impressive and very deadly to me, I'll have to find some armor and my enchanted fire bolts. Bring it.**

 **No Account- Some of WWE's music is the best for getting anyone hyped. Glad I could interest you in it. Welcome to the world of wrestling.**

 **CB73- Glad you liked the intro now time to dive in head first. Ashley is going to get more than her fair share of surprises. Rebecca would make a great stock car, or demo driver since they have very few rules.**

 **PhoenixFury- Not every chapter will be centered around wrestling but the story does revolve around the sport. Hopefully I can make it seem interesting enough to you so that you aren't so bored. Perhaps this one will grab your attention.**

 **All right guys another great turn out, let's keep those reviews coming on in as you can see I read them all. Also if you guys were wondering the name of the song from last chapter is The Game by Motorhead. Thank you razor95 for the message you sent me, I like some of the ideas you sent and will see if and how I could work them in. This is the last chapter that I have pre-written, from here on out it will be at minimum one update a week, to a maximum of three per week. See you all next time. Also the names of the wrestlers for any of the visiting teams I pulled out of thin air as I was writing the chapter, so don't look to deep into them.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college. I love you and miss you. ( Yes guys she reads all my stories and is hands down my biggest supporter)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... Unfortunately**

* * *

 _October, 17th, 2019_

The music slowly faded out as the guitar chords started to repeat. The crowd was still in a frenzy as the home team wrestlers stood up from their kneeling positions and slowly walked off the mat. Not even glancing back at the visiting Meatheads. The trio of girls were still cheering with the crowd long after the music had stopped. They had been told that the entrance for their team was amazing but this was better than anything they expected.

The cheers from the crowd finally started to die down and people began to sit back down. The girls quickly followed suit, their hearts pounding and adrenaline running. They glanced at each other with looks of astonishment and joy on their faces.

"Holy shit guys, can you believe that?!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"That was awesome, way better than anything you described." Heather replied to her.

"I have to say Rebecca I wasn't that excited when I came here but now that I am, I'm glad that I did. Let's just hope that are team is good enough to justify that entrance." Ashley answered as she leaned forward slightly.

The two other girls nodded in reply as they turned their attention back to the mat where the first match was about to begin. Two small wrestlers ran over to the table before heading off to the center circle. They bent down and wrapped two small bands around their ankles, one green and one red. The ref stood between them as they shook hands and waited for the signal to begin. The ref blew his whistle and the match and duel had started.

"Wrestling at 106 for the Meatheads, Martin Wall, and for the Vikings, Gustav Larson!" The announcer's voice proclaimed over the PA system.

The girls were enthralled by the match waiting to see what would happen and who would make the first move. Rebecca and Heather were a bit lost as they had no idea what to be looking for, whereas Ashley had somewhat of an idea from the brief videos that she had watched. She tried to guess at what the 106 pounders would do but she was still too new to the sport as was just as lost as the other two.

Then out of the nowhere Gustav shot in on the Meathead wrestler. Gustav grabbed one of the other wrestler's wrists and held it over his shoulder as his other arm shot down between the other's legs and came up into the Meathead's hip and wrapped his hand on it. With a quick dip of his shoulders and jerk of his hips Gustav flipped the Meathead onto his back. The other wrestler quickly scrambled to get to his belly as Gustav stayed on his back to press the attack.

"Ashley, you said you were looking up some moves before we came here what was that one?" Rebecca asked without taking her eyes off the mat.

Before Ashley could answer the announcer's, voice came over the loud speaker again.

"Beautiful fireman's carry by Larson!" He exclaimed.

"I guess that answers that." Ashley mumbled.

They looked up to see that score was now 2-0 in favor of the Vikings and could see that there was still 1:20 left on the clock. The coaches from the both sides of the mat were yelling out instructions to their wrestler's that Ashley had no idea what they meant. Something the coach said must have got through to Gustav as not moments later he was starting to drag one of Martin's arms behind his back. Gustav bent the arm across Martin's own back and was pushing it to the mat forcing Martin to turn with the pressure or risk his arm being pulled out of its socket.

It happened faster than either of the girls could realize, with quick change in position of his hips Gustav had Martin on his back. Gustav had his legs tangled in Martin's but was stretching them out with own which didn't allow for Martin to use them. He had his arm trapped underneath his body and used his other arm to reach around his head and pull up on it while pressing down on Martin with his midsection. Gustav held the position as he waited for Martin's shoulders to touch the matt. After a few moments, the ref's hand slammed on the mat as he blew his whistle, the crowd erupted into cheers as their hometown wrestler untangled himself and threw his arms up in victory as he circled the matt riling the crowd up.

"Beautiful pin by young Gustav to start things off for the Vikings, they take a 6-0 lead in the team score leading into the 113 bout!" The announcer's voice rang out.

"Wait, what the hell just happened?" Rebecca asked suddenly confused.

"Our guy pinned the other guy, if you can get both of the other wrestler's shoulders to touch the mat that is called a pin and the match is over you win." Ashley explained.

"I told you guys I'm just as new to this as you, I might have done some research on it but that doesn't mean I'm expert." She continued.

"Fair enough." Rebecca replied as she turned her attention back to the mat.

The next series of matches flew by as the Vikings won at 120, 126, and 138, dropping only two matches so far. They were up in the score, 15-9 as they won their matches by decision. Ashley was explaining to the girls as best she could how each match was won and listened to the announcer to help her fill in the gaps and increase her own understanding of the sport.

As the 138 pound wrestlers walked off the matt there was a break in the action to wipe down the mat and clean it for the remainder of the duel. The girls were finally able to catch their breath as some people from the crowd took the break in the action to stand up and stretch their legs. Leaning back the girls each let out a contented sigh before smiling to each other.

"This is fucking great, good idea coming here Rebecca." Ashley stated.

"Hey I knew it would be great but I didn't know it would be this great. I don't know why we haven't come here before." Rebecca answered.

"Well we are here now and having a great time. That is all that matters." Heather replied.

Ashley nodded her head in agreement and looked out over the crowd to see if she could see anyone that she knew. She saw a few kids that she had classes with but couldn't recall their names. As she turned to her left she could see a vendor walking around the indoor track that separated the seating areas and waving pamphlets in his hand.  
"PROGRAMS! GET YOUR PROGRAMS HERE!" He shouted as walked on.

Thinking quickly Ashley quickly dove into her purse and grabbed a few dollars before waving the man down. She exchanged the money for the program and bid the man farewell before turning her attention you her new purchase.

"What did you get Ashley?" Heather asked.

"A program with all the wrestlers on it and by the looks of things the schedule for the entire season." She answered as she flipped through it.

She turned the pages and found that the senior members on the team all had a little bio about themselves. What they liked to do, favorite foods, favorite moments from wrestling, and what their plans were for after High School. She was so caught up in the program she didn't realize that the dual was about to start up again as the 145 pounders made their way onto the mat. She flipped the page and nearly dropped the program out of surprise to see what was waiting for her.

Across the top of the page a name that she hadn't heard in a very long time and face she never thought she would see again. Hayden Hiccup Haddock. She tried to remember when it was that he left, it had seemed like so long ago she barely remembered. Thankfully the bio on him allowed her to recall.

'Hayden 'The Night Fury' Haddock only started wrestling a few short years ago but that hasn't stopped him from finding success on the mat. Moving away after 8th grade Hayden picked up wrestling in his sophomore year but moved back to Berk just before the season started and joined the Berk Vikings team. It was rough in the beginning but Hayden soon found his feet and now is primed and ready for success. He captains the team from the 145lb position and comes up with the unique entrances for the team. He enjoys hunting, fishing, watching WWE, loves hamburgers, and says that his favorite moment was earning his first win sophomore year. When he is done with school here at Berk he is looking to go on to college and pursue a degree in Criminal Justice.'

The bio ended with a small picture of Hayden with his arms crossed and small smile on his face. Ashley's own eyes had gone wide with shock at reading the bio and seeing the face of her long-forgotten friend. She was even more surprised to read that he had apparently been back for three years and she had no idea. She was forced to look up from the program by Heather who was shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, Ashley you still with us they are about to start the next match." Heather said gently.

Snapping her head up Ashley watched as Hayden walked over to the table before running out to the center circle and strapping on the ankle wrap. She looked on in shock and awe as she tried to recognize her friend that she knew from before.

"Wrestling at 145, for the Meatheads Trent Olgerson. And for the Vikings your captain, Hayden 'The Night Fury' Haddock!" The announcer bellowed out.

"Hayden." Astrid whispered out.

Heather and Rebecca both looked over at Ashley who looked like she had just seen a ghost. Her eyes were wide and mouth slightly parted open as she stared ahead at the center of the mat. The two girls followed her gaze to see who she was staring at and whipped their heads back once they realized who it was.

"You know the Haddock kid?" Rebecca asked, very surprised.

Ashley could do little more than nod her head in agreement. She knew him and thought she knew him well. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen him or recognized him in three years. He had changed a lot since she had last seen him. Grown in height and clearly filled out his skinny frame. Well he was lanky now but she could see that he had put on some muscle and shed all the baby fat that his body had clung onto and she could just make out what looked like the outline of a tattoo on his back. That was definitely new but not the most pressing matter.

She didn't even register the ref's whistle and just watched on as her old friend glided around the mat. A million thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to recall what had happened to her friend. The sight of him sent a flood of memories pouring into her mind, each wanting to be front and center. She could remember their friendship through middle school, a tearful goodbye when he informed her he had to leave, and a small kiss on the cheek as he climbed into the car and drove away. She remembered that they wrote each other letters, once a week for a while as neither of them had phones yet and for whatever reason they just stopped. Now here he was in front of her and she didn't know what to think or how to react. Joy for seeing her long-lost friend, anger at him for not seeking her out or letting her know, anger at herself for not realizing it was him, and a sense of fear that if she had never come tonight she never would have known.

The muffled sounds of the crowd cheering brought Ashley out of her stupor and as her vision was blocked she realized that she must have missed the entire match. She chastised herself for missing the match but the sudden shock of seeing her friend again had taken precedent. She scrambled to her feet in an attempt to see Hayden again. She caught a glimpse of him as he walked off the mat and into the blackness that surrounded the mat. She kept her eyes glued to the last spot she had seen him and refused to move.

She was forced to sit down by Heather who had to drag her down to her seat but not before catching a few rants to sit down from some of the other spectators. She kept looking in the same direction as Hayden despite the fact she couldn't see him anymore.

"Ashley… Ashley… Ashley!" Heather shouted at her through gritted teeth.

Ashley's head slowly turned away and looked over towards Heather who had a look of deep concern on her face for her friend.

"Are you alright?" Heather asked, her voice clearly worried.

"I-I-I don't know." She answered still in shock.

"How do you know the Haddock kid?" Rebecca asked.

"And how can I get his number?" She followed up.

Heather glared over at Rebecca who looked equally shocked to be on the receiving end of such a glare.

"What?" She asked really confused.

Heather shook her head and turned her attention back to Ashley who still had yet to say anything. The rest of the duel the two girls tried to pull their friend out of her stupor but couldn't seem to break through. They missed all the rest of the matches but managed to catch the final score, Berk ended up beating the Meatheads 36- 15. The second the lights came on something seemed to click inside Ashley as she ran down to gym floor and seemed to be looking for Hayden. Though as quickly as he had appeared he had vanished just as fast. With an incredible amount of coaxing Heather and Rebecca managed to get Ashley out of the gym and into the car.

Nothing was said the entire ride home but one thing was for certain, this had certainly been a shocking duel and definitely wouldn't be the last.

* * *

 **A/N: Shocking turn of events for Ashley. So I didn't waste any time with the reveal, he's here, she didn't know and now the fun can begin. Be sure to leave a review I read them all and love reading them. See you all next time.**


	4. Long Time, No See

**A/N: Another good response to last chapter thank you all for that. So Right into it once again, I don't dance around things for very long and neither does Ashley. I'm sure you can guess what happens in this chapter from the title. Also another little bit that my fiancee pointed out to me. So in chapter two the song that I used is the entrance music for Triple H, I didn't realize this until she told me but Hayden's initials are HHH, it blew my mind and I loved it.**

 **No Account- Glad to hear from you again, as for finding him at the event... I won't say anything. Don't worry we will get to see Hayden wrestle.**

 **Surayo- Shocking indeed, just wait for the ending of this one.**

 **supersandman86- Really excited to hear from you have read your stories and love your writing. Ashley is determined and will get to bottom of everything... eventually. Until then I will have lots of fun.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad you liked it.**

 **CB73- As always a pleasure to hear from you. Oh she can throw anything and Hayden can more than likely counter it. Let the fun begin.**

 **Thanks for the reviews keep them coming as you can see I read them all.**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college, I love you and miss you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

* * *

 _October, 17th, 2019_

As Rebecca pulled up to Ashley's, herself and Heather couldn't help but feel concerned for their friend. She had been deathly silent ever since the Haddock kid had been announced. Somehow, she knew him and they were curious as to how but wanted to make sure that she would be okay first.

Rebecca parked by the curb and watched as Ashley got out with barely audible thanks. Shaking her head Heather unbuckled her seat belt and gestured for Rebecca to follow her. They caught up to Ashley just as she reached her front door and lightly grabbed her arm.

"Ashley, please tell us what is going on." Heather pleaded with her friend.

Ashley had tensed up from her arm being grabbed and seeing this Heather released her. Ashley turned to face her friends and it only served to make them worry more. She had a thousand-yard stare and she looked on the brink of tears. Going into full on sister mode Heather brought Ashley in for a hug and motioned with her head for Rebecca to join in. The trio stood out in front of Ashley's door for a solid few minutes before Heather broke the silence.

"Let's head inside." She stated softly.

Ashley nodded her head and turned to unlock the door. Since it was almost 11 at night her parents had already locked the door and tucked in for bed. The three girls walked up the stairs to Ashley's room and found seats on the several chairs that dotted her room. Ashley had yet to say anything the entire time but she was now looking up at her bookshelf's and seemed to aimlessly be looking at them.

Before she could focus on any of them Rebecca getting bored with the silence asked the question that she and Heather wanted to know.

"Alright Ashley I'm worried and all for you but the silence and thousand yard stares and starting to get creepy. So, elephant in the room I'll ask, how do you know the Haddock kid?" She asked pointedly.

Heather glared at her friend for the second time that night but this did not have the same effect as before. Rebecca just kept looking at Ashley waiting for an answer. Ashley had her stupor broken by the question and found herself recalling all the memories she had relived at the duel. With life returning to her eyes Heather and Rebecca both felt relieved that their friend seemed to be bouncing back and they would now be able to get to the bottom of this little mystery. Taking a deep breath and seeing the looks in her friend's eyes Ashley could tell the night wasn't over yet and knew that this little therapy session was going to happen.

"Yeah I know him. He used to live about a block away. We went to school together and became best friends." She whispered out as she remembered playing with him when they were younger.

"Well I guess that explains why you thought the name sounded familiar. But why did he move away?" Heather asked.

Ashley couldn't help but smile and let out a breath of air at Heather's comment. Turns out the name did come back to her. She tried to recall what it was that led Hayden to leaving in the first place and the only thing she could come up with as one of his parent's jobs but couldn't remember what it was.

"One of his parent's jobs moved, I don't remember what they did. It came as a shock and we barely got to say goodbye. We kept up contact for a while through letter since we didn't have phones but one day they stopped and until today I had no idea he was back." Ashley answered in a sorrow filled voice.

She was still upset that she hadn't realized her friend was back, and that he had not sought her out either. She now wondered how many classes they had together where she didn't realize he was in and if she felt this bad about him not noticing her, how would he feel about her doing the same.

"Oh gods." Ashley sighed.

"What's up Ashley?" Heather asked quickly.

"I can only imagine how he feels about all this." She stated.

"What do you mean? He is the one who didn't tell you he was back. He just kept away and didn't bother to say hello, fuck him then." Rebecca replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But I didn't notice that he was back either. He must be thinking the same thing about me and I can't really put all the blame on him." Ashley answered back sadly

Rebecca's mouth formed a perfect O as she realized that Ashley was right. A beat or two passed before Heather asked a question that hadn't even crossed Ashley's mind.

"So, what are you going to now?" She asked.

Ashley's head flicked over to her with a look of confusion etched across her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well he is back, has been back apparently, you know that he is and you know that you have at least one class with him and he is a wrestler now. What I'm asking is are you going to try and befriend him again or just keep sulking like you are right now?" Heather asked knowing the answer.

Ashley's features did a 180 as she went from down trodden school girl, to confident and take crap from no one Ashley. She stood up in her chair and pointed a finger at Heather.

"First off I am not nor will I ever be sulking over anything, much less some guy. Two you are damn right I want to get my friend back, and three you know what happens when I set my mind to something." Ashley answered back with fiery passion.

"Ashley gets what she wants." Heather replied with a knowing smirk on her face.

"Alright so now that our little Dr. Phil session is over with how are you going to do it. Today is Thursday so are you going to confront him tomorrow or wait till Monday?" Heather asked.

"I say you just go up to him and punch him right in the chest and give him a piece of your mind for not telling you he was back and for not contacting you." Rebecca said casually.

The other two girls just stared at her with looks of confusion on their faces as Rebecca just looked back at them.

"What, he is a wrestler he should be able to take it." She replied.

Heather just shook her head and turned back to Ashley.

"While I don't agree with everything that Rebecca said, I do agree with part of it. You have never been one to beat around the bush, so plan out a few questions and then just dive on in. You must remember somethings about him and plus now you can have all these other questions about what he has been up to the past few years. Build some of the friendship back then go for the heavy questions, like why did he not notice you, and why did he stop writing to you." Heather suggested.

She wasn't wrong, Ashley was never one to dance around anything. If she didn't like it she told you and you were going to listen. If she wanted something, she was damn sure going to get it, and at this moment in time she wanted her friend back. Sitting back down with a smile on her face and her spirits up lifted she looked at Heather and Rebecca.

"Thanks, you two. You really are good friends." She said with sincerity.

"This is what friends are for." Heather replied.

"I thought friends were there to laugh at your expense." Ashley quipped back.

"I also said they were there to reassure you." Heather fired right back with a smile.

The three burst out laughing as they realized of ridiculous they must have looked and sounded. Glancing over at the time Ashley was startled to see that it was now almost one in the morning.

"Oh shit, you guys better get home we still have school tomorrow, and Rebecca is hard to wake up on the best of days." Ashley stated.

Rebecca glared at Ashley who in turn gave her a look that said to tell her she was wrong. Shrugging her shoulders Rebecca got up followed by Heather as Ashley walked them to the door. They said their goodbyes and Ashley watched them leave before she turned back into her house and walked up to her room. She changed into a night shirt and sleeping shorts before laying on her bed and drifting into sleep, her last thoughts being how tomorrow would go when she would confront Hayden.

* * *

 _October, 18th, 2019_

Morning came quicker than Ashley expected. The sound of her alarm blaring through the room stirred her from the peaceful land of dreams. She came a quick stretch and threw her legs over the side of her bed to prepare for the day. She changed into a simple pair of blue jeans with a red t-shirt and put her hair into its normal braid, put on her white running shoes and headed on down stairs. She ate her breakfast before looking at the clock and seeing that it read 7:00am she grabbed her keys and headed for the door. She bid her parents goodbye and rushed out the door to her car.

As she drove toward the school a million thoughts ran through her mind. Today would be the first day in years that she would be able to talk to her best friend and try as she might she couldn't help but get a few nervous jitters. She scolded herself for getting nerves as she never felt this way before. She shook her head and within a few minutes pulled into the school parking lot and found a spot for her car.

She walked with a quicker pace than she normally would into the school and dropped off her bag in her first class. She texted Heather and Rebecca that she was there but was going to walk around for a bit. They knew what she was doing and each wished her good luck in their own unique way. She laughed on the inside and started to do laps around the school, combing the hallways and peering into a few classrooms in the hope that she would be able to find her friend.

She searched and searched but soon the five-minute warning bell rang and Ashley had no choice but to give up her search and head to her first class. All the way through lunch she was steaming that she couldn't find Hayden. She managed to hold in her anger when Heather reminded her that he was for sure in their next class and if she left early she could probably catch him before class.

With a sudden burst of energy Ashley downed her lunch and took off to their next class to wait patiently for Hayden to arrive. She was happy to see that when she arrived in the room that she was the only one there and took a seat so that she could see anyone that came into the room. Time dragged on and when she looked up at the clock she realized that she had been so excited to see her friend again that she ate her lunch with damn near the entire period left to wait. Slightly embarrassed she pulled out her notebook and started to go over yesterday's notes so she could have it fresh in her mind for today.

She flipped through a number of pages when she heard footsteps approaching the door. She looked up to see that there were only 15 minutes left before the start of the next period. Voices soon followed the footsteps as they grew closer and closer.

"Alright guys this my class I will see you after school on the bus." A male voice rang out.

The footsteps crossed the threshold and Ashley's breath hitched. There standing in the door way and looking right at her with equal shock was Hayden Hiccup Haddock. Everything that she had planned to ask him, to say to him flew out of her mind as she looked laid eyes on her friend for the first time in years. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity before Hayden started looking around himself trying to find something. He looked back at her with a confused look.

"Did I suddenly grow a second head or something?" He asked sarcastically.

Shaking her head to regain her thoughts Ashley blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Please, you grew in height by like two heads." She stated.

She instantly covered her mouth and stared at him in horror as he just laughed and laughed. For a few moments, he didn't say anything and just let his laughter hold him over before he let out a sigh. His expression changed from happy and care free to a sad and rueful gaze. His eyes met Ashley's as he walked further into the room.

"Hello Ashley, long time no see."

* * *

 **A/N: BAM! told you I'm wasting zero time, they met and now it is time to see what happens. Be sure to leave a review I love reading them.**


	5. Matter of Waiting

**A/N: I'm back again, and give you guys just a bit of teaser this chapter. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope that you have fun reading it. In case you guys didn't know or see it yet, I'm going to try and write this from Ashley's view, key word is try. Be sure to let me know if things are coming off weird and I will try better. Also I know there has been a bit of swearing so far in the story and some readers might have a problem with it, not that I have seen any reviews stating otherwise but I digress, keep in mind these guys are in high school and cast your minds back if you are older like me or look around if you are still in high school and tell me that there was not an excessive amount of swearing. That is my reasoning for it but it won't be a focus point for the story. Anyway have a good read and I love all the follows and Favs, keep those coming guys.**

 **Surayo- Glad you enjoyed the cliffhanger and you got in just in time to make the replies so yay! Here is a bit of pay off for the cliffhanger.**

 **No Account- I will do my best to make Hayden 'sexy' for you, Glad you realized that 'Triple H' thing too, lol. Have a fun read.**

 **YouYou098- Maybe at first but this is Ashley we are talking about, she won't stay stunned for long. The bell does play into things but you will have to read to find out how.**

 **ScarletQueen23- Haven't seen you before so welcome to the story and enjoy yourself while you are here. As for the cat, I'm more of a dog person myself but we will see what, if, any pet Hayden has.**

 **CB73- Love your review they are always insightful you must have mind reading powers cause you seem to guess the direction I want to go in alot. Well have a chapter and can't wait to hear from you again.**

 **Alright guys hope you like the chapter, and if you guys are new go ahead and check out my other stories and leave a review on them and let me know what you think. Be sure to leave a review on this story as well, as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college, I love you and miss you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly**

* * *

 _October, 18th, 2019_

All Ashley could do was stare at her friend. Separated for years, and now reunited in the most unlikely of ways. Everything that she had planned to ask him left her mind as she took in her friend. He had clearly grown in height from the last time she saw, now being a good head taller than she was if he were any closer she would have to tilt her head slightly to look at him. His auburn hair that used to be a bit wild was now short with the front being just long enough for him to spike it up. He kept the same lanky build he had in middle school but now Ashley knew that underneath it all was a strong layer of muscle.

Hayden had turned into a handsome man and Ashley didn't know what to say. It was all such a shock to see drastic changes in her friend that she almost didn't hear him calling out to her.

"Ashley, you alright?" Hayden asked gently.

Shaking her head Ashley was able to find her thoughts and soon enough find her voice as well.

"Yeah, I think so." She answered not breaking her gaze.

"Good to hear." Hayden answered.

The room fell into silence once again and Ashley was taking the time to remember what she had wanted to say to him. Trying to find a place to start she remembered Heather's advice and decided that starting small would be a good place to start.

"It's so good to see you again. What have you been up to?" Ashley asked softly hoping to break the ice.

Hayden seemed a bit surprised at Ashley's statement but the look didn't last long as he put on a smile and seemed more than happy to answer her.

"I've been alright I suppose. Can't really complain." He answered back.

While he seemed happy to answer Ashley could tell that his guard was up for some reason. He was giving her just enough to satisfy her questions but not give anything else away about himself. This caused Ashley's brow to furrow a bit, not in anger but in confusion. Hayden had never been this way around her before. Granted she didn't know much about him now but she could tell that something had happened in his time away and she now wanted nothing more than to help her friend. First things first though, she had to show him that she wanted to be his friend.

"I suppose you are wondering why I was waiting here for you." Ashley stated.

"I will admit the thought had crossed my mind for a moment or two." Hayden quipped back with a smile.

This caused Ashley to let out a small laugh. The quip brought back a flood of memories of Hayden's quick wit, sarcastic remarks, and just the occasional bit of dry humor. It was refreshing and gave her hope that Hayden wouldn't reject her attempt to rekindle the friendship they once had.

"I missed that. So up to anything interesting as of late?" Ashley asked.

"It sounds like you already know the answer to that question but I'll humor you. Yes, just last night I had a wrestling duel against the Meatheads. We won and it was a great way to kick off the season." Hayden answered honestly.

"Thank you for being honest, I would have had to punch you if you lied." Ashley mock threatened him.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." Hayden fired right back.

"That sounds like a challenge Haddock." Ashley replied back with equal fire.

"What if it is Hofferson?" Hayden quipped back.

Silence fell over the two as the words settled and resonated in their minds. A beat or two passed before a smile broke out across both their faces. They each let out a small burst of laughter at their antics. Ashley glanced up at the clock to see that they still had ten minutes left before class started and she was going to milk every last second. Before she could however she heard Hayden let out a sigh, only it was not one of content or happiness but rathe sad and resigned. Snapping her head over to him she could see a certain sadness in his eyes and before she asks him what was wrong he beat her to the punch.

"You aren't the only who missed this." He said softly.

Whether it was meant to be jab at her or not Ashely couldn't help but feel a barb go through her chest. She watched Hayden take a deep breath and look at her with a determined mask that he seemed to put on in an instant.

"I never really got an answer from you so I will ask it this time. Why are you here?" Hayden asked calmly.

The tone of his question shocked Ashley to say the least. They went from bantering back and forth just like they used to do to being total strangers in the blink of an eye. It also surprised Ashley that Hayden seemed to be wasting no time in asking the hard questions, which was something new as well. In the past Hayden had been shy and never so direct, but that was in the past and this was a different Hayden then she remembered. Taking a deep breath and deciding that it was time to sack up she steeled herself for Hayden's response.

' _RING!"_

The bell rang out before she could answer and soon enough students started piling into the classroom breaking their moment. She was forced to watch as Hayden was swept away by a few of his friends and to the opposite end of the class. Heather and Rebecca soon found their way into the class and dragged her off to their usual spot.

"So how did it go?" Heather asked eagerly.

Ashley however remained silent as she kept her eyes trained on Hayden who was sitting across the room. She couldn't help but feel like it would be hard to even try and approach him again, seeing as how hard it was to find him today. Heather and Rebecca followed her line of sight to see Hayden sitting and chatting with a group of guys and appeared to be enjoying himself. They turned back to see the forlorn look on Ashley's face and could guess how the meeting went. Shaking her shoulder gently Heather was able to bring Ashley out of her trance which seemed to be a common occurrence with in the last 24 hours. When Ashley looked over at her Heather knew that she would hear her.

"That bad, huh?" She asked with a concerned voice.

"I-I don't know. It started off as well as it could have I guess, we bantered back and forth for a bit like we hadn't seen or talked to each other in years. I could tell that somethings about him have changed." Ashley started.

"Yeah I'll say they have. I don't know what he looked like before but puberty hit him like a ton of brick and was very kind to him." Rebecca replied in a seductive voice.

Once again Heather shot her glare though this time Rebecca seemed to know what she was doing and expected the look. She waved it off and gestured back to Ashley.

"Sorry, please continue Ashely." Rebecca stated while waving her hands out in a gesture to give her the floor again.

"Your kindness is overwhelming." Ashley replied back in a dry tone.

"Anyway, as I was saying, something had changed about him. On the inside that is. He never was this confident before and he seems to be guarding himself. He was direct and didn't beat around the bush and when he flat out asked me why I was waiting here for him I could read between the lines. I don't think I'm going to get to build the friendship back up Heather, he wants answers and I know that I do to. It was a good idea but we can't have a friendship with something like this looming over us. I was just about to answer him when the bell rang, and now I have to track him down again after class and figure out a time to try and talk to him." Ashley answered back.

She turned her head to find Hayden again and tried to figure out what she was going to do. It was easy to confront him when they were alone but now he would be surrounded by friends and she did not want to come off like a lost puppy trying to find him but didn't know what else to do. If she waited all weekend it would eat away at her and only allow for doubt and worst case scenarios to play in her head. With a groan, she laid her head down on the desk trying to think of a way to talk with Hayden again.

"Ashley what are you groaning about now?" Heather asked.

"I don't know how to confront him again. If I stop him after class I look like a lost puppy or a love-sick school girl and I refuse to look like that, but if I wait all weekend my mind is just going run all the worst-case scenarios it can past me before I have a chance to answer him. Oh, gods I already sound like a love-sick school girl." Ashley moaned out.

"Yeah you do but I have a question for you. When did you ever give a shit what people thought about you. I said it once and I will say it again, you are Ashley Hofferson and last time I checked you don't take crap from anyone and you get what you want. Now get him after class and set up a time to hash all this out before you start sulking around damnit." Heather told her friend proudly.

The effect was instant on Ashley's face, he forlorn look replaced by steely determination, her sad eyes replaced by fiery passion, and her slumped shoulders pulled back with her head held high. She gave a smile and nod to Heather, Ashley really did have good friends.

"Thanks for that again Heather, I haven't been myself the past 24 hours if that wasn't clear already, and you know you what you are fucking right I get what I want and you know what I'm not waiting until after class." Ashley exclaimed.

She stood up from her desk and marched over to where Hayden was sitting and put her hands on his desk which attracted the attention of the entire group. Hayden looked up in surprise to see a determined Ashley glaring down at him.

"You want answers, so do I. I know you are a wrestler and you have shit going on so when are you free." Ashley stated more than asked.

Stunned into silence it took Hayden a few moments to realize what had been and to shake his head clear to find his voice and an answer.

"I'm free on Sunday anytime, I have a tournament this weekend." He answered, still in shock.

"Sunday, noon, at The Longboat. Don't make me wait." Ashley stated pointedly as she walked back to her desk.

The class was stunned into silence as they watched Ashley walk back over to her desk and sit down like nothing had happened. The teacher didn't know what do and just watched the showdown happen with interest just like everyone else. Heather and Rebecca were congratulating Ashley on her bravery and for setting the tone and reminding Hayden who she was.

Ashley felt better now that she had some of her usual confidence back and even more so that she now had a time for her and Hayden to get the answers that each one of them so desperately wanted. It was just a matter of waiting until Sunday and then Ashley could start getting her friend back.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh snap, I don't know who is in more trouble Hayden or Ashley. Probably Hayden but Ashley could be in for a shock of her own with this new Hayden. Tune in for the next chapter and be sure to leave a review. Peace.**


	6. Rekindled

**A/N: Here we go a meeting between former friends. Was a little rushed on it so sorry if it is lacking in some parts. I'm going to start putting dates in the chapters to make it a bit easier to follow time wise in the story. Not much more than that to say. Enjoy.**

 **No Account- I was excited for their meeting too and Hayden has a great deal of secrets but you have to wait to find out what they are.**

 **CB73- Challenge made and accepted. There are a great deal of things for Ashley to learn about this new Hayden but that is not going to stop her. She has to wait to see and hear about those as do you too.**

 **Squall321- Glad to hear from you and that you are enjoying the story.**

 **Surayo- Heather and Rebecca now what makes Ashley tick and can get her out of any funk. Hayden as many secrets that have yet to be revealed to everybody and Ashley will certainly be surprised.**

 **Thanks to the reviews and be sure to leave one yourself, as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college. I love and miss you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly**

* * *

 _October, 20th, 2019_

Ashley pulled up to the Longboat at 11:45 Sunday morning in preparation for her meeting with Hayden. All weekend she had been rehearsing what she wanted to ask him and how she would not let herself be taken by surprise. She got out of her blue Honda Civic and walked toward the front door. There were a few other cars in the parking lot including a black Subaru WRX, a Dodge Dart, and a Chevy pickup. She figured that they had to belong to people who were already in the restaurant. She pushed through the front doors and looked around to see if she could find the host. A girl around her age with brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, and just a bit taller than herself came up to her from the back.

"Hello, I'm Madison. Just you today?" She asked sweetly.

"For now, yes, I have a…I'm meeting someone later on so when he gets he will sit with me his name is Hayden." Ashley answered back.

She didn't know what to call Hayden and calling him a friend felt strange and unearned. The hostess turned her head back and forth as if she was trying to find someone. A small smile broke out across her face as she seemed to find what she was looking for before she turned back to Ashley.

"That wouldn't happen to be the Hayden you came to meet, is it?" She asked as she pointed over to a corner booth and the far end of the restaurant.

Ashley turned her head and followed the girls finger to a see a familiar head of Auburn hair and green eyes staring with focused determination at her. She nodded to the hostess and made her way over to Hayden. Her goal of not being taken by surprise was already down the drain and she didn't expect Hayden to get here before she did.

As she made her way over to him their eyes never strayed once they locked on one another. Ashley was able to take in her former friend once again and couldn't believe how well the years had been to him. Before she knew it, she was at the booth and sitting down across from him. The background noise from the kitchen and the few other patrons in restaurant were the only things that kept them from falling into complete silence.

Ashley kept staring at Hayden and tried to recall everything that she had wanted to ask him when she got here. The surprise of him waiting for her instead of the other way around threw her mind for a loop and now she had to come up with things on the fly and that was not what Ashley wanted to have happen. With her thoughts in a maelstrom she reached out and grabbed onto the first one she could grab which just so happened to be a perfect way to break the ice.

"So…how did the tournament go?" She asked hesitantly.

Hayden didn't answer right away which gave Ashley time to chastise herself. She was supposed to come in here with confidence, and she just started off everything sounding like a shy and timid girl. She took a deep breath and silenced her nerves, she came here with a goal and she was going to achieve it.

"It could have gone better. The team took second overall but I lost in the heartbreak round." Hayden answered coolly.

"Heartbreak round?" Ashley asked before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, in wrestling if you lose once you are put in the consolation bracket and go for third place. Well there is a round or a match that you must win in order to get to the placement matches. So, win and you get a medal, lose and you are done. Hence the name heartbreak round." Hayden explained.

Ashley nodded her head as she listened and was able to put this bit of information away in her ever-growing database of wrestling info. However, she kicked herself mentally as she realized what she had just asked and how he must still be sore about that fact. Steeling herself she pushed on and kept her eyes.

"I suppose there is no use in beating around the bush is there." Ashley stated.

"I would prefer to cut to the chase." Hayden replied evenly.

"Alright fine. Why didn't you come up to me when you came back? Why did you stop writing letters to me? We are…were…fuck I don't know what we are anymore but I know that we were friends and I figured that would be worth something to you, because it was worth something to me." Ashley fired off.

Her voice got more heated as she asked her questions and the walls that held in her emotions started to crumble and everything flooded forward. Anger, sadness, confusion, joy, she felt them all at once and while she expected the feel this way she just didn't expect confusion to be the leading one. She just wanted to know more than anything why Hayden had seemingly cut her out.

She waited for Hayden to answer and was growing more and more irritated by the moment. He didn't answer, he didn't show any kind of emotion, looked as though he was bored. This stirred the fire inside Ashley even causing her to place her hands on the table and lean in closer to him.

"Answer. Me." She seethed out through her teeth.

This finally got a reaction out of Hayden as the disinterested look in his eyes faded away and a look of hurt and fiery rage replaced them. Ashley wanted to back away as the look was terrifying to see on Hayden, but she held her ground and refused to back down. She was a Hofferson and they were scared of nothing.

"I could ask you all the same questions. I never stopped writing you letters, I sent one every week just like we promised we would. Eventually I stopped getting responses, but I never stopped. Once I moved back here I stopped writing because I figured that we would be able to pick up where we left off. I guess I had changed in those years because day one of school you walked right past me." Hayden answered back in a low voice that oozed rage and forced Ashley to sit back in her seat.

Hayden was staring a hole through Ashley and she couldn't help but wonder when did he get that look. The Hayden she remembered could never hurt anyone but this Hayden looked like he could kill if he wanted to. Shaking her head and gathering her thoughts she remembered Hayden's responses and the confusion set in even more.

"What do you mean you continued to write me? I haven't gotten a letter from you in years, and how could I have walked right past you? Why didn't you stop me?" Ashley asked as she furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I don't know how much clearer I could make that Ashley. I wrote to you and got nothing back, and day one I came back you walked by me." Hayden answered back in a cold, menacing voice.

Ashley was still trying to wrap her head around everything. If he had been writing letters to her every week like he said then why didn't she get them. She would have written back in a heartbeat. He was her friend and had helped her when they were younger more than a few times and when his letters came in the mail they were always a highlight of her day. She looked at Hayden with the same determination from earlier but with a softer gaze as she could see the pain and sorrow in Hayden's eyes.

"I don't know why I didn't get your letters. I would have written back in a heartbeat. But even if I walked by you in school why didn't you stop me." Ashley asked again.

Hayden's eyes glazed over as he stared not at Ashley but over her shoulder into nothing. He seemed to be recalling something from his time away. Ashley had to wave her hand in front of him to get him out of his stupor. He shook his head and let a wall fall over his eyes, a familiar one that Ashley had seen on Friday. He looked down at the table before looking back toward her but not meeting her eyes.

"A lot happened when I was away Ashley. The friends I thought I made… the things that happened to me because of them and the fact that they ditched me. I had written a little bit about it in the letters and hoped to hear back from you. But it looked like you had ditched me too so I thought it was the same thing all over." Hayden replied in a low voice.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers and the fire in them had returned and Ashley hated being on the receiving end of that gaze.

"Don't fucking judge me for shit you know nothing about. I had to deal with these things on my own." Hayden seethed out.

Ashley was reeling from this new bit of information. She figured something had to have happened to Hayden but nothing like what he was making it out to be, to the point that he thought she had ditched him.

Hayden was still staring at her with all the rage in the world but there was a slight flicker in his eyes that showed her the pain that was underneath, and perhaps a certain longing for…something. He seemed to have a hard time trusting people especially her, but Ashley had come here with a goal and she was going to get it.

"I don't know what happened to you Hayden, I'm sorry that you think I ditched you, I'm sorry for whatever happened to you while you were away. I want to help you but only if you want and let me. But I came here with a goal in mind today and if you remember anything about me you'll remember that when I set a goal I achieve it. My goal coming here today was to become your friend again and I won't leave until we come to some kind of agreement. You aren't the only one who could have used their best friend these past years." Ashley answered back confidently with a smile.

Hayden stared at her in shock. He didn't know what to think but here was Ashley wanting to be his friend again after years of no contact. Though from the looks of things through no real fault of her own, if his letters weren't reaching her she had no reason to think he wanted to stay in touch. But still looked at her with a wary eye, his past experiences forcing him to look at her with suspicion even though he didn't want to.

"Why would you want to be friends with me again?" Hayden asked carefully.

"I've wanted my friend back for years. When I saw, you come out onto the mat on Thursday my mind was flooded with memories of the past. I remember everything that we used to do and how we would hang out all the time, I want that back again. Heather and Rebecca are great for almost everything but you were my first friend and I don't want to lose you again. I want to be your friend again and we have a lot of time to make up for wouldn't you say." Ashley smiled at him.

She never missed a beat and said everything with confidence and pride. She wasn't ashamed to say what she thought and what she felt and she wanted Hayden as her friend once again. It brought back another memory, one that was just before Hayden left, she couldn't remember which one of them said but she could remember that one of them said. _There will always be a Hayden and Ashley._ And that felt right.

Hayden let out a small chuckle as he looked up at her for the first time that day with a smile, not just on his face but in his eyes too. He looked like the Hayden that Ashley remembered and the one that she wanted around more often. She could see that she had gotten through to him even if it was just a little bit, she would take it and would not stop until she got her friend back 100%.

"I should know better than try to fight with you when it comes to a battle of wills. Yours is almost as strong as mine. I might still be hurt and a little angry at you Ashley but I want my friend back too. When you walked past me sophomore year I thought that we were done, guess the Fates have given us a second chance and I won't argue. Just don't expect things to be the same as they used to be, I've changed and in some ways, you may not like." Hayden warned her.

"I'll take my chances Haddock." She quipped back hoping he would see what she was doing.

"So, you will Hofferson, I'll be sure to bring it." He fired back with a smile.

Ashley smiled both inside and out as Hayden caught on just like she hoped she would. She extended her hand across the table and held it there as she waited for Hayden to shake it. It took amount but Hayden shook her hand and they both smiled.

"If you ever talk to me like that again I will have to follow up on that punch I owe you Haddock" She said with a devious smirk.

"I'd like to see you land it Hofferson." Hayden replied with his smirk.

They pulled away and brought up the menus that had been laid out for and decided to order lunch. Ashley couldn't be happier as they enjoyed their lunch, with their friendship rekindled it was looking like a wonderful senior year.

* * *

 **A/N: So Ashley got what she wanted but has to wait to hear what happened to Hayden. Where will they go from here? Tune in next time to find out. Be sure to leave a review I read them all, peace.**


	7. Glimpses of the Past

**A/N: So bit of tone shift in this chapter and some of you might not like what I did but I assure you it is necessary and will set up some wonderful friendship scenes and build toward other things as well, which since this is a Hiccstrid story I'm sure you all can guess what that means. On with the responses.**

 **Surayo- Can't call them strangers, can't call them 100% friends yet either, somewhere in the middle, but that changes in this chapter.**

 **CB73- Hayden might not have a had a good time while he was away but as this chapter will show Ashley didn't either and perhaps neither of them were ready to see what the results of their time apart. I'm planting a lot of seeds that will addressed later on in the story, glad to see that you are speculating at what might have happened, maybe you are right, maybe only half right, guess we just have to wait and see.**

 **No Account- See I like that idea of a sparring match but for much different reasons. As you will see in this chapter.**

 **supersandman86- Like I told CB73, I'm planting lots of seeds and that will be addressed eventually, for now though Hayden and Ashley have something more important to worry about.**

 **YouYou098- Wonder away and at all the things, but this chapter will have you wondering about someone else entirely.**

 **Glad for all the reviews and don't be afraid to leave one as you can see I read them all. Don't be afraid to check out my other stories and leave a review on them. Loving all the favs and follows keep those coming.**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college. I love and miss you.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sadly**

* * *

 _October 21_ _st_ _, 2019_

The lunch that Ashley had with Hayden yesterday went far better than she could have ever hoped. They friendship had been brought back from the dead, she had learned a little bit about him, and shockingly it turned out that WRX that was in the parking lot belonged to Hayden. Ashley threatened/made him promise to give her a ride in it before the year was out.

Hayden gave her a devious smirk at that and warned her that she asked for it. They exchanged numbers since they would be in contact for the foreseeable future and being friends again probably helped.

It was Monday morning now and Ashley was pulling up to school in her trusty Civic when she spotted an already familiar WRX parked in the spot next to her. As she pulled up next to the car she could see Hayden sitting on the hood talking with Heather and Rebecca. Well talking was being kind it looked more like an interrogation and when Hayden looked over at Ashley as she pulled his eyes pleaded her to come and save him. Ashley laughed to herself as she grabbed her backpack and exited her car to save her friend.

"Alright guys what are we doing to Hayden here?" Ashley asked jokingly, knowing full well what was happening.

"Oh nothing, just getting to know Hayden a little better is all." Rebecca replied in sickly sweet voice.

"Getting to know me better, the damn CIA could take lessons from you guys for interrogation techniques." Hayden quipped out.

Ashley laughed at the quip as she shook her head and gestured with her hand for Heather and Rebecca to back up.

"While I appreciate you, guys watching out for me, I can take care of myself thank you very much. Now are we going to stay out here and continue to get cold or head on inside." Ashley stated more than asked as she bowed slightly waiting for her friends to lead the way.

Heather and Rebecca turned around and lead the group toward the school doors, while Hayden looked over to Ashley and mouthed a thank you to her. She nodded her head and turned to face the school as she relished in the feeling of walking to school with her best friend for the first time in years. It felt as if nothing had changed even if everything had changed, but she still wouldn't change anything, she was surrounded by her friends and that was all she could ask for.

The sound of a button clicking and someone inhaling through… something broke the silence and drew the attention of all three girls. They all turned toward the sound and discovered that it was Hayden taking hit off a vape mod. The girls had seen them around the school and all over town and never really took interest in them, they didn't hang out with the people that did them and they thought it was too close to smoking cigarettes.

They watched as Hayden blew a cloud up into the air away from them and soon realized that they were all staring at him when he arched an eyebrow at them in confusion.

"You know I had been told that I was attractive before, but I didn't realize I was _that_ good looking to get three girls to stare at me like deer in the headlights at the same time." Hayden laughed to himself as he took another hit of the device.

Shaking themselves out of their stupor and blaming the cool air for the fact that all their faces turned a few shades darker and not because Hayden had called them out. Rebecca and Heather each grew fairly annoyed at Hayden for not mentioning that he vaped when they were 'talking' to him earlier. They began to chastise him for doing it while Ashley was still staring in shock. Hayden looked over at Ashley and waited for her to come out of her shock, it took a moment but when Ashley finally did Heather and Rebecca and ended their tirade and waited to see what would happen.

"I told you things were different, that I had changed, well this is one of those changes, sure you can handle it?" Hayden asked in a cool voice as he waited for her answer.

His posture, his eyes, and his voice told Ashley that he was going to hold his ground no matter what her answer was. He was right and had warned her that he had changed, Ashley looked down at the device in his hand and looked back up at his face. She still saw her friend, her friend that simply had a new interest, or at least it was new to her. He was allowed to try new things and if he enjoyed it who was she to tell him he couldn't do it.

"I'm not going to tell you not to do something Hayden. You enjoy it, I think, and unless it's going to kill you than I don't mind it." Ashley said with a shrug of her shoulders and smile.

Hayden smiled as he took another hit and blew the cloud high into the sky above them. While the other girls were still a bit put off by it, Ashley was slightly excited, it was something new to talk and ask Hayden about, another thing to build their new friendship on. She filed the new piece of information away for a later time and walked on toward the school with her friends.

They walked to their lockers and pulled out the books they would need for the first half of the day. Ashley was surprised but all around pleased when she saw that Hayden's locked was across from her own and just a few lockers down. It did sting her a bit that she didn't realize that he was that close for so long, but she shook her head and told herself it didn't matter anymore, they were friends again and she was going to make sure it stayed that way. She smiled to herself letting the feelings of dread wash away as she grabbed her last book and stored it in her backpack and closed her locker, she wished she would have kept the locker door open.

"Hey babe." A smug, and highly irritating voice sang out.

Ashley groaned out and rolled her eyes as she let her head hit her locker. Steven Jorgenson was one of, if not the most irritating person on the face of the earth. He was a football player and thought himself much better than he actually was and blamed everyone but himself for his shortcomings. He was dumber than a box of rocks and thought that every girl would just fall head over heels for him.

Ashley made the mistake of going on one date with him last year just to shut him and Rebecca up. She regretted it instantly as the bastard was not only late, but did nothing but talk about himself and disregard anything she had to say. She ended up slapping him and stormed off telling him to shove it. If she was honest it was worth the stares she got from that restaurant to see the look of shock on his face. Or it would have been if he had gotten the message.

With a resigned sigh, she glanced over at Steven who was wagging his eyebrows and doing his best to put on a seductive smile. It looked incredibly creepy and made Ashley shudder with disgust. She adjusted her backpack and turned away from him to walk to her class, she made it three steps before she felt a hand on her shoulder holding her place.

"Hold up there babe, aren't you going to say hi to me?" Steven asked in his trade mark 'I'm the best' tone.

"Let go of me Steven." Ashley commanded.

The tone of voice seemed to have no effect on Steven as he used his grip on her to launch himself around her form and place himself in front of her. The same creepy smile still plastered on his face.

"Oh, come on stop playing hard to get I know you want me, now how about a good morning kiss." He suggested as he pressed his lips together.

"How about you fuck off, I'd rather kiss the gym floor." Ashley answered with disgusted shudder.

Steven really was thick headed as he still didn't get the hint and instead took a step towards Ashley.

"How long are you going to fight this, huh? You already went out with me once." He continued.

When Steven took a step closer it sent a shiver of fear down Ashley's spine that she hadn't felt in years. She took a step back as he stepped closer and tried to find her voice again though it didn't have the same bite to it as before.

"I-I-I'm warning you Steven, leave me alone or you will regret it." Ashley stammered out.

Steven took the stammering the wrong way and thought it was Ashley fawning over him. He was about to close the distance when a looming presence over both of them appeared from behind them and casted a shadow over them. Ashley looked behind her to see Hayden looking down at Steven with a murderous glare and his fists clenched. His face was taught with anger, his eyes looked ready to kill to Steven, his backpack was on the floor leaned up against the lockers, and he had moved one of his legs in front of Ashley's so he could step between them in a moment's notice.

"Ashley, is he bothering you?" Hayden asked.

His tone was surprisingly soft and caring not matching his stance or features at all but it managed to calm Ashley down. Hayden must have been watching the entire scene and Ashley couldn't help but feel safe that someone was looking out for her. She looked up at Hayden to find him looking down at her, the murderous glare gone, his face had softened to one of concern and calmly waiting for her answer. She nodded to confirm his suspicions and on a dime the air around him did a 180 as his face flipped back to the murderous glare that would make a serial killer crap their pants.

"Leave. Now. Steven." Hayden seethed out.

Ashley was stunned that Hayden somehow knew Steven but at the moment that was secondary, she just wanted Steven gone.

"Get the fuck out of here Hayden and go play on the mat wearing your skin-tight fairy suits. Can't you see you are scaring her, oh and how did the tournament go this weekend?" He asked with a sneer, showing he knew how it went for Hayden.

"The tournament went fine, how is that football scholarship you didn't get, and the championship you didn't bring home?" Hayden shot back.

A crowd had started to gather and a series of 'oh snaps' and 'oohhh' broke out after Hayden's remark. Steven went red with anger and went to retort but found nothing to fire back with.

"Now I believe she said to leave her alone and now I'm telling you to leave her alone. Get out of here before you embarrass yourself." Hayden promised/ threatened Steven.

The threat didn't faze Steven at all and looked around and just laughed at Hayden. He turned around and made to leave but whipped around throwing a punch at Hayden. Expecting something like this to happen Hayden swatted the punch away and ducked underneath Steven's arms as he slid along his knees and ended up behind Steven, he wrapped his arms around Steven's waist, dropped his own hips, moved onto the tips of his toes, dropped his shoulders, popped his hips forward and hoisted Steven over his head as he delivered a German Suplex. Steven landed on his shoulders and head before Hayden let go and allowed the momentum to roll Steven away.

The crowd had all gone silent and were staring at Hayden in shock. No one more so than Ashley. Hayden had never been violent before and sure while he was a wrestler now and violence was part of the sport, this was off the mat far away from the sport. Hayden seemed to be unaffected by all the attention and had gotten back to his feet staring a fiery hole through Steven, who looked equally shocked and almost scared of Hayden.

"I hate bullies, and people who can't take no for an answer. This is your only warning. Stay. Away. From. Ashley." Hayden seethed out every word with a slow, measured, and downright terrifying tone.

Steven couldn't nod quickly enough and scampered off before anyone could say anything. The crowd had yet to clear out and Hayden had enough of them rubbernecking.

"Something I can help you all with." Hayden stated with an emotionless tone.

The crowd cleared out as quick as it formed and soon left Ashley, Hayden, Heather, and Rebecca in the hall. Ashley was trying to settle her heart beat and take in everything that had just happened. Hayden protected her and pretty much threatened Steven, which was very new and only caused more questions to form in her mind about what happened to Hayden for him to have such a volatile reaction. She froze when Steven got too close, something she vowed would never happen again but the memories wriggled their way forward and she couldn't help it. She tried to calm her heartrate and breathing but it only served to make her hyperventilate.

Heather and Rebecca started to speak in soft tones trying to calm Ashley down. They started to breath in slow deep breaths trying to get Ashley to copy them. It seemingly had no effect and the girls turned to Hayden for help.

"Hayden, help." Heather pleaded with him.

Heather's plea broke Hayden out of his own rage clouded trance as he turned to see Ashley absolutely terrified. It scared him to see her like this and caused him to wonder what on Midgard had caused her to react like this. He could worry about that later though right now she needed help.

He walked over to Ashley and bent down one knee and looked up at her. Ashley's eyes were wide with terror and her quick and uneven breathing shuddered through the air. Hayden gently grabbed her wrists which bought her eyes into focus on him. In a soft tone, Hayden began to calm Ashley down.

"Sssshhhh, it's okay Ashley. Everything is going to be okay. He's gone, everyone is gone, it's just you, me, Heather, and Rebecca. I need you to do something for me, I need you to count to ten and take a long deep breath. Can you do that for me?" He asked softly.

Ashley managed to nod and followed his instructions, as she exhaled she felt the cool shape of a water bottle be place in her hand and looked down to see Hayden pulling his hand away from placing it in hers. Getting the idea Ashley took a small sip from the bottle and took another deep breath. It took five minutes in total for Ashley's breathing to get back to normal and for her heartrate to return to normal.

Hayden stepped back and let Heather and Rebecca dote and worry over Ashley. Hayden leaned back against the lockers and kept his eyes firmly on Ashley. It appeared that her statement yesterday that he wasn't the only one who could have used their best friend these past number years had a much darker meaning behind it than he thought.

Heather and Rebecca had taken a step back from Ashley who in turn took several steps toward Hayden and soon wrapped her arms around him, bringing him into a bone crushing hug. Hayden was surprised at first but carefully returned it.

"Thank you." Ashley whispered out.

"What are friends for." Hayden replied softly as he looked down at her with a small smile.

Ashley turned her head to look up at him and smiled to see him smiling back at her. She broke the hug and took a step back and took a few more deep breaths before declaring that she was okay to go to class. Rebecca and Heather followed her as they had class together which left Hayden to leave in the other direction and realize that he wasn't the only with secrets and wasn't the only one who had changed. This Ashley was different too and something had caused that to happen. Hayden clenched his fists at the thought of something happening to her to cause a reaction like that. He didn't know what it was and was unsure if he wanted to but whatever it was he would help her get over it and make sure that the Ashley he saw yesterday at the restaurant was the Ashley that was always around. After all that was what friends were for.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Hayden wasn't the only one who had a rough time while the other was away. What happened to Ashley to turn her into a petrified mess like that? I will tell you all right now that it was not 'that' I can't write that and won't even try to. Now we have something new to explore and build their friendship back up on and perhaps more, and how about Hayden dishing out some punishment to Steven, to those of you who know what a German Suplex is, you know that they hurt like a bitch. See you all next time, be sure to leave a review, peace.**


	8. Project

**A/N: Sorry that this one is super short, just wanted to get something out there for you guys and I needed to just write to try and bridge the chapters. So on with the story and be sure to check out my stories when you have a moment or two.**

 **No Account- As I'm sure you know by now a German Suplex is one hell of a move and can hurt like no other. Hayden is curious and has more than just one project on his hands.**

 **YouYou098- I won't spoil anything too soon just know that the incident left Ashley a mess and she is still trying to recover. Lucky for her though Hayden is back and doesn't give up easily.**

 **Guest- I don't want to spoil anything but all will be revealed later on, you are on the right track though. Glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **MaverickMike- I should give Hayden someone like Paul Heyman to follow him around and hype him up LOL!**

 **Surayo- Awesome that you know what a German Suplex is, yeah I should have had Steven stay down for much longer, I'm sure we will see it later on. Ashley hasn't dealt with her problems well hopefully Hayden can help. Glad that you are excited for your new episode.**

 **CB73- Steven is pretty thick headed and I'm sure that a few more German Suplexes will be thrown around again. Ashley's past is something that Hayden can help her with and help their friendship now that they will have time to spend together.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming, as you can see I read them all. Be sure to check out my other stories too.**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college. I love and miss you.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Sadly**

* * *

 _October 21_ _st_ _, 2019_

Ashley managed to power through the first half of the day after her incident in the hall way with Steven. She was still pissed off that the bastard couldn't get it through his thick skull that she was not interested in him. She really regretted going on the 'date' with him last year. Ashley though was more angry at herself for becoming overwhelmed when Steven had gotten a few steps too close and made her freeze.

Ashley shook her head in an attempt to stop the memories and emotions from coming forward again. Heather, Rebecca, and herself were sitting in the lunch room and were still getting the occasional look in their direction. Heather and Rebecca were worried for their friend as she had been quiet for the entire first half of school. The two friends looked at each other, over to Ashley, and then back to each other. They gave each other a nod, a silent form of acknowledgement that their friend needed help and they were going to help her.

"Ashley." Heather tried.

Getting no response Heather looked to Rebecca to try and get their friends attention.

"Ashley." Rebecca repeated a little louder.

Still getting no response Rebecca lightly grabbed Ashley's hand to get her attention. The second Ashley felt someone grab her hand she snapped her head up, pulled back her hand, and clenched it into a fist ready to fight whoever had just grabbed her. Rebecca and Heather backed up as far as their chairs would let them to get out of Ashley's reach.

Realizing what she had just done and how it would look to everyone else Ashley quickly put her fist down and unclenched it. She cleared her throat and pulled herself closer to the table to dig into her tray. Sensing that it was safe Heather and Rebecca pulled themselves back to the table. They sat in silence for a few moments before Rebecca got tired of waiting and wanted to get this started.

"Alright Ashley, what the fuck was that earlier?" Rebecca asked with zero tact.

Heather glared over at her friend for her bluntness at just diving in head first. Rebecca never bothered a look over at Heather and just kept her eye trained on Ashley. Ashley had frozen mid-bite at Rebecca's question and had to carefully construct her answers for her friends. She hadn't told them and wanted to keep it that way.

"Don't worry about it. It is something that I need to work through myself." Ashley answered softly.

"Bullshit." Rebecca answered back.

"Bullshit, that we won't worry about it. You are Ashley Hofferson, you don't just freeze like that, you don't freeze over anything. We are your friends Ashley and we want to help you now tell us what happened." Rebecca explained.

Ashley had placed her fork back down on the tray and kept her head down. She didn't want to talk about this. It was her problem she would deal with it, she didn't want anyone else to know about it. She lifted her head and prepared to answer Rebecca when the sound of a tray being placed on the spot next to her forced her attention elsewhere. She looked up to see Hayden removing his back pack and sitting down next to Ashley.

"Perhaps this isn't the best place or time to ask Ashley such questions Rebecca." Hayden responded coolly.

The response shocked all the girls into silence. Hayden had apparently heard at least the last part of their conversation. Taking a moment to gather their thoughts Rebecca narrowed her eyes at Hayden and prepared to give him a piece of her mind when Heather put a hand on her shoulder to stop her tirade. Seeing Heather shaking her head Rebecca sat back with a huff and waited for someone to pick up the conversation again.

"Now then, I have a question for all you ladies." Hayden asked as he swept his gaze over the girls.

He waited until Ashley was looking up at him to change to subject and hopefully put Ashley in a better mood.

"What did you all think of the duel last Thursday?" Hayden asked.

Hayden knew that a change in subject was needed. Ashley was still down and her friends while they were trying, weren't doing much to try, and bring her out of it. He figured that the change in subject to something new that they had all tried would be a welcome distraction. He looked around and could see the girls were all deep in thought about how to answer. To everyone's surprise Ashley answered first.

"It was one of the coolest things I have ever seen." She responded while looking up at Hayden.

He could see in her eyes that she was glad for the change in subject and was more than willing to talk about this. Hayden smiled at her and waited for the other girls to answer.

"Have to agree with Ashley it was really cool, your entrance really set the tone and had everyone in an uproar." Heather responded next.

"Thank you, I was going for something like that. Not everyone knows where I get it from though, I actually just borrow entrances that Pro Wrestlers in the WWE use." Hayden replied back honestly.

"It was a bunch of fairly attractive guys, trying to hurt each other, in a dark room. Good night in my book." Rebecca replied with two thumbs up and massive smile on her face.

The change in tone was something that everyone appreciated. Hayden was able to keep their minds occupied and keep the tone light and easy going, he hoped that it would help Ashley have a much better second half of the day. For the rest of lunch period Hayden managed to keep their minds and questions on wrestling. He answered their questions with ease and was happy that Ashley was interacting with them and for the moment was out of her funk. He knew that it might be a while before Ashley was truly okay but for now he would take what he could get, and if keeping her mind off of whatever happened is how he could help then that is what he would do.

They sat at the table until the bell rang and walked to the next class together as a group. As they were walking Hayden kept getting stopped by students and teachers who wanted to congratulate him on his win at the last duel and asking him to hang out with them.

Hayden thanked them for the offers and their praise but had to politely decline their offers to hang out for now and told them to take a rain check. Right now, his friend needed him a bit more than everyone else and that was where his focus was. They all walked into the room and Hayden figured he should sit by the girls today and found a spot next to Ashley and waited for the class to start. Students started to filter in and as Heather and Rebecca were caught up in their own conversation Hayden could see the shift in Ashley's eyes. She had just put on a mask for everyone else to make it seem like she had moved past the incident this morning. Wanting to reassure her without drawing the attention of Heather and Rebecca, Hayden fished out his phone and sent Ashley a quick text

' _If you ever want to talk I'm a phone call or text away, and right now about 6 inches to your left ;p.' – Hayden_

He stared ahead as he waited for the message to reach Ashley's phone. He heard the tell-tale buzz of a phone vibrating and could tell that it was Ashley's. He listened as she fished out her phone to look at his text. He heard her clicking away a response but kept his head trained on the front of the room.

' _Thank you…smartass.' – Ashley_

Hayden read the text and smile down at it. This was a start and if he could just reassure her a little bit then he could relax knowing she was okay. He turned to see her looking at him with a soft smile of her own. He returned the smile and gave her a small nod as the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, today you are all going to pair up for the senior project that is required for you all to graduate. Now I don't care who you pair up with but only two in a group, I'll give you a few minutes to pair up." The teacher finished.

The room erupted into a sea of friends calling from across the room and people scrambling to try and get the partner they wanted. Heather and Rebecca didn't bother moving as they knew that they would be partners like they were for every project. Ashley looked around trying to see if anyone else was taken. She looked at Hayden for a brief moment but dismissed the thought of him pairing up with her, he had friends who might want to be with him and she wasn't going to deny him that. She was surprised to find that after a few moments Hayden was still next to her and looking down at her.

"Want to be partners?" He asked.

Shocked into silence Ashley had to shake her head to gather her thoughts.

"What about your other friends?" She asked a little self-consciously.

"They will live, it looks like they all found someone anyway." He said as he motioned over to them.

Sure, enough all the guys that Hayden had been with on Friday were all paired up with each other and when Ashley looked around the class she could see that they were the only ones without a partner.

"Oh, I see, so you are stuck with me." She answered cheekily.

"Yep I had no other options I had to be with." Hayden quipped back.

"You had better pull your weight Haddock." Ashley shot out.

"Hey, I'm a wrestler, I'm more than capable of pulling, throwing, and slamming my weight around thank you very much." He responded with his nose in the air.

A moment passed between the two before they burst out laughing at each other. It took a few moments for them to gather themselves and look at each other again.

"So, for real you want to be partners?" Hayden asked.

"I would like that." Ashley answered.

With all the partners picked the teacher revealed that they had to do a research project about a certain country from Europe. Hayden and Ashley got Sweden, while Rebecca and Heather got England. The project allowed them to choose what they wanted to research about the country, it just had to contain a power point, small video, and explain how the country was doing in modern times.

Hayden and Ashley got to work right away and went to the computers in the back of the class and started to pull up information. They worked together for the entire class as Hayden was glad to be working on the project with Ashley. They could use it to build their friendship again and Hayden could use it to help Ashley in whatever way she needed. Yes, Hayden was glad for the project.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I just needed to get something out. Looks like Hayden has a more than just the class project on his plate. But I think he i up for the challenge. Be sure to leave a review, see you next time.**


	9. This Time

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the long wait. A surprise visit to see my Fiancee kept me from writing so take it up with her, she said she was willing to pay the price of having to wait longer for a new chapter. On with the story, we see Hayden trying to figure somethings out about Ashley and even more of the Hayden and Ashley banter that shows the friendship is still very much alive. Thanks for your patience and enjoy the chapter and be sure to check out my other stories if you have a few moments.**

 **Surayo- I think Hayden could tell that Ashley needed the distraction and was happy to help. Don't worry though he has questions of his own.**

 **No Account- That would be fun for them to research. Who knows maybe IKEA has an instruction manual on how to build a friendship back. I can see their being many fights about what piece goes where. lol**

 **CB73- The project will be a gateway to more than just getting reacquainted. But that is for later on in the story.**

 **supersandman86- Hayden is just able to work a few things out on his own. Plus he is a new set of eyes and might see something that no one else would. Thanks for the bits of info and as for your friends... it is probably just them ;p.**

 **Thanks for the reviews everyone, let's try to get a few more as I love reading and as you all can see I respond to them so it is fun to communicate with you all like this. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college, I love and Miss you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly**

* * *

 _Thursday, October 24_ _th_ _, 2019_

As Hayden sat in his WRX in the school parking lot, listening to music and taking hits of his vape mod, he couldn't help but think back to Monday and the incident with Ashley. All he could gather was that something had happened to Ashley while he was away and from the looks of things, she still hasn't fully recovered. Hayden wasn't blind, he could figure out that whatever happened to Ashley it had to involve a guy getting too close to her in some way, why else would she react like that to Steven getting inside her personal space. He just hoped that the worst-case scenarios that were running through his mind were just that, scenarios.

He let out a deep sigh expelling a large cloud from his lungs that fogged over his front windshield. He didn't know how he was going to bring it up with her but he knew that she needed to face this head on or it would only get worse. He figured that this weekend would be a great place to start. It was a rare treat during wrestling season to have a weekend off and Hayden just so happen to have that treat this upcoming weekend. He just had to ask Ashley if she was free to work on the project and find a way to bring up the incident without pushing Ashley too hard.

He placed his forehead down on the steering wheel and gave out another sigh. He knew it would be tough but now with the prospect of facing this head on becoming just a bit more real it seemed like an even more daunting task. He was shaken from his thoughts by a tapping on his window, turning his head he could see the girl in question peering into the tinted windows. Hayden unplugged his phone from the audio jack, turned his car off and opened the door just as little to signal Ashley to back up. She got the message and backed up enough to allow Hayden to swing his door open and step out of the car.

The vapor cloud from his mod that had filled the car streamed out of the door for the brief moment that it was open. Hayden closed the driver door, and opened up the back door to grab his back pack, he shut the door and locked the car before turning to his friend who was trying to hold in her laughter.

"What?" Hayden asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You look like you were hot boxing your car." Ashley fought through her laughter.

Hayden turned his head to see the massive vapor cloud still ascending into the sky in the crisp October air. He thought about how that would have looked as he stepped out of his car. With a look of realization on his face he turned back to Ashley who was now failing at holding in her laughter. Hayden just scrunched up his face and turned back to Ashley and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I can see the headline, 'Wrestler gets high in the parking lot' newsstands will sell out." Hayden drawled out.

"I don't know I think the newsstands would stay packed full once they find out it is you." Ashley replied.

"Wow your support in my time of need is overwhelming." Hayden shot back.

"What are friends for." Ashley quipped.

They stared at each other in silence for a brief moment before falling into a fit laughter. They leaned back against their respective cars and waited for their laughter to die down. When they were finally able to breathe again they looked up and smiled at one another. Hayden looked around and was surprised to see that Heather and Rebecca were nowhere in sight.

"So where are the other two?" Hayden asked.

"Both got hit with a sickness, we hope it is just a 24-hour bug." Ashley replied.

Hayden nodded his head before looking down at his watch and motioned for them to head in toward the school. Ashley agreed and followed Hayden to the doors. As they were walking Hayden remembered that he wanted to ask Ashley a question about her plans for the evening.

"So, Ashley…" Hayden started.

"I was wondering…" Ashley began.

They both tried to ask their questions at the same time and stopped thinking the other would continue. The both laughed and apologized before Hayden signaled for Ashley to go ahead.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you were listening to in your car. The bass was shaking my windows and I could feel it in my chest when I was knocking on your window." She asked.

"Oh that, I was listening to a dubstep song called Programmed to Love by Ray Volpe. Just another thing I picked up in my time away. I still listen to rock n roll, some alternative bands, and a little rap though too." Hayden replied.

"Well that is certainly new, but I kinda liked the song from what I could hear. You will have to let me listen some time." Ashley answered.

"Of course. Now then onto my question. It has two parts to it. One what are you doing tonight, and two what are you doing this weekend?" Hayden asked.

"Trying to score a date or something Hayden." Ashley laughed at him.

"Oh, trust me if I was trying to score a date, you would leave here thinking it was you who asked me out." Hayden shot back.

"Bold words there Haddock." Ashely responded with a smirk.

"I'm right here if you want to test it out." Hayden quipped back.

"Perhaps another time." Ashley said dismissively with a shrug of her shoulders, yet still with a smile on her face.

"Anyway, as for tonight I have another wrestling duel and wanted to see if you would come. You said you enjoyed the last one. Secondly, I wanted to start work on our project this weekend. I have the weekend off which is rare and I want to take advantage of it." Hayden asked with his own smile.

"Oh, I think I can move a few things around to make room for your event and work on our project." Ashley answered in honeyed tone.

"Your kindness is unmeasurable" Hayden replied in a flat tone.

Ashley just shook her head and laughed off the tone in Hayden's voice. She really did enjoy having Hayden around again. Everything felt so much easier and of course being able to banter back and forth like this was pretty great too, it showed her that even with their time apart they were able to pick up where they left off. It made Ashley smile when she thought about it, it showed how close they were as friends before he left. She looked back up at him to see he was still waiting for a real response from her and she laughed a little at how much like a little kid he looked like, waiting for mom and dad to allow a friend to come over.

"Yes, Hayden I can make it tonight and we can work on our project this weekend." She finally answered.

"Awesome, the duel starts at the same time and we can talk tomorrow to figure what time and where we want to work." He answered.

"We could also figure that out now." Ashley suggested.

"If you want to. I'm free Friday after 6:00 pm. Coach still wants us to practice. And anytime Saturday and Sunday." Hayden replied.

"Cool, why don't we start Friday night and work through most of Saturday and give ourselves Sunday off." Ashley responded.

"Sounds like a plan. Where do you want to work? My house, your house, library?" Hayden asked.

"Let's go with your house. I would like to see where you live and I still live in the same spot if you remember." Ashley answered as they walked through the doors and to their lockers.

"I do remember. Okay, so just text me on Friday when you are about to come over and I'll text you the address." Hayden replied over his shoulder

"Sounds good." Ashley replied as she closed her locker and looked down at her watch.

"Oh, shit we got to move, only a few minutes till class starts. See you at lunch Hayden." She called out as she raced down the hallway towards her class.

"Always on the move, see you at lunch Ashley!" Hayden called out as he made his way to his own class.

* * *

 _Later that night._

True to their words Hayden and Ashley did meet up at lunch where they learned that Rebecca and Heather had in fact come down with the flu and would likely be sick all weekend. Ashley and Hayden wished them to get well soon before getting on with the day. They talked about what they would research first for their project and in what order to do it so that it would be easier for them. This took up their lunch period and the one class they had together.

Now it was 7:00 pm at night and Ashley was sitting in the same spot she was last week, waiting for the team to make their entrance. When she asked Hayden what it would be this week all he would say was that the voices in head would come up with something. Ashley shook her head and went along with his cryptic words. Just like last week the lights went out, the basketball scoreboard lowered and the announcer stepped out into the middle of the mat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Matt Cambridge and I am the advocate for your Berk Vikings!" The man exclaimed.

The crowd erupted into a frenzy as they waited for him to announce the team.

"Please join me in welcoming your conquers as they look to defeat, humiliate, and brutalize the visiting Bog -Buglers." The man said with fire in voice.

The light cut out from the man and soon and echoing voice filled the air.

" _I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me."_

As the voice cut out a high-pitched guitar broke through and soon the strobe lights around the gym were flashing in time with the guitar riffs. Ashley was on her feet instantly waiting to see Hayden walk down the stairs and see what he would do for this duel. Just like before the music and atmosphere shot through Ashley like electricity and fired her up even more than she was before. She also realized, with a smile and shake of her head, that she owes Hayden a punch or at least a glare or two for his cryptic words being in the start of song.

" _You got your rules and your religion, all designed to keep you safe, but when rules start getting broken you start questioning your faith."_

Instead of running down the ramp like last time the wrestling team slowly, and methodically made their way down the stairs. This time Ashley was able to pick out Hayden when he walked by as the last man. His eyes were fixed and focused. He had this intensity that was almost terrifying and his normally bright green eyes looked dull and lifeless.

" _I have a voice that is my savior, hates to love and loves to hate. I have the voice that has the knowledge and the power to rule your fate."_

The guitar chords were heavy and built with growing intensity as the team stopped at the edge of the mat and parted like the Red Sea when Hayden walked through. He walked out to the center of mat and turned his gaze to the visiting team and slowly scanned over each one of them as if he was a predator looking for his next meal.

 _I hear voices crying, I see heroes dying, I taste blood that's drying, I feel the tension rising."_

Ashley wasn't sure how Hayden was able to do but he somehow went from being 'The Game' to this predator that was on the top of the food chain and looking coldly into the eyes of his next meal. She suspected that since he knew what entrance music they would come out to he could get him mind in the right place but it still shocked her to see such a vast change. Didn't stop her from enjoying the moment and wanting to see whoever was unfortunate enough to wrestle him.

" _I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me, they talk to me! They tell me things that I will do, they show me things I'll do to you, they talk to me, they talk to me!"_

As the voice rang out Hayden raised his hands above his head and leaned back slightly as he posed in front of the entire gym. The crowd roared out in excitement and Ashley once again found herself joining in and shouting out for Hayden.

"Kick some ass Hayden!" She screamed out.

She wasn't sure if she saw it, but when Hayden turned around to walk back to his own bench, it looked like he had the tiniest smile on his face and even turned his gaze in her direction. She smiled and screamed even louder with the crowd as the duel began and this time she would be sure not to miss it.

* * *

 **A/N: Ashley is primed and ready to go this time around. Next Chapter we get to see Hayden wrestle! and perhaps some post match stuff, haven't decided on that yet. Be sure to leave a review I hope to get more than 4 this time. I promise the next chapter won't take a week to get out. Peace.**


	10. Never End

**A/N: I did not realize how hard it is to describe a wrestling match in words. Like I watched my old videos and some on YouTube and holy crap is it hard to describe, like I know what I'm trying to say but trying to explain it for you guys who might not know what is going on, that was rough. I tried my best guys let me know if it feels like stuff is missing and I will do better the next time around. So more goes on in this chapter than just the match, but you guys will have to read on to find out. Enjoy. Oh, and check out my other stories if you have a moment or two.**

 **No Account- I'm glad I could make you smile like that, it is part of the reason why I respond to reviews, in the hopes that I can make people smile or brighten their day just a bit. As for the entrance music that would be the one and only Randy Orton. Look up is theme music and his pose and just imagine Hayden doing that. Enjoy the match.**

 **Surayo- Hope you enjoy the match, Hayden is very perceptive and even notices a few things in this chapter.**

 **CB73- Those wheels of revealing things to each other is already in motion especially with Ashley. Hayden wants to help and only reaffirms that this chapter. The only question is, will Ashley be brave enough to accept it.**

 **nandjferon- See there are some things that I want to add little details that probably don't need them, to me it just helps paint a better picture for you guys and help you see what I have going on in my mind. Then there are other parts where I don't put enough, so i'm trying to balance it all out. Glad you like the story, enjoy the match.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, be sure to leave some more as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is coming to visit me this weekend! I love you and can't wait to see you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...Sadly**

* * *

 _Thursday, October 24th, 2019_

As the music echoed off into silence, Ashley took her seat with the rest of the crowd and waited for the duel to start. Just like last time. The hairs on her neck and arms were still standing up from the entrance the team made and she couldn't help but feel even more invested in the matches to come now that she knew Hayden would be coming out onto the mat.

The crowd's cheers slowly died off as the 106 pounders made their way to the desk before running out to the center of the mat of the mat. They wrapped the respective green and red bands around their ankles and stood in ready positions waiting for the referee's whistle. The high-pitched whistle cut through the air and the wrestlers began to stalk one another, feeling each other out in those precious few moments before they would begin their attack.

"Wrestling at 106 for the Bog-Burglars, Thomas Ryder, and for the Vikings, Gustav Larson!" The announcer exclaimed, just like last time.

Ashley was watching with much more focus this time around since she didn't have to try and explain everything to Heather and Rebecca. In her spare time, she had gone back and watched more wrestling videos to gain further knowledge of the sport and not be so lost as to what was happening the next time she went.

As she watched to 106lb wrestlers circle each other she glanced over to see Hayden standing behind the chairs and staring intently at the match in front of him. Even in the darkened room Ashley was still able to see that his eyes held the same intensity that they had just moments ago when he stared down the opposing team. He looked on like he was staring at a piece of meat that he was waiting to devour, his eyes looking soulless and unrelenting. When Hayden turned his gaze to look out around him for a moment his glare met her eyes and it forced Ashley to lean back.

Memories threatened to overtake her as thoughts of a similar glare that had been thrown her way so long ago forced themselves forward. Hayden's predatory gaze caused her heartrate to quicken and her breath to come in short pants as she tried to calm herself down. She screwed her eyes shut and turned her head away from Hayden because the longer she looked at him with that gaze the more it would bring back horrid nightmares. Her body started to shiver and hands began to tremble as she wrapped them around herself and tried to force the memories away.

She started to hear murmurs and whispers around her and when she snuck a look all that she could see were students looking over at her with confused and humorous looks. She began to feel self- conscious about it all and started to gather her things in order to leave. Just as she was stuffing her phone into her purse she heard quiet gasps coming from a few rows in front of her and from the sounds of it they were getting closer. Panic started to overtake her as she feared that someone noticed her and thought something might be wrong so they called someone for help. Quickly throwing her jacket on she made to stand up when she bumped into someone that caused her to fall back into her seat.

Not in the mood for whoever just caused her to fall, she swung her head up ready to tear this stranger a new asshole when for the second time while at a duel Ashley got the surprise of her life. There kneeling next to her and looking at her with concerned eyes and a worried face was Hayden. He was still in his warm up suit that looked like a wind breaker outfit, his head gear was in one of his hands and the other was on the arm rest of her chair. All noise seemed to fade away as Ashley looked into Hayden's eyes. Gone was the predatory gaze and soulless void that were his pupils. They were replaced now with the bright green eyes that were filled with life and unending worry for her.

He carefully reached out and grasped her wrist gently before leaning in close so he could whisper to her without anyone else hearing.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently

Ashley's heart nearly burst out her chest it was beating so fast. Here was her friend who in mere moments had a tough wrestling match and should be preparing for it and instead he somehow had seen her frightened look and posture and made his way up to the stands to check on her. The amount of gratitude that Ashley felt for Hayden couldn't possibly be measured. The sound of voice, the look in his eyes, and the features on his face all told her that he was genuinely concerned for her. His presence brought a small smile to her face and squashed the feeling of panic and forced the memories that threatened to ruin her night back into the dark recesses of her mind.

With her mood improving and the panicked look in her eyes being slowly replaced with the same excitement she had mere moments ago Hayden gave her a smile of his own but still waited for her to tell him that she was okay. Placing her purse on the ground Ashley nodded to him and placed her own hand on his. The warm feeling, she got when she squeezed his hand took her by surprise and forced her head to snap down and look at their hands to see if anything had gotten caught between them. Seeing that nothing was there she shook her head to get her mind right and to reassure Hayden.

"I'm fine now, thank you." She said with a smile

"Good I'm glad." Hayden responded softly.

"Now what are you doing up here, you have a match to get ready for and some serious ass to kick!" Ashley exclaimed as she lightly punched Hayden in the arm.

"Ow, trying to injure me before my match." Hayden complained.

"Just trying to inspire you that's all. Oh, and I told you I would land a punch on you." She replied in a cheeky voice.

"So, you did, guess I'll have to be more vigilant next time." Hayden laughed out.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" He asked again.

"Hayden, I swear to all the God's that we know of if you don't get down there and kick some ass I will kick _your_ ass all the way to Valhalla. I'm fine, thank you for coming up here, now get down there." She responded passionately.

Smiling at her and glad to see that his friend was doing much better Hayden nodded and made his way through the crowd and back down to the team where he had just enough time to strip off his warm up suit and strap on his head gear and rush out onto the mat. Ashley had a look of shock on her face as she couldn't believe that they had gone through six weight classes already. She looked up at the score board to see that score was tied up at 18 apiece.

She berated herself for letting her emotions get the better of her again and now it had caused her to miss half of what looked to be an exciting duel. But now she would be able to watch her friend wrestle and enjoy the rest of the duel.

She watched as Hayden crouched down and stood on the balls of his feet as his face turned stoic and calculated. The ref made them shake hands and backed away quickly before blowing his whistle. Hayden instantly dropped a knee to the mat and allowed his fingers to graze the mat. His opponent circled him as he copied the movements, Hayden began reaching out with his hands in an attempt to grab onto the other wrestler's wrist but his opponent kept shaking them off.

Finally, after several attempts Hayden was able to get ahold of the left wrist and bring it into his body. He held on to the wrist with his right hand and grabbed ahold of his adversaries elbow with his own left hand. He drew him in closer until their foreheads were touching and started to circle around again.

Drawing on what she had learned from watching her videos Ashley was able to gather that Hayden was trying to get his opponent to step a certain way so that he could shoot in for a takedown. She watched as Hayden let go of the elbow, but hold onto the wrist, and drop his right knee to the floor and slide on his left up between the legs of the other wrestler. He wrapped his hands behind the knees, and slid up to a standing position lifting the other wrestler high into the air before turning him onto his side and lowering him to the ground.

Ashley jumped up and clapped her hands at the takedown and let out a loud 'Wooo!'

"Wrestling at 145 for the Bog-Burglars, Cameron Lewis, and for the Vikings, Hayden Haddock!" The announcer shouted over the PA.

Instantly Hayden starts going to work, trying to dig the Cameron's arms out. Hayden works his hands between Cameron's arm and torso to grab a hold of his wrist and tries to roll it out from underneath Cameron while pressing his own hips into Cameron to push him forward. Hayden tries to roll him onto his back but Cameron rolls back to his stomach and forces Hayden to try again. This sequence of Hayden trying to roll Cameron over to his back continues for the remainder of the first period with Hayden unable to flip him over to score any additional point, so they head into the second period with Hayden leading 2-0.

Ashley was on the edge of her seat the entire first period, so many times she thought that Hayden was going to flip Cameron on his back and score some points or maybe even a pin. But alas it was not to be and with this brief moment between periods, she was able to catch her breath and wait for the second period to start.

The ref flipped a small circle into the air with each of the sides being different colors, one green and one red. It landed red which gave the visitors the choice if they wanted to choose how they would start the next period. The Bog wrestler deferred his choice, giving Hayden the chance to pick how the next period would start. The coaches signaled for Hayden to choose bottom, so Hayden told the ref his choice.

Hayden crawled into position inside the smaller circle, he placed his knees on one of the longer lines of the rectangle and his hands on the other line. With his body in a small compact position, Hayden waited for Cameron to take his position on top. Carefully placing one hand on his elbow and the other on his stomach Cameron kneeled behind Hayden and waited for the ref to blow his whistle.

There was a brief pause before the ref blew his whistle and sent both wrestlers into action. The instant the sound hit Hayden's eardrums he slid his knees up and followed the momentum to stand up while fighting off the hands of Cameron who was trying to keep him down. It only took a matter of seconds but Hayden was soon free of Cameron's grasp and earned himself another point for escaping the hold.

Ashley clapped along with the crowd as Hayden fought his way out of the hold. She looked up and smiled to see that he was now leading 3-0.

Hayden and Cameron started to stalk one another again in an attempt to find a hole in the other defense and take a shot to turn the tide of the match. They each started to throw hands at one another, pushing down on the backs of each other's head trying to distract the other long enough to start their offense. They circled each for a bit longer before Cameron shot in on Hayden. He had grabbed a hold of the back of Hayden's knee and started to push Hayden back. Hayden flattened his feet and slid on tops of them while pushing Cameron's head down to the mat.

Cameron stopped pushing Hayden and that is when Hayden began to counter. He reached over the top of Cameron's back and grabbed onto one of his ankles, while he took the hand that was pushing down on Cameron's head and brought across his face and pushed it in the into Cameron's own shoulder. With a final pull on the ankle and push on the head, Hayden was able spin Cameron around and force him to his belly. Hayden followed and landed on top of him scoring two points for a takedown. The score was now 5-0 Hayden.

While trying to work Cameron over to his back to score some points they each ended up outside of the larger circle which forced a stoppage of time and a reset in the middle of the mat. While they were resetting Ashley was looking on completely enraptured with Hayden's performance. His moves were fluid and aggressive, he never seemed to be worried and never panicked. She could still see the outlines of the tattoo that she had completely forgotten about. She would have to remember to ask about that tomorrow. She watched as Hayden moved into position behind Cameron and she could see the muscles in his arms flexing, the way his back would tense up before he tried to push Cameron forward, the look of determination on his face, that he would not be beaten. It sent a tingle down her spine and she felt herself get a little warmer under the collar.

She smiled as she welcomed the feeling, she didn't know what was happening but it felt nice and anything that would help her forget about earlier, she would take. She jumped with joy as she saw that Hayden had managed to finally turn Cameron over to his back and watched as the ref started to count. The ref reached a count of five and the buzzer rang out signaling the end of the period. The ref held up three fingers to signal that Hayden earned three more points. He was now leading 8-0.

No rest for the weary as the third period started mere seconds after the end of the second. Cameron choose top position sending Hayden to the bottom. The whistle blew and Hayden shot up again hoping to break the hold like he had done last time. Cameron however held on and brought Hayden back down to mat. Hayden though was not one to remain idle, the second he was on the ground he was on all fours and took his right hand and grabbed onto Cameron's left and slid his own left hand behind him and grabbed onto Cameron's knee. He slid his head underneath Cameron's arm and lifted Cameron up with his back and neck, which allowed his knees enough space to slide out from underneath himself and with a pop and twist of his hips Hayden had reversed the hold and was now leading 10-0.

Ashley was left stunned as the entire sequence had taken less than 10 seconds and Hayden now had a monumental lead. She jumped and cheered for her friend as he once again tried to flip over his opponent to score more points. Try as Hayden might though he was unable to score any more points before the final buzzer. However, the crowd was in an uproar once it did and Hayden sprung to his feet and flexed in front of the crowd. He shook hands with Cameron and allowed the ref to raise his hand in victory. He walked off the mat and took off the straps that held his singlet up and let them hang off his sides. He threw on a t-shirt and started to look over the crowd. He spotted Ashley and waved, she waved back, stood up, and started to walk up the stairs toward the track. She motioned for him to follow her and he ran up another set of stairs after his coaches and teammates congratulated him and gave him some tips for next time. When he finally reached, her he was smiling, out of breath, and unbelievably sweaty. Ashley couldn't help but laugh at his state and he let out a breathless chuckle.

"What?" He managed.

"You look ridiculous." Ashley responded.

"Hey, I won, I'm allowed to look ridiculous." He quipped back.

"I'll allow it this one time." Ashley responded just as quickly.

"Thank you master." Hayden drawled out.

Ashley and Hayden both laughed at their continued banter and had to wipe their eyes to see clearly again. When they did though Ashley smiled at Hayden which he returned, and remembered that she wanted to thank him.

"Thank you, for earlier." She said softly.

Hayden's eyes grew wide for a moment before they softened and he gave her a warm smile in return.

"Anytime Ashley. What caused it if you don't mind me asking?" Hayden wondered.

Ashley didn't want to tell him that it came from his gaze that he was just putting on that caused her to freak out again. At least not here, she knew from the moment that they rekindled their friendship that she would have to tell him but she still didn't want to. Not here at least.

"I might tell you later, but I'm alright, thanks to you. Great match by the way, you totally kicked his ass." Ashley responded trying to change the subject.

"Alright, as long as you are alright. As for the ass kicking I may have heard someone shout at me to do it so I couldn't disappoint." Hayden answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ashley didn't bother to hide the smirk on her face now that she knew Hayden heard her. She crossed her arms and cocked out on of her hips, still smirking at him. Hayden rolled his eyes at her and laughed along with her.

"So, we still on for tomorrow after practice?" Hayden asked.

"Absolutely, just text your address when you are done and I'll head over." Ashley replied.

"Sure thing." Hayden replied.

Ashley was about to turn away when she felt someone gently grab her wrist. She turned around to see that Hayden had stopped her and was looking at her with the same concerned and worried eyes he was before.

"Hey, if you ever want to talk about what caused that reaction. I'm here, I'll always be here for you. Okay?" He reassured her.

Ashley turned back and took a step closer to him and wrapped her arms around him drawing him into a hug. She didn't care that he was still sweaty or that he smelled. The offer and gesture was more than enough to make her feel better about everything. Hayden wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

"Thanks Hayden. That really means a lot." She whispered to him.

"Now get on down there and cheer your team on." Ashley said as she unwrapped her arms and took a step back.

"As Milady wishes." Hayden said as he took an overdramatic bow in front of her.

He took off back down the stairs and left Ashley to laugh at his antics. She shook her head and headed back to her seat to watch the remainder of the duel. The Vikings ended up winning by 3 points and Ashley couldn't be happier for the team's victory and her friends support. If this is how the rest of the year was going to go, then she never wanted her senior year to end.

 **A/N: Bam I'm setting up that Hiccstrid stuff here, hope you all enjoy what little moments I give you. Next couple of chapters will cover the upcoming weekend for these two. I wonder what will happen? Be sure to leave a review. Peace.**


	11. Watching Over

**A/N: So plans changed a bit for this chapter. But let's just say someone heard about what Hayden did for Ashley at the duel and is not happy about it. That is all you get from me, you have to read on to find out more.**

 **CB73- Ashley might have to tell Hayden sooner than she wanted to but now she doesn't have much choice.**

 **No Account- Glad you like Hayden, if you thought he was protective of her before wait until you read this.**

 **DeathBerryHime- That will come a bit later on, I love the idea of the teasing that gets them to look at each other a bit differently.**

 **YouYou098- Glad the wrestling came off good, was worried about that. I'm also glad that nothing feels forced I was worried about that.**

 **Alright guys enjoy the chapter and be sure to leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college. I love and miss you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sadly**

* * *

 _Friday October 25_ _th_ _, 2019_

As Ashley walked into her school she could already tell that something was a bit off. It felt as though people were staring at her the moment she walked in. Arriving at her locker she opened and managed to sneak a quick look around. Her suspicions were confirmed as she saw almost everyone in the hallway trying to sneak a glance at her, then turn and whisper to their friends.

Ashley was growing increasingly irritated by this. She didn't know what had happened in 24 hours that could make people gossip and whisper about her. Angrily she shoved the last of her books into her backpack and slammed the locker shut. The loud banging of metal on metal brought the hallway to a complete for a moment but Ashley didn't care. She whipped around and was prepared to glare down everyone when her vision was blocked by a bulking figure and a horrid stench of cigarettes and B.O. Not amused that someone was standing this close to her, she flicked her head up and prepared to give this person a piece of her mind. Instead, when she saw who it was she groaned and took what little step she could back just to get away from the B.O.

"How could you do this to me?" Steven asked, genuinely hurt, and bordering on just a little angry.

Now Ashley was confused and angry. She had no idea what this jackass was talking about and she was already mad about the looks that everyone else was giving her, she was not going to remain in the dark on what Steven was talking about.

"Steven first off, what the fuck are you talking about? Second, why should I care?" Ashley shot back, her voice fiery and straight to the point.

Steven looked like a fish out of water as his mouth formed a perfect O. Once he got control of his face back he started to stutter and stammer as he tried to find the right words.

"W-W-W-What am I talking about? I'm talking about you getting all friendly with Hayden!" He exclaimed.

Ashley was still confused, even more so than she was before. So, what if she acted friendly around Hayden, that is what you did when you are around your friends. Ashley however was in no mood to try and explain this to Steven.

"Look I don't know and don't care what you are talking about, go away. What I do with my time is my business not yours, who I act friendly with is my business, and the only thing that concerns you right now is who I get pissed off at. Leave me alone Steven we have been over this already and if you don't leave Hayden will come here and kick your ass just like last time." She said with a smirk.

"Oh please like I'm scared of your 'boyfriend'." Steven spat out.

Ashley was turning away but came to a dead stop when Steven uttered that phrase. She turned back to Steven with a look of utter befuddlement. She had no idea what this asshole was talking about and unfortunately, now she wanted to know.

"Boyfriend? Hayden is not my boyfriend, we are just friends. Where in the hell did you get this idea anyway?" Ashley asked angrily.

"Oh please, everyone at the duel last night saw how he came into the stands to see you. Not to mention all the stuff that happened after his match. How could he not be your boyfriend?" Steven exclaimed as he flailed his hands.

Ashley's eyes widened with realization. That must be why everyone was staring at her this morning. They all thought that she had Hayden were together. While she had personally never given it much thought, not that she really had time to with Hayden being gone and just now getting back. However, with everything that Hayden had done for her and the friendship that they were now building, she had to admit the thought did seem nice. She shook her head to bring herself back to the matter at hand. Everyone thought that she and Hayden were together and that to her was funny, funny in the sense that people were really grasping at straws if they couldn't see that they were just friends.

Ashley started to laugh, silently at first and little by little it grew until she was doubled over in laughter. Steven and now everyone in the hallway was now looking at her like she was crazy. Steven still had a look of anger about him as he took it as Ashley laughing at him, which she was. After a few moments, Ashley was finally able to catch her breath and had to wipe her eyes to look back up at Steven.

"It must be a slow day if this is what the school is talking about." Ashley announced loudly.

She turned her head to look at everyone and made sure that they were looking at her. Once she was satisfied that they were she raised her voice so that everyone could hear and then spread the word.

"Now listen very carefully the lot of you. Hayden Haddock and myself are just friends. I don't know and frankly don't care what you all heard or thought last night at the duel was. He is my friend and that is all that matters. Now move the fuck along and stop starting at me like I suddenly grew a second head." Ashley shouted to everyone.

However, everyone still was looking at her as they seemed to be stuck in a trance. Groaning out with annoyance she glared at everyone which seemed to break them out of their trance and hurried along about their own business. Satisfied that they were all gone she was about to walk toward her own class when she could feel that a certain presence had yet to leave. Letting out a sigh she turned to see Steven still staring at her. She didn't know why he suddenly seemed a lot happier and the smile on his face did nothing more than annoy and piss her off. She glared at him though the effect seemed to be lost on him as he was in his own world again.

"Steven, was I in any way shape or form unclear. I just told everyone to get lost so why the hell are you still here?" She asked heatedly and sarcastically.

"I'm just relieved that he isn't your boyfriend. Just means that I can swoop in and take you off your feet." He replied trying to sound sweet.

All Ashley did was shutter at the tone. Steven was always creepy and now it was being pushed to new heights. She tried to take a step back away from him but found her back hitting a wall of lockers. She had completely forgotten that her back was to the wall and now she became hyper aware of how trapped she suddenly felt.

"Since he is not your boyfriend I guess he won't mind if I do this." Steven said in a low voice as he leaned forward.

Ashley freaked out and tried to shrink down the wall but found that her legs were too tight to let her fall. She tried to move her backpack in front of her but she was too pressed up against the wall for it to move. Her hands started to shake and tremble, her eyes went wide and it an act of pure desperation she reached out with her hand, in what little space there was between them and struck Steven in the cheek.

Despite the fact that they were still close the slap did echo off the wall a bit and caused students to stop in their tracks and see where the sound came from. Steven was in utter shock and moved his hand up to where Ashley had struck him. He looked at her as he felt his face and soon his creepy smile was replaced by a deadly glare.

"You bitch!" He screamed.

"How dare you slap me?! Do you have any idea who I am?!" He shouted at her again.

Ashley couldn't hear him though, it sounded as if she was underwater and he was trying to shout at her. All she wanted now was to be home, or be in her class, just anywhere that wasn't here. Steven was still yelling at her but the one word that broke through to her, though it wasn't spoken by Steven but by someone behind him.

"Steven." The voice called out.

The voice was low and calm but had this threatening aura around it. It was the voice of someone who was so utterly pissed off that they could no longer shout or scream at somebody. Instead all they could do was calmly say their name in a tone that would send shivers down the Grim Reapers spine.

When Steven turned to see who had called his name Ashley was able to get a glimpse of who had taken his attention off her. If she had to capability she would have jumped up and did several backflips, there standing across from her was Hayden and to say that he was not happy was the understatement of the century.

Hayden was staring a hole right through Steven, the scowl he wore on his face would have frozen anyone in place. Anyone would have run for the hills at the sight of Hayden but Ashley wanted to run to him. However, she was still unable to move and had to sit and watch what would happen.

"What the fuck do you want Haddock?" Steven asked spitefully.

Hayden didn't answer him, didn't even bother looking at Steven. He moved his eyes over to meet Ashley's. The terrified look on her face and the tension in her limbs were all he needed to know. He nodded to her and turned his deadly gaze back toward Steven.

"I told you to leave her alone. What part of that was unclear." Hayden stated in cold, unyielding voice.

"Get the hell out of here, this doesn't concern you." Steven shot back as he turned back toward Ashley.

"That is where you are wrong." Hayden answered softly.

It happened in the blink of an eye but Hayden grabbed Steven's shoulder and swung him around and punched him in the side of his face. Steven fell with a thud and the sound started to draw a crowd who all stared on in shock. Hayden slowly stalked over to Steven who was trying to stand up on wobbly legs. He used the lockers to help him stand up but all it did was make it easier for Hayden to continue.

"I told you to stay away from her." Hayden stated in a low growl.

He punched Steven in the gut and forced him to double over in pain. Steven swung out a slow, pathetic punch that Hayden quickly caught and threw Steven's arm back. Hayden punched Steven in the chest and knocked the wind out of the boy. Hayden then kicked out Steven's legs and dropped him on his ass. Steven's head hit the locker which threw his vision into a daze.

Hayden crouched down and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him to within inches of his face. Hayden waited until Steven's head stopped swinging back and forth to make sure that this message got through.

"Give me a reason to kick your ass some more. Please I'm begging you, give me a reason." Hayden growled out.

Steven was unable to come up with an answer as he stared up into Hayden's furious gaze. His eyes widened and Steven tried to crawl away but Hayden held onto his shirt firmly and held him in place.

"You don't get to run away from this you piece of shit. I told you once to stay away from her and yet here we are." Hayden continued.

His eyes soften for a moment as he turned his now worry filled eyes towards Ashley. She was still staring at him, face full of fear and limbs still taught. Hayden looked at her and wanted to do nothing than take the fear away and damnit all if he wasn't going to try.

"Ashley." He called out softly.

At the sound of her name the tension in her limbs seemed to dissipate just a little and the fear in face receded just a bit. Seeing the effect his voice was having on her Hayden continued to talk to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Not want to lie to Hayden she shook her head and turned her head away from him as Steven was now looking up at her. Hayden's eyes shifted back to a murderous glare and shook Steven to get his attention back.

"If I ever see you within 10 feet of her ever again, it will be the biggest mistake of your life. Get. The. Fuck. Out of here." Hayden growled out at Steven.

Just as Hayden stood up and backed away some of the school's security guards came rushing through the crowd. They stood between Hayden and Steven and lead them away from each other. As Hayden passed Ashley he stopped and gently placed a hand on her arm. Ashley's eyes shot over to him but soften when she saw it was him.

"Come on Ashley." Hayden said softly.

The guards tried to push Hayden along but he stood his ground and refused to move.

"I'm not leaving her alone. She is coming with us and I dare you to try and stop me." Hayden threatened.

The guards looked at each and sighed. They nodded and allowed Hayden to pull Ashley close to him. They started to walk down the hall and towards the principal's office. All the way Hayden was whispering to Ashley. Asking if she was alright, did he hurt her, what had happened. All the while he had an arm wrapped around her shoulder protectively and reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

They reached the office and Hayden and Ashley were the first one's in and had to tell their side of the story. Hayden told the principal everything that he saw and what had happened between himself and Steven. When it came time for Ashley to tell her side she was unable to form any words. Still petrified of what had happened and clearly able to see that Hayden was just protecting her the principal sent them on their way but said that he would need her side by next week. As they stood out in the empty hall way Hayden drew Ashley into a tight hug which she instantly reciprocated. Ashley squeezed Hayden and silently allowed a few tears to fall. Hayden lightened his hold and looked down at Ashley.

"Sssshhh, it's going to be okay. It's over, he's gone." Hayden whispered to her.

"Thank you, Hayden." She whispered into his chest.

"I want to help Ashley, please tell me what happened. Please let me help." Hayden pleaded with her.

"Please don't make me." Ashley whimpered out.

"For fuck's sake Ashley, you need to. This is not the Ashley I remember, the Ashley I remember feared nothing and didn't take shit from anyone. She was fearless, brave, and had the heart of a warrior. We need to get her back." Hayden responded.

"How?" Ashley whispered.

Hayden went silent and tried to think of a way to help Ashley get her old self back. He stood silent for a few moments before a light went off in his head. He figured it was worth a shot and if it helped him out when he was younger maybe it would work for her.

"I have an idea, instead of meeting me at my house tonight meet me in the gym at 6." Hayden answered.

Ashley looked up at him confused but she could see him smiling down at her and it made her instantly feel better. She nodded and unwrapped her arms from around him and took a step back. She rubbed her eyes and looked back up at Hayden.

"We will get the old ass kicking Ashley back, I guarantee it." Hayden vowed.

The conviction in his voice made Ashley believe every word he said and she couldn't help but nod her head in agreement.

"Are you going to be okay for the rest of the day?" Hayden asked softly.

Ashley took a few deep breaths and pulled out her own water bottle and took a few sips of it. She nodded to Hayden and gave him a small smile.

"I'll manage." She responded.

"I want you to be better than 'I'll manage' Ashley." He responded.

"I'm trying Hayden. I really am. I can make it through the day. Can we please just go to class?" Ashley pleaded.

Letting out a sigh Hayden gave in a nodded to her. They walked down the hall until they had to separate to their own classes.

"I'll see you later." Hayden told her.

She nodded and started to walk down the hall when she stopped and turned back to see Hayden walking down the hall.

"Hayden." She called out.

He turned around so fast he almost fell over himself. Ashley gave a small laugh as she locked eyes with Hayden.

"Thank you…for everything." She said softly.

"What are friends for." Hayden replied with his own smile.

She turned and walked away feeling much better that she had Hayden watching her back and looking over her.

* * *

 **A/N: What does Hayden have planned for Ashley? Well I know but you guys have to wait till Friday. See you then and be sure to leave a review.**


	12. What can you do

**A/N: Alright guys here we go, kind of a culmination of things from all the chapters so far. I also just realized that in the story line only two weeks have gone by, I kinda need to speed somethings up so expect to time jumps in the upcoming chapters. Here we see Hayden try and bring back the Ashley that he remembers. Can he do it? Read on.**

 **CB73- Hayden has a certain method to try and help Ashley, he certainly doesn't waste any time.**

 **Surayo- Hayden has a plan, it is kinda mean but the possible results are too good to pass up.**

 **AstridFearlessHofferson- Here is your update, perhaps our female character will rise up to your name.**

 **Squall321- Oh I'm sure Steven will get his ass beat a time or two more. As for Ashley you will just have to wait and see.**

 **Justin Hsu- I would love to be able to but I can't do much more than twice a week. Sorry I just don't have the time, though it is nice to see that you like the story to want more.**

 **DeathBerryHime- I'm trying to find the right amount time to wait before anything else happens between the two but it is fun to see Ashley not notice what is going on.**

 **YouYou098- Time to get physical indeed. Nothing about Hayden though...yet, I have a plan for all of that later on.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews let us see some more of those as you can see I love reading them. Check out my other stories if you get a chance.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college, I love and miss you.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own shit... sadly**

* * *

 _Friday October 25th, 2019_

Ashley ended up staying after school in order to meet with Hayden. She didn't want to drive all the way home only for a couple of hours before having to come back. She figured since they were now having this meeting instead of getting their project started she could get a start on it now. She sat in the library for an hour before she had to leave so they could close it.

With no access to a computer she ended up heading to the gym earlier and headed to her locker. She changed into her workout gear and headed for the weight room. Before she knew it almost two hours had gone by and her attention was diverted from the set she was doing by movement towards the door. As she turned her head to see who it was she could tell that it must have been the wrestling team. She was surprised to see that their practice room was so close to the gym and she never noticed. She shrugged her shoulders and pulled off her head phones to go see if Hayden had come out with them. As she walked past a few of the wrestlers she could hear them snicker and talk in whispered tones to each. Snapping around she glared them down only to be met with cheeky grins.

"Got something you guys need to say?" She asked, very unamused.

"Just don't make a mess on our mats." One of the team members replied.

This caused a chorus of laughter to break out as the team all turned and walked down the hall and toward the locker rooms. Ashley was left confused by the remark and couldn't make heads or tails of what he was talking about. She shook her head and brushed it off as she turned back to the door of the wrestling room. She had noticed that Hayden hadn't been among the team members and figured he must still be in the room. She quickly ran back into the weight room to grab her water bottle and draw string bag.

She then walked back to the entrance of the wrestling room and pulled the door open. She was confused to see that most of the lights were turned off except for one in the center of the room. She walked in and set her water bottle and bag down on a table that was set up near the door. As the door shut behind her, her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and she could see someone sitting in the center of the room under the light. As she approached the mat she was quickly stopped by a voice that was already very familiar.

"Take your shoes off." Hayden said calmly.

Ashley stopped mid step just as she was about to step on the mat. She pulled her foot back and started to untie her shoes. She stepped out of them and placed them at the edge of the mat before walking out to meet Hayden in the center. She sat down across from him, his eyes were closed and he was taking long deep breaths. She could see that the practice must have been intense as beads of sweat were pouring down his head and his shirt was soaked through in some places. Again, she felt warm in her core and smiled at him, she took a deep breath herself and wanted to know why they were here.

"So, I'm here, what is the plan Hayden?" Ashley asked.

Hayden finally opened his eyes and stared into Ashley's. His gaze was intense and focused but unlike the predatory gaze he had at the duel. He took one last deep breath before finally speaking.

"We are here to help you get past whatever it is that happened while I was gone." Hayden replied evenly.

The warm feeling in Ashley's core turned ice cold and her smile vanished. Her eyes went wide for a moment before she let out a sigh and dropped her head. She figured it was going to have something to do with what happened this week. She raised her head back up to meet Hayden's gaze and tried to prepare herself for what was to come.

"Stand up." Hayden said as he got up from the mat.

Ashley stood with him and waited for him to ask the inevitable question of what happened to her. She tried to think of how she was going to tell him, she didn't want him to run off or hate her for letting it happen. The thought of Hayden hating her or running off was a far worse fate that she only now was able to admit. She waited and waited for Hayden to ask but the silence between them continued to grow and so did her dread of what was to come. Her dread was slowly replaced by irritation that grew rapidly into anger. It felt as though Hayden was torturing her and she was done with it.

"If you are going to ask just ask and get it over with already." Ashley said in a low voice, through gritted teeth as she turned her head to the side.

She was again met with silence which only fueled her anger more. She snapped her head up to glare at Hayden who was still looking down at her with no change in his gaze at all.

"We'll get to that…later. For now, though I want you do to one thing and one thing only." Hayden replied.

"Oh, yeah and what is that." Ashley retorted.

"Take me down." Hayden replied.

All of Ashley's anger flew out the window and was replaced by confusion. Hayden's response threw her off and her mind was unable to grasp onto a single thought.

"You want me to what?" She asked.

"You heard me, take me down. You've been to two duels and I know you watch wrestling videos to prepare yourself beforehand. Take me down." Hayden replied.

Ashley's mouth hit the floor as she just stared at Hayden. She didn't understand how this was going to help her at all. Her confusion was soon replaced by her anger, her brow furrowed as the wrestler's remark from earlier started to make a bit more sense now, they all thought that she and Hayden were going to 'wrestle' on the mat. She huffed and turned around to walk off the mat but was stopped by Hayden.

"Fine be a coward." He said as he sat back down.

Ashley ground to halt as her eyes widened and her hands started to shake with rage. She turned around and stomped back towards Hayden with murder in her eyes. When she reached Hayden, she towered over him as he was still sat on the mat. She bent down until her face was inches from his and stared a hole right through him.

"What did you just call me?" She seethed out.

"I called you a coward, you want to go ahead and run away from your problems instead of facing them head on then I will call you a coward. The Ashley I knew never ran from anything, all I asked was for you to take me down and you couldn't even do that." Hayden answered.

"I'll show you a fucking coward!" Ashley shouted as she lunged at him.

She tackled Hayden who rolled through it and was now on top of Ashley and smirking down at her. He lowered his face to within inches of hers and whispered to her.

"Now that is more like it." He said as he got up and walked back to the light.

He crouched down ready for Ashley to come at him again which she did with vigor. Anger flowed through her as she lunged herself at Hayden again. He seemed to be enjoying this which only served to make her angrier. Again, she tried to tackle Hayden to the ground only this time he ducked underneath her arms and ended up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into the air before returning her to the ground. She landed with a dull thud as Hayden was still on top of her, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"So, close, try again." He said in a mocking voice.

He pushed off her and gave her a pat on the head before taking a few steps back. Ashley shot up and spun around and nearly charged at Hayden again before stopping herself. She was breathing heavily from her attempted attacks; her hair was starting to become frizzy and a number of strands could be seen coming out of her braid. This so far was going nowhere and Ashley wanted to get to the point.

"What do you want from me?!" She shouted at him.

"That is what I want from you, right there. The fiery Ashley that I once knew. I want her back, you want her back but first we have to deal with this." Hayden answered as he relaxed and stood straight.

"You might not have told me Ashley but I have been able to figure somethings out for myself with what has happened with Steven. You are scared, terrified even, of a man getting too close to you. You freeze up and shut down, I don't know exactly what happened but I'm going to help you get your confidence back." He finished and stepped out of the light and into the darkness.

Ashley was even more pissed now than she was before. Hayden _knew_ and he still played with her mind. She looked all around the circle of light in an attempt to locate Hayden. Try as she might though she couldn't find him until she felt a presence come up behind her. Her eyes went wide and her limbs tensed up as she felt a puff of air on her neck.

"Now what are you going to do about it?" The low voice of Hayden growled in her ear.

He was gone as soon as he said it and Ashley couldn't see him when she whipped around. Her anger was gone in the blink of an eye replaced by panic and fear. She could hear Hayden walking along the mat but couldn't pin point where it was coming from. She spun her head from side to side trying to find Hayden but all she could see was darkness around.

"What are you going to do about it?" Hayden whispered in her other ear.

The sudden sensation of him being there and then gone caused the panic in her to increase tenfold. She felt her knees get weak and threatened to fall but Hayden's voice broke through the veil of darkness.

"The Ashley I knew was fearless. She could face Ragnarok and not feel fear. She would stare death in the face and tell him to come back later. She could shout at the top of her lungs that she was queen and you would believe it. But I guess she is gone." Hayden finished.

His words struck a chord within Ashley. She hated freezing up whenever anyone got to close, hated going into a panic and unable to do anything until someone pulled her out of it. Hot, angry tears started to drip down her face as she stared ahead into the blackness contemplating Hayden's words. He was right she was fearless, she was brave, and she would not take shit from anyone. But he was also wrong, that Ashley hadn't gone anywhere. Her face hardened as she took a deep breath. Her limbs stopped shaking and the panic that filled her mind flowed away like a river.

"Now what are you going to do about it?" Hayden's voice and presence said from behind her.

In the blink of an eye Ashley spun around and wrapped her arms around Hayden waist and lifted him high into the air before returning him to the ground with a loud thud and groan from Hayden. She quickly straddled his stomach and pinned Hayden's arms above his head before inching her face closer to his.

"How about that." She answered him in a low voice.

Hayden was just smiling up her, he was nodding and if he could he would be clapping. Ashley couldn't help but smile back down at him. She had managed to break through and overcome her fear and panic, this time. All thanks to Hayden, the same warm feeling she had her core returned when she looked down at Hayden. She welcomed the feeling as she climbed off Hayden and sat down next to him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to rub her arm with his hand as he brought her in closer to give her a side hug. Ashley wrapped her arm around him too and relished in the safe feeling she had being with him and the confidence that he had given her back.

"That is the Ashley I remember." Hayden finally said.

"Thank you, Hayden." Ashley whispered.

"You are my friend. I would do anything to help you." Hayden replied.

Ashley nodded and let the silence fill the room. She felt so much better that she was able to fight that fear and panic off.

"I think we should keep on doing this for a bit. Until you don't freeze up at all, and you are ready to tell me what happened." Hayden continued.

All Ashley could do was nod. Hayden already got the gist of what happened, all he needed now were the details. She felt Hayden move to stand up and she got up with him. he gestured to the door and she nodded in agreement. She stopped to grab her shoes and bag before walking out the door. As they reached the hall that split off the locker rooms Ashley stopped Hayden.

"Thanks again Hayden, for everything." She said softly.

Hayden took a few steps closer to her and brought her in for a hug. She gave it back and the warm feeling in core grew hotter by the moment. She looked up at him and smiled before stepping back and letting the warm feeling course through her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She stated.

"Of course, just text me when you are about to come over." Hayden replied.

With that they turned to their respective locker rooms to change and go home. Ashley felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, sure she still had somethings to work on but thanks to Hayden again, she was able to find out what she could do, and she couldn't wait to see what else she was capable of.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh yes, Ashley is on the rebound and we will return to the wrestling room with these two eventually. I wonder how that will go. So I will probably start jumping time wise in the story to get things moving or only focus on one day in the week per chapter and move on from now on. Haven't decided yet. Leave a review in that little box down below, I love reading them. Peace.**


	13. A Somber Saturday

**A/N: For those of you that wanted Hayden to get teased something fierce by his friends. Well you get your wish but only by one friend. Also we get a very, very brief glimpse into what might have caused Hayden to be the way he is now. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows on the story. It means a lot to see that you, the readers are enjoying this.**

 **Surayo- Oh the teasing of Hayden gets turned up to 11 in this chapter. A darker bit of Hayden is briefly pulled out into the light. And of course Ashley would respond to a more physical type of therapy like that.**

 **supersandman86- Hayden has a few tricks up his sleeve that he is not afraid to use, and no not the last time we will see her on top of him ;). The true test is yet to come but that will be later. Steven better watch out and take the hint.**

 **AstridFearlessHofferson- I would love to update everyday but time and fresh ideas keep that from happening. Glad you like the ass kicking Ashley, and had to squeeze in some pure Hiccstrid moments.**

 **DeathBerryHime- Oh you will get your teasing in this chapter don't you worry. It will take sometime for each of them though to realize what they feel for each other though.**

 **CB73- Hayden might not have to kick Steven's ass after they get Ashley back to normal. Ashley might beat him to it. Now we get a glimpse of what is in Hayden's closet.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming as you can see I read them all. For those of you who don't know what the honeymooner position is in wrestling, if you look it up some people call it the Saturday night ride, same move different name. It will make sense later in the chapter. On with the chapter.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college. I love and miss you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sadly.**

* * *

 _Saturday October 26_ _th_ _, 2019_

Hayden shot up out bed to the sound of his alarm going off. For once he wasn't mad that he always set his phone to get him up early. Out of habit he looked at his phone to see that the time was 7 in the morning. He flopped back down on his and let his phone it the mattress with a dull thud and a small bounce. He crossed an arm over his face and tried to will the images of his dreams away. Though calling them dreams would be insult and saying they were nightmares would be too kind.

He didn't get them on a consistent basis but when he did it was always the same one over and over. He knew why he would get this one dream over and over, it was part of the reason they moved back and why he had such a short temper now a days.

He groaned as he tried to will the images out of his head to no avail. He started wishing for just about anything to take his mind off his night of misery and the answer came in the form of a phone call. Hayden instantly snatched his phone and didn't even bother looking to see who it was, he would take the distraction no matter what.

"Hello?" Hayden's sleep addled voice asked into the speaker.

"Damn you sound tired, have a late night or something." The male voice laughed on the other end.

Confused as to who was calling him Hayden pulled the phone away from his ear to look at the caller ID to see it was one of his fellow wrestlers Freddy Ingerman. Confusion still evident in his mind and face, even if Freddy couldn't see his face, he pulled the phone back to his ear.

"Freddy, what the hell are you talking about?" Hayden asked.

"Oh, you know just that you and a particular blonde girl having a little after hours 'wrestling' session last night." Freddy chuckled into the phone.

The hinting tone that Freddy said _wrestling_ in really started to through Hayden off. His mind not fully awake the innuendo was flying right over his head.

"Freddy, I have literally been up for two minutes, I am too tired to play this game so please for both our sakes speak your mind." Hayden responded back.

"Wow it must have been a late night for you if you are this tired. Didn't know that girl had it her. Fine, ruin my fun will you. I'm implying that you and that blonde chick who came into the wrestling room after practice did a different kind of 'wrestling on our mats. Which I hope to all the Gods you guys cleaned up after you were finished." Freddy replied still with an assumed tone.

"Different kind of wrestling?" Hayden whispered in a confused tone.

"Oh for…Hayden the entire wrestling team, myself included, are implying that you and your blonde girlfriend got it on last night." Freddy finally said.

Hayden's eyes flew open as he sat up on the bed. His face turned bright red as he suddenly lost the ability to use his own voice. He flexed his free hand trying to find the right words to say but all he could hear and think about was Freddy's hyena like laughter on the other end of the line. Hayden's face soon turned to one of annoyance as Freddy continued to laugh at his expense.

"Oh, man dude, I could hear you shoot up off your bed and could practically see your face. Oh, man I wish I had a picture of that." Freddy said with a breathless voice.

"Nothing happened between me and Ashley." Hayden grumbled out.

"Uh hu, sure nothing happened." Freddy responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Nothing." Hayden replied, anger starting to fill his voice.

"So, you are telling me that Thursday night at the duel was nothing, the fact that you almost got suspended for this chick was nothing, and that she just so happened to show up at the room after practice was nothing. Yeah I'm calling bullshit on that my friend." Freddy answered back.

Hayden could hear the smirk in his friend's voice and it only served to drive him up the wall even more. Freddy was having far too much fun with this and Hayden knew it would only get worse.

"So, what did you guys do? Oh, gods I bet you put her in the honeymooner!" Freddy exclaimed.

"NO I DIDN'T!" Hayden exclaimed, his face turning a darker shade of red.

Freddy was howling on the other end and Hayden was getting more embarrassed than he ever thought possible.

"Look she has some stuff going on in her life and I was just trying to help." Hayden tried to explain.

"Is that what they call it now, trying to help." Freddy howled back.

Hayden growled into the phone as he realized that everything he said would be taken as innuendo. He waited begrudgingly for Freddy's laughter to die down before he could try and move the conversation along. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as he could hear Freddy taking a few breaths.

"Are you finished?" Hayden asked, very annoyed.

"For now." Freddy replied.

"So, other than to try and embarrass me over something that didn't happen, is there a reason you called?" Hayden asked.

"No I pretty much called to give you shit and to see if you wanted to do anything today." Freddy replied.

"Your friendship is utterly amazing, and sorry man have to take a rain check got to work on a project today with Ashley." Hayden answered without thinking.

He instantly regretted saying that he was going to be spending more time with Ashley. The second he said it Freddy was cat calling on the other line and Hayden just hung his head in defeat.

"Last night wasn't enough huh? I don't know who the bigger animal is in bed than, you or her." Freddy laughed out.

"I hate you so much right now." Hayden muttered out.

"No you don't." Freddy stated.

"So, when is she coming over, I want to make sure I can interrupt you as much as possible." Freddy laughed out.

Just as Freddy was teasing Hayden so more, Hayden got a text from Ashley.

' _Hey, I'm sitting in my car, text me the address. – Ashley'_

Hayden quickly typed his address and waited for Ashley to respond. Meanwhile Freddy could hear that Hayden had stopped talking but could hear the clicking sounds on his phone, indicating he was texting someone.

"Oh, my Gods she is coming over now! Oh, this is too good." Freddy laughed.

"You know I could be texting someone else." Hayden drawled out.

"My ass you are texting someone else." Freddy shot back.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun with this." He continued.

"You know I could just turn off my phone." Hayden muttered back.

"You could but then you would might miss a call from your mom or dad and then you would really be in deep shit." Freddy countered.

"Oh please don't remind me, I'm already in deep for getting in two fights this week. Dad is going to tear me a new one when he gets back." Hayden sighed out.

"Oh they will understand…eventually." Freddy added quietly.

"Yeah, well I'm still waiting for them to understand." Hayden responded cryptically.

"Hayden…" Freddy tried.

"Look man I appreciate that you have my back on this but I just wish that they understood as well." Hayden snapped back.

There was silence on the line as Hayden closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." He stated into the phone.

"It's okay man I get it." Freddy replied in a somber, understanding tone.

Hayden looked over at the clock to see that it was almost 8 and looked back through his texts to see when Ashley last texted him. He saw that he had about 15 minutes before she would arrive and figured he could squeeze in a shower.

"Alright I got to go. Have to get ready for my 'study' session." Hayden said in a mocking tone.

He could hear Freddy laugh on the other end which brought just a small smile to his face.

"Don't 'study' too hard now. You have actual work to do." Freddy replied.

"Alright catch you later man." Hayden answered.

"See you around man." Freddy replied.

Hayden ended to call as he got out of bed and walked out of his room. He went to unlock the front door and sent a message to Ashley telling her that the door was open and to let herself in. He headed back downstairs to his room and got a quick change of clothes before heading to the shower.

Despite his cheerful goodbye to Freddy, Hayden was feeling anything but. His nightmare combined with the fact that he knew his parents wouldn't understand why he did what he did in the past and now just put him in a rough mood.

He absent mindedly turned on the portable speaker he had in his bathroom and hit shuffle on his phone as he turned the water on in the shower. The familiar rhythm of a bass drum echoed off the walls as his favorite band came through and Hayden couldn't help but laugh slightly at the song that was playing. A soft and sweet guitar melody joined in as _Give Me Novacaine_ by _Green Day_ filled the room. He turned the song up louder before he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower.

" _Take away the sensation inside, Bittersweet migraine in my head. It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind, I can't take this feeling anymore."_

The opening chorus rang through the now steam filled bathroom. The guitar chords picked up and Hayden found himself nodding along in time with the beat and singing along.

" _Drain the pressure from the swelling, this sensation's overwhelming, give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright. Tell me that I won't feel a thing, so give me Novacaine."_

The guitar chords soften and Hayden found himself running the soap out of his hair and feeling slightly better as he let the lyrics fill his body.

" _Out of body and out of mind, kiss the demons out of my dreams. I get the funny feeling that's alright. Jimmy says it's better than air, I'll tell you what."_

Hayden was now leaning his head against one of the walls and letting the water run over him. His thoughts running through the past and how he wished he could forget it all. How he wished he had his own kind of Novacaine.

" _Drain the pressure from the swelling, this sensation's overwhelming, give me a long kiss goodnight and everything will be alright. Tell me that I won't feel a thing, so give me Novacaine."_

He sucked in a breath as his body went into auto pilot. He finished washing himself and stepped out of the shower as the chorus repeated itself one last time. He walked over to his room and got changed into fresh tang-top and shorts. He looked at his phone and figured he had a few minutes before Ashley arrived. He walked up stairs and walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a glass bottle. He stared at the bottle for a brief moment before he unscrewed the lid and took a long pull of it. He grimaced as the amber liquid slid down his throat and pooled into a warm puddle in his stomach.

"Hehe, you burn at the start but at least you have a pleasant after effect." Hayden said to himself as he put the bottle of Fireball back on the self.

He smelled his breath and decided it was best to quickly go brush his teeth. He just got done spitting out the mouth was when his doorbell rang. He smelled his breath quick and gave himself a once over in the mirror. Satisfied with himself he went to the door.

"Hey Ashley." Hayden greeted.

"Hi Hayden." Ashley replied.

"Ready to get started?" Hayden asked.

"Don't you know it. So, do I get to come in or are we going to do our project on the porch." Ashley teased.

"Oh hehe, right." Hayden laughed slight embarrassed as he stood to the side and let Ashley in.

Hayden closed the door behind her and led her to the dining room to set her laptop and backpack down. He went and got his own laptop and sat down with her at the table. Satisfied that she didn't suspect a thing, and that he could keep his mind on the task at hand and not Freddy's teasing he powered up his laptop and looked over at Ashley.

"Let's get started."

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Ashley isn't the only one still dealing with the past. Sorry to cut it off right there but I wanted to end it there and pick up pace as far as time goes in the story. So next chapter will be a bit farther in the future. Leave a review on what you all thought. I love reading them. Peace.**


	14. A Friend in Need

**A/N: Hey guys sorry about the long wait. I wanted to type this past weekend but something stopped me... I got a new Tattoo!. And holy $#!* I forgot how much getting one can drain you physically. I was dog tried last Friday and Saturday, then my work week starts on Sunday and I was still trying to regain myself. Anyway for those of you who are wondering I got a heart shaped hand grenade on my chest over my heart actually, though it doesn't have the pin in it... my fiancee will have that. Anyway enough about why I couldn't give you guys another chapter sooner than this. So like I said last chapter I'm going to start jumping the time in the story to make it move up to a certain point at the climax. As for this chapter, let's just say nobody makes a good impression on each other.**

 **No Account- Glad to see that you are back, I was actually wondering where you had gone. Ashley has made some leaps and bounds and she is looking for the chance to repay Hayden.**

 **Surayo- Had to throw in some lovely teammate teasing, I sure remember that stuff and it was always funny.**

 **saberstorm- So I listened to the song and sorry man no way that they would walk out to that.**

 **CB73- Ashley will have to dig a bit more than Hayden did to find out what went down but she gets a small glimpse as to one potential problem in this chapter.**

 **AstridFearlessHofferson- I can't thank you enough for the fact that you think of me like that. I am very pleased that this story can brighten your day. Also yep i'm only 22 and to really shock you I'm also a correctional officer who loves to write and read fanfic. Check out my other stories if you have a moment I am really proud of my story Earn It and I think you will enjoy it as well.**

 **supersandman86- They each have more ground to gain with the other but want to be there to help each other.**

 **DeathBerryHime- I will have to have Freddy put on speed dial to keep up with the teasing. As for Hayden, his behavior isn't so much a cry for attention more like just done with everything regarding his parents. But that will be explored later.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews and again sorry for the long wait. Any who leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for her last semester of college, I love and miss you**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing... sadly**

* * *

 _Saturday November 30_ _th_ _, 2019_

Ashley was over the moon with how things in her life were going. She had her best friend back, school was going great, she no longer freaked out if a guy got to close to her, though she still wasn't 100%. Hayden was still taking the time to teach her some wrestling moves and build her confidence back up and she had to admit the year couldn't possibly get any better.

Heather and Rebecca recovered from their flu back in October and just like they said they were done for that weekend before they were back. Ashley had to deal with a fair amount of teasing from them as they had heard about what had happened at the duel that they missed. It got even worse when they found out that Hayden was teaching her some wrestling moves once a week. That sent Rebecca into overdrive and lewd comments that were sent Ashley's way would have made a prostitute blush.

Ashley was very quick to remind the both of them that she and Hayden were both friends and just friends and just friends. She didn't bother telling them that ever since Hayden had been teaching her some moves that the thought of them being more danced its way through her mind just a little bit more. She shook her head and got herself to focus on the present, she was on her way to Hayden's house again to work on their project once again. She was a bit happier than usual as this was the first time in a few weeks that they were able to work on it. Hayden had been busy with wrestling and a number of tournaments and duels had taken him out of town and even out of state. As a consequence, Ashley hasn't been able to see him wrestle in a number of weeks as well so getting to see her friend on a weekend will be a nice change of pace.

As she pulled up to Hayden's house she looked down at her phone to see that Hayden had responded to her earlier text and told her just to walk in. She smiled at that, the friendship they once had was back to the point that she could just walk into his house and nobody would bat an eye at it. She got out of her car and started walking up the drive way when she noticed a large SUV that had never been there before. She quirked an eyebrow at it but kept on walking towards the door.

Despite the short walk from her car to the front door a gust of wind sliced through the air and Ashley felt the chill all the way down to her bones. The crisp November air reminding her that winter was coming. She pulled her jacket closer together as she powered her way to the door. Once she got onto the porch the small overhang managed to block out most of the wind and she was able to lighten the grip on her jacket. She adjusted her backpack and brought her hand down to open the door loud booming voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! I AM NOT FINISHED!" The booming voice sounded like it was going to rattle the house apart and Ashley was almost certain she heard the windows shake.

"WELL I'M FINISHED WITH YOU!" The distinct voice of Hayden shouted back.

Ashley's hand was frozen just inches away from doorknob unsure of what to do. She heard a door slam shut, which she assumed was Hayden's bedroom door. She heard a female voice scolding someone and it was then that Ashley realized that the SUV must belong to Hayden's parents. She couldn't help but smack her forehead that she hadn't noticed his parents were never home. She rubbed her forehead and decided she could ask about that later, the thought of asking about it later brought up the fact that she still had yet to ask Hayden about his tattoo. She was determined to find out about that today now that she remembered.

Figuring that just walking through the door like she was planning one probably wouldn't pan out the best right now Ashley rang the doorbell and heard the voices on the other side of the door lower to a whisper. She heard footsteps walking towards the door and could feel an eye on her through the peep hole in the door. She felt really awkward and small as she stood on the porch being examined by the two figures. She could hear whispering voices arguing back and forth before the voice of Hayden came up from his room.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE LET HER IN! SHE IS HERE TO WORK ON A SCHOOL PROJECT!" Hayden shouted in a very irritated voice.

Ashley heard the doorknob turn and took a quick step back as not make it look like she was being too forward. She totally forgot that taking a step back was completely necessary. It had escaped Ashley's mind at how towering Hayden's parents were. The names came back to her as she was able to put faces to the names. It was very clear that Hayden got a lot from his mom Valerie Haddock, same lanky build, same auburn hair, and a lot of the same facial features. Unless he told you that his dad was Sebastian Haddock you would never believe it. He stood at a towering seven feet tall and had to be pushing 300lbs, she wouldn't be able to tell what most of his face looked like due to the massive red beard that covered, the only thing it seemed that he shared with his dad was the piercing green eyes, the same eyes that were now starting at her intently.

Ashley straightened her back and met their piercing green eyes with her ice blue ones and held their gaze. Valerie seemed to be the one to realize what they were doing to the poor girl and quickly swatted Sebastian's arm.

"Sorry dear." She said as she back herself and her husband out of the door way.

"Please come in. I'm Valerie and this is Sebastian." His mom said as she extended her hand.

Ashley slowly shook her hand and introduced herself.

"Ashley Hofferson." She responded carefully.

"What are you doing here." His dad stated instead of asked.

The horrified look on Valerie's face almost made Ashley burst out laughing, almost. The look however in his dad's eye told her that he thought she was here for some other reason and thought that she and his son were trying to pull a fast one on him. Ashley didn't take well to being called a liar and with her new-found confidence back thanks to Hayden she wasn't about to back down now.

"Like Hayden said, I'm here to work a school project." She answered calmly.

"I mean I'm sorry what am I saying, what I meant was I'm here to kidnap your son and hold him for ransom." Ashley stated sarcastically as looked at her fingernails.

It took her a moment to realized what she had said and before she had the chance to look mortified over it the sound of laughter came from Hayden's room downstairs. She looked up to apologize but Hayden called her down and his parents seemingly made room for her. As quick as she could without running through the house, she headed downstairs and closed the door behind her.

Ashley's face was red with embarrassment while Hayden's was red from trying to hold in his laughter. A scowl grew on Ashley's face as she turned her head away and contemplated throwing her backpack at him. The thought was quickly squashed as she remembered her laptop was in there and she didn't feel like buying a new a one. With a huff, she took her backpack off and pulled out her laptop.

Hayden was still trying to hide his laughter but ultimately gave up and fell over on his bed. Ashley glared at him very unamused as her face still burned bright red.

"Are you done?" Ashley asked, very annoyed.

"Al-Al-Almost." Hayden got out between laughs.

Ashley crossed her arms and huffed out in annoyance as she waited for Hayden's laughter to die down. After a few moments, Hayden finally managed to calm down and seemed ready to work.

"Thanks Ashley, I really needed that." Hayden said as he wiped his eyes.

"Please I just ruined my impression with your parents with that sarcastic remark." Ashley argued.

"Guess I'm rubbing off on you." Hayden replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah thanks." Ashley deadpanned.

Hayden just shook his head and got up to grab his own laptop. He patted a spot on the end of the bed for Ashley to sit on, like she normally did. As he powered up his laptop it gave Ashley a chance to wonder what all that shouting was about, she wasn't worried about losing Hayden as a friend anymore they had already established that.

"So, Hayden, I got a question for you. Three actually." Ashley stated.

"Alright go ahead, damn computer is taking forever to power up." He replied as he looked up.

"First, what was all that shouting about?" Ashley asked

Hayden's demeanor instantly changed as his eyes darkened and his brow furrowed. He turned his head to the side and looked down at the floor. Ashley started to worry for a moment, the shift in Hayden was so sudden she didn't know what to do or how to respond.

"Hayden." Ashley said in a gently tone.

He took a deep breath before turning his toward her but didn't tilt his eyes to meet hers.

"You heard that huh." He said just above a whisper.

"Well, not all of it. Just the bit at the end before you slammed your door." Ashley answered back softly.

Hayden took another few deep breaths before he tilted his eyes back up to meet Ashley's. She gave him a small smile trying to show that she was here for him. The corners of his mouth curled up ever so slightly to return her smile.

"Don't worry too much about Ashley. It's my problem and I'll deal with it." Hayden replied with a small smile.

Ashley could tell that he was trying to deflect the question but would have to accept it. He has been patient with her so she would have to be patient with him too. She reached out and squeezed his hand while giving him a smile.

"Well, I'm here if you ever need to talk. I'll listen, I won't say anything, vent to me all you want, but above all Hayden I will be your friend. Now and forever." Ashley whispered to him softly

Hayden was looking at her with wide eyes and an astonished look on his face. As if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, like it was too good to be true. Ashley just squeezed his hand again, smiled at him, and nodded her head. Telling and showing him that he had a friend to confide in should he ever need it and Ashley had a feeling that he would need it and she would be right there when he did. Just like he was there for her when she needed him.

She let go of his hand and sat back to log into her laptop and pulled up the power point they had made for their project. Hayden had been directing where they would go and what they would look up next and she was eager to get started on the next section.

"Alright so, I was thinking that we do a section on things Sweden is famous for." Hayden stated as he ran his fingers over the keyboard.

Ashley nodded her head in agreement and started to search for things that Sweden would be famous for. She scanned the webpage looking for something that would be interesting when Hayden grabbed her attention.

"We could do something about IKEA?" He suggested.

Ashley glanced up at him with aa raised eyebrow. She thought it was a bit silly and maybe even boring but if it got them a good grade then she was all for it. She gave him a nod and started to look up things about IKEA. With her face buried in her laptop she missed the small smirk on Hayden's face as he watched her type away at her computer. He found it just a bit funny that they could build their friendship back up from the broken pieces it was in and they didn't even need a manual.

* * *

 **A/N: So Ashley gets to return the favor to Hayden a bit and now can start to chip away at his outer shell. Though she once again forgot about that Tattoo Hayden has. To be honest I keep forgetting about it myself but now I can turn it into a massive plot point and am super happy about that. Don't forget to leave a review, I'm thinking for the next chapter we can see some of Hayden's work with Ashley pay off.**


	15. Good to be Back

**A/N: Hey guys, see didn't make you wait as long as I did last time. Here we get to see Hayden's work with Ashley and how it will pay off. Also sorry about the last chapter if some of you got confused. I kinda confused myself and the way I wrote it was I started in the morning and then after work I finished it at night so my ideas weren't all together. Sorry I will have to not do that in future.**

 **No Account- No worries, get through school the story isn't going anywhere and will be here for you whenever you have time. We all want Steven's ass to get kicked.**

 **CB73- Ashley is going to have her work cut out for her with Hayden. She is getting more and more of Hayden's mannerisms and that will only serve as more ammo for Rebecca and Heather who are having an absolute time with it all. Val and Sebastian will be seeing more of her that is for sure.**

 **Guest 12- Yeah there are some oversights that you and my Fiancee pointed out that I will now have to fix. The third question I honestly forgot, I had something planned out for it but how I wrote the last chapter, I just forgot. Thanks for showing me these errors I will fix them and do my best to have them make sense.**

 **DeathBerryHime- Oh I have a nice plan for Ashley's parents meeting Hayden (again?) I still have to figure that bit out. And as for those steamy wrestling sessions... Not for a while but this chapter sees Ashley put some of those sessions to work.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews let's see some more of those, as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is coming up this weekend, can't wait to see to you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly**

* * *

 _Monday December 2_ _nd_ _, 2019_

Ashley waited and waited inside of her still running car for Hayden to arrive at school. Heather, Rebecca, Hayden, and herself had developed a little morning routine the last couple of months and it just felt weird if they didn't walk in together as a group. Ashley started to fidget in her seat as she kept glancing in her mirrors and playing with her phone. Heather and Rebecca had already arrived and were parked off to her left and waiting for her to get out as well, but the spot on her right, Hayden's spot remained empty.

The telltale ping of her phone receiving a message filled her car and Ashley's head snapped down. Hoping it was from Hayden explaining where he was she tried to unlock her phone as fast as possible but achieved in messing up her passcode a number of times. Taking a breath, she managed to unlock her phone and click on her messages. Her hopeful and joyous feeling was soon replaced with one of annoyance and embarrassment.

' _The way your head will snap down hoping that this is from Hayden will make my day go by so much better. lol' – Rebecca._

Ashley turned her head to glare at Rebecca who was parked closest to her. All she could see was Rebecca with her forehead on the steering wheel laughing. Ashley huffed and turned away from her. Rebecca had still not let up on the teasing that she liked Hayden, and that the wrestling sessions he would give her contained a different type of wrestling. She always just laughed it off and reminded Rebecca that she and Hayden were just friends. Though she couldn't deny that every now and then a stray thought would run through her mind of the two of them being together. She never realized that whenever that thought ran through her mind, a small smile would show itself.

Ashley started to feel just a bit warmer in her car as the very thought ran through her mind. That small knowing smile showed itself once again and Ashley started to zone out and get lost in her thoughts. So lost that she almost didn't hear her phone go off again. Feeling the phone go off though brought her out of her thoughts and back into the world. She glanced down at her phone and unlocked it again. This time it was from Hayden and Ashley couldn't help but jump on the inside a little. Her wonderful feeling though didn't last long once she read Hayden's text.

' _Won't be at school. Feel like crap. Sorry, have a nice day. Say hi to the others for me.' – Hayden._

Ashley felt a little worried and sad that her friend wouldn't be at school today. But she sucked it up and knew that stuff happens, people get sick and can't do anything about it.

' _Alright get better soon. See u tomorrow?' – Ashley._

She typed back, turned off her car, grabbed her backpack, and stepped out into the brisk December air. Winter had definitely arrived as the entire city of Berk had been getting hit with a snow storm every few days for the past week. It never snowed much for each storm, an inch or two at most, but combined they left a good 6-8 inches on the ground.

The cold air shot through her body and caused her to shiver but Ashley knew all she had to do was get inside. Zipping up her outer coat she locked her car and turned to see Heather and Rebecca doing the same. She started to walk toward the school and heard the crunch of the snow behind her telling her that her friends weren't far behind.

"So Ashley where is your boyfriend today?" Rebecca asked teasingly.

Ashley once again rolled her eyes and shoved Rebecca, almost pushing her into a snow bank. Rebecca just laughed at Ashley and soon caught back up.

"He is not my boyfriend." Ashley stated once again.

"Yeah, yeah, sure he isn't. He only works on a school project with you, has protected you from Steven and almost got suspended for it, teaches you wrestling moves, you go to all of his duels, you are always texting each other, and you are always going over to his house. What the hell else could he possibly be?" Rebecca stated and asked rhetorically.

Ashley's eyes widen for a moment and everything that Rebecca had listed off came crashing into her mind. She had never realized that she was doing all that with him and even if she did it was always just chalked up as being friends. Friends did these kinds of things with each other so she had no reason to think otherwise. But once again the thought of being together with Hayden quickly dashed through her mind and before she could grab onto it, it was gone. Ashley shook her head and looked back at Heather who had remained silent the entire time.

"Aren't you going to say anything." Ashley stated more than asked.

Heather just laughed and shook her own head and looked and Ashley disbelieving look.

"I'm just waiting for you to realize it that is all." Heather replied with a smirk.

"Oh gods not you too." Ashley groaned out.

Heather just shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking with them. They reached the school doors and were met with a heat wave that showed them the heaters had been working overtime throughout the night. All three stripped off their gloves and hats and made their way to their lockers. All three opened the doors and took off their big winter coats and hung them up while they grabbed the books that they would need. All three girls were wearing some variation of jeans, long sleeve shirts and a vest. The only difference being the color of their outfits.

Ashley was getting ready to leave when she heard the sound of two gasps come from behind her. She turned around she groaned and placed smacked her head against the locker. Steven was once again standing behind her with a creepy grin and far too cocky of an attitude.

"Go away Steven." Ashley groaned out.

"Oh come on, don't be that way." Steven replied.

"How many times do I have to say no for you to get it through that Neanderthal like skull of yours that I don't like you." Ashley spat out.

"Come on what is not to like, besides you went out with me once before." Steven countered.

"And that was hands down one of the worst nights I ever had. You are selfish, arrogant, have the attention span of a goldfish, the intelligence of one of too, and creepy as all hell. The day that any girl likes you is the day that Ragnarok comes." Ashley fired back.

Steven and the entire hallway of students that was passing by was frozen in place. Ashley however didn't care. She was done with Steven's crap and it was time for him to get the picture. She glared at him and when the boy said nothing she turned to walk away from him. The familiar feeling of a hand on her arm stopped her and she snapped her head down to see that Steven had once again taken a hold of her.

"Let. Me. Go." Ashley growled out.

"Nobody talks to me like that and is allowed to just walk away." Steven snapped back.

"Well I did and I'm going to walk away now let me go." Ashley replied as she tried to yank her arm free.

"No, I don't think so." Steven said in a low voice and pulled Ashley toward him.

Ashley felt her chest tighten up and breath become shorter and faster. Hayden wasn't at school today and wouldn't be able to stop this she knew that. Couldn't even threaten Steven with it because it wouldn't happen today. Ashley planted her feet and stopped Steven from pulling her toward him. He looked down in surprise that she was able to stop him.

"Let's go Ashley, you owe me an apology." Steven sneered.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Last chance Steven let me go." Ashley retorted her voice growing in strength.

"Or what, your 'boyfriend' going to come out and fight your battles for you again. I know he isn't here today and I'm not scared of him anyway." Steven boasted.

Steven's words broke through to Ashley and she remembered a session that she had with Hayden that struck her more than it did at the time.

* * *

 _Flashback two weeks ago. Friday November 22_ _nd_

Ashley was panting and sweaty all over as was the norm for these sessions as of late. Hayden had been pushing her harder and harder in every session and Ashley was starting to get frustrated. It wasn't going as smoothly as it did the first time and Hayden wasn't taking it easy on her. Time and time again he would take her down and demand she get up and try again.

He would also be testing her mental strength by getting into her personal space and leaving before she could turn around and react. She was an absolute mess, angry that she couldn't get to Hayden, scared that he could just pop in and out like that and that it threw her mind back to that night. It got to the point where she felt like she couldn't go on and she just sat down in the middle of the mat and hung her head in defeat.

"What are you doing?" Hayden asked firmly.

"I can't do it." Ashley whispered.

"What." Hayden stated.

"I can't do it okay!" Ashley shouted.

"Yes you can, you have to Ashley. For your own sake, you have to get up and keep fighting. Get up and keep moving forward, what are you going to do on days when I'm not at school and Steven or any other boy gets a little too close or a little too handsy. You need to fight back, fight your own battles, I can only help out so much Ashly but there will be days when I can't be there and I need to know that you can take care of yourself. That you will be okay." Hayden finished as he sat down next to her.

"I can't watch someone be helpless, not again." Hayden whispered out.

Ashley looked over at him with a stark realization that he was right. He wouldn't always be there to protect her. He would be gone on certain days and when he was she would need to be able to fend off anyone she didn't want close to her, she couldn't afford to freeze up and go into a panic attack if Hayden was gone. She also didn't want to have to rely on Hayden all the time.

She got to her knees and looked over at Hayden who was staring off into space. She could tell that he was remembering something that he didn't want to and it more than likely had something to do with his whispered comment. She could ask about that later right now though she had to get her mind ready and there was only one way to do that.

"Come on, we've got work to do." Ashley said as she stood up.

Hayden broke out of his trance and looked up at Ashley. He gave a small smile and stood up with her.

"Yes we do. Now, take me down."

 _End of flashback._

* * *

The day had finally come for Ashley to fight her own battles. The tightness in her chest and shortness of breath left her as she closed her eyes and took one deep breath. When she flashed her eyes open she could feel the fire inside of her burning. Her will to fight and get the message across to Steven and the rest of the school felt unbreakable. Now all she had to do was show it.

In one swift move, she shot in on Steven and slid on her knee toward him. The sudden move caused Steven's grip on her to loosen and let her go all together. She grabbed onto Steven's foot and stood up with it underneath her armpit. Steven was hopping around trying to keep his balance while his face was in a constant state of shock.

Ashley brought adjusted her grip and hoisted Steven's foot high into the air causing him to hit the ground and hit hard. A solid thud echoed off the walls as his head and back slammed into the ground. Ashley then took her own foot and planted it in Steven's gut causing all the air to leave his lungs. Ashley stomped on him on more time for good measure before backing off and leaning in very close to Steven.

"Don't ever come within 10 feet of me ever again. This is your first, last, and only warning. Next time I won't be as forgiving." She whispered to him.

Before she got up she gave him a hard slap to face that would be sure to leave a mark throughout the day. She got up and walked off toward her class with Heather and Rebecca smiling at her and patting her on the back. They were whispering encouraging words to her and how impressed they were with her. Ashley was smiling and nodding her head along with them but the only thing she could think of was how good it felt to be back to her old self.

* * *

 **A/N: Hell yeah Ashley is back, now all she has to do is find the strength to tell Hayden and maybe we can move these warm feelings she is having along. Be sure to leave a review I love reading them and I will see you guys next time. Peace.**


	16. Tonight

**A/N:*Insert witty remark and apology for being over a week since last update. Slides chapter out from bunker.***

 **Squall321- I'm sure Steven will make another appearnce, and I'm sure he will get his ass next time it can be a tag team ass kicking.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Thank you kindly**

 **Justin Hsu- Now is the next chapter.**

 **CB73- I'm thinking of using this party as a way to shed some light on our boy Hayden here. And now Ashley will have even more motivation to help him out.**

 **No Account- Glad you are excited can't wait to see what you think at the end of this chapter. We got Ashley back now I can focus on a different part of this story that I think you will love.**

 **Surayo- Yeah I kinda made him a bit of a creep, needed him to be so Ashley could dish out some punishment. Glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Please leave a review I love reading them.**

 **Your friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for college. I love and miss you**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

* * *

 _Friday December 6_ _th_ _, 2019_

Ashley pulled open her locker and grabbed the textbooks and notebooks she would need for the first half of the day with a huge smile on her face as she recalled the week she had. She still couldn't believe what happened on Monday, it felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Sure, she had to go and explain herself to the principle, who instantly took her side and told a complaining Steven to stay away from her or get expelled from school. Word had reached Hayden who texted her how proud he was to hear that she stood up to Steven.

Apparently, someone had taken a video of the entire incident and Hayden gave her props for a beautiful single leg take down. Hearing that Hayden was proud of her once again caused a warm feeling to circulate through her body and pool up in her core. She had smiled at the feeling and caught even more teasing from Rebecca and Heather when they looked over her shoulder to see that the dopey smile on her face was a direct cause of Hayden. She never heard the end of it on Monday.

Her smile was also due to the fact that Hayden had another duel last night. Unfortunately though she was unable to attend this one as it was out of town. Hayden texted her throughout his trip and had a few 'horror' stories of the locker room that they would be put in. Hayden and his team were on their way to Oreville, home of the Outcasts. The town itself wasn't terrible but Ashley can remember her own 'horror' stories from the times her softball team traveled there.

She couldn't help but laugh at Hayden's stories however as he told her that the locker room was in the basement of the gym and felt like they were in a dungeon. How the water was so cold it felt like they were showering in the Artic, or how one time a mouse ran across Hayden's foot and caused the entire team to run out of the gym half naked and pile into the bus. That one had Ashley rolling on her bed in laughter and Hayden slightly embarrassed but still in good spirits.

The team had won again and Hayden had apparently dispatched his opponent with ease and Ashley was waiting for him to tell her all about it. He had texted her earlier to head in without him since he was running a bit late, now she was just waiting for him with Rebecca and Heather.

"Could you have a dopier smile on your face?" Rebecca asked.

The question confused Ashley as she furrowed her brow trying to figure out what she was talking about. She turned to Rebecca only to be greeted with a smug smile and knowing grin. Ashley scoffed and rolled her eyes before turning back to find her last notebook.

"I can't be happy as I wait to see one of my friends?" Ashley asked back.

"Oh, you can but I've never seen you smile like that or stare off into space while waiting for Rebecca. What about you Rebecca, Ashley ever look that way for me?" Heather asked smugly.

"Nope." Rebecca replied with a quick shake of her head.

Ashley scoffed again but couldn't keep the smile off her face as she closed her door and turned her head only to be met with a piercing green gaze.

"Boo." Hayden whispered.

"Ahh." Ashley replied as she threw her hands up dramatically.

Hayden chuckled as he pushed himself off the lockers and nodded to Rebecca and Heather who still had smug smiles but nodded in return.

"How are you ladies on this fine, cold morning?" Hayden asked sarcastically.

"Freezing our collective tits off." Rebecca replied.

"Well now that is just terribly vivid and something I could have gone the rest of my life without hearing." Hayden replied dryly.

"You asked." Rebecca replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hayden raised his hands to reply but Ashley just held up a hand that stopped him.

"Just let it go Hayden, she is right though in the sense that it is very cold out. Could have just said that but then she wouldn't be Rebecca now would she." Ashley stated kindly and with a smile.

Hayden lowered his hands and smiled back at her while nodding along. He turned and walked over to his own locker while motioning the ladies on over. They followed him as to continue the conversation while he got his own books. While he was undoing the lock one of the wrestlers came up and playfully shoved Hayden in the back and into his locker.

Hayden whipped around to see who it was but just started laughing when he saw that it was Freddy.

"I'm going to get you for that you cheeky bastard." Hayden exclaimed.

"Please I got 40lbs on you, I'd like to see you try." Freddy challenged.

"See you on Monday then." Hayden challenged with a smirk as he extended his hand.

"Done." Freddy replied as he shook Hayden's hand with a smirk of his own.

"So, we still on for tonight?" Freddy asked.

"Absolutely, remember though not a ton of people. I don't want to be picking up all weekend." Hayden responded.

"Got it I told a few people so far and said they could bring one friend each. Assuming that they come and bring someone we are looking at about 10 right now." Freddy answered.

"Okay cool, tell about five more and text me the names of everyone you have told. And remember to tell them it's BYOB." Hayden reminded him.

"Done and done. See you tonight around what 7?" Freddy asked.

"Works for me. See you then." Hayden replied as he waved Freddy off.

Just as Freddy was walking away though he turned around and just now noticed the trio of girls that were surround Hayden's locker. He raised an eyebrow at Rebecca and Heather but smirked when his eyes fell onto Ashley.

"I hope I actually get to see you and not just hear all night Hayden." He laughed as he walked down the hallway.

The girls looked at each other before turning back to Hayden who was as red as a tomato. He was muttering under his breath and closed the locker before turning back to the girls who were all looking at him with their hands on their hips and feigning annoyed looks.

"What?" Hayden asked.

The three girls looked at each other and smiled before taking a step closer to Hayden who backed up into the wall of lockers with a look of worry. He tried to put his arms up to show surrender but Ashley was too quick and pinned his wrists to locker. Stuck, Hayden quickly figured what it was that they wanted.

"So, I uh, might uh, be throwing a party." He mumbled out quickly.

He tried not to think about how close Ashley was to him or that she was pinning his wrists to the lockers. His face turned a shade darker as all three continued to stare at him and waited for him to continue. Confused he raised on an eyebrow and shook his head not knowing what else they wanted.

"Who was your friend, what does BYOB mean, and what did his last comment mean?" Rebecca asked in a teasing voice.

Hayden could recognize the tone in her voice and the smirk on her face. She knew the answers to those questions, she just wanted him to say it to embarrass him in front of Ashley. Probably embarrass Ashley too. Seeing the other two girls nod Hayden sighed in defeat and gave in.

"That was Freddy a fellow wrestler, BYOB means bring your own beer, and his last comment…" He trailed off not wanting to answer.

Rebecca rolled her hand, showing him that he better get on with it. Cursing inside his head Hayden begrudgingly accepted that he wasn't getting out of it.

"His last comment implies that if you all come you won't see me and Ashley cause he thinks we will just be in my room." He mumbled out as he turned even redder.

Rebecca and Heather were fighting to hold in their laughter while Ashley instantly turned as red as Hayden. She slowly let go of his hands, took a step back, and watched as his head picked up and he gave her an embarrassed smile.

"The uh, the whole team seems to think that when you come to the wrestling sessions after my practice, they uh, seem to think that we are uh, 'wrestling', instead of actually wrestling." Hayden continued as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Heather and Rebecca lost it as Ashley turned an even darker shade of red at Hayden's reveal. She was deeply embarrassed that people were thinking that was what she was doing with Hayden whenever she went to the wrestling room, though a certain warmth started to make itself known in the pit of her stomach. Only this time it started out as roaring fire instead of a flickering spark.

The warmth in her stomach, the dopey smile Heather and Rebecca said she got, the happy feeling she got whenever he was around. Showing that he cared enough about her to help her in her time of need, joking around, and just being her friend. It hit Ashley harder than when she first saw Hayden, she liked him. Like, liked him. The thoughts of being more than friends flooded her mind instead of just passing by. The smile on her face started out small but slowly grew and grew. She slowly realized that ever since they became friends again she did everything with him, and she felt so happy. She looked up at Hayden and for the first time let herself see how caring his eyes were, allowed herself to see how cute he looked when he was embarrassed, and allowed herself to think that she wanted him to be hers.

She was just getting ready to step back toward Hayden when the warning bell rung and it broke everyone out of their trance. Heather and Rebecca looked at Ashley before looking to each other and nodding. They could see the spark go off inside her head and started to hatch a plan to help their girl along.

"So, Hayden you said that you were holding a party tonight. I assume that we are invited, right?" Heather asked expectedly.

Shaking his head and looking down at the girls he was met with the two knowing gazes of Heather and Rebecca and a strange epiphany like look on Ashley's face. Remembering the question, he nodded to the girls as he did not feel like being on the receiving end of their wrath and he was going to invite them anyway.

"Yeah, of course you girls can come. I don't know who all is coming yet though. I was actually going to invite you before Freddy spilled the beans. Show up around 7, Ashley knows the way." Hayden answered.

He looked around before lowering his head and dropping his voice to a low whisper.

"You girls drink anything?" He asked softly.

"Wait you were serious about the BYOB. I thought you were just using that as a joke." Heather said surprised.

"Nope, dead serious." Hayden responded.

"I uh, like Redd's." Ashley responded softly.

Everyone whipped their heads over to her surprised that she had an answer for Hayden. Heather looked horrified while Rebecca was smiling and Hayden nodded his head in acceptance. Ashley looked around confused and shrugged her shoulders.

"What, who hasn't tried anything in their parent's fridge." She responded.

"Fair enough. I'll get some for you three see you tonight." Hayden said as he walked off to his class while waving goodbye.

The second that Hayden was out of view Heather and Rebecca looked at Ashley with knowing smirks and a plan hatching in their minds. Ashley looked up at the other two and just turned her head into her shoulder as her cheeks turned redder.

"Shut up." She mumbled out.

"Finally figure it did we." Heather quipped back.

"Oh, Ashley is all grown up now. She has a crush who just invited her to a party at his house." Rebecca teased.

The realization that she was going to a party and that she just figured out she liked Hayden caused her to groan out.

"Oh gods, what am I going to do?" Ashley sighed.

"And here I thought you were worried about looking like a love-sick school girl. guess that isn't a priority anymore." Heather teased.

"Hey I am not…" Ashley started as she prepared to glare down her friends.

The response died on her lips when she saw her friends smirking at her and her own reaction played through her head. She realized that she acted exactly like a love-sick school girl and didn't even realize it till now.

"Oh, fuck me." Ashley muttered out.

"I'm pretty sure that is Hayden's job." Rebecca responded.

"Oh, shut up. You know what I meant." Ashley quipped back.

"Have no fear girl, we will help you navigate these trying times as you attempt to land your man, just have some faith in your sisters and you can't possibly fail!" Rebecca exclaimed as she threw an arm around Ashley.

The trio headed off to their shared class all the while Rebecca was trying to give Ashley tips on how to land Hayden. Ashley rolled her eyes at some of Rebecca's suggestions but let her continue. She smiled and just nodded her head as they walked to class. Ashley ran the possibilities through her mind and felt her core heat up to new heights. She walked through the door of her class with one thought on her mind, tonight couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder what will happen at the party. Ashley finally had her revelation and now her girls want to help. I wonder what advice they will give. Lols. Leave a review in the box below. Peace.**


	17. Not The Way

**A/N: Hey everyone hope you are all doing good, I know I am. Hope you are all ready for a little expectation subversion. So not much to say other than that see you at the bottom.**

 **Justin Hsu- I would love to update more often but my job takes up a lot of time and I need time to figure out what I'm going to do for the next chapter. I know how I want to end the story I just have to figure out how to get there. Thank you for liking the story I will do my best to keep it that way.**

 **CB73- Beer, beer, and some friendly advice, a revelation or two, what could wrong?**

 **Be sure to leave a review I love reading them.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is away for College, I love and miss you**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

 _Friday December 6_ _th_ _, 2019_

Ashley pulled up just outside of Hayden's house at 7 pm on the dot. She was surprised to see so few cars parked around but shrugged none the less. People rarely showed at the time the party was supposed to start, it seemed to be an unspoken rule to show up fashionably late. But Ashley wanted to the chance to get a lay out of where things were and how the night might go so she pulled Heather and Rebecca out of their houses and made her way to Hayden's.

The entire drive Rebecca had been giving ludicrous advice to Ashley in order to 'land' Hayden. She shook most of it off as she was sure it would do nothing but scare Hayden away. She was in agreement though that she would have to do something and soon, otherwise she might miss her chance.

She turned off the engine and made to get out when Heather stopped her. Rebecca had gotten out of the car as soon as they stopped wanting to get to the drinks as fast as possible.

"Hey before we go in there, let _me_ give you some advice." Heather said with a small smile and light laugh.

Ashley rolled her eyes but had a playful smile that told Heather she was listening even though she didn't think she needed to.

"Before things get to crazy, you should tell him. Or at the very least show him that you are interested. Break the ice, have a drink or two, maybe play a game, and then…" Heather listed off before Ashley stopped her.

"Look Heather, thank you, but I got this. I already have a plan and if I'm being honest with myself I realized that I have liked him for the past month and a half or so. He's my best friend and I won't let him get away." Ashley said with a determined voice and confident smile.

Heather was surprised to hear Ashley's conviction and that she already had a plan. The look of surprise though was soon replaced with a knowing smirk and a nod of the head. Heather gave Ashley the thumbs up and they both exited the car. While Ashley had mostly tuned out Rebecca and Heather's advice throughout the day she did listen to them when they told her she needed to dress up a bit in order to grab Hayden's attention. She was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans that Rebecca said made her butt and thighs pop. A red long sleeved shirt that left her shoulders bare and showed off her neck line and just enough cleavage to grab Hayden's attention without looking like she would be easy. She still wore her hair in the same braid she always did and allowed Heather to throw just the tiniest bit of makeup on her.

Ashley and Heather walked up the driveway to Hayden's front door and could hear the sound of bass heavy music. As they approached the door Heather wondered how anyone would hear them knocking to let them in. Seeing her confusion Ashley just smirked, grabbed the door knob, and pushed it open. Heather shrugged her shoulders and followed Ashley in but didn't pass up the chance to tease her some more.

"If you are allowed to just walk in, you must come over here a lot. You sure that project is the only thing you are working on?" She asked sweetly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ashley quipped back with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I think you will do just fine with Hayden later on." Heather replied as she threw her head back in laughter.

Ashley lead her into the kitchen where they could feel the music getting louder. The bass vibrated in their chests as the bass drop rattled the room. Ashley smiled at the song as she had heard it before, it was another dubstep song and she found that she was taking a liking to music. The song was called _A Different Way (Ray Vople Remix)_ by DJ Snake. Ashley walked into the kitchen and started to nod her head to the beat, she spotted Hayden who had his back turned to her and an evil smile grew on her face.

She crept up on him and when she was within striking distance she lunged at him only for him to turn around and duck under her arms and slide behind her and wrap his arms around her waist as he lifted her into the air and set her back on her feet gently.

"Nice try." He whispered into her ear.

Ashley had to fight not to shiver in his arms and to keep on her feet as her knees became very weak at Hayden's tone. Hayden released her and took a step back, much to Ashley's dismay, she didn't want Hayden to let go. She turned around to see Hayden smirking at her and Heather standing behind him winking at her. She was sure her face had turned just a little red but she could explain it away as the cold outside.

She took a look around the kitchen and could see that there were more people there then the number of cars outside suggested. Like herself, Rebecca, and Heather they must have car pooled. There were several coolers on the floor around the table each filled with various kinds of beer. Ashley spotted the bottles of Redd's in one of the coolers and turned to look at Hayden and asked him the silent question. Hayden nodded his head and Ashley walked over and pulled two out of the cooler. When she walked back she could see that Hayden had pulled out a bottle opener and motioned for her to hold the bottles steady. She held them up in both of her hands and Hayden walked over and popped them open. Some of the liquid ended up spilling over onto Hayden's hand and before Ashley could react Hayden had lifted his hand to his mouth and licked it off. Ashley watched the entire time and couldn't help but think how she wished to have been the one to have done that.

"Enjoy yourself girls, that cooler is all for you guys so help yourselves. We are about to start up a game of beer pong, so grab a partner and get ready. More people will be trickling in but there shouldn't be more than 15 coming." Hayden told the girls.

He walked off to grab some cups and find the ping pong balls for the game. The moment he was gone Ashley was swarmed by Heather and Rebecca.

"Girl you look like you are going to eat him alive, and in a good way." Rebecca teased.

"I thought you were going to kiss the daylights out of him when he licked his hand clean." Heather commented as she took a swig of her bottle.

"The thought might have crossed my mind." Ashley shrugged playing it off and wanting to see their reactions as she took her own drink.

"Oh, this is going to be a good night." Rebecca smirked as she downed the remainder of her bottle.

* * *

Hayden walked into the pantry and reached up to grab the bag of red solo cups and a package of ping pong balls. As he turned around to walk back into the kitchen he was greeted by the shape of his friend that helped him plan the night. Though for some reason Freddy was just leaning against the door frame with a smug smirk on his face. Confused and with his hands full Hayden just looked at his friend waiting for him to say something.

"You going to just stand there or you want to grab some more bags for me." Hayden stated, not wanting to wait anymore.

"I'm just waiting for to realize what is so plainly obvious." Freddy replied.

"Which is what?" Hayden asked now annoyed.

"That your unofficial girlfriend in there just about tripped over herself when you lifted her off the ground, and licked your hand clean of that beer." Freddy said with a massive smile.

"What are you talking about?" Hayden said still not getting it.

"Are you shitting me? Fine I will spell it out for you, Ashley in there likes you, and with the glances that she has been sending you so far, I would say that this could be an eventful night for the both of you.

Hayden was sent reeling by Freddy's comments. He was usually pretty good at picking up when someone was acting different around him but for him to miss Ashley's change in demeanor was shocking. Though he shook his head and brushed off Freddy's comments. This was Ashley he was talking about, his friend, sure they acted friendly around each other but what friends didn't do that.

Freddy could see the denial in Hayden's head and face and refused to let that happen. He could see how easy they were around each other, like the world just melted away and they got lost in conversations with each other, now it seemed Ashley had figured that out, now it was time to get Hayden on board.

"I'm telling you man, just watch her tonight, listen to how she responds to you, watch how she looks at you. Then when you see it go ahead and find me cause I'm going to be giving you the biggest shit eating grin that I can." Freddy stated as he smiled and left.

Hayden just stood there and took what Freddy said into consideration. As he thought about it he could recall fleeting moments of what Freddy had been talking about. He didn't have long to ponder though as people started to call out his name. He walked back to the kitchen with a single thought on his mind. Did Ashley like him?

* * *

As Hayden walked back into the kitchen with the supplies all the patrons had gathered around the table and were seemingly playing a card game. He recognized the game as King's Cup and was about to sit down to play when they all saw him and cleared the table for beer pong. As he set up the game he decided to look around and find Ashley to see if what Freddy had said was true or not. It took him a moment but when he found her in the small crowd of people his eyes widened. She was looking at him with a coy smile and a certain desire in her eyes. Like she knew what she wanted but just didn't know how to get it.

He didn't have long to think about it though, soon the cups were set up, teams were being made, and rules were being gone over. He soon found himself on a team with Freddy against Ashley and Heather. He watched as Heather and Freddy winked at one another and he shot Freddy a betrayed look.

"You'll thank me later." Freddy said as he threw the ball to start the game.

The game went on for a about 20 minutes and they were tied up with each team only having one cup left. Hayden had just missed the last shot and was already starting to feel a little tipsy. They had filled the cups more than they usually would but they were having too much fun. Ashley and Heather had retrieved the ball and were getting ready to take their shots. Hayden looked up and managed to see Ashley smirking at him.

"What is so funny?" He asked as he swayed.

"Nothing, just waiting to see your face when you lose." Ashley stated as she swayed a bit herself.

"Bring it Hofferson." Hayden challenged.

"You asked for it Haddock." Ashley answered.

She threw the ball and managed to sink it in the last remaining cup. Heather unbelievably managed to sink hers as well which sealed the victory for her and Ashley. Hayden fished the two balls out and downed the cup of beer. Both teams cleared out for new teams to take their place as Hayden went outside to take a few hits off his vape and get some fresh air.

As he stepped outside he could feel that someone had followed him outside. The fact that the door didn't close right behind him and he could hear the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Ashley standing before him with two beers in her hands. She offered him one which he gladly took and thanked her by tipping the can slightly before taking a drink.

"What's up Ashley?" He asked as he took a hit of his vape.

"Just waiting to get you alone." She replied.

"Oh really?" Hayden asked as realization hit him that this is what Freddy was talking about.

"Really." Ashley responded as she took a step closer.

"I've never really done anything like this before but I've also never been one for beating around the bush either." Ashley said as she grew shy and tucked her head into her shoulder.

"Hey what is it? You can tell me." Hayden replied as he took a step toward her.

He watched as Ashley's smile grew wider and her eyes seemed to brighten. She took another long swig of her Redd's and stepped closer to Hayden.

"It's just that, these past couple of months, with you being back, becoming friends again, protecting me, helping me regain my confidence, and just being there to listen. I think that the thing that I like the most though is that despite the fact that we had been apart for so long and have reconnected in such a short time it feels like you never left and life has just been so much easier with around. I'm happier than I have been in a long time and it is all thanks to you Hayden." Ashley said looking up into his eyes.

Hayden didn't know how to feel. Sure, he was glad to help out Ashley and yeah, he was glad that they had become friends again, he also really enjoyed spending time around her too, and their banter back and forth throughout the day was always something he looked forward too. His eyes widened as Ashley took one step closer and she was now mere inches away from him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say Hayden is that… I like you." She whispered out.

"Yeah, I like you too Ashley. We are friends after all." Hayden said before his mind could comprehend what he had just fallen out of his mouth.

Ashley seemed to figure out that he wasn't understanding what she was saying and decided that it was time to makes things a bit clearer. She laughed a little before she looked back up at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His arms moved on their own and wrapped around her back.

"No Hayden I mean I like like you." Ashley said as she stood on toes and leaned in toward Hayden.

Before Hayden could react, Ashley was up on her toes, leaned in toward him, and kissed him. It took him several moments before he responded in kind and closed his eyes to relish in the warmth that spread throughout his body. His grip on Ashley tightened slightly and that caused her to moan a little, the sound though was all it took for Hayden's mind to replay memories that he wanted to remain buried. Panic swelled through him as the emotions of love, pain, depression, and rage ran wild in his mind.

He broke the kiss and pulled out of the embrace to see a flushed Ashley looking up at him with a huge smile. He had to close his eyes as it brought back painful emotions he thought he had either dealt with or buried.

Ashley became worried as she saw Hayden's reaction. She worried that she misread how Hayden felt or that she pushed him too soon. But as the scene continued she could hear Hayden mumbling to himself, she took a step closer and managed to make out that he was chanting 'I'm sorry' over and over. At first, she thought he was saying it to her but the more she listened the more she understood that he was saying it to someone else. Wanting to help her friend Ashley placed a hand on Hayden's arm and his head shot up.

"I'm sorry Maria" Hayden gasped out.

His eyes came back into focus a bit and when he realized where he was, he looked horrified. Ashley was looking up at him with a confused yet pleading gaze. Hayden shook his head and started to walk back into the house.

"I'm sorry Ashley." He whispered as he walked past her into the house.

Ashley stared on worryingly at the door her friends had just walked through. She didn't know what was going in his mind but she knew that for a brief moment he had wanted the same thing she did but something, this Maria, unlocked something in his mind and caused him to freak out. Before she could wonder on it anymore the cold air was getting to her and she had to go back inside. While the night had started out great, this is not the way she saw it ending and now all she felt was sad, confused, and just a little hurt.

* * *

 **A/N: So they got their moment but it was undercut by Hayden's past. Ashley was able to see that something was up and knows that it wasn't her or the moment but something else. What will she do, and will Hayden allow her to help him? All will be made clear eventually. See you next time. Peace.**


	18. Tools

**A/N: Hey guys I'm alive so no need to worry. I know it has been over a week, and I figured I should crawl out of my bunker to give you guys a chapter. I love all the responses I get so keep those coming. So this chapter we get to meet Ashley's parents and they have some helpful advice and plans of their own to help their daughter. Read on to find out what it all is about.**

 **Riverat73- Haven't seen you in awhile good to hear from you and glad you like the story, have a chapter.**

 **AstridFearlessHofferson- I know it would have been nice to leave it off at the kiss and have them be happy and all lovey dovey. But then I came along and ruined it for the sake of story writing and to keep you hooked ;p. But we push on in the hopes that if there is a next time it will be all the more sweet.**

 **CB73- They both still have some talking to do before anything can go further, Ashley is a bit unsure but perhaps her parents can help in more ways than one.**

 **Hiilikepie69- Thank you for the compliment, hope you continue to like the story.**

 **YouYou098- Oh I only know a little, I just know where I want the story to end, it's getting there that is hard. Ashley has some decisions to make and they will impact what happens between her and Hayden.**

 **MaverickMike- I see what's going on here, you are trying to butter me and pander to the fact that I love the Cultaholic guys and have been a loyal subject and wank pheasant for good long while in the hopes that I will write you an incredibly witty remark... Fair play you got that but for making me type all that and sit here smiling like an idiot I only have one question for you MaverickMike... ARE YOU HAVING A GIRAFFE?!**

 **Love the reviews keep them coming and enjoy the chapter.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is almost done with college, I love and miss you, you got this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly**

* * *

 _Monday December 9th, 2019_

The entire weekend had been a bust for Ashley. Hayden all but avoided her at the party after their kiss and she had to admit that it hurt just a little to see him avoiding her again. She had to wonder for a brief moment if this is what Hayden felt like every time she walked by him in school. The thought blew out of her mind as quickly as it arrived, she didn't have time to pity herself she had to figure what happened with Hayden and who this Maria person is or was that caused Hayden to freak out on her.

Try as she might though Hayden had gone completely silent and wouldn't answer her calls or texts. She couldn't get a hold of him all weekend long and that was just as worrying. It left her with far too much time to think and she wouldn't go over to Hayden's unannounced, that might push him away further and that was the last thing she wanted. Forced to wait until today Ashley had to figure out some way of talking to Hayden about the kiss and the aftermath, their friendship and any kind of relationship depended on it.

Dragging herself out of bed she looked out the window to see that it was cloudy and the wind was howling. Groaning she walked over to her dresser and threw on some sweatpants and comfortable long sleeve shirt, tied her hair into its braid and headed downstairs. Her mother and father were already awake, just like they were every morning. Ashley never did understand how her parents were such early risers.

Getting a bowl of cereal, she sat down and slowly started to eat. Her mother, Natasha Hofferson, with her long blond hair and deep blue eyes, it was easy to see where Ashley got most of her features from. People often tease Ashley that, she would be the exact image of her mother when she was older. Natasha noticed something was off about her daughter all weekend long ever since she got back late Friday night. Now it seemed to really be eating away at her. Natasha nudged her husband, Colton Hofferson had short black hair but the same deep blue eyes as the rest of his family, looked up to see what his wife wanted. When he saw her nod her head toward Ashley he instantly got what she was getting at.

Putting his coffee down and cleared his throat which got Ashley's attention and had her looking up at two concerned parents.

"What's up guys?" Ashley asked.

"I think that is our line dear." Natasha replied.

"What do you mean?" Ashley responded trying to deflect.

"It is clear to see that something is bothering you sweetie, you wear your emotions on your sleeve more than you think you do." Colton replied.

Ashley frowned and blushed a little at being caught. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her parents and tried to think of something to say that will get them to drop it.

"Just some stuff at school." She responded softly.

"Yeah if you were trying to convince us of that, nice try sweetie but we can read you better than that. Please tell us what happened or what is going on, we don't like seeing you like this." Her father said softly as he took her hand in his and gently stroked it.

Smiling at the gesture Ashley felt a little better and considered telling her parents about what happened. Maybe they would be able to help her with Hayden. She nodded her head and looked up into their eyes and could see that they really cared about what was bothering her. It was one thing that Ashley always loved about her parents, they were always interested in her problems and always wanted to help, if it was tough love she needed that was what they gave her, if she needed words of encouragement, she got it. Her parents always seem to know what to say.

"It's about my friend. His name is Hayden, you guys remember the Haddocks, right?" Ashley asked.

Her parent's eyes both went wide at the mention of the name but beyond that they didn't give Ashley anymore of a reaction.

"Yes, we remember him, you used to talk about him all the time and were good school friends, is that where you have been going the past couple months." Her mother answered.

"Yeah well they moved back and I guess they have been back for a while. Sorry for not telling you guys sooner I kinda forgot to even mention it with Hayden being back." She said with a smile.

"What about Hayden?" Her father asked sternly.

"Colton behave yourself." Natasha bit back.

Ashley and to hold back a small laugh when she saw her father huff just a bit, but nod his head in agreement.

"Well, this weekend when I was over at his house I, uh, may have, uh, told him that I like him, and kissed him." She said softly.

She could hear her parents gasp and suck in a breath of air. She looked up and saw that both their eyes were wide with shock. She could see the wheels in their heads turning and the questioning looks they were giving her.

"Before you guys ask, yes I'm okay. He doesn't know the exact details but he helped me with it and even taught me some wrestling moves to defend myself with. He listened to me, and even got me out of an episode or two. He has been an amazing friend and has made me feel more relaxed, calm, and happy in a very long time." Ashley stated with a smile as she listed off the things that Hayden helped her with.

"But now something is bothering him and he freaked out on Friday. I haven't been able to get a hold of him and I need to talk to him. I was hoping that you guys would have some advice." Ashley continued.

Ashley's parents were looking at her in awe as she described this boy. They could see the admiration in her eyes as she listed off all the things that he helped her with, things that they had failed to do. Behind the admiration though there was a desperate plea, she needed to help her friend and was worried enough to ask her parents for help. Colton and Natasha glanced at each other and gave a quick nod. A silent conversation that conveyed everything they needed to, they would help their daughter, just like they always did.

"Do you know what is bothering him?" Her mother asked.

"It has something to do with a girl named Maria. When I kissed him it took a second or two for him to kiss me back." She said with a smile.

"Okay I don't need to hear this." Her father exclaimed.

"Colton be quiet." Natasha quipped.

"Anyway, it wasn't until after he started that the freak out happened. He pulled back and just started muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over. He gasped out 'I'm sorry Maria' before he apologized to me and dashed back into his house. I haven't been able to get a hold of him since." Ashley finished.

Her parents stayed silent for a few moments as they gathered their thoughts and tried to think of the best solution to help their daughter. Her mother couldn't help but wonder if what happened to Ashley happened to Hayden or this Maria.

"I wonder if something similar happened." Natasha said aloud.

"Something similar?" Colton asked.

"If something similar happened to Hayden or this Maria, like what happened to Ashley." Natasha stated.

Ashley's eye widened as the thought of having something similar happen to anyone filled her with sympathy and rage. The serious tone in her mother's voice though cut through the cloud of emotions and got Ashley thinking. It did explain why Hayden freaked out the way he did, maybe he felt he could have done something, or maybe he didn't do anything.

"Have you told him?" Her mother asked.

"Told him what?" Ashley asked as she was brought out of her thoughts.

"About what happened." Her mother said in a low voice.

Ashley's face dropped as a cold shiver ran down her spine. Hayden had never asked what happened to her and she didn't want to talk about. she thought she was doing fine and thought she proved it to herself when she beat Steven up. Her mother just nodded her head once she saw Ashley's reaction.

"I thought so." Natasha said softly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ashley snapped back.

"Everything dear, if you want any kind of relationship with this boy you have to be open about everything. Maybe you need to tell him so he can tell you whatever happened to him. It is a matter of trust." Colton chimed in.

"I do trust him though." Ashley replied.

"I'm not saying you don't, but this is a different kind of trust. I'm not saying you have to go right up to him and tell him everything right now. But if you want this to go anywhere you might have to." Her mother answered.

"Or you can just smack him over the head to get him to talk." Her father joked.

That earned him glares from both women.

"Oh, don't give me that Natasha. You have done that to me plenty of times and it worked." Colton fired back.

"Anyway sweetie, it is just something to think about is all. Now hurry up and get your stuff ready, it's cold outside and you need to warm up your car before you head to school." Colton finished as he lifted up his cup of coffee.

Ashley looked at the time and cursed when she saw it was almost time to leave. She downed the rest of her cereal and sprinted out of the kitchen. While she was running about Colton looked up to see Natasha looking down at him.

"You didn't tell her about them." She said sternly.

"I know, I know, but she already has enough on her plate we don't need to add to the fire with this as well." Colton sighed out.

"I never agreed with keeping those from her and she could have used what was in them to help her friend." Natasha snapped back.

"I thought it was for the best, this boy was gone and the letters weren't improving her mood. We've had this conversation before Nat." Colton fired back.

"Yes, we have, and now your stubbornness might hurt our daughter even more if she can't help her friend. Is that what you want, hurt her in a way that we agreed to never do?" Natasha asked, frustrated.

"If we show her now it will hurt her all the same." Colton answered.

"But she might be able to use them to help her friend, to find happiness. Yes, she will be mad, she might even hate us, but if that is the price for her to be happy. I can take that, you saw how happy she was talking about that boy, who are we to take that away from her. We might have a tool to help her, as her parents we should help her." Natasha pleaded with her husband.

Colton stared ahead and listened to the sounds of his daughter running about the house. Memoires of her running around laughing and smiling flooded his mind, just as the dark days when he thought he would never see her smile again. Now this boy comes in and can make her smile and be happy all over again. He let out a sigh and hung his head, he couldn't stop this, wouldn't stop this.

"Okay." He whispered out.

"I'm sorry what?" Natasha asked in shock.

"You are right, we should show her." He said a bit louder.

"After all these years, you now say yes. Why?" Natasha asked genuinely curious and a bit insulted at her husband's quick flip.

"I don't know. I haven't even met the boy and yet I can tell that he means a great deal to Ashley. I only just now realized it when you said something but these past couple of months she has seemed so much happier and at ease. I was glad for it and didn't question it but after hearing her this morning and knowing that this boy is the cause of it. I can't take that away from her. Not again, you are right we have the tools we should help her and I am willing to deal with the consequences, as long as it makes her happy." Colton explained.

"Today when she gets back from school we will give her the letters." He said as Ashley rushed out the door waving a quick goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Well damn there they are, the letters finally make their first appearance and I wonder how Ashley will take it that her parents kept them from her. What will they say, and can Ashley forgive her parents for keeping them, what will she say to Hayden. Guess you will just have to wait till next time. Peace.**


	19. Too Much, Too Soon

**A/N: Hey guys, figured I should get this up before I leave this weekend and have no time to write. So the name of the chapter is pulled from the Green Day song Too much Too soon. Now while the song is upbeat I think that some of the lyrics describe Ashley's situation perfectly, so much is happening all at once and it feels like she is coming unglued and it's just Too much Too soon. So give the song a listen and you will see what I'm talking about. Do feel free to leave a review, I love reading them and it is a great way to interact with you the readers. Also don't hate for the ending but I planned it that way.**

 **CB73- Ashley might have a slightly different response then what I orignally planned but I think it still fits perfectly with what I have done with her as a character throughout the story. So much needs to be discovered and talked about but first Ashley has some reading to do.**

 **YouYou098- I know the story you are talking about but as I said way back at the beginning of the story I can't and won't write scenes like that, I hate what I have to do for this story alone but it was better than that. Glad you liked the last chapter.**

 **See you all next time and be sure to leave a review, as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is almost done with college, you got this, just a little bit longer. I love and miss you.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own shit.**

* * *

 _Monday December 9th, 2019_

Ashley rushed out of her house, jumped into her car, and sped off toward the school. She was eager and anxious to get there in time and hopefully before Hayden arrived. She wanted to catch him in the parking lot before school started and try to figure out what had happened on Friday night.

A million questions ran through her mind, who was Maria, what happened to her that he felt sorry for, and the last one was just a bit selfish but she wanted to know how he felt about the kiss that they shared. She shook her head at the last thought and scolded herself for it. Her friend needed help and she was worried about a kiss, she would help Hayden first and foremost, anything else could wait. Even if she didn't want it to.

While the drive didn't take any longer than it usually would have, it felt as though she had spent hours on the road just trying to get to the school. She breathed in a sigh of relief when the school came into view, an even bigger sigh when she pulled up to her usual parking space and Hayden's car wasn't there yet. She pulled in, shut the car off and waited for Hayden to arrive.

She leaned her head back and tried to think of how she was going to go about this. Whoever this Maria was or is, means a great deal to Hayden and it appears that something terrible had happened to her. Her mother's words rang in her head about how she should tell Hayden about her own trauma, perhaps that would get him to open up and trust her just a bit more. Frustrated at not knowing what to do, Ashley punched her door and let out a scream of anger. It was all so confusing and she just didn't know what to do.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a car pull up next to her. Snapping her head around to look for it, she was filled with hope and dread that it might be Hayden. His reaction after the kiss and his subsequent radio silence over the weekend had made her incredibly nervous about how he would react to anything she tried. This only increased her growing frustrations.

She wasn't sure if she was glad or disheartened when the car turned out to be Heather's. She watched as her friend got of the car followed closely by Rebecca out of the passenger side. They waved at her and motioned for her to step out. Sighing Ashley grabbed her backpack and opened her door to step out into the brisk December air.

"Hey girl, how you been, haven't heard from you all weekend?" Heather asked with a smile.

"I've been better." Ashley answered truthfully.

"Blah, Blah, enough with the greetings, I want to know what happened between you and Hayden. You both stepped outside during the party and then Hayden comes back muttering about something and you come in looking hurt and confused, just like right now. Then we don't hear from you all weekend, what the hell girl?" Rebecca spouted off, her arms crossed as she stared down Ashley.

Heather let out a long sigh once Rebecca went off, she was hoping to get to all of that but in a much nicer and more subtle way. But as usual Rebecca came in a ripped the proverbial band-aid off and got what they both were really thinking out in the open.

"Thank you, Rebecca, your tactfulness and consideration of others is truly a gift." Heather drawled out.

Rebecca didn't respond and just continued to stare at Ashley waiting for her friend to respond with a satisfying answer. Ashley stared back in anger at her friend's callousness, sure Rebecca had always been blunt but this was a bit much, even for her.

"Fine you want to know what happened, alright I'll tell you. We stepped outside and I offered him a beer. He took it and we both took long drinks of them. I told him I had been waiting to get him alone and started telling him how much he meant to me and what all of the things that he has done for me, has done for me personally. I told him I liked, he responded like a dork so I had to show him what I meant. I said it again only this time I kissed him!" Ashley yelled back.

She was heaving as though she had just been through one of Hayden's wrestling workout's. Rebecca's glare softened and turned to one of shock at the revelation of what had happened between Ashley and Hayden. Heather had an equal look of shock but confusion as well. They both knew that this is what Ashley wanted, so what had happened after the kiss to result in this outburst.

"But isn't that what you wanted?" Rebecca asked softly, the bite in her voice completely gone.

Ashley let out a sigh as she closed her eyes as she was able to relive those precious few moments before everything went south. The feel of his arms around her, the sharp scent of his body wash, and the softness of his lips against hers. It was everything she had wanted and she could tell that Hayden had wanted it as well.

"Like you wouldn't believe. But something happened, something went off in his mind and he pulled back. He started muttering that he was sorry and before I could get a good idea of what the fuck was happening his head snapped up and he apologized to someone named Maria. When his eyes came back into focus he look horrified, apologized to me and went back into the house. I haven't been able to speak to him all weekend. I was hoping to catch him before class." Ashley admitted as her voice grew softer.

"Whatever happened must be serious if it was able to freak Hayden out, the dude is scared of nothing." Rebecca responded.

"Apparently, he is scared of something." Heather followed up.

"I don't think he was scared, he looked like he was reliving something, he looked just like I did when I would freak out. Something happened that he is having a hard time dealing with and perhaps I need to help him, like he helped me." Ashley added.

"You know him better than we do so I trust your judgement Ashley." Heather replied with a soft smile.

"Ashley…are you ever going to… you know…tell us what happened?" Rebecca asked softly.

Heather's eyes flew open and her head snapped over to Rebecca in horror. Rebecca though looked shy and nervous, not at all like her usual brash and confident self. Heather looked back over to Ashley who had her eyes closed but was taking in calm and deep breath. She opened her eyes and she had a resolution in them that neither of her friends had seen in a very long time.

"One day I will, but not until I can help Hayden." Ashley replied softly.

Heather and Rebecca both nodded surprised that Ashley was able to answer as calmly as she did. Ashley smiled at them and nodded her head in acknowledgement, she was just about to speak again when the sound of the bell rang out across the parking lot. The three girls looked around but could not spot Hayden's car anywhere. Sighing they all pushed on towards the doors and towards their first class. Hoping that they would see Hayden later today.

* * *

 _(Later that evening)_

For all of Ashley's hopes and fears of talking to Hayden today, it seemed that they were unnecessary. Hayden never showed up for school, wasn't in any of the classes, wasn't at lunch, hell Ashley even went to the school gym to work out and see if Hayden would attend wrestling practice. Much like the rest of the day though, he remained absent.

Pulling into her driveway she let a long, sad sigh. She was even more worried about Hayden now and he still wouldn't respond to her texts or calls. She got out of the car and walked lazily to the front door, she didn't want to move a great deal anymore and just wanted to go to bed. As she entered the house she could hear her parents talking about something in the kitchen. She didn't care too much about what it was and pushed on toward her room.

"Ashley dear, could you come here for a moment?" Her mother called.

Groaning internally, she turned around and headed for the kitchen. When she entered, she quirked an eyebrow and the sad and forlorn looks on both of her parents faces and instantly her mind went into overdrive. Her heartrate picked up and her hairs stood up. To her this looked like a scene in a movie or book where the main character finds out that their best friend or a loved one died and with Hayden being gone all day, her mind began to run impossible scenarios.

"What's up guys?" Ashley asked wearily.

"I uh, I don't know where to start." Her father's shaky voice responded.

On edge, more than ever Ashley really wished that she had just ignored them and gone up to her room. But she stood still, her throat tightening up as she waited for whatever her parents had to say.

"I guess we should start by saying we are sorry sweetie." Her mother began.

Ashley's mind went blank, her breathing became shaky, and tears started to creep their way into her eyes. Swallowing she forced herself to ask her parents what they were talking about.

"What are you guys sorry for?" She asked, regretting that she even spoke.

Her parents looked up at each other and gave a small nod before closing their eyes and letting out a long sigh. Her father reached over to the chair next to him and pulled out a small box with a sticky note on it. He waved Ashley over and somehow, she found the will to move her legs.

"Ashley your mother and I have something for you." Her father said as he passed the box to the other end of the table.

Ashley looked down at the box and peeled the sticky note off and read it carefully. Her eyes slowly widened as she read the note ' _Letters to Ashley_ '. Only one person in her entire life had ever written her letters. The note fell from her hands and onto the floor and she stared down at the box. With shaky hands, she grabbed the lid and slowly began to open it, afraid of what she might find and praying for it to not be true that these had been here all this time. As the lid fell open her fears were only confirmed, neatly filed in order of when they were received Ashley flipped through the letters and quickly began to realize that they were all indeed from Hayden.

The tears that had sneaked up into her eyes fell down her cheeks as she looked back up at her parents. The sad and forlorn looks they had earlier made more sense to her now because they knew what was coming. Rage and sadness consumed Ashley as she looked from the box up to her parents again and again. She tried to make sense of why they would keep these from her but couldn't think of a single good reason. Her vision was blurry from all the tears so she wiped her eyes with her hand and carefully closed the box so that she wouldn't damage any of the letters.

"Ashley." Her father tried.

Ashley growled and stared a hole through both her parents, they stilled for a moment before letting out knowing sighs and sat back in their chairs. She grabbed the box as though it would break if she put too much pressure on it and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"We are sorry Ashley." She heard her parents whisper.

She didn't stop to acknowledge that she heard them, she just had to get out of the room and away from them as soon as possible. She walked up the stairs and opened her door before slamming it shut, the action telling her parents to leave her alone. She walked slowly over to her desk and set the box down, she opened it carefully again and picked up the first letter with shaky hands. She unfolded it and couldn't help the choked laugh she let out as she was finally able to read the letters that she had needed for years. It was all too much, too soon as she looked at the top of the letter and the tears came flowing down as she began.

 _Dear Ashley,_

* * *

 **A/N: You can just go ahead a direct all your responses down to that little review box, as I'm sure none of you will be furious about that little cliffhanger or lack of an actual letter. I on the other hand will be freezing my ass off as I leave to go hunting, so see you guys when I get back I'll be sure to bring back some deer jerky.**


	20. LetterBomb

**A/N: Boy I am really spending a lot of time on this one particular day but this should be the last time. We get to see just some of the many letters that Hayden sent Ashley during their time apart. Hope you all enjoy them and please leave a review, I would like to know what you guys are thinking about the story so far. The chapter title is taken from the Green Day song Letterbomb. Thought the name fit, in case you can't tell I'm a massive Green Day fan.**

 **CB73- Thank you for responding to the last chapter, very in depth look at all the little underlying emotions. Though I will give it to you that the reason for Ashley's dad keeping the letter's wasn't because of a perceived worthiness, but was a decision made with good intentions and we all know what can happen when you do something with goo intentions in mind. It is indeed a long night for Ashley, I'm pretty sure that her homework is done and even if it wasn't I'm sure that at this point with everything that is going on, Hayden is more important.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who i get to see tomorrow. I love you and and drive safe.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Monday, December 9_ _th_ _, 2019_

 _Dear Ashley,_

 _Not much has changed since I last wrote you. Mom and Dad are still gone a lot but I do have a project coming up, it should be fun, we have to build our own catapult! I'm excited about it, we got partners for it so that should take some of the load off. I got paired with this girl named Maria. She is a bit shy but not overly so, I think you would like her, she is into softball just like you. I still wish I didn't have to leave or that you could have come with us, I know that is an impossible wish but I can't help myself. Things would feel just a bit more normal around here if you were around, but as much as this sucks at least we have these letters. Can't wait to hear back from you, I got to go Maria just arrived and we are going to start on our catapult, hope you have a good week._

 _Your Friend Hayden_

Ashley couldn't help the smile that crossed her face or the choked laugh that escaped her lips. The tears were still rolling down her face as she already imagined her response to him. An old habit started to remerge as she pulled on one of her desk drawers and reached in to grab a piece of paper to write back. She had to stop herself once she remembered that Hayden was already back. This letter was at least three years old and there was no reason to respond. Her smile fell, as did her face, she could hear how happy and sad Hayden was in this one letter. She remembered wanting to go with him and begging him to stay.

Carefully she put the letter aside on her desk, treating as the most important thing in the world, which to her, at this moment in time it was. These letters were a gateway into Hayden's life away from her, the time that she had missed, all because her parents kept them from her. She balled her hands into fists at the reminder that her parents kept these letters from her for some reason and she couldn't understand why. They knew how good of friends she and Hayden were, how much it meant to her to have these letters come in. She always responded as fast as she could when she got one from him. Pushing aside her anger for her parents, she wiped her eyes clean as she read through more of the letters.

The next few were more of the same as the first, excited about getting to build a catapult, his parents not home a lot because of their jobs, and wishing that she was there or that he was back home. It wasn't until she was about halfway through the letters that she got a big surprise.

 _Dear Ashley,_

 _So, I know I've been saying that it has been fun working on the catapult with Maria for a good while but I haven't been really honest with you about why. Sure, the project itself is fun but what really makes it fun is Maria. She is so much smarter than she thinks she is, her shyness has started to disappear and she is more confident in herself. Apparently, she wants to become a veterinarian. Which fits perfectly seeing as she has a bunch of animals. Every time we are together in school or at one of our houses working on this project I can't help but smile and laugh, being around her is so easy and it just causes makes my day when we make plans to work on the catapult. I think I'm starting to like her but I don't know, I'm really nervous to ask her how she feels about all of this, if she feels anything at all. I could really use some advice from you, I hope all is going well and I can't wait to hear from you._

 _Your friend Hayden._

Ashley's heart broke into a thousand pieces once she finished the letter. Her tears were back in full force and she didn't bother to stop them. Hayden's optimism that she would write back to help him figure out what he was feeling, only served to make her hate herself, and the anger towards her parents grow. She knew it was irrational to hate herself for not responding to Hayden, she never got the letters and soon just figured that Hayden had stopped writing. But the way that Hayden had reached out to her for help, even in these letters, even after months of not responding, it showed her how much her opinion really meant to him.

Carefully placing the letter on the growing stack, she wiped her eyes clean on her rapidly dampening sleeve and picked up another letter. She thought her heart was already broken for Hayden, but what she felt now didn't compare to what she felt at the end of the next one.

 _Dear Ashley,_

 _This week sucked. Really sucked, I'm actually struggling to write this at the moment. I know I haven't mentioned it in my other letters but I don't want to keep it from you anymore and I need to get it off my chest. So, there are these guys at the school who have taken it upon themselves to declare that they are the Gods gift to the earth. They go around strutting about and bully anyone they deem below them or trying to get above their 'class'. Assholes the lot of them, but they saw Maria and I hanging out in the lunch room and they saw it as a personal insult. So, the long and the short of it is, they tried to separate us because apparently, she was too good for some nobody like me. Well I told them to go kick rocks and they didn't like that too much, I took some punches but not more than that, a teacher came by and they walked away. Maria helped me up and some of her friends were even there to help. Yes, it was nice but the whole thing has just had me down all week, I hope all is going well and I would really like some advice on what I should do. I just feel really down and those guys' words are kinda weighing on me. Oh, I figured out that I really like Maria by the way, but I can't help but wonder if their words are true. What if I do just hold her back or she is too good for me. Anyway, hope you are having a better time than I am right now._

 _Your friend Hayden._

Ashley's rage was back in full force as hot, angry tears, and balled up fists clenched and unclenched. She placed the paper down before she could damage it any further than she already had. She had no idea who these people were but the mere fact that they had hurt and bullied Hayden turned her blood as hot as lava. All she wanted to do was march up to these guy's and kick their ass to Helheim and back. But she couldn't, it was all in the past and all she could do now was try and piece together what had happened to Hayden.

It took her every ounce of strength she had to not break down into a hysterically mess as she read the next letter. Dated a few weeks after the last one, she couldn't believe what had happened and how quickly it seemed that Hayden's life took a turn.

 _Dear Ashley,_

 _So, the past few weeks have been a lot better since I last wrote you, or at least they were. After the incident, Maria started to hang around me even more. I think she was trying to show those guys that they can shove it. She told me not to listen to them and that she likes hanging around me. I have to admit when she said that it made me blush. I ended up working up my courage and told her I liked her, I could hear your voice in the background telling me not to be scared and to man up. Well I did, and it turns out she likes me too. We smiled at each other, hugged, and I kissed her on the cheek. It was the greatest day ever. The next day sucked though, word had gotten around that Maria and I were now dating, and these same pricks decided that I was, I don't know, I guess trespassing on their turf or something. They cornered us in the hallway and started to lay into us verbally. Calling me a pity date and that Maria just wanted to make me feel like I was worth something. Maria told them to leave us alone and one of them raised their hand to her, before anything could happen though Maria had slapped the guy across the face so hard I'm pretty sure she slapped the white off of him. It was that moment that I realized I was falling in love with her and it scares me Ashley. I'm scared to mess up, I'm scared that I'll lose her, I'm just really scared because I have no idea what I'm doing, and now every time we are walking in the halls these guys are glaring holes through us and I'm scared to leave her alone because they told us we would regret messing with them. I just have an uneasy feeling and would love your input on all this. I hope you are doing well and I can't wait to hear from you._

 _Your Friend Hayden._

The amount of hatred that Ashley had for these people she hadn't even met shouldn't have been possible. They had threatened Hayden and his new girlfriend apparently and while that stung a bit somewhere inside her that he had a girlfriend at one point. She knew it was unreasonable to get mad, in fact she was actually happy for him that he was able to gain some confidence and ask this girl out.

She gently placed the letter on the growing stack and briefly looked over at the clock. Somehow it was 11 at night and she had no idea where all the time had gone. Looking down at the box she could see that she was a little more than halfway through it. Determined to find out everything she could about Hayden's life away from Berk she pressed on and picked up the next letter. The next letters were surprisingly more cheerful than the last ones, Hayden talked about how happy he and Maria were, the guys who bullied them seemed to have backed off a bit and everything was going good. Hayden talked about all the little things that made him like Maria, her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him, sharing their hopes and dreams. Ashley could feel how happy Hayden was with Maria, she was happy for him, she would always be happy for him.

She still felt awful after every letter she read though, no matter how nice it was to read about Hayden's life she couldn't help but imagine how this must have looked on his end with no responses. Always waiting and never hearing anything back despite the fact it seemed like he really needed and wanted to hear from her. The number of letters started to decrease as she went through them all, the clock read 1 in the morning and she just had a few more to go. With new resolve and a feeling of dread that this is where Hayden's life started to unravel she unfolded the letter and started to read.

 _Dear Ashley,_

 _I don't even know where to start. Everything is a mess and I'm still trying to process it. I guess the bottom line is Maria got hurt, badly. Remember those guys who I said were throwing evil glares our way, well it appears they never forgot that slap. They went after her a few days ago when she was coming back to her car from the gym. I was just a few minutes behind but that was just enough time. I… I nearly killed one of them, they tell me that one more punch or kick would have done him in. I don't know what's going to happen now, I'm just scared for Maria. Please write me back, I've never asked you to before but after all this time I really need it, I need your help Ashley, please, I need my friend, please write me back, I'm terrified of what happened to Maria and I have no idea what will happen next. My parents are always gone and they don't know how to help. I feel alone Ashley and I need my friend. I hope your life has been better than this, I really hope to hear from you._

 _Your terrified friend, Hayden_

She could see the dried wet marks on the paper where Hayden's tears must have dripped onto the paper. Now her own tears were falling onto the aged letter. She could hear Hayden's heart break, the terror in his voice, and could see the pleading in his eyes that were begging her to write him back. She wouldn't have bothered writing because she would have drove to wherever Hayden was at. Day or night, rain or shine, nothing would have kept her from seeing Hayden the moment she got this letter, if she would have gotten it all those years ago.

Her sobs broke through the deafening silence, she couldn't keep it in any longer. Hayden's pain felt like her own pain and she felt as those daggers were piercing her body over and over again. She just wanted to run to Hayden and draw him into a hug and let him know that everything would be okay, that Maria would be fine, but she couldn't. This had all happened in the past and this new Hayden is all that is left, and he was still hurting. Something inside Ashley snapped, Hayden was hurting, _her_ Hayden was hurting, nobody ever hurt Hayden, not _her_ Hayden. She might not have been there for him in the past but she was here now and nothing on this earth would stop her from doing that.

She carefully placed the letter down and saw that there was just one more letter. Wiping her eyes and swallowing she unfolded it.

 _Dear Ashley,_

 _I'm not even sure if this will reach you, even if it does I don't expect a response but I figured I would let you know anyway. I'm moving back, my mom and dad's jobs got moved back and I will be there at the start of sophomore year. Perhaps we will see each other, I hope we do but I'm prepared for anything at this point. Hope these past few years were good for you, I guess you don't know how mine went and perhaps that is for the best, I wouldn't want to burden you with what happened to me._

 _Still your friend, Hayden._

She couldn't blame him for that last letter, after years of not receiving any response anyone would have gotten beaten down. It appears that Hayden had reached his. Ashley felt emotionally and physically drained. These letters gave her enough insight into Hayden's time away and now she hoped they could help her in helping Hayden. She put the letters back in the box and brought over to the bed with her. crawling under the blankets she clutched at the box and drifted off into an uneasy sleep, as the little bombs disguised as letters laid next to her heart.

 **A/N: So much going through her mind but the main thing being wanting to help her friend. Will Hayden accept it or is he too damaged to be fixed. We start to find out next time. Leave a review please and thank you.**


	21. Glimmer of Hope

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for being patient with me. I know it has been over a week, but with the holiday coming and going I just didn't have time to write. But here we are a nice chapter to move things along and a bit of a pick me up from the last chapter, which by the way had an awesome response. Thank you for all the reviews keep those coming, I love reading them and it is a great way to see what you all are thinking and interact with you.**

 **AstridFearlessHofferson- Hiccup found a friend while he was away, he just can't seem to catch a break, neither could Maria. Perhaps this chapter will make you feel a bit better.**

 **No Account- It took a while but you get to read another chapter, no worries with school dawg, that comes first and like I said before, the story is not going anywhere and you won't have to wait long for Ashley confronting Hayden.**

 **CB73- Where do I even start with this review, you managed to capture what I have had going on in my mind as to how everything played out in the background, things that haven't been said directly but more implied and left for you the reader to come up with for yourself. Ashley is going to have a different way of confronting Hayden and getting through to him and the next couple chapters are going to be fun to write. Thank you for the lovely review I don't know what goes on in the amazing mind of yours but damn is it awesome, you just seem to get what I hope that other readers can take away or piece together. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

 **fuuwindgoddess- I'm glad the chapter could produce such emotion from you, as bad as that sounds, I'm glad you are liking the story and hope that this chapter is a bit of a pick me up.**

 **nandjferon- Thank you for the kind words, reviews like this make it easier to write, knowing that people like yourself truly enjoy what I am doing. Enjoy the chapter and the story.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, keep them coming as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee... I'll see you this weekend.**

 **Disclaimer: I own... nothing :(**

* * *

 _Thursday December 12_ _th_ _, 2019_

Ashley had refused to speak to her parents all week long. She would barely acknowledge their presence if she entered a room that either one or both of them were in. The anger that she felt towards them for keeping Hayden's letters was unfathomable. The pain she felt from her parents keeping the letters from her hurt worse than the day Hayden left all those years ago.

Hayden was all but a ghost the entire week. She would catch glimpses of him walking the hallways or pulling into the parking lot but was never able to stop him long enough to talk things out. She was starting to get furious and felt her heart clench every time he walked away. She was running out of ideas to try and talk to him, he still wouldn't answer calls or texts and refused to make eye contact with her. Ashley was starting to retreat in on herself and felt like she was just going through the motions.

She sat down at the lunch table yet again and just stared at her food, picking at it lazily but refusing to eat it. Heather and Rebecca looked at each other worryingly before turning back to look at Ashley.

"Any luck Ashley?" Heather asked softly.

Ashley told both girls about the letters that her parents gave to her on Monday. She didn't tell them about the contents of the letters other than it explained a lot. She told them how great it was to read the letters that she had been waiting for and heartbreaking at the same time. Heather and Rebecca had done their best to try and help Ashley cheer up but this seemed to be a rut that they couldn't shake.

Ashley didn't bother vocalize her response to Heather, she just shook her head with barely any movement. Heather and Rebecca both deflated at the movement, they had been holding out that last night would be the night that Hayden responded. Both letting out sighs they slowly started to eat as they tried to think of ways for Ashley to reestablish contact between Hayden and Ashley.

Frustrated, Rebecca pounded the table causing the trays to rattle and their drinks to nearly fall over. The sudden movement caused both Heather and Ashley to yelp in surprise and look at Rebecca with confused and annoyed glances.

"This is stupid, what the hell is his problem that he won't talk to you anymore." Rebecca stated.

"Rebecca." Heather started.

"No, this is bullshit alright. Right now, that jerk is hurting Ashley and when you hurt my friends I get mad. If he doesn't feel the same fine whatever, but he should at least be man enough to tell Ashley." Rebecca continued to rant.

"Ashley already told us that she is certain that he feels the same. It has to be something else." Heather speculated.

"Well whatever it is he needs to get over it, in case you haven't noticed he looks like a husk of his former self and that was only a week ago." Rebecca fired back.

"You've seen him?" Ashley asked, her interest now piqued at the mention of Hayden.

"Yeah and he looks just like you, going through the motions, vacant eyes, and a lifeless voice. According to his friend Freddy anyway." Rebecca finished.

Ashley's eyes widened for a moment before the sad look that had adorned her face all week returned. She slumped back into her chair and continued to stare at her tray of food. Rebecca scoffed at Ashley's, a reaction that set Heather off.

"What the hell is your problem?" She spat out.

"My problem is Ashley being a forlorn shell of her former self. She seems to have completely given up on everything all over a bunch of letters that are years old by now." Rebecca shot back.

"Shut up." Ashley whispered out.

"Oh, now you finally have to voice to speak." Rebecca replied harshly.

"You have no idea what you are talking about, you have no idea what he went through while he was away, so shut the fuck up." Ashley fired back, her gaze still down at the table.

"I would have an idea if you would tell us, then maybe we could help you. You think it is easy for us to see you like this Ashley, it is killing us to see you this depressed, we want to help but you have to let us, if you won't let us help you then don't blame us for getting upset." Rebecca answered back a bit softer but still with an edge to her voice.

Ashley finally lifted her head up to look at her friends. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears and Rebecca and Heather's concern for her continued to rise.

"I can't tell you." Ashley answered.

"Damnit Ashley, you have to give us something." Rebecca tried again.

Ashley quickly palmed her eyes to wipe the unshed tears. She might be a mess on the inside but she was not going to look like one on the outside, at least any more than she already did. Trying to think of something to say without revealing everything, Ashley began to rub her temples. She wanted to tell her friends everything, but these letters were private, between her and Hayden. No one else was supposed to see these but they might be their only hope to help Hayden. Thinking hard on what to say Ashley decided to keep it vague but give enough that her friends might be able to help.

"It might have something to do with what happened to his friend." Ashley said carefully.

"Okay that is a start, what happened to his friend?" Heather chimed in.

"She got hurt." Ashley responded.

"She?" Rebecca and Heather asked together.

Ashley nodded her head not trusting herself to speak, she didn't want to let it slip that Hayden's friend was a girl but that ship had sailed now. Looking bac and forth between Heather and Rebecca, Ashley was waiting for them to respond or ask another question.

"You are talking about Maria, aren't you?" Heather asked.

Ashley's breath hitched and her eyes went wide. She had forgotten that she already told them that Hayden had been freaking out the night of the kiss and had muttered the name Maria. With the proverbial cat, out of the bag Ashley nodded, knowing that it was pointless to keep playing the pronoun game.

"Yeah something bad happened to her. He didn't tell me in the letter, but yes something bad happened to her." Ashley answered.

The table fell silent as they all fell into reflective thought at the new information. Heather seemed to go into deep thought as she placed her finger on her chin. Rebecca got quiet and felt awful for snapping at Ashley and was now trying to think of ways to spark an idea in Ashley.

"What if… What if he's afraid." Rebecca suggested.

"Afraid of what?" Ashley asked.

Rebecca put her finger on her chin as she tried to finish her thought. While Rebecca seemed to hit a wall her initial thought broke the dam for Heather.

"He liked her, didn't he?" Heather asked.

Ashley didn't respond which spoke volumes for Heather.

"I think you were so shocked to see the letter's Ashley that you aren't able to see a clear answer right in front of you." Heather continued, her voice gaining a sage like tone to it.

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well if he liked Maria and something bad happened to her, and he is starting to like you… I think he is afraid of something happening to you as well." Heather answered softly.

Ashley's eyes shot open with realization, it was staring her right in the face the entire time and she was unable to see it. Of course, Hayden would be afraid of something happening to her. His comment about not being able to see someone defenseless again, from their previous wrestling practices now made more since then ever. Maria must not have known what Hayden had been teaching her and it explains his sudden need to teach her self-defense moves when he saw Steven bullying her.

Heather and Rebecca saw the realization wash over Ashley's face and felt a wave of relief course through them. The break through that they had been waiting for was finally here.

"But there is nothing to fear. Nothing is going to happen to me, Hayden has made sure of that with the moves he has been teaching me. And looking out for me himself." Ashley whispered out.

"Maybe he knows that, maybe his mind is blocking that line of thinking. Right now, though he doesn't see things that way. He might still see you as defenseless or vulnerable and he might be trying to spare himself from reliving the same pain he felt with whatever happened to Maria." Heather suggested.

Ashley deflated once again at hearing Heather's suggestion. If Hayden was looking at her as being defenseless, even after everything he taught her then she didn't know how to change his mind.

"I don't know how I'm going to change his mind." Ashley replied in a defeated tone.

"Sure, you do." Rebecca chimed in.

"I do?" Ashley asked skeptically.

"Of course you do, all you have to do is show Hayden that you aren't defenseless." Rebecca answered cheerfully.

"And how am I supposed to do that. I already kicked Steven's ass and have felt more like myself each and every day since Hayden and I became friends again." Ashley snapped back.

"Simple, he has been teaching you wrestling, so use that on him." Rebecca replied.

Ashley quirked an eyebrow at her not fully understanding.

"Go find him and challenge him to a wrestling match. Show him that you know how to defend yourself. Show him that his fears are unfounded and that history won't repeat itself for him." Rebecca explained to her.

Ashley held up a finger and opened her mouth to respond, slowly she lowered her finger and closed her mouth as the suggestion. Slowly the idea made more and more sense to her and for the first time all week a smile started to make its way across her face.

"Now all I have to do is find him." Ashley whispered out.

Heather and Rebecca felt smiles grow on their faces as well as they could see the life return to their friend. Ashley's eyes seemed just a bit brighter as the prospect of getting her friend back and perhaps being able to become something else dawned on her.

Rebecca nudged Heather and motioned for her to look to the doors that led into the lunch room. Either by fate or luck Hayden was standing at the doors and looking out into the lunch room. Heather turned back to tell Ashley but it seemed that Ashley had a plan of her own in place.

"When did we get so insightful?" Rebecca asked as she watched Ashley chase after Hayden.

"I don't know but at the rate we are going with this stuff I would say that Dr. Phil better watch out for us or we might just kick him off the air." Heather replied.

The two girls looked at each other and laughed as Ashley tore through the doors.

Ashley was marching up to Hayden who clearly saw her and made an attempt to walk the other way. Determined not to let him get away Ashley started to run after Hayden. It took her till the end of the hall in order to catch him but when she did, she all but shoved him into the side of the lockers. Out of breath and panting hard Ashley slowly stalked over to Hayden and blocked his only way out.

Ashley stared into Hayden's eyes, they were cold, lifeless, but held a certain fear to them. As though he was trying to hide it, Ashley's eyes hardened she was not going to let Hayden get away from her.

"Are you just going to run away from me?" She asked.

Hayden didn't answer her, he just stared at her with the same lifeless expression. Ashley's hardened gaze didn't falter as she pressed on.

"Is this what Maria would want?" She asked.

Hayden's eyes widened and the mention of her name before they hardened and glared back at Ashley.

"Don't pretend like you have any idea who she is." Hayden fired back.

"Then don't pretend like there isn't anything between us. Don't pretend like anything bad will happen to me." Ashley countered.

Hayden could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice that she knew that something happened to Maria but he couldn't for the life of him figure out how.

"How do you…" He tried to get out.

"Meet me in the wrestling room after school today and I will tell you, and show you." Ashley replied with a smirk.

"But I have a duel tonight." Hayden called out.

"Then I guess I will have to be quick. See you after school Hayden." Ashley called back, not glancing back as she walked calmly down the hallway smile plastered on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: For those of you who wanted things to head back to the wrestling room, next chapter you got it. Hayden and Ashley get to have a wrestling match, I can only imagine how that will go ;). Be prepared for some heavy feels and steamy sections next chapter. Until then, leave a review, have a look at my other stories. Peace.**


	22. It's not--

**A/N: Hey guys so a longer chapter this time around. Gave me a bit of writer's block to be honest with you and took me two days to write. I Hope it came out the way I imagined it. Also this will be a nice little three chapter ark so this will be fun. Enjoy part one, so to speak. It gets pretty heavy in points so be prepared**

 **No Account- Hayden is definitely not on his best form and Ashley knows how to use that to her advantage, for both of their sakes.**

 **CB73- Oh I have a fun response in mind for Ashley's parents, and I think it will be oh so fun and leave them stewing. Ashley has some plans of her own and kicking Hayden's butt fits in nicely with those plans.**

 **Thank you for the reviews love them all. Be sure to let me know how this chapter came off. I'll see you all next time.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is laying three feet in front of me... Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

* * *

Ashley walked out of the locker room and toward the wrestling room, full of purpose and an intense feeling of hope in her chest. She knew Hayden wouldn't stand her up and would meet her, it would just be a matter of breaking through to him and getting him to participate. She knew that challenging Hayden to a wrestling match wasn't the best idea but she didn't care, if this is how she got her friend back then so be it.

She walked up to the doors of the wrestling and found them to already be unlocked. Pulling the doors open she propped it open with a nearby towel and started to put her hastily made plan into action. She started to turn off all the lights in the room in an attempt to have the one light on that Hayden always did when she arrived. It took her several frustrating moments but finally she could find the right combination of switches that left the one light on.

She took off her shoes and placed them at the edge of the mat before walking to the center of the mat and sat down facing the door. As she waited for Hayden she finally was able to think about what she was going to say. She had to get Hayden to open up about Maria, she had to explain to him that she finally got his letters. Ashley let out a sigh, none of these things would come easy and she was as prepared as she could be for what was going to happen. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Ashley steeled herself for what was to come and set her determined gaze on the door. She was going to get her friend back, no matter what.

Ashley glanced down at her phone when she felt it vibrate in her pocket. She had been so focused on getting ready for Hayden that she forgot it was still there. Her brow furrowed and the familiar flick of anger and pain coursed through her veins as she saw it was her mom calling. Knowing that she hadn't told her parents that she was staying after school and that she would have normally been home by now it made sense that her mom was calling her. She still seriously debated picking up the phone, she rolled her eyes and let out a grunt before she begrudgingly answered the call.

"What." Ashley answered very irritated.

"Ashley… please don't talk like that, your father and I are so very sorry and we are trying to make amends with you. Please just give us…" Her mother started.

"Shut up, okay just shut up. I don't want to hear your apologies, I'm still unbelievably pissed at you, now unless you have a reason for calling I'm hanging up." Ashley retorted as she cut her mother off.

"Right, I just wanted to know where you were. You are usually home by now." Natasha answered, her voice resigned and full of sadness.

"I'm at school still, I have to get Hayden out of his funk and then I'm going to watch his duel." Ashely answered quickly in a clipped tone.

"Out of his funk? What is wrong sweetie?" Her mother tried

"Nothing a little wrestling can't fix." Ashley answered with a hint of mischief in her voice as she heard the door open.

She glanced up to see Hayden walkthrough and could tell by his outline and the way he looked around he was very confused. Smiling she pulled the phone away and stood up so that Hayden would see her. Once she was certain he saw her Ashley pulled up her phone, only to hear her mother in a complete frenzy.

"Ashley what do you mean a little wrestling can fix it? Why did you say it that way? Oh, god you aren't going to have sex with him are you?!" Her mother screamed into the phone.

Ashley had to pull the phone away again as the sudden increase in volume caused her ears to ring and her face to wince. She rolled her eyes again at her mother's assumptions, she was still very upset with her parents and since they decided to keep her in the dark for years about Hayden's letters, she was going to keep them in the dark about what she was doing with Hayden.

"Got to go mom, Hayden just arrived." Ashley answered, with the same mischievous tone.

She could hear her mother screaming questions at her as she pulled the phone away and eventually hung up. She didn't care what her parents thought she was doing, she knew what she was doing and that is all that mattered. Though she did let a tiny smirk crawl across her face as she thought about how her mother was freaking out. She sat back down and waited for Hayden to come up to her in the center of the mat. It wasn't until now that she realized she was doing the exact same thing for Hayden that he did for her. She smiled at the irony of it all and watched as Hayden approached her.

It was all coming to a head now, she was going to confront Hayden about his behavior and hopefully show him that she was more than capable of defending herself thanks to him. Hayden took a seat directly across from her and the most intense staring match that either one had ever had, begun. Neither one made a move, Ashley completely forgot everything that she was going to say to him and just took in the details of his face.

He looked sad, in pain, his eyes were tired and had a resigned look to them. Ashley could feel her heart breaking at the sight of her friend, she never wanted him to feel this kind pain, not Hayden, not _her_ Hayden. She watched as Hayden took in a breath and let out a long, defeated sigh.

"Well you wanted me here I am." Hayden spoke softly.

"I'm so glad to finally see you." Ashley answered on instinct.

"You've been able to see me all week." Hayden answered, his voice void of any emotion.

Ashley's brow furrowed and the fire in her began to grow. He had been avoiding her, not talking to her, answering her calls or texts, and he has the balls to say she's been able to see him all week. Ashley growled at Hayden's response and remembered in a moment of clarity that she was never one to beat around the bush, she always cut right to the heart of the problem and got things done and over with. She had forgotten that was a part of who she was and with all the chaos that had been happening recently she had almost forgotten, but now seeing Hayden dance around her and the issue of Maria it reminded her that you can't run from your problems forever and you have to be willing to face them head on. Ashley was prepared and now it was time to show Hayden.

"You've been avoiding me all week long, haven't responded to any of my texts or calls, you look down trodden and flat out miserable and you have to balls to sit here and tell me I've been able to see you all week." Ashley growled out.

"Tell me the truth Hayden, what is this all about. None of this started until after we kissed and you started mumbling on about Maria. You haven't been yourself and I want to know why." Ashley stated as she pointed a finger in Hayden's face.

"You wouldn't understand. Just let it go Ashley." Hayden mumbled out as he glanced down.

Ashley started to shake with rage, Hayden was closing up, shutting down, and running away. She was not going to let that happen.

"So, I'm just supposed to let you wallow in pity, I'm supposed to just let go of you as a friend and be okay with that. And how dare you say that I wouldn't understand anything about what you are going through. This is not what Maria would want for you." Ashley answered heatedly.

"Don't fucking talk about Maria." Hayden growled out.

"You have no idea who she is, no idea what she means to me, don't pretend to know who she is." Hayden fired back.

"That is where you are wrong Hayden, I do know who Maria is, I do know what she meant to you, and I know what happened to her." Ashley retorted.

"Oh, please how could you possibly know, you never responded to any of my letters, you clearly didn't care." Hayden scoffed.

The world fell out around Ashley as Hayden's words rang in her head. She sat in shock and tried to formulate a response. Her body temperature started to rise slowly, her hands started to shake, and her eyes started see red. Hayden thought that she didn't care, Hayden thought that she couldn't know what happened to Maria. She would show him that she exactly how Maria felt.

She screamed and tackled Hayden to ground and rolled on top of him, she pinned his arms to the mat and closed the distance to his face until they were inches apart staring at one another, again.

"You fucking think I didn't care, you think I have no idea what Maria went through, how dare you, you have no idea what those letters meant to me, how much I looked forward to hearing from you. You were my friend and I was forced to watch you move away, do you have any idea how hard that was for me?" Ashley growled in Hayden's face.

Hayden scowled and bucked his hips and bridged up to throw Ashley off of him. They both popped up into a crouched position and started to circle one another.

"I finally got all your letters Hayden, I know exactly who Maria is, and what she meant to you. Do you honestly think this is what she would want for you? Mope around and cut out all of your friends?" Ashley continued.

"You don't know anything about her, so stop trying to act like you do!" Hayden shouted as he charged at Ashley.

Ashley was easily able to dodge it and wrapped both of her arms around Hayden's waist and hoisted him into the air before returning him to the ground. She broke Hayden down so that he was laying on his stomach and climbed up and straddled his back. She pulled one of his arms behind his back and placed her other hand on his head and pushed it into the mat.

"Really, I don't know anything about her, how about the fact that when you were working on your catapult you loved making plans to work on it with her, that being around her was so easy and that it always made you smile. How you loved her smile, her laugh and the way her eyes lit up whenever she saw you. I know more than you think I do Hayden, you would have known that though if you would have picked up your fucking phone at all this week." Ashley answered as she shoved his head into the mat and climbed off him.

Hayden popped up quickly and spun around to face Ashley his eyes wide in shock that Ashley was able to name specific things that he had written to her. Ashley had walked back to the center of the mat underneath the light and waited for Hayden to come to her. Hayden seemed rooted to the spot and couldn't move. Ashley curled her finger at Hayden and beckoned him to come closer. His legs seemed to have a mind of their own and moved him back to Ashley.

"How do you think that made me feel that you just avoided me after the party. You don't call, text, or even say hi. You just became a ghost and made me feel awful." Ashley continued her tirade.

"Feels like shit doesn't. I had to deal with that for years while I was back here Ashley. You didn't recognize me and I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Hayden snapped back.

"I had no idea you came back." Ashley countered.

"If you would have responded to the letters you would have known." Hayden fired back.

"Damnit Hayden, I never got the fucking letters. You knew that once we started talking again, and I explained that I never got them. Stop holding that against me, I found out at the beginning of the week that my parents are the ones who kept the letters from. I was finally able to read them all earlier this week." Ashley snapped back.

She shot in on Hayden and was able to take him by surprise and brought him down with a single leg take down. Ashley once again broke Hayden down only this time he was on his back so she straddled his stomach and pinned his arms up against the mat. Once again, she was able to stare into Hayden's eyes and she could see the stark realization washing over his features. The energy in the room dissipated and Ashley could feel the anger leaving Hayden's body. Feeling his body relax Ashley slowly let go of his arms and watched as he propped himself up on his elbows.

Ashley softened her gaze as she saw the pain and sadness in Hayden's eyes returning. She could tell that he was thinking about what happened to Maria, she could tell that he has kept this to himself for a very long time, hasn't had the chance to talk to anyone. Ashley's own eyes widened at her own realization. She hasn't had the chance to really talk to anyone either. She hasn't told anyone about that night before. Only she and her parents knew and she can remember how miserable she was in the months that followed.

Her vision became blurred as she felt tears well in her eyes. She and Hayden were in the exact same boat and neither one realized it until now. She reached down and wrapped her arms around Hayden and drew him into a hug as best she could, when she felt his arms wrap around her she placed his head into the crook of her neck and started to run her hand through his hair.

"It's okay Hayden. It's okay." She whispered gently into his ear.

"I think you were right, I would have liked to meet her. She sounded wonderful." Ashley whispered.

"She was." Hayden mumbled out.

Hayden lifted his head and met Ashley's pained gaze with his own. His eyes were red and glistening with unshed tears. He had this glimmer of hope in his eyes that she had finally gotten his letters, Ashley could hear the question that his eyes were asking and she started to nod her head.

"I finally got them Hiccup, all of them. I loved reading about your life while you were away. I'm sorry that I never responded, my parents started to intercept them and kept them hidden from me. That is until Monday. I spent all night reading them, I almost started to write a response to the first one." Ashley whispered softly as she let out a small chuckle.

Hayden started to laugh along with her as atmosphere of the room got just a little bit lighter. They sat in silence as they relished in the feeling of laughing and talking to one another. As Ashley's laughter died down she could feel the darkness of the room slowly start to creep back into them. This night was far from done yet and Ashley could feel the heavy questions lingering in the air. She let out a sigh and looked back into Hayden's eyes, they shifted from the momentary happiness back into the sullen misery that had adorned his face the moment he walked in.

"Hayden…tell me what happened." Ashley whispered to him.

Hayden slammed his eyes shut and turned his head away from Ashley. She could feel his body start to shake and hear the stifled sobs he was desperately trying to hold back. Ashley gently pulled him back into her embrace and started to rub his back and stroke his hair.

"Please don't make me." Hayden whispered

Ashley was thrown back to the moment outside of the principal's office where Hayden had asked her the very same question, and she answered exactly the same way. The feeling of dread and helplessness washed over and all she could think of was if this is how Hayden felt. Wanting to help but not sure how to.

"Please Hayden, I've read the letters, I know the gist of what happened but we both know I need more." Ashley prompted.

"I needed more too and I still managed to help you out." Hayden shot back.

Ashley cursed herself, Hayden was closing up and she was running out of ideas to help him. She started to run ideas over and over in her head, hoping that one of them would get Hayden to open to her. Her eyes widened as a conversation with her parents from earlier in the week forced itself into her mind. Her mother's words echoed through her mind, that she might have to tell Hayden what happened to her, if she ever wanted to help him. She let out a sigh and hugged Hayden just a little bit tighter, only a few people had ever heard the actual story and she hated talking or even thinking about it. This was for Hayden though and she would do anything to help her friend.

"It happened a few years ago now." Ashley started.

Hayden's head snapped up and his eyes flew open with realization and fear. Ashley held his gaze and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Ashley that was unfair of me, you don't have to tell me anything." Hayden rambled off.

He was getting ready to continue his apology when Ashley held a finger to his lips. She smiled at him as she cupped the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I want to Hayden. I'm tired of holding it in all the time, I can see in you what I must have looked like for holding it in and I don't want that. I don't want to see you with this pained expression on your face ever again. You are my friend Hayden and I will do whatever I can to help you." Ashley whispered to him, her voice calm, soothing, and resolute.

Hayden's eyes slowly started to return to normal size as he realized that what Ashley was saying was true. He hung his head and let Ashley bring him back into her embrace and did his best to prepare himself for what he was about to hear.

"It happened a few years ago, I was walking home from softball practice. I didn't have my car yet; the fields aren't too far from my house and I had done it plenty of times before. It was later in the season and so it was starting to get darker earlier." Ashley started.

Her grip on Hayden slowly became tighter and tighter as she continued on with her story. She fought to keep her voice strong but found that resolve weakening as her voice began to quiver and throat started to tighten up.

"I was…walking by an alley when I felt someone grab me from behind and pull me in. I screamed and started to punch, kick… trying to get out of his grasp. I got pushed up against a wall and I could feel his body pressed up against mine." Ashley continued.

She could feel Hayden tighten his grip around her as he tried to bring her closer to him. She smiled at the gesture, took a few deep breaths before she was able to continue.

"He started whispering in my ear 'what's a pretty little thing like you doing all by yourself, I'll take care of you, we are going to have fun tonight'. I begged him to let me go, I tried to wiggle my way out and break free but he was too strong. He…he…he started to run his hands…" Ashley tried to get out.

Her voice failed her as she choked up and felt hot, angry tears stream down her face. Her face was curled into a nasty snarl as she tried to push on, she needed to do this, wanted to do this, she couldn't give up now, not when she was close. She lifted her head to press on but was stopped when she felt a pair of gentle hands cup her face. She opened her eyes to see Hayden gazing into her, his eyes were soft and sad, tears of his own freely flowing down his face. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears before he let go of her and drew her into his embrace.

"You don't have to finish." Hayden whispered to her.

"Yes…I do." Ashley responded.

Ashley pushed herself back and took a few more deep breaths before she returned her gaze to Hayden.

"He…He started to run his hands over me. I knew what he was going to do if I couldn't get away. I continued to fight, I screamed, I kicked, I punched, I did everything I could to get away from him. All it did was turn him on but all the noise that I created from my fighting attracted the attention of a few bystanders. They rushed over and tackled him to the ground. They called 911 and took him to jail. It was an open and shut case." Ashley finished softly.

She let out a long sigh as she turned her gaze away from Hayden. She didn't feel sad or depressed like she thought she would if she ever had to tell this story. No instead she felt liberated, free, like the weight of the world had just been lifted from her shoulders. She felt a small smile grow across her face as turned to face Hayden, who looked in even bigger mess than he did all week.

Tears were streaming down his face, sobs broke up his normal breathing and his body shook with anger. Ashley brought Hayden back into a hug and let him cry against her.

"I'm sorry Ashley." Hayden choked out.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about Hayden." Ashley answered calmly.

"I just…I feel like… like I failed you." Hayden got out.

Ashley's heart broke and melted at the same time. Hayden was trying to take responsibility for what happened to her. She didn't know if she should kiss him or punch. She realized that she was still sitting in Hayden's lap and got an idea. She twisted her upper body and rolled the two of them across the mat until Hayden was beneath and she was straddling his waist once again. She fisted his t-shirt and brought him up within inches of her face.

"Hayden, it wasn't your fault, it will never be your fault. It was his and his alone, understand." Ashley stated, her voice determined to get through to Hayden.

"But" Hayden tried.

"No buts Hayden, it wasn't your fault. Not what happened to me or what happened to Maria. Now say it with me. It wasn't your fault." Ashley repeated herself.

"It wasn't my fault." Hayden replied softly and meekly.

"I can't hear you Hayden." Ashley taunted him.

"It wasn't my fault." Hayden answered a little louder.

"Louder." Ashley demanded.

"It wasn't my fault." Hayden replied, his voice gaining strength.

"Louder!" Ashley ordered.

"It wasn't my fault!" Hayden shouted back.

"LOUDER!" Ashley screamed at him.

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Hayden screamed back.

They were both panting, trying to catch their breath. The screaming match/therapy session taking more out of them physically and emotionally then either one would have realized. Hayden flopped back down on the mat and stared up at the darkened ceiling. His body felt lighter than it had all week, his mind wasn't weighing him down, and it felt as though an emotional weight had been lifted from his soul. He looked up to see Ashley looking down at him her eyes hoping he would explain his torment but not expecting him to be ready like she was. He took a deep breath and propped himself back up on his elbows and stared deep into Ashley's eyes. He could see the friend that he always wanted, waiting there for him, waiting to help him, like she always would. He thought about how brave she had been all evening and how hard it must have been for her to tell him, he took a deep breath and with a new found resolve he found the strength to be as brave as her.

"You read the letter, I gave you the gist of it, but it was so much worse than I described. They had tackled her to the ground, were holding her arms and legs out so she couldn't fight back and were taking turns kicking and punching her all over. They had torn massive holes in her jeans and t-shirt, they were insulting her with horrifying insults. They called her a slut, a tramp, whore, declared that she was their property, and that would have fun loaning her out." Hayden said in a low voice.

"She managed to turn her head just enough to make eye contact with me, and the utter terror that I saw in her eyes will haunt me forever. She called out to me to help her and the terror in her voice woke something dark inside of me. I screamed out her name and sprinted toward her, I didn't care that I was outnumbered they were hurting Maria and they were going to pay. I told you in the letter I nearly killed one of them, well that was after I found out they had used a knife to cut open her jeans and shirt and used it to make marks on her skin." Hayden managed in a low dark voice.

"Hayden." Ashley gasped out.

What happened to Hayden was utterly horrifying, he was right she had no idea what that kind of terror was. Her attacker didn't have a weapon on any kind and help had come for her just in time. She looked down at Hayden to see his eyes were staring off into the distance, his body was no longer shaking, his sobs had stopped, but his tears still flowed like a mighty river. She reached down and wiped the tears away, her touch seemed to bring Hayden out of his daze.

"I'm sorry Hayden." She said softly.

"It wasn't your fault." Hayden responded. Though there was clearly an _it was mine_ on the end of his sentence

"It wasn't yours either." Ashley reminded him.

Hayden just nodded his head. Ashley's brow furrowed as she brought her hand up to her chin as she tried to think of how to get Hayden out of this. When she looked back down she could see Hayden looking up at her with fear in his eyes. Seeing that fear brought back her conversation with Heather and Rebecca and gave her just the smallest amount of hope. She still needed to show him that he had nothing to worry about.

"You know that nothing like that will happen to me, right?" She asked him gently.

When he didn't respond, she knew that it still worried him that something would happen.

"Hayden, you have made sure that nothing like that will ever happen to me. You've taught me how to defend myself, you have given me strength I didn't know I had have some faith in yourself and your teaching skills." She continued on.

When she still didn't get a response from him she knew that she would have to take a more physical approach to things. She climbed off of him and hauled him up to his feet. She took his hand and practically drug him back under the center light.

"If you don't believe me then I will just have to show you." Ashley told him with a smirk on her lips, as she crouched down in front of him and challenged him to a wrestling match.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter, the wrestling match of the century.**


	23. --Your Fault

**A/N: What is this, an update that you guys didn't have to wait a week for. I know craziness right. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this, I had fun writing it and I'm sure you will all have fun reading it so enjoy the match of the century.**

 **Riverat73- Glad to hear from you and that you are enjoying the story**

 **No Account- Without further ado I give you the match of the century, I assure you it won't disappoint.**

 **CB73- Oh she is going to have a lot of fun explaining this to her parents, but yes now that everything is all on the table they can begin to heal in ways that should have happened long ago.**

 **Atomicsub927- Please don't die, that would be very unfortunate and then you wouldn't get to read the rest of the story.**

 **Thank you for the reviews be sure to keep those coming, as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who is once again laying about three feet in front of me... Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing**

* * *

 _Thursday December 12th, 2019_

Ashley was crouched down in front of Hayden with a smirk on her lips and an expectant look in her eyes. She was waiting for Hayden to make the first move, she wanted him to make the first move that way she could show him that she could defend herself. Hayden just looked down at her, his mouth slightly opened and an eyebrow quirked.

"Ashley what are you doing?" Hayden asked, very confused.

Ashley didn't know if she should scream or laugh. For how smart she knew Hayden was he still had moments where he was completely clueless. She shook her head and just let out a disbelieving chuckle.

"I would think you would know what it looks like when someone challenges you to a wrestling match." Ashley quipped back.

She wished she still had her phone on her, the look of shock and disbelief on Hayden's face would have been the photo of a lifetime. She would have to settle on storing it in her memories. Still crouched down she waved her arms at Hayden telling him to get a move on.

"I wish you could have seen your face. It was priceless. Alright now let's do this Hayden." Ashley said as she wiped her eyes of the tears they had from her laughter.

"I'm not going to wrestle you Ashley. I have a duel tonight and I don't want to hurt you." Hayden quickly answered, trying to avoid the situation.

"Oh, yes you will, I don't care if you have a duel tonight and you certainly didn't have a problem wrestling me before." Ashley quipped back, her voice teasing him.

Hayden blushed and brought his shoulders up to his ears. Ashley smiled at his reaction and knew that she was starting to break through. Her legs were starting to tire though and Ashley was forced to stand up and meet Hayden's gaze. He was still embarrassed and seemed reluctant to look at her, like he was scared to.

"Hayden, you know that you won't hurt me. You could never hurt me." Ashley said in softer voice as she took a step closer to him.

"I already hurt you though." Hayden mumbled guiltily.

Ashley knew what he was talking about, running out on her at the party, not contacting her all week, refusing to talk or even look at her. He was right it did hurt but she understood why. She smiled as she took another step towards him, if he was feeling guilty then she had the perfect way for him to make it up to her.

"Well if you are still feeling guilty about it I have an idea on how you can make it up to me." Ashley whispered to him.

Hayden finally met her gaze and had a pleading look in his eyes that told her he would do anything. Before Hayden could respond to her he found himself yelping in surprise as he felt himself being lifted into the air and landing with a dull thud onto the mat below. When he turned over to see what had just happened he saw Ashley stepping away, crouched down in her stance and smiling at him.

"That's two points for me Hayden." She said with a cheeky smile.

Realizing what happened Hayden shook his head and let out a sigh as he got up to his feet.

"Ashley." He started.

"Unless your next words are 'Ashley I accept your challenge' I suggest you keep quiet and get ready for me to kick your ass." Ashley stopped him, her voice confident and challenging.

Hayden's brow furrowed as he scoffed out and turned his head away from her.

"I'm not going to wrestle you, and besides you got lucky." He replied back with his arms crossed.

Ashley started to stalk towards him and began to set up her next shot as Hayden stood still. She smiled as she could hear the annoyance in his voice, he took his skills as a wrestler very seriously and was always critical of his performance after a match. She knew that if she goaded him enough she would be able to get a real match out of him and she could properly showcase what she had learned and prove to him that he had nothing to worry about. She shot in on him again and took him down with a single leg take down, only this time she stayed on top of Hayden for a five count before she let him back up and took a few steps back.

"Seven to nothing now Hayden. I must say this is a lot easier than I thought it would be." Ashley stated as she inspected her fingernails with a disinterested look.

Hayden got up and was scowling at Ashley. The shit eating grin she had on her face and the disinterested tone in her voice finally set him off. It was clear to him that she wasn't going to stop, if she wanted a wrestling match then he would give her a wrestling match.

"Fine, you want one you got one. When I beat you I don't ever want to talk about this again." Hayden growled out.

"Fair enough but you aren't going to win. So, when I win you have to admit that I know how to watch out for myself, and apologize for the crap you pulled this past week." Ashley countered, smile still plastered across her face.

"Fine." Hayden replied, clearly annoyed that he had been tricked into this.

"Good." Ashley responded as she looked around trying to find her phone.

She found it laying at the edge to the light that surrounded the center of the mat. She walked over to it and set a timer on it for two minutes. She turned back to see Hayden waiting in the center of the circle, crouched down and ready to go. She took her time walking over, running over moves and counter-moves to use on Hayden. She might be up in the score now but Hayden still had plenty of time to turn that around on her. She shook her head and forced the thought out of her mind. She didn't have time to think about what ifs right now, she was just happy that she got Hayden to accept the match and was focused on what she was going to have him do to apologize. She crouched down opposite of Hayden, smirk on her face as she reached out and shook his hand.

"Only four more minutes Hayden, think you can pull it off?" Ashley asked, her voice full of confidence.

"Oh, so you are counting your little cheap shots as a period?" Hayden countered, still very annoyed.

"Not my fault you weren't ready. I gave you plenty of chances." Ashley replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Time's wasting Hayden. Make your move." Ashley finished.

Hayden simply smirked as he started to circle around her, faking shots and reaching out trying to get a hold of her wrists. Ashley followed Hayden's movements and continued to fight off his hands. She didn't bite on any of his attempted shots, she knew that they were designed to get her off her feet and that is when Hayden would pounce.

She managed to grab one of Hayden's wrists and brought it close and tight and against her torso. The feeling of Hayden being close to her again sending shivers down her spine. She had to fight to not let her knees buckle as she pushed the arm away from her and took a shot in on Hayden. He was prepared for it and sprawled out, his weight coming down on her back as she fell to her knees and Hayden pushed her head into the mat.

Before she knew it, Hayden had broken her grip and spun around her, gaining control of the hold, and scoring two points for himself. She prepared herself for Hayden to start breaking her down to her stomach but was surprised when she felt him stop.

"Two to seven" Hayden whispered into her ear, his voice low and growling.

Ashley shivered at the tone but had to remember that she was in a match with Hayden. The time and place for those thoughts could come later. She fought to stand up and managed to break Hayden's grip around her waist. She stared intensely into his eyes only to be met with the same powerful gaze and smirk on Hayden's face.

"And I'm just getting started." Hayden quipped at her.

"Bring it on Haddock." She shot back.

"Trust me Hofferson when I'm through with you, you'll have wished you never asked for this match." Hayden replied.

Ashley smiled as she took a few steps closer to Hayden, the smile on his face fell as he noticed that Ashley's had turned into a mischievous grin that usually spelled disaster for the person on the receiving end of such a grin.

"Oh, trust me Hayden, a chance to wrestle with you in a dark, low lit room. I don't think I could ever regret that." She replied, her voice seductive and full of promise.

Hayden blushed instantly and Ashley saw her chance with his guard down. She shot in on him, she managed to grab a hold of his wrist and one of his legs, she dragged his wrist over her head and brought her other arm up to throw Hayden's lower body over her shoulders with a fireman's carry takedown. Hayden landed on his back and stared up at Ashley in shock as she lowered her head and whispered into his ear.

"Ten to two now Haddock." She said as she back up and allowed Hayden to stand up.

"Ten to three now" She mockingly remarked.

Hayden growled at her and was about to start in on her again when the alarm on her phone went off signaling the end of the period. They looked at each other understanding that this was the final round. Hayden walked up on Ashley as she was resetting the timer, he grabbed a hold of her wrists and turned her around, much to her surprise.

"That was a dirty little trick." He growled into her ear.

Ashley was fairly certain that the only reason she did not fall to her knees was because Hayden was helping to hold her up. She smirked up at him and whispered into his ear.

"I didn't hear you complain about it." She countered.

"Now do you want top or bottom?" She asked in the same seductive voice.

The double meaning behind her question was not lost on Hayden and he refused to be caught off guard by her attempts to stun him into and embarrassed school boy who couldn't move. He growled at her and pulled away to look her in the eye.

"Top." He answered curtly.

"Good." She replied as she walked back towards the circle.

With her phone in hand she waited for Hayden to follow her to start the final period. She shouldn't have looked back to watch him follow her, the dark glazed look in his eyes showed a certain hunger that was slowly building to a point that it was driving him insane. The warm feeling in her core that she had felt many times before now felt like a pool of molten hot lava that was threatening to melt her on the spot. She felt a shudder course through her body as he walked up behind her and waited for her to get into position.

She knelt down onto her hands and knees and waited for Hayden to get behind her. He placed one of his hands on her elbows and the other on her stomach.

"On the third tap." Hayden whispered into her ear.

Ashley nearly fell to her stomach at the tone in Hayden's voice. It sounded as though he was ready to devour her there and then, and the thing was she would have let him. she felt him tap her stomach once indicating that the time was coming, when she felt the second tap she hit the timer on her phone and slide it far across the mat, just in time to feel the third tap.

Hayden sprang into action and chopped her elbow down and pushed his hips into hers and forced her down to her stomach. He started to dig her arm out from underneath her and tried to bring it behind her back. Ashley managed to roll her arm out and got both arms out in front of her. She planted her palms into the mat and used them to push herself up onto her knees. She just got up to her knees when she felt Hayden grab one of her ankles and lift it high into the air, he pushed her forward with his hips again and brought her down to her stomach. This time climbed on top of her and straddled her hips as he worked to turn her over.

He placed the side of his hand along her cheek bone and started to turn her head into her shoulder. She knew that he was taking it easy on her with his cross face, usually he would have brought more force behind it but he didn't want to hurt her. She could feel him pushing her leg and her head closer together to make it easier for him to get her into a cradle hold. She brought her hands down to her knee cap and pushed it back in order to break Hayden's hold on her. She scrambled back up to her hands and knees and started to stand up.

She managed to get to her feet but wasn't able to break Hayden's grip around her waist. She started to peel at his fingers and tried to break the grip but felt Hayden shift his hips beneath her and hoisted her high into the air as he returned her to the mat. She landed on her stomach but was on the move in a flash, she started to scramble in an attempt the get up to her hands and knees but Hayden had a different plan in mind this time around. He paralleled his body to hers as he shot a half nelson on her and started to use his legs and shoulders to push her over onto her back. Ashley kept fighting and fighting trying to scramble away, she slowly felt her body starting to turn over and in a moment of panic she allowed her body to be turned over but tried to carry the momentum through in order to roll onto her stomach. Hayden caught her and forced her onto her back.

Ashley continued to fight and tried to bridge up trying to throw Hayden off of her. Hayden adjusted his position and got on top of Ashley, he straddled her waist and wrapped his legs around hers and slowly started to stretch them out. Ashley soon lost the use of her legs as Hayden had stretched them out to far for her to get any leverage with. Ashley looked up to see what, if anything she could do and was met with the piercing gaze of Hayden staring down at her, his eyes dialed in on her. His gaze caused her to stop fighting, she looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. Out of breath and panting like dogs out on a hot summer day she couldn't bring herself to tear herself away from his gaze. Knowing that she had been beat she laid her arms out on the mat as clear sign that she yielded.

Hayden nodded and made his way to climb off of her but Ashley grabbed a hold of his t-shirt and held him in place. Their eyes met and a small spark could be seen flickering in them both. Ashley reached up with one of her hands and cupped Hayden's face as she slowly drew him in.

"You could never hurt me Hayden." She whispered softly.

Hayden's mouth opened and closed as he tried to formulate a response, his face bunched up in a pained expression as he tried to find the right words to describe his fear. Ashley could see the internal torment that was going on behind Hayden's eyes, she slowly started to stroke his cheek with her thumb and could feel him lean into the touch. He opened his eyes and Ashley could see the internal struggle manifest in his eyes.

"I'm scared Ashley, I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you." Hayden admitted.

"Nothing will happen to me Hayden, you have made sure of that. I have you, Rebecca, and Heather all looking out for me. Plus, I know how to throw down when the occasion calls for it, you just have to be willing to trust us and take a chance Hayden. That is what Maria would want, you happy." Ashley smiled at him.

She could see the walls being torn down behind his eyes, she watched as his eyes softened and small smile grew on his face for the first time in a week.

"I don't know what I would do without you Ashley." Hayden whispered to her.

"I don't know what I would do without you either." Ashley responded in turn.

Hayden smiled at her and leaned his head down closer to her.

"I… I like you Ashley. I really do." He admitted.

Ashley's heart felt like it could have exploded. The smile she beamed up at him would have lit the planet for the next week.

"I like you to Hayden." She replied.

She leaned her head up and met him halfway as their lips met for their first shared kiss. Ashley wrapped her hands around Hayden's neck and brought him down with her onto the mat. Despite the earlier looks of hunger and desire, the kiss was soft and tender and everything Ashley could have imagined when she got to kiss Hayden again. She felt Hayden wrap his arms around her shoulders and press the two of them closer together. She couldn't help the small moan that escaped the back of her throat.

She could feel her breath start to run out but that wasn't her greatest concern at the moment when she could continue kissing Hayden. Much to her dismay however Hayden broke the kiss, seemingly having the same problem as Ashley and the need for air became too great for him. breathless they both gasped for air while staring into each other's eyes. Deep green orbs met icy blue stars and the owners were lost in a world of their own. Hayden leaned back down to kiss Ashley…

 _BEEP! BEEP!_

The Alarm on her phone went off. Startling the both of them Hayden and Ashley looked over to the phone and simply started to laugh.

"Of course, something like that would happen." Hayden managed through his laughter.

"Just completes the moment." Ashley responded.

Hayden nodded before untangling himself and walked over to the phone and hit the button. He returned to Ashley's side and gave the phone back. She thanked him and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Hayden let of a sigh and turned to Ashley who seemed to be reading his thoughts.

"Hayden if you try and apologize right now I swear to all the gods I will kick your ass again okay. None of this was your fault, understand." Ashley stated in all seriousness.

Hayden's shocked look lasted all of a few seconds before he smiled at her again and nodded his head. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before he got up and helped Ashley to her feet.

"Will I see you tonight?" He asked.

"Of course, you will." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Awesome, I would be upset if my new girlfriend wasn't there to support me." Hayden quipped back.

Ashley couldn't help the warm feeling that coursed through her chest. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek in return.

"I have to be there to support my new boyfriend." She replied.

Hayden nodded to her and led the way to the door. They walked out and headed for the locker rooms. Before they separated though Hayden brought her in for one last kiss and to deliver a message.

"I'll see you tonight." Hayden whispered.

"See you tonight." Ashley answered, as she watched him walk into the locker room she couldn't help but jump with joy once he was out of sight. She had gotten her friend back.


	24. Look in my Eyes

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back, sorry for being gone for a couple weeks but a lot of stuff has happened allow me to break it down for you. I got a new car, which was awesome as it was the first time I have bought one, my lovely fiancee graduated from college, and work was a bit crazy and I just needed some time to relax. So here we are the next chapter in this little wrestling world. Hope you all like it and if I don't post anything before the actual day itself, enjoy the Holidays, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and a Happy New Year to all.**

 **No Account- Glad you enjoyed that last chapter, enjoy this one as a nice little ball of fluff.**

 **CB73- Astrid is her own problem solving method. And I mean yeah there has to be post match snogging. Her parents reaction will be fun to right so I've got tickets and popcorn if you want a front row seat.**

 **Thanks for the reviews hope to see you all in the coming year.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my fiancee who is finally graduated... I'm so happy to have you back home and I am very proud of you.**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

* * *

 _Thursday December 12th, 2019_

Ashley walked out of the locker room and let out a deep relieving sigh. The past few hours and been quiet the rollercoaster of emotions but she wouldn't have had it any other way. With Hayden, back as her friend and as her boyfriend now she didn't think that things could get any better. She had texted both Rebecca and Heather to tell them the good news once she got into the locker room and frantic phone call that contained high pitched squealing voices of joy that only high school girls could make nearly blew out her ear drum as it echoed across the lockers.

They demanded details but she told them that she doesn't kiss and tell, to which they both instantly called B.S. on her. Though she knew that she would tell them everything eventually, well at least about her, Hayden's half of the story could be modified as it wasn't her place to tell. She told them to come to the duel tonight and see for themselves the difference that one afternoon could make. They agreed and she was finally able to peel off her sweaty and horrid smelling clothes and take a shower that was desperately needed.

Feeling clean and refreshed she looked down at her phone to see how much time she had before the duel started. To her shock, she saw that the duel would be starting in 20 minutes. Walking out of the hallway she was surprised to see that the mat was already set up and the JV portion of the duel was already taking place. Slightly embarrassed that she was in the shower for that long, even though she knew that she had to calm down before she saw Hayden again, she walked up into the bleachers and reserved a couple of seats in the student section. Knowing that she didn't have enough time to go out and get something to eat she wondered up to the concession stands and got herself and few well deserved greasy snacks. Satisfied with her snacks she walked back to her seat and gazed around the gym to watch people file in.

She spotted Heather and Rebecca who in turn spotted her at the same moment. They waved to each other and the two girls rushed over to their friend to hear whatever details they could pry out of her. Ashley let out a reluctant laugh as they bull rushed their way through throngs of innocent bystanders in order to get to her, she knew the night was far from over but she wouldn't have it any other way. The smiles both Heather and Rebecca had on their faces as they finally reached Ashley made her heart fill with joy that she had such amazing friends who could be this excited for her. She was met with a bone crushing hug from both of them and was forced to gasp out that she needed air. Giving a nod of understanding to each other that if they both wanted juicy details, Ashley had to be able to be breathe. They released their hold on her and took the seats on both sides of her and leaned in with baited breath.

"Well?" Rebecca asked, barely able to hold in her giddiness.

"Well, what?" Ashley asked playing dumb.

"Don't you 'what' me. Did you two make up, or in this case make out or is there another reason why the mat looks a little shinier than usual." Rebecca replied, her usual lack of a filter between her brain and her mouth making its presence felt.

Ashley knew what Rebecca was getting and though she knew that nothing beyond a really intense wrestling match between herself and Hayden had happened, she couldn't fight the blush that spread across her cheeks. While Heather gasped at Rebecca's insinuation, Rebecca couldn't but fall into a fit of laughter at Ashley's response.

"Oh gods, you really did 'wrestle' him didn't you!" Rebecca exclaimed.

Her shout seemed to have drawn the attention of a few spectators that were nearby who all raised an eyebrow at the odd trio. Heather and Ashley did their best at damage control and got them all to turn back to enjoy the rest of the JV matches. With wandering eyes, finally off them Ashley and Heather were able to let out a sigh of relief before they turned their glares on Rebecca who was still laughing in her seat.

"Satisfied with yourself?" Ashley asked, very annoyed.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Rebecca responded, wiping her eyes as the last bits of laughter died off.

"Good, now then no I didn't 'wrestle' with Hayden. We did have an actual match after we talked about certain things, and maybe we shared an incredible kiss that made me glad I was already on the ground." Ashley said confidently.

"And maybe we called each other boyfriend and girlfriend." Ashley muttered softly, as saying the actual words made her giddy and her core tighten and warm up.

She found herself engrossed in yet another bone crushing hug though this time just from Heather as Rebecca was stunned into silence.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!" Heather squealed.

Ashley weakly patted her friends back, conveying that she would like to continue to breath. Heather let go eventually and couldn't help the look of joy that came across her face.

"We are so talking about this later." Rebecca muttered in from behind them.

Heather unable to do much more than nod, nodded vigorously in agreement. Ashley chuckled and shook her head at her friend's antics and agreed that they would need to have a girl's night sometime soon.

"I promise we will get together soon okay, but for now let's just enjoy the duel." Ashley responded as the lights started to go down.

The gym had filled up quite nicely, just like it always did for a duel. the girls were forced to stand up in order to see the mat as the announcer strolled his way out into the stream of light in the center of circle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Matt Cambridge and as you already know I am the advocate for your Berk Vikings!" The man exclaimed.

The crowd roared into a frenzy and the man began to wave his arms up and down willing the crowd to get louder and louder. Satisfied with the noise level he raised the microphone to his mouth.

"Allow me to introduce to you, the conquerors of the Bog-Buglers, the heroes of the Meathead duel, and the Best Wrestlers in the World! As they take on the Butte County Berserkers!" The man shouted into the microphone over the impossible noise of the crowd.

The girls were whipped thoroughly into a frenzy as was the rest of the crowd as the lights went out and the sound of an old interview came through the speakers.

" _And during the few moments that we have left, we wanna talk right down to earth, In a language that everybody here can easily understand."_

Rock and Roll guitar riffs cut through the air and only seemed to make the crowd get louder which Ashley didn't think was possible. The spot lights in the rafters focused on the hallway that led to the wrestling room as one by one the wrestling team walked out. This time however they were not in their usual warmup suits, they wore long-sleeved shirts that had the school mascot on the front and a pair of sweats that said wrestling down the right leg.

" _Look in my eyes! What do you see? The Cult of Personality. I know your anger, I know your dreams. I've been everything you want to be! Oh! I'm the Cult of Personality. Like Mussolini, and Kennedy, I'm the Cult of Personality._

Once the last wrestler had exited the hallway they were all standing above the mat on the indoor track that ran around gym floor. Ashley looked around and tried to find Hayden but she couldn't see him in the line of wrestlers above them. Looking around for him, expecting a big and dramatic entrance she started to look in the opposite direction as the rest of the wrestlers. And sure enough she watched as Hayden walked out of the locker room hallway as the guitar solo finished.

" _Neon lights, A Noble prize, than the mirror speaks the reflection lies. You won't have to follow me, only you can set me free."_

A guitar solo tore through the arena and the crowd erupted as Hayden shouted at the top of the lungs and proclaimed that they were the Best in the World. Ashley though was hung up on the lyric _'only you can set me free'_ she thought about how it fit into her and Hayden's situation perfectly. Try as they might in the past it wasn't until they got back into each other's lives that they were able to break free of their tortuous pasts and move on. She smiled and continued to cheer on the team.

 _I sell the things you need to be, I'm the smiling face on your TV. I'm the Cult of Personality, I exploit you, still you love me. I tell you one and one makes three, I'm the Cult of Personality. Like Joseph Stalin and Gandhi, I'm the Cult of Personality. Neon lights, a Noble Prize, when a leader speaks, that leader dies. You won't have to follow me, only you can set you free._

Ashley smiled and continued to cheer as the rest of the team joined Hayden down on the mat and proceeded to stare down the Berserkers. An insane guitar solo played the team off the mat and faded into the back ground as teams jumped right into the first match. Ashley never took her eyes off Hayden she watched as he warmed up behind the line while never taking his eyes off the matches that were happening.

The Berserkers were either unprepared or the Vikings were just that good as they were running through the matches and pinning everybody that they could. She loved that Hayden would always go up and congratulate his team member, no matter if they lost or won the match, it showed her the type of person that he had grown to be. She couldn't but get a goofy smile as she watched him get ready for his match.

By the time they got to Hayden the team was already up 36- 6 and seemed to be a sure win for the duel. Hayden walked out onto the mat to face his opponent. Ashley was so focused on Hayden that she missed the name of the wrestler. But she watched as Hayden took his familiar stance and could tell instantly that he was going to look for a single leg take down, it was his go to move.

"Come on Hayden!" She cheerfully shouted.

She could have sworn that she saw the corners of his mouth curl up just before he shot in and managed to grab a hold of the other guy's ankle. He hoisted it up and tucked it underneath his arm, he used one his legs to sweep the Berserker's leg and brought him to the ground for two points. Ashley shot up and cheered louder than anybody else in the crowd.

"Way to go Hayden!" She shouted gleefully.

Heather and Rebecca started to snicker at their friend's behavior which instantly brought Ashley's attention to them. realizing how she looks and deciding that she didn't care Ashley shrugged her shoulders at them.

"Oh, shut it" Ashley said with a smile as she turned her attention back to the match.

"You know that we both are never going to let you live this down, so why bother asking us to do that." Rebecca teased.

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned back just in time to see Hayden rolling the guy over with a half nelson. She got up and started to mutter softly.

"Go, go,go,go,go,go…YES!" She exclaimed as Hayden managed to turn his opponent on his back.

The Berserker started to twist and turn, attempted to bridge up and create enough separation so he could turn over on to his stomach. Hayden however allowed no such action to happen. She could see him squeeze down tighter as the muscles in his arms and back tensed up, which sent familiar shivers through her body.

The ref slapped the mat signaling that Hayden had won. The crowd jumped up and roared in excitement as Hayden's hand was raised. He looked to see where Ashley was and ended up pointing directly at her, which made Ashley feel equally embarrassed and the luckiest girl alive. Hayden ran off the mat and began his cool down phase. The rest of the duel ended up being an absolute slaughter. The Vikings ended up winning 62-12 and as soon as the lights came back on Ashley was running down the stairs to find Hayden.

She found him talking to some of the other wrestlers who instantly spotted her and gave Hayden a knowing smile and pat on the back before they cleared out. Hayden turned and looked Ashley right in the eyes and the smile that crossed his face at seeing her melted her on the spot. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug before leaning up to give him a kiss.

Heather and Rebecca were both squealing with joy and snapped a picture of the two of them so they could tease them later about it. They watched as Hayden ducked into the locker room, presumably to shower and saw Ashley coming back up towards them.

"Well looks like we got to go." Ashley said reluctantly, though her smile was still evident.

"Why? We can't leave without your man." Rebecca stated.

"I guess they are having some team meeting afterwards and he said they always run long. Didn't want us to wait around forever." Ashley explained

Heather and Rebecca nodded in agreement and started to gather their things and head up the stands and out the doors, unknown to them that a certain pair of hateful eyes were watching them the entire time.

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder who was watching and what the unexpected consequences of Hayden and Ashley's relationship will bring. But that's for later, I'm feeling that next chapter should have a bit of that shouting match between Ashley and her parents, tickets and popcorn available now**


	25. Over

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys, but it was just a crazy time of year, as it always is and I just needed a little R &R. Anyway it is showdown time between the Hofferson's. Taking all bets, the odds are 2-1 in Ashley's favor.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad to hear from you and that you are enjoying the story.**

 **No Account- Thank you, I'll be sure to pass along your kind words, I got you a large popcorn bucket and the second best seat in the house (CB73 had dibs on the best)**

 **CB73- Got the best seat in the house for you, the biggest, buttery, messy tub of popcorn and all the napkins you could want. Ashley and Hayden both had a break through and couldn't be happier. Kick back and watch the show. But keep the ominous stuff in the back of your mind, though.**

 **Thanks for the reviews love them all, keep them coming.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee... Happy New Year**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own shit.**

* * *

The entire drive home Ashley couldn't get the massive smile she had off her face, nor rid herself of the butterflies or warm feeling she felt in her core. She got Hayden back as her friend and as her boyfriend, all in all not a bad day. She even got over her fear and told Hayden of her attack that happened years ago and felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders. The night couldn't have gone any better, she only wished that it didn't have to end.

As she turned down her street and approached her house Ashley felt a shadow of dread start to creep over her. She couldn't pinpoint why this sudden feeling came on but it put her on edge none the less. As she pulled into her driveway she could see that a lone lamp was still on in the living room, glancing down at the time she noticed that it was nearing 11 at night, well beyond the time her parents were normally asleep. Suspicion heightened she turned off her car and stepped out into the December night. Walking carefully up to the front door she pulled out her phone to see if her parents had left her any messages as to why they would still be up.

The act alone brought back the conversation she had with her mother earlier that afternoon and Ashley couldn't help the groan that escaped her throat. Her parents were probably up in arms with her defiant attitude towards them, though to be honest she didn't really care. They had no room to be pissed at her. Sighing out in annoyance she brought her hand down on the handle to find that it was still unlocked. Letting herself in she placed her backpack down and untied her shoes. She all of a sudden hated the layout of their house because in order to get to her room she had to pass the living room which is where the light was now clearly coming from.

Scowling with annoyance she walked toward the stairs and started to hear hushed whispers the closer she got to said living room. Shaking her head in disbelief she could hear the voices stop as she crossed the threshold and continued on towards her room.

"Ashley." Her mother's soft voice called out.

Ignoring her mother's call and trying to continue on Ashley was stopped when her father turned his attention towards her.

"Ashley Hofferson you stop right there and get in here." He commanded.

Ashley paused mid-step and felt her own anger surge back into her. If her father was going to take that tone with her after what they pulled then she would be more than willing to give it right back. Stomping her foot into the floor she spun on her heel and marched over to the living room to see her parents sitting in their respective chairs with the lamp on the table between them glowing brightly. Her mother looked worried to no end, her hands were fidgeting and her hair looked like an absolute wreck, as though she had been pulling at it for a few hours. Her father looked far less worried and more pissed than she can remember seeing him, his arms were crossed and his face was scrunched into a gnarly scowl. Ashley crossed her own arms and returned the scowl, she was still pissed at them, they knew this, and she would remain pissed at them until a time she saw fit to start speaking to them again.

"What." Ashley spat out.

"Don't you take that tone with us missy. Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I have been? We haven't heard from you in hours and the last thing that your mother heard from you was that you were going to 'wrestle' Hayden in order to get him out of his funk." Her father listed off.

"And that is exactly what happened. I wrestled Hayden and it got him out of his funk. It's not my fault if you thought that meant I was going to have sex with him." Ashley fired back.

Her mother instantly seemed to let out a massive breath and the tension in her body seemed to relax. This caused Ashley's scowl to deepen, why was it so bad if she decided to sleep with Hayden. What was wrong with him?

"You seem glad that it didn't happen mom." Ashley accused.

"I just don't want you giving yourself away to some boy, even if he is your friend." Her mother replied.

She would have done better to not answer, as it lit a fire inside Ashley that couldn't be contained.

"He is not just some boy! He is not just my friend, he is my best friend! It's time that you both understood that!" Ashley shouted at the top of her lungs.

Her parents seemed surprised by the outburst as they both sat back a little further in their chairs. Ashley was huffing and puffing from her own outburst but still staring a hole through both her parents, it was time they understood exactly what they had taken away from her.

"You have no idea what he meant to me before he left, and what he means to me now. You have no idea what I meant to him and how much he needed me during his time away. We were best friends and did everything together, sure we didn't bring each other around our houses but that didn't matter. We did enough after school activities that we stayed in touch and built our friendship." Ashley explained heatedly.

"Those first few letters that we exchanged after he left were the only way we had to keep talking, to be in each other's lives and it meant the world to me to see his letter on the kitchen table every week. But then for whatever reason you decided that I didn't need that anymore, that I was better off without it." Ashley squeezed her eyes shut as she clenched her hands.

"Do you have any idea how much easier everything would have been if I could have talked to him after I was attacked. How much better I would have been if I could have talked to him about it. I could have healed and moved on from it instead of letting it eat me alive for the past number of years." Ashley growled out as a few angry tears streaked down her cheeks.

Her parents gasped out in shock, never had Ashley mentioned the attack this easily before. Certainly a surprise to both of them they looked at each other before turning back to Ashley.

"You never mentioned the attack this easily before." Her mother whispered out.

Ashley barked out a laugh as she wiped her eyes and let the irony of why she was able to talk about her attack with such ease wash over her. She smiled at her parents, which only served to freak them out.

"Yeah, funny thing about that, the one person you cut me off from is the one who got me past it." Ashley answered cryptically.

Her parents looked at her confused and trying to guess who she was talking about.

"You were right mom, all I had to do was trust him." Ashley stated knowingly.

Her mother's eyes widened with understanding, as did her father's, they remembered the conversation they had about Ashley trusting Hayden to tell him about her ordeal.

"You told him." Her mother gasped out.

"And he tried to take the blame for it, said he felt like he failed me." Ashley answered softly.

"He is such an idiot, but so unbelievably sweet. I actually had to calm him down after I told him, and it felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders, as if I was finally able to breath freely once again. He did that for me." Ashley sighed out, as the anger returned and she glared at her parents.

"And he could have done it sooner if you hadn't kept his letters from me!" She shouted at them.

"Ashley please, we thought…" Her father tried to explain.

"You thought what that you were protecting me, protecting me from what?! My best friend, the person whose opinion I value most, the one person who doesn't care if I break down, freeze up, or is just there to make sure I am okay. Seems like the only ones I need protecting from is you!" Ashley screamed at them.

Her parents were stunned into silence, unable to form a response against their daughter tirade. The worst part about the entire mess was it was entirely their own fault. They hung their heads trying to figure out the best way to apologize.

"Why?" Ashley growled out.

"What?" Her parents answered simultaneously.

"Why did you keep the letters from me? I feel like I have a right to know, since I doubt you will tell Hayden why you kept them from me." Ashley continued, her anger pouring out of her skin.

Her parents looked up at her and back at each other, their mouths slightly open as they tried to find the right words. Growing impatient with their lack of responses Ashley started to drum her fingers and tap her foot rapidly. After several more moments of silence Ashley lost what little patience she had.

"TELL ME!" She screamed at them.

"Because we thought it would protect you!" Her father shouted back.

"Protect me from what?!" Ashley demanded.

Her father took a deep breath and looked up at his daughter, fury in her voice and betrayal in her eyes. He had to look away or the pain of seeing his daughter look at him like that would be overbearing.

"You got a series of letters in from Hayden. Each one making you just a bit sadder than the last. It looked as though they were making you miserable, the thought of you being sad, feeling hurt over this was too much to bear. You started becoming quiet and withdrawn and it was then that I made the decision to keep the letters from you. Your mother didn't really agree with me but went along with it anyway. I thought it would spare you more pain, instead it just created it." Her father responded, voice full of remorse.

While Ashley heard her father's explanation, she didn't comprehend it. Her anger grew when she heard that her mother was against this and still went along with it. Her body was shaking with rage and she had to fight to not put her fist through the wall.

"You had no right to keep those letters from me! You have no idea what he went through while he was away! He needed me, he needed friend more than anything in the world and you kept that from him. You made him think that I didn't care! You didn't just fuck with my life, you fucked with his too!" Ashley screamed at them.

"That is enough Ashley." Her father stated as he stood up.

Ashley kept her father's gaze and refused to break it. She would not back down, not when they brought this on themselves.

"Now listen…please, we know we messed up, caused you and Hayden unnecessary pain." He said as he sat back down, the look in his eyes softening.

"We are sorry. We never meant for this to happen, I know those words sound hollow and like we just copy and pasted them, but it's true. I never meant for this to happen. I thought it was for the best." Her father said softly.

"You mean you never meant for Hayden to come back." Ashley responded angrily.

The defeated look in her father's eyes and the soft sigh he let out told Ashley all she needed to know. She couldn't help it this time, she swung her fist back and punch a hole into the wall, catching both of her parents off guard. The tears of betrayal streamed down her cheeks and onto the floor as silent sobs coursed through her body.

"Ashley!" Her mother shouted as she got up and rushed to her.

Snapping her head up Ashley stepped to the side and watched as her mother ran past her.

"Don't fucking touch me." Ashley cried out.

"You have no idea how betrayed I feel right now. I don't understand how you every thought that this would be a good idea. You should have just left it all alone and let us be. I…I don't even know if I can forgive you or trust you. Maybe I could have if it was just me you hurt, but your actions hurt Hayden and no one hurts _my_ Hayden." Ashley explained her voice low and emotionless.

"Ashley please, don't say that. We are so sorry sweetie. Please give us a chance to earn it all back." Her mother pleaded through her tears.

"Get Hayden to forgive you, then maybe I will." Ashley said as she turned and left, unable to be in the room any longer.

Natasha broke down into silent sobs as she watched her only child walk off, hating her. Colton leaned over and grasped her hand and squeezing it gently. He felt her squeeze back and gently rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"We knew this might happen." He whispered softly.

"Doesn't make it any easier." She sobbed out.

"I know dear, I know." Colton replied as he stared at the spot where his daughter had stood only moments before.

* * *

Ashley closed the door to her room and threw herself on the bed. All the anger, pain and sadness she had felt because of her parents had finally been brought to the surface. There was no more hiding the feelings, no more hiding at school, it was time to face them and it hurt. It hurt worse than an injury she had ever sustained while playing softball, it felt as though her very soul had been torn. She cried into her pillow, hating the fact that she couldn't keep it together, and just wanting to be back in Hayden's arms. When she fell asleep she had no idea but be it good or bad she was just glad that the night was finally over.

* * *

 **A/N: Second time this year that Ashley's night didn't end the way she wanted it, only this time she has Hayden to run too. Next time we reign in the new year and a new lease on Hayden and Ashley's relationship.**


	26. Whatsername

**A/N: Um, hi guys, I know it has been a while and sorry for that. Hope you all have had a good new year so far, so in this chapter oh boy do I have a twist for you guys. So enjoy yourself and be sure to leave a review you all know I love reading them. Also the chapter name is taken from the Green Day song _Whatsername._ **

**Hoeseeno- You don't like it don't read it, I wrestled 145lbs and yes some of the refs were like that and last time I checked high school was different for everybody. Also the story is supposed to be from Ashley's POV mostly, so of course at first everything doesn't make much sense.**

 **No Account- I know it has been a while but here you go, glad you enjoyed the show, if you thought that was good just wait for this show.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Thank you for the kind words, hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Riverat73- Happy new year to you as well, glad you are enjoying the story. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **CB73- So much happened last chapter and once again you leave a review that has such insight and depth. The path to hell is paved with good intentions and now her parents get to deal with the aftermath as does Hayden. Oh and by the way I got you another big tub of popcorn because by the end of this chapter you will be throwing it high in the air and screaming WHAT?!" Happy New year to you as well.**

 **Happy New year to all and be sure to leave a review, as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee who just got a new job, I'm so proud of you and I know you will do wonderfully.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Sadly.**

* * *

 _Tuesday, December 31st 2019_

It had been just over two weeks since Hayden and Ashley had gotten together, as friends and as a couple. Things have been going well between the two, a few movies or just spending time at Hayden's house. Ashley was still furious with her parents and only ever spoke to them when it was necessary. It made for a tense and awkward Christmas in the Hofferson household. Her parents knew better than to try and gain her forgiveness through gifts, so they only got her things that they knew she would want or needed. A few new shirts and pants, new laptop for college, some candy, and a few gift cards. She thanked them like she would have done anyway there just wasn't the same look in her eye when she did and everyone knew why.

She had told Hayden about the fight with her parents. Told him what they had done and why they thought they needed too. She nearly broke down again until Hayden brought her into his embrace and calmed her down. She was so incredibly happy to have Hayden back in her life.

The two of them did get each other something for Christmas as well. It sort of doubled as getting back together as friends and starting off their new relationship. Hayden got Ashley a small necklace with a heart shaped pendant on it. There were tiny diamonds and sapphires in it and it hung beautifully around Ashley's neck, and if a few tears escaped her eyes when she opened the box Hayden never said anything. For Hayden, she got him a gift card to his favorite vape shop and a necklace with a small key pendant on it. He looked confused until she explained that it was the key to her heart. It felt incredibly sappy, cheesy, a little embarrassing, and something that came right out of a Nicholas Spark book. When Hiccup kissed her though everything just melted away.

Now it was New Year's Eve and Ashley was on her way to Hayden's house. His parents were throwing a party and he had obviously invited her over. She was happy and excited to reign in the New Year with him and just wanted it to be midnight already. She was arriving early, like she had done before and pulled up into what was becoming her spot. She got out and walked up to the door and let herself in, she couldn't help but smile that she was allowed to do this now.

"Hello Ashley." Valerie greeted her sweetly.

"Hello Valerie." She greeted back.

Hayden's parents and herself had gotten on a lot better since their first meeting a month ago. She was able to get on with them nicely and the awkwardness was slowly dissipating.

"Where is Sebastian?" Ashley asked as she looked around.

"Oh, he is out getting some last-minute supplies and Hayden is up in his room." She answered as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Ashley answered as she made her way up the stairs.

She smiled as she approached the door and was just getting ready to open it when she heard a massive sigh and the sound of a drawer being opened. Her brow furrowed in confusion and then she heard a small beep, indicating that Hayden had turned on his stereo. There was a moment of silence and then she heard the familiar sound of a high tap symbol and guitar chords float through the air. She recognized the song as _Whatsername_ , a Green Day song that she knew due to Hayden listening to the band a lot. She tried to figure out why Hayden would listen to this song, it was quite sad and not at all fitting to reign in the New Year. With a breath, she opened the door as quietly as she could and walked in to see Hayden sitting on his bed staring a small picture.

" _Thought I ran into you down on the street, then it turned out to only be a dream. I made a point to burn all of the photographs, she went away and then I took a different path. I remember the face but I can't recall the name. Now I wonder how whatsername has been."_

Ashley could hear Hayden softly singing along and here him chuckle despairingly at certain parts of the lyrics. Pushing onward she took a few steps closer, seemingly unknown to Hayden and took a closer look at the photograph. She gasped when she saw that it was a picture of a girl, she was beautiful, long black hair, beautiful deep brown eyes, sun kissed skin, and a adorable half smile that showed her playful nature. It was in that moment that Ashley realized that this was Maria.

" _Seemed that she disappeared without a trace, did she ever marry old what's his face. I made a point to burn all of the photographs, she went away and then I took a different path. I remember the face but I can't recall the name. Now I wonder how whatsername has been."_

The guitar chords started pick up as the song broke out into the solo section and Ashley could see the memories flashing past Hayden eye's as he _could_ recall her name, how he _could_ recall her face, how he was recalling every memory, and how he had been wondering how she had been. She sat down next to him and could feel him tense up and try to hide to photograph, she grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye, silently telling him that it was okay. She was hurt or didn't feel jealous at all, she knew that Hayden sometimes just thought about Maria and with her name being connected to such a traumatic moment in his past it would be impossible to never think about her, not to mention being his first girlfriend ever, it was something you tend to remember.

She let go of his arm and looked down at the photo, stunning Hayden who slowly looked back down at the photo himself.

" _Remember, whatever, it seems like forever ago, remember, whatever, it seems like forever ago. The regrets are useless, in my mind, she's in my head I must confess. The regrets are useless, she's in my head from so long ago."_

She felt Hayden turn away and close his eyes, she could feel him trying to let go of the regrets he had when it came to Maria. She knew that he still blamed himself for what happened to her, it wasn't as bad as before but she knew that the thoughts of what he could have done still festered in his mind.

" _And in the darkest night, if my memory serves me right, I'll never turn back time. Forgetting you, but not the time."_

The song faded out and she saw Hayden wipe his eyes and sniffle as he collected himself. He placed the photo on the nightstand close to his bed and sat with his hands in his lap and his head hung. Ashley shuffled closer and started to rub his back, trying to soothe him.

"She is beautiful." Ashley whispered to him.

"I'm sorry." Hayden answered after a beat.

"For what?" Ashley asked.

"Still having the photo, I guess. I just couldn't bring myself to throw it away or burn it up." Hayden answered, citing the song.

"Oh Hayden, I don't expect you to. I understand why you still have it. I'm not mad, not jealous, not anything. Don't feel bad because you think about her every now and then, she was your first girlfriend and she is connected to a traumatic moment in your life, I would be surprised if you didn't think about her." Ashley responded gently as she placed a kiss on his temple.

Hayden smiled at her and turned his head to meet her gaze. He gave her a small kiss before turning back and placing the photo back into the drawer.

"You really are the greatest." He said softly.

"Don't you forget it." Ashley quipped back.

"Hayden…" Ashley started.

"I know Ashley, I know. It wasn't my fault." Hayden answered.

"Just can't help it sometimes, but I know." He finished with small smile.

Satisfied with his answer and that he would be okay for the rest of the night, she stood up and guided him back downstairs to help set up for the party. There wasn't much to do as his parents had set up most of the food and drinks, there weren't a lot of games that needed to be set up as everyone would just kind of mingle around and start up games where ever they had space.

Time flew by and soon enough it was eight o'clock and people were starting to show up. Some of Hayden's wrestling friends, with Freddy leading the charge. Heather, Rebecca, and her brother Trevor who was finally back. He had been sick with Mono and was finally on the up and up. He did have a thermos with him that he was clutching at and chuckling to himself about it.

"Trevor, while I'm glad to see that you are better but I have to ask, what the hell is in that thermos." Ashley asked.

"Oh, don't you worry about it my dear, just a little homemade concoction that is guaranteed to make this party a rousing success." Trevor answered animatedly.

"Your definition of success is everybody throwing their guts up and black out drunk." Heather answered back.

"Exactly." Trevor responded as he walked off and made a b-line for the punch bowl.

"Should we stop him?" Hayden asked.

"If we do he will just pull out something much worse from the car. Let him have his fun but warn everybody about that bowl." Heather responded.

"Oh, come on, don't be a buzz kill, I want to see what will happen when people drink it." Rebecca whined.

"Of course, you do." Ashley responded.

"I think we might be too late. Looks like Freddy and some of the others have already drained the bowl and Trevor is now making more." Hayden pointed out.

Everyone looked over and saw the horrific sight of what Hayden stated playing out. They all turned away and walked in the opposite the direction with the exception of Rebecca.

"See ya chumps, I'm going to have some fun." She said as she took off in her brother direction.

"I don't want even want to know." Hayden replied as he led them to the kitchen.

He poured them all a drink and started to chat about how their holiday went and what classes they would have in the coming semester. They played a few games of beer pong, and boom cup, ate some food and joked around with everyone. People were constantly giving Hayden and Ashley a hard time to give each other a kiss since they were the new couple. They both rolled their eyes but smiled and gave each other small kisses to the drunken cheers of everyone in the party. They laughed it off and continued on with their night.

The night went on, until about 1030 when the doorbell rang and brought the party to halt. Everyone who had been invited knew to just walk right in so whoever was at the door was someone they didn't know. Raising an eyebrow Hiccup walked up to the door and looked through the small peep hole.

"NO WAY!" He screamed happily as he flung the door open.

Standing in the door way was a tall tan skinned boy, with dark hair and glasses. Everyone watched as Hiccup and this boy embraced and pulled apart as they smiled at one another.

"Bro, what are you doing here?" Hayden asked excitedly.

"Well I was in the neighborhood, knew your address from our texts, moved here, gonna start going to school here, you know just the usual." He said casually.

"WHAT?! You moved here, holy shit dude that is awesome!" Hayden exclaimed.

Everyone watched on curiously as the two interacted, wanting to know who the mysterious boy was Ashley summoned up her courage and took the plunge to go ask her boyfriend who this boy was.

"You going to introduce us or are we just going to watch you two play grab ass all night." Ashley teased.

"Oh, right where are my manners. Everybody this is my brother Tristan." Hayden introduced, to the shock of everybody.

"Brother?!" Everybody shouted.

"You never told me you had a brother." Ashley stated in shock.

"Well calling him my best friend would be an insult. He's my brother though, in everything but blood." Hayden explained.

Everyone let out a massive 'oh' and went back to their own business as the two friends continued to catch up.

"I had no idea if I would ever see you again man. How the hell are you?" Hayden asked.

"Been good, been good. Moved here over Christmas and just getting my bearings is all. Oh, and I have one more surprise for you." Tristan responded.

Hayden raised an eyebrow as he watched his brother wave for someone to come over. The person who stepped from out of the shadows caused Hayden's eyes to widen, his heartrate to increase, drop his drink, turn pale, and stumble backwards.

"M-M-M-M-Maria." Hayden gasped out

The girl smiled and nodded to Hayden in response.

"Hello Hayden." Maria smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: OH shit. That's right she is back, how oh how will this play out. Also for those of you wondering yes Tristan in this story is Toothless and the gifts that Hayden and Ashley exchanged are something that my Fiancee and I actually gave each other. Next chapter we get to see how Hayden handles seeing Maria for the first time in years.**


	27. Reign In

**A/N: Alright who is ready to see how Hayden will react to Maria. How will Maria react to Hayden, what other jaw dropping news will be revealed this chapter. Read on to find out my lovely viewers. I'm going to have fun writing interaction between all these characters now especially Tristan and Hayden as my best friend, who is basically my brother, we pretty much act like this all the time around one another so it will be very fun indeed. I'm rambling now, on with the replies.**

 **No Account- You want bromance you gonna get it.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Once again nice to see you and thank you for the kind words.**

 **CB73- I wonder what this Maria shaped plot twist will do for our characters. It will certainly be an interesting way to Reign in the new year.**

 **Thanks for the reviews keep them coming as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I love you and know that you will be a great fit for your new job.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything...Shucks**

* * *

 _Tuesday, December 31_ _st,_ _2019_

The entire party came to a dead stop when they all saw Hayden's reaction to the strange girl. Tristan had a knowing smile on his face, one that understood the pain that was in the air but could feel what this reunion would bring. Ashley was just as surprised as Hayden in seeing Maria, it was only a few hours ago that she had seen a picture of the girl and now seeing her for real, the picture didn't do her justice.

Maria slowly crossed the threshold of the door and walked slowly towards Hayden. She never broke eye contact with him and kept the playful half smile as she approached him. Hayden looked as though he had seen a ghost and unknowingly took a half step back away from Maria. A pained, but understanding look came across her face and she stopped her advance to put Hayden at ease. Minutes dragged on and everyone was waiting to see who would make the first move, most of the party was stilled confused as to who Maria was but they knew a good show when they saw one and they all had to best seats in the house.

Hayden slowly looked over to Ashley who was in turn looking at Maria. The girl in question was standing perfectly still and seemed content with waiting for their reaction, as if she expected this to happen. Slowly turning her head Ashley met Hayden's questioning and shell shocked gaze. To be fair she probably didn't look much better, though she could see that Hayden was clearly asking for help. Not sure what to do she figured that standing closer to him might give him some kind of strength so she took a few steps closer to him and turned her gaze to Maria.

"It is nice to finally meet you Maria, Hayden has told me… a lot about you. My name is Ashley." She introduced herself, in a tone that told all those who knew that she knew what happened in the past, and extended her hand.

Maria smiled and gave a knowing nod, understanding the hidden meaning behind Ashley's words. She extended her own hand and grasped Ashley's and shook it gently.

"I must say that I am surprised to hear that, but happy at the same time. My name is Maria, but you already know that." Maria replied, her voice gentle and teasing.

As the two girls pulled their hands back Hayden just kept staring at the interaction between his current girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend? He wasn't sure what to call Maria, they never actually said the words to each other but it was pretty much implied that they were no longer together and calling her his ex, sounded much worse than it actually was. Before his mind could run through any more thoughts he found himself with an arm full a beautiful brown haired girl and a sudden lack of a golden-haired girlfriend anywhere near him.

Looking down he saw Maria had pulled him into a hug, and like an embarrassed school boy, his arms went stiff and were stuck to his side and his face turned bright red as his mind seemingly shut down. He looked around the room for any kind of help but the only person he saw was Tristan who decided that playing a game of charades was the best way to help Hayden. He was motioning with his arms for Hayden to return the hug, like a normal person would have been doing. Glaring at his brother, who in turn shot Hayden a shit-eating grin, Hayden then looked down and was finally able to regain movement in his arms, slowly and awkwardly he brought his arms up and returned the hug that Maria was giving him. He felt a deep breath rack through Maria as she seemingly sunk deeper into the embrace.

"Finally, I swear to God man if you would have waited any longer I was going to come over there, grab your arms myself and make you hug her." Tristan's voice broke through the silence.

"DUDE!" Hayden shouted back with embarrassment.

Tristan simply shrugged his shoulders and walked over and slung his arms over the two. Jostling them gently, just as any good friend would do.

"Now then as much as I love seeing this reunion, I do believe there is a party to get back to. And as much fun as I had crashing it, and believe me I had fun let's get back to it. I would love to reign in the new year with my girlfriend don't you know." He said with wink as he placed a kiss on Maria's cheek.

Hayden's shocked expression was starting to get humorous. The way his head shot back and forth between Maria and Tristan looked just like a cartoon. Ashley walked up to her broken boyfriend and gently pulled him out of the arms of his brother.

"Go off and enjoy yourselves, we will get back to you guys after I get Hayden back into working order." Ashley said playfully, hiding her equally shocked expression.

"Don't take too long, I've got a few years' worth of hell to give him." Tristan called as he turned himself and Maria around to greet everybody.

"It was nice seeing you again Hayden." Maria called out.

Hayden was still trying to find his words and looked back to see her eyes following him into the kitchen. They disappeared behind a wall and Hayden finally lost it, he started to hyperventilate, his heart felt as though it would beat out of his chest, and his eyes refused to stay still.

"Babe, babe, babe. It's okay, just breathe gently." Ashley said softly as she grabbed Hayden's arms.

His focus instantly turned to Ashley, his breathing slowly returned to normal though his heartrate remained beating like a drum. Ashley smiled at him and slowly worked her hands up his arms until she was gently holding his head in her hands, she stroked her thumb across his cheek leaned up to give him a gentle kiss. He returned the kiss and when Ashley pulled back Hayden was calmer and had found his voice.

"Ashley… that… that was." He stammered.

"I know babe, I know." Ashley responded gently.

"What…what am I going to do?" He asked, his voice turning back into panic.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. As for what we are going to do, we are going to go back out there grab a drink and enjoy the party. Your brother and… I'm not sure what to call her, but Maria is back and they appear to be together and to be honest look really cute together. We will go back out there and catch up with each other and act like good hosts and friends, because that is who we are." Ashley responded happily.

"We?" Hayden asked in surprise.

"What you think I was going to let you go out there alone?" Ashley asked him playfully.

"I honestly don't know what I thought. I was expecting… I don't maybe a little anger or jealously from you." Hayden answered back.

"I already told you that I'm not hurt or jealous." Ashley quipped back.

"That was photo, she is literally ten feet to our right and… I don't know." Hayden finished as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Do you want her here?" Ashley asked softly.

"Yes, yes I want her here. I just didn't know how you would feel about it. But yes, I want her here." Hayden admitted.

"Okay then, let's go back out there and show them a good time. We can do whatever you want. I can that she knows that this through you for a loop and will understand if you dip out or need to escape for a moment." Ashley answered.

Hayden raised an eyebrow at Ashley, silently asking her how she could possibly tell all that.

"It's just a girlfriend thing, you wouldn't understand." Ashley answered playfully with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hayden rolled his eyes and quickly stole a kiss from Ashley before he walked quickly toward the door. Leaving Ashley standing there to regain her senses. She quickly turned around and with a pouting face and voice called back to Hayden.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Ashley called back feigning a pouting voice.

"Just a boyfriend thing, you wouldn't understand." Hayden quipped back, a teasing smirk on his face.

"You little shit." Ashley called back as she chased after him, both of them laughing away.

Just before they entered the living room Hayden stopped and caught Ashley in a hug and spun her around. The sudden movement caused Ashley to let out a small eep, and when Hayden let her back down on the ground he brought her in for a searing kiss that left them both breathless.

"Well that was certainly interesting." Tristan stated casually from the top of the stairs.

Hayden and Ashley both looked up at him before looking back at each other and started laughing. Tristan kept a straight face and waited for them to finish.

"I was being serious." He said in a tone that was hard to tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

Hayden shook his head and broke off the embrace and waved for Tristan to come on down. The boy walked down the stairs and held the straight face for a moment longer and then allowed a smile to break through and he started to laugh.

"I knew all we had to do was wait." Hayden explained to Ashley.

She nodded her head in understanding and turned back to the boy who had just finished laughing.

"You good man, I know that I dropped a couple massive bombshells on you." Tristan asked as he grasped Hayden's shoulder.

"I…I think so. It will take some time but for now, yeah, I'm good. Thanks" Hayden responded.

"So, do I get a proper introduction now?" Tristan asked teasingly as he turned his attention to Ashley.

"Of course, you do, Tristan this is Ashley Hofferson, my girlfriend." Hayden said with pride and a smile.

"Nice to meet you Ashley." Tristan nodded to her.

"Nice to meet you as well." Ashley responded in kind.

"Now are we going to stand out here all night or are we going to miss the ball drop." Tristan clapped as he walked into the next room.

Ashley and Hayden followed his with smiles and shaking their heads. They found that the party had picked up again and everybody was enjoying themselves. Tristan and Maria were talking with Rebecca and Heather. Ashley and Hayden grabbed some drinks for everyone and made their over to the group.

"Ahh, Hayden and Ashley. Nice of you two to join us, and just in time to. We only have a few minutes before midnight. Wanted to end the year with a bang, or hoping to start the new year that way." She teased as she swayed back and forth and slung an arm around Ashley's shoulder.

"And you are drunk." Ashley summarized dryly.

"You don't say." Tristan replied back.

"Hey, I'm the one who is supposed to have the dry humor here." Hayden quipped.

"And where did you learn it from." Tristan egged on.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Hayden replied playfully, with a smirk on his face.

"Maybe later." Tristan replied like it was no big deal.

The conversation had everyone rolling over in laughter as the two friends smirked at each other and bumped fists. When the laughter died down Hayden looked over to Maria and was surprised to notice that his heartrate didn't spike through the roof and he didn't feel like he would freeze.

"Sorry about earlier Maria." He said honestly.

"It's okay, I can imagine the shock. I at least had a little time to prepare." She answered back.

"So, you and Tristan huh?" Hayden asked, genuinely happy and curious.

"Yeah, though it just happened before the move. Been together maybe a month." She replied.

"Well good. I'm happy for you." Hayden said honestly.

"We will have to catch up properly once school starts back up." Hayden continued.

"I would love that." Maria replied, a warm smile across her face.

Hayden nodded and noticed that everyone was starting to make their way outside to the backyard. Curious, he motioned for everyone to follow him. As he walked out onto the deck he could see his dad setting up fireworks and constantly looking at his phone. Laughing and seeing what his dad was wanting to do Hayden turned to group of people standing behind him.

"Well I want to thank you all for coming, it certainly has been a very interesting night to say the least." Hayden chuckled.

"But here we stand getting ready to close out the year with old friends." He stated as he lifted his cup in the direction of Maria and Tristan.

"And reign in the new year with new friends." He shifted his cup toward Ashley who was still in Heather's drunken grasp, Rebecca who was chugging a beer, Trevor who was waiting for the fireworks, and Freddy who was just smiling back at Hayden with his own glass lifted.

"Be good, be kind, and make the most of the new year. Now count it down with me!" Hayden shouted.

"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" The crowd counted down together.

As soon as they all hit one, Sebastian lit the fireworks and watched as they launched into the night sky. Ashley had managed to leave Heather leaning up against Rebecca and snuck over to Hayden and linked her arms with his.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted as the fireworks exploded.

Hayden leaned down and gave Ashley kiss, which she greatly returned. When they broke apart he could see Tristan and Maria looking up, admiring the fireworks. He smiled as he brought Ashley in for hug and turned their attention skywards as well. As the explosion of colors danced across the night sky Hayden couldn't help but think what a perfect way this was to reign in the new year.

* * *

 **A/N: Everything's good so far, but I have a few ideas on how to shake that all up and I'm sure some of you will probably guess how. Let me know what you think and we shall see how close you are. See you all next time.**


	28. Bad Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I know it has been a while since I last updated but I was a little stuck after the big reveal last chapter. I do however believe I have found a good little spot to carry me to the next phase of the story. So full disclosure there are about three-four events that I am working toward in this story. One is the last wrestling match, two is prom (Maybe, not sure on this one yet), three is Ashley's parents and Hayden, and four is graduation. So that is where I am trying to get to, I have said it before in my other stories but if you guys have some ideas on what you would like to see I'm all ears, or eyes I guess... you know what I mean. also guys there is a poll open on my profile page with three stories for you all to vote for. Pick your favorite and by the end of this story which ever has the most votes will be the next one I work on. Thanks for being patient with me and enjoy the chapter, and if you are new check out my stories while you are here.**

 **YouYou098- Well aren't you a cheeky little bugger. To be honest I like sitting back and watching the review section go off as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter I'm sure it will cause a nice little show indeed.**

 **CB73- Thanks for that catch in the last chapter. I read your review and went back and fixed it right away. I caught myself during this chapter writing Hiccup instead of Hayden. Just wait till you see the interactions between the two couples in this one, I bet you get a good chuckle out of it. Although as the chapter title suggests some encounters would be better off not happening.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them, be sure to leave one at the bottom and let me know what you think.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancée who is at work, drive safe coming home. I love you**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing and it needs to be Feb. 22nd so I can see The Hidden World.**

* * *

 _Thursday, January 9_ _th_ _, 2020_

It had been just over a week since Maria and Tristan had made their shocking return to Berk. Hayden was still trying to process it all but at least he wasn't a stuttering mess like he was New Year's Eve. Tristan, Ashley, Maria, and himself had all traded numbers that night and had been messaging and making plans ever since. Ashley seemed incredibly eager to hang out with Maria and Hayden was just as excited to be around his brother once again.

All these thoughts and more were swirling around Hayden's head as he sat in his WRX waiting for his friends to arrive, with the dull vibrations of his sound system vibrating through him. He turned his head as he heard a serious of small taps on his window. He saw Ashley smiling down at him and back up a few steps so Hiccup could step out.

Hiccup opened his car door and instantly regretted it. It was cold enough to freeze internal organs and yet they were still going to school. Something that the students and teachers constantly complained about. Hiccup felt his entire body shiver as he stepped out of his nice warm car which drew a laugh from his bundled-up girlfriend.

"Quiet you." Hayden grumbled as he pulls out his back pack.

"We both know, that will never happen." Ashley replied cheekily.

Hayden groaned at her, which drew another laugh out of her as they walked through the freezing cold and howling wind. Despite the cold Hayden would still take out his vape mod every couple of steps and draw a hit from it which got a look from Ashley.

"Really? It's colder than fucking Mars and you are still exposing your hands and face to take a hit of that thing." Ashley asked rhetorically.

"What can I say, I might have a slight addiction to nicotine." Hayden replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Plus, I like this flavor." He stated happily.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and gave him a light shove as they reached the doors to the school. As they opened the doors both moaned in satisfaction as a wave of warm air smacked them right in the face. They both looked at each other and then looked around to see if anybody else had heard them. Seeing a few shocked faces, they both were thankful it was so cold outside as it hid the blush that was creeping in on both their faces. Hayden ended up clearing his throat and walked over to his locker followed closely by Ashley.

Once they arrived at the lockers, they both looked at each other and gave soft, embarrassed laughs as they opened their lockers.

"So that just happened." Hayden remarked.

"Don't care anymore, it felt nice." Ashley said with a shrug.

Hayden just laughed as he got the last book, he needed for the first half of the day and turned to face Ashley properly. As he turned, he saw Tristan and Maria walking down the hall towards them.

Hayden found out that Tristan and Maria's lockers were on the other side of the school on Monday, but they had all agreed that they would meet up near his and Ashley's lockers as it was closer to everyone's first class. He waved to them which got Ashley's attention who in turn looked over and tipped her head to them.

It was still a little weird to Hayden seeing Tristan and Maria together. Not that he was against it, he honestly couldn't be any happier for them, especially Maria.

"Holy shit, it is cold as hell outside." Tristan remarked.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Hayden replied.

"It's what I'm here for." Tristan replied.

Hayden shook his head at his brother's antics but went along with them anyway. As they got to talking Hayden remembered his event that he had tonight.

"Oh, hey guys by the way I have a duel tonight want to come?" Hayden asked.  
"Of course I'm going to be there." Ashley remarked.

"I knew that, I was asking them." Hayden remarked.

Ashley stuck her tongue out at him but looked over to the couple in question.

"Sure, I'll go." Tristan answered, his tone making it sound like it was such a burden.

"Wow your support for me is overwhelming." Hayden replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know, I'm pretty great and all." Tristan answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine then I'll just ask the one who wears the pants around here. Maria would you like to come to my duel tonight." Hayden asked sweetly.

Tilting her head and bringing her hand to her chin, Maria looked to give it some serious thought before she smiled and turned to Hayden.

"I would love to." Maria replied, her voice teasing and waiting to see how Tristan would react.

"Oh, I see how it is. Trying to steal my girl huh, well fine two can play that game. Ashley want to go to this fools duel with me." Tristan asked, clearly joking around.

It was in moments like this that Ashley could see where Hayden got a lot of his mannerisms and how well the two boys meshed together. They seamlessly kept the conversation and joke going, while the girls just sat back and watched. Ashley looked over to Maria and winked at her before returning her gaze to Tristan.

"Sorry boys but I think I'm already taken for the night, isn't that right Maria." Ashley answered as she threw in arm around Maria and smiled at the boys.

Maria smiled back and threw an arm around Ashley before nodding her head in agreement. The boys looked at each other before throwing an arm around each other's shoulders and smiled back at the girls. They stared at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. They were so busy laughing they didn't notice Heather or Rebecca walk up looking very confused.

"What did we miss?" Heather asked looking at the two couples.

"Oh, nothing really. Just discussing who is taking who to the duel tonight." Ashley replied casually.

"I can only imagine how that went." Heather replied with a light chuckle.

"So what time is the duel?" Rebecca asked.

"Same time as always." Hayden replied

Tristan and Maria though looked at him confused. Everybody had forgotten that they didn't know what time it started as this would be their first duel.

"Right, forgot you guys haven't been to one yet." Hayden mumbled softly.

"No, really." Tristan mocked him.

"Oh, shut it. Show up by six. It gets packed really quickly and if you don't get a good seat early you never will." Hayden answered back.

Tristan and Maria both nodded before looking down at their phones and seeing that it was time to get to class. They all walked off in the same direction and started splitting off to their respective classes until Maria was walking down the hall herself.

As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone, which caused both of them to fall down. Maria shook her head and looked around to see who she had run into. She saw the boy she had run into looking around presumably for the same reasons. She could tell by the look on his face that he was incredibly pissed off, but as soon as his eyes landed on her she saw his eyes shift and look over her like she was a piece of meat. She scoffed and picked herself up before heading over to the boy. She wasn't going to be unpleasant even if he was being creepy.

"Sorry about that." She said as she extended a hand to help the boy.

His smile had turned to new levels of creepy and the look in his eyes certainly didn't help. He leaned up against the wall trying to look cool, but his terrible breath and odor were destroying any chance of that working.

"Well hello beautiful. Just where have you been all my life?" The boy asked, trying to charm her.

Maria had to fight her gag reflex. This boy had zero game, and he clearly thought he was the God's gift to the world. She had dealt with these types before and wasn't about to let him anywhere near her.

"Probably walking away from you and your horrid odor that I could smell from across the school." Maria remarked.

"Oh, come on now babe. All the girls love my masculine aroma." The boy leered at her.

"They must have had no sense of smell then." Maria remarked.

That seemed to shut the boy down for a moment, but he seemed to shrug it off and move on to his next move.

"Well then I guess I will just have to charm you another way." He stated confidently.

"Wow, you really don't know how to take a hint do you? You really need to check that ego at the door before you start talking." Maria stated, very annoyed.

"Oh, I can show you my ego babe." The boy answered, trying to sound seductive.

Maria gagged and had to turn her face away in disgust. When she turned back the boy's eyebrows were dancing up and down and his smile was only creepier.

"Get lost creep, or my boyfriend will kick your ass." Maria stated as she tried to walk on by him.

"Oh please, your boyfriend can't possibly be as good as me." The boy stated as he stepped in front of her.

"You are right…he is better. Now move." Maria stated more firmly.

She tried to walk on by, but the boy once again stepped in front of her.

"Listen here you ungrateful cow, not just any chick gets the attention of Steven Jorgenson, and no chick rejects him." He stated, his voice turning angry and hard.

"Now I suggest you apologize. Let's say a nice kiss and we can forget all about this." Steven suggested with an evil smirk.

Maria's brow furrowed and her face twisted in disgust. She took a step back and slapped the boy right across the cheek. The sound echoed off the lockers before turning to eerie silence. She adjusted her backpack and walked on by.

"Not if you were the last boy on Earth." She hissed at him as she walked into her class several minutes late.

Steven had turned around and watched her walk into her class, his eyes filled with embarrassment and rage. He clenched his fists and punched one of the lockers denting it slightly.

"That little bitch. No one slaps me and just gets away with it." He muttered to himself.

He walked down and crouched by the door the girl had gone into and could hear her getting scolded for being late.

"This is your only warning Maria. If you are late again, I will be forced to give you detention. Is that clear?" The teacher said sternly.

"Crystal." Maria answered.

Steven stood up and walked away from the door, still rubbing his cheek from where he got slapped.

"I'll show that bitch what happens when you reject and embarrass me." Steven muttered to himself as he walked down the hall plotting his vengeance.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh snap, it is about to go down. What will happen when Hayden and Tristan here about this encounter. What is Steven planning and will he succeed? Guess you will all have to find out next time. Don't forget about the poll and be sure to leave a review I love reading them. Peace.**


	29. Indestructible

**A/N: Hey guys, so this chapter actually means a lot to me. For those of you who don't know I work as a guard in my county jail and this past Monday I was assaulted. I started having mini freak outs and just couldn't seem to get my mind off of what happened. I am okay, at least physically but my mind started to relive what happened and even played worse scenarios in my head. My brother from another mother who I love to death actually helped me out as I was writing this chapter, he told me to continue writing to keep my mind busy and to get my thoughts out there. So what Maria is going through in this chapter is what I have been going through the past couple of days. This was a big reality check for me, it reminded me that I'm human and that I'm allowed to feel this way. It reminded me that in my job these are very real things that can happen, Luckily I have found a healthy way to deal with it so far and I have friends and family who are supportive. A message I have to anyone who is going through a rough time is this, don't be afraid to talk about it. I thought I was fine but that is just not the case, I needed my best friend, my fiancée, and will more than likely need more help. Don't hold it inside, trying to deal with it on your own doesn't make you strong. What makes you strong is realizing you need help and getting it. You aren't weak for seeking help, you are strong enough to admit that you need help and that takes more courage than holding it in.**

 **No Account- No he can't but he will, he will.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **fuuwindgoddess- I keep seeing all these great things about HTTYD 3 and I get jealous cause I can't see it yet. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **CB73- It's what happens between that can make the most difference. Heather and Rebecca just have to find a way to include everyone.**

 **So like I said this chapter means a lot to me as it was my way of dealing with my trauma. Leave a review and don't forget to vote on the poll.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican**

 **To my fiancée I love you and your support means the world.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly**

* * *

 _Thursday, January 9_ _th_ _, 2020_

Maria got through the rest of the day without any further sightings of that Steven boy. As far as she was concerned the less, she saw of that creep the better. Now she was waiting at her house for Tristan to come and pick her up, they would be meeting all their new friends outside the gym for Hayden's duel.

As she flipped through the book, she was reading she felt her chest tighten up and thoughts of her encounter and her past started to trickle into her mind. Flashbacks shot through her mind and she could feel the familiar feeling of dread that she had gotten over long ago. She shook her head and tried to force the images out of her mind. She was drawn from her dark thoughts by her phone ringing. Startled she dropped her book and saw that it was Tristan calling her.

"Hey babe." She answered softly, hoping her voice sounded as steady as it did in her mind.

"Hey babe, I'm outside." Tristan answered back.

"Alright I'll be down shortly." Maria answered.

She grabbed her jacket and tied her shoes before saying goodbye to her parents and heading out the door. She saw Tristan get out and open her door before hurrying back into the car. She smiled slightly and shook her head in amusement, she really was lucky to have him. She got into the car and pulled on her seatbelt and looked forward.

Tristan looked over at her and could tell that her mind was going through a maelstrom. He gave a rueful smile as he had seen this look on her face before and knew what brought it on. He gently reached over and grasped her hand. He gave her a small squeeze and waited for her gaze to turn to him. He would wait as long as he needed to, he did it before and would gladly do it again. After a few moments she let out a sigh and turned her head. Her eyes were forlorn, but she held a tight smile. Tristan's eyes softened and he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and brought her in close.

"You thought about it again didn't you." Tristan stated, knowing the answer.

"Yeah." Maria answered as she closed her eyes and tried to burrow further into Tristan.

"Want to talk about it?" Tristan asked softly.

Maria stayed quiet for a few moments. She knew that she should talk about it. The last time she held it in, it only got worse and she nearly lost herself. She nodded her head slightly and pulled back to look up at Tristan.

"I ran into a boy today at school, he tried to get me to kiss him and just wouldn't leave me alone. Wouldn't stop saying how great he is and that no one rejects him. He called me an ungrateful cow and I thought I was fine. It wasn't until I was home alone and reading that my thoughts started creeping up on me. I started thinking about what had happened and how this might have turned into another incident." Maria admitted.

The tightness in her chest only intensified and she started to shake. Tristan wrapped his arm around her a little tighter and gently whispered soft words of encouragement.

"Sssh, it's okay nothing happened, and you got away. Trying to think of what might have happened will only serve to make it worse. It's going to be okay, we will get your mind off this in no time. We will go to the duel and watch Hayden kick some ass. If you need to talk about it later, we can, I'll always be here for you. We will get through this just like we did before. You know that." Tristan whispered to her.

Maria had to pull back and use her hand to wipe away a tear that had trickled down her face. She looked up at her boyfriend and couldn't help but smile at him. He was the absolute best and knew exactly what to say. She leaned up and gave him a loving kiss that lasted a few moments. When she pulled back, she had a bright smile on her face and gave him a nod. Satisfied that Maria would okay for the time being Tristan nodded and put the car in drive and headed toward the school.

The entire ride over there Maria refused to let her thoughts be drawn back to earlier. Instead she thought about the duel she was about to go see with all her friends. Ashley, Rebecca, and Heather said that it be mind blowing. They wouldn't give her anymore info than that and it did have her interest. She was glad for the distraction and couldn't wait for the duel to start.

Before she knew it, they were pulling into the school parking lot and saw all their friends waving them over to get in line. Both Tristan and Maria were surprised to see how long the line already was and walked over gazing at the line of people. Seeing the astonished look on their faces Ashley just nodded her head at them and gestured to the line.

"We told you, you got to get here earlier if you want a chance at a good seat." She said knowingly.

Ashley turned back around and was able to catch a look in Maria's eyes. A look that she had seen once before. It was a look she had seen on Hayden's before, when he had been thinking about Maria and what had happened to her. She instantly went over to her and looked deep into her eyes. Maria was surprised to say the least but the knowing look in Ashley's eyes told her that she knew what was happening in her mind. The wordless conversation that the two girls held carried such a weight of understanding that they each embraced each other.

"It will be okay." Ashley whispered to her.

"Thanks Ashley." Maria answered back.

As the two girls separated Tristan gave a knowing nod, a silent gesture that made Ashley feel better. He would be there for Maria and help her. Ashley turned back and caught the confused gazes of Heather and Rebecca. She smiled at them.

"It will be okay." Ashley stated.

"Mind telling us what will be okay?" Heather replied.

"Not here, another time. I promise." Ashley answered truthfully.

Accepting the answer, the girls moved with the line and slowly made their way into the gym. They found seats about halfway up the bleachers and claimed their spots. They watched the JV duel and applauded when the Berk team won. Ashley rubbed her hand together and the banks of lights started to shut off one by one. Tristan and Maria both looked around in confusion but when they turned to face their friends, they were all smiling.

"Here we go." Rebecca stated. Her voice excited as she bounced up and down.

The sound of an air raid siren cut through the darkness and spotlights started to light up the gym, swaying back and forth. The sound of gun fire in the background echoed off the walls and helicopter blades sounded as though they were landing on top of the roof.

Guitar riffs cut through air as the air raid siren still played in the background and the spotlights started to focus on the hallway that led to the wrestling room. The entire crowd stood up and turned their attention to the hallway. Tristan and Maria were very excited and eager to see what would happen next.

" _Another mission, the powers have called me away. Another time to carry the colors again. My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend. To win the honor of coming back home again. No explanation will matter after we begin. Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within. My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend. You will discover a war you're unable to win."_ The gravely voice of lead singer belted out.

The wrestlers were now running around the track that circled the gym floor. The spotlights following their every move. It was clear for everyone to see that Hayden was leading the charge, as you usually did. Maria and Tristan were looking on in awe and were astounded to hear the crowd roar as the team ran by.

" _I'll you know, that I've become Indestructible. Determination that is incorruptible. From the other side a terror to behold. Annihilation will be unavoidable, every broken enemy will know, that their opponent had to be invincible. Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an indestructible master of war!"_ The singer exclaimed.

Ashley, Heather, and Rebecca were all standing up and cheering their hearts out as the team ran on by. Without realizing it Tristan and Maria found themselves wrapped up in the atmosphere and cheering as well.

" _Another reason, another cause for me to fight. Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light. My dedication, to all that I've sworn to protect. I carry out my orders without a regret. My declaration embedded deep under my skin. A permanent reminder of how it began. No hesitation, when I am commanded to strike. You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life!"_

The lyrics were starting to strike something deep inside Tristan. He looked over at Maria and remembered the promise he had made her so long ago. Ever since she first told him what happened, he vowed to always be there to protect her. His drive, his determination to help her, and show her a life after the incident.

" _You will be shown, how I've become, Indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible, from the other side a terror to behold. Annihilation will be unavoidable, every broken enemy will know, that their opponent had to be invincible. Take a last look around while you're alive, I'm an indestructible master of war!"_

The team had finally made their onto the mat and were lined up, looking like soldiers in formation, staring down the enemy. The song faded out as the guitar solo began and the spotlights stayed put on the center of the mat.

"Wow." Tristan and Maria gasped out.

"We told you guys." The three girls responded at the same time.

"Now just wait for the matches." Ashley followed up.

The matches flew by as Berk decimated the Shivering Shore Sirens. Finally, it got to 145 and Hayden was up to wrestle.

"Let's go brother!" Tristan shouted

"Kick some ass Hayden!" Heather and Rebecca shouted.

"You got this babe!" Ashley followed up.

Maria however remained silent and watched. This would be the first time in years that she would see Hayden get physical with another person and she was interested to see how it would go. She knew first hand just how physical Hayden could get if he was pushed to far.

The ref blew the whistle and the other wrestler instantly tied Hayden up. Hayden's opponent looked a great deal stronger than Hayden and seemed to be drag Hayden around the mat. Though Hayden was able to break the hold and took a few steps back. The other wrestler came back and tried to take a shot on Hayden. He managed to catch the boy's arm and stepped forward sucking the boy in closer. Placing a foot behind the other boy Hayden twisted his hips and tripped the boy sending him to his back. The crowd erupted as Hayden landed on top and moved to pin the boy. He almost got bucked off but was able to quickly recover and reposition himself. He put himself parallel to the boy and straightened the boys arms out and brought his shoulders to the mat. After a few moments the ref slapped the mat and the crowd went wild. Hayden had scored a pin and piled onto the score.

Maria was surprised to notice that Hayden looked quite normal during the entire match. Not once did she see a hint of what she saw come out all those years ago on that horrible night. She found herself standing and clapping for Hayden though she suspected for completely different reasons. She was applauding the fact that she had just seen and confirmed that Hayden had somehow gotten past trauma, that he didn't let that one night define him or his personality. It gave her hope that if he could do it, then so could she. When she turned to look at her friends, she saw Tristan looking at her with a small smile and gesturing to Hayden. He knew what she was thinking, and they had both just seen the proof. They watched the rest of the duel and cheered at the blow out victory. Just before they got up to leave, she managed to catch a brief glimpse of Hayden before he entered the locker room. He gave her a smile and a nod, somehow in those two small gestures he made her feel as if everything in the world would be okay. That as the song they walked out to suggested, she was indestructible.

 **A/N: Support, unconditional support from those who mean the most can make the biggest difference as Maria found out. Leave a review and stay safe everyone. Peace out. And I will see you all soon.**


	30. Forgiving Nightmare

**A/N: Sorry about no chapter last week. Head wasn't in the game and I would rather wait to give you guys something that I am proud of rather than just some dribble that nobody would want. I'm doing better mentally than I was a couple weeks ago. It still doesn't seem like it all went down just two weeks ago. But I am in the process of moving past it all. Today I had court for the assault and it is moving on up to circuit court. On a happier note I finally saw The Hidden World yesterday and all I will say to those who haven't seen it yet it prepare for the feels. It was a great way to cap off the trilogy and I can't wait for it to come out on DVD.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Thank you for the support. I'm terribly sorry that you had to go through that in your life. I welcome the chance to talk and thank you for your messages earlier. It meant a lot to see that you wanted to make sure I was okay. Thank you so very much.**

 **CB73- Maria has the best kind of support anyone could ask for. All her friends are will to jump and the drop of a hat to help her and God have mercy on anyone who tries to mess with her. I think I am out of the loop with what you think is going on with Heather I went back and tried to find out what you were getting at but I must be blind, if you could explain it that would be helpful. Thank you for the kind words at the end, my days have gotten better and as I said up above I'm moving past it and working on what I need to work on. The support this community can offer is mind blowing so thank you for that.**

 **Don't forget to vote on the poll that's on my profile and be sure to leave a review as you can see I read them all**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancée, I love you very much and I can't wait to spend every day with you.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own a damn thing.**

* * *

 _Wednesday, January 29_ _th_ _, 2020_

It had been three weeks since Hayden's last duel and the entire group had been getting along wonderfully. Hayden, Ashley, Tristan, and Maria had all gone a few double dates so they could catch up and Ashley could be introduced to the new couple properly. Steven has steered clear of the group, though he has been sending dark glares at them that they all caught from time to time. They all agreed to keep a closer eye on him.

In the mean time things at the Hofferson house remained tense as ever. Ashley had yet to forgive her parents and only spoke to them when absolutely necessary. She wished they would just suck it up and apologize to Hayden. She was getting tired of being angry at them.

Today though she was feeling happy. Neither Hayden or herself had anything going on after school and knowing that her parents would be gone for a while, she invited Hayden to hang out over at her house. She was feeling a little giddy as it would be the first time that Hayden was actually over at her house. She wasn't worried about her house being dirty or looking like a total mess, she was just excited to finally have her boyfriend over for the first time. Apparently she couldn't contain her smile or a few giggles as she drove them to her house.

"Alright, I'll bite. What has you so happy Ashley?" Hayden asked, his voice light and very amused.

Ashley instantly felt her face heat up as a blush replaced her normal skin color. Pulling into her driveway she finally looked over at Hayden and shoved him lightly into the car door.

"Well now that was just plain rude." Hayden commented, smirk still shining brightly at her.

"Oh, quiet you. I'm just happy to finally have you over at my house." Ashley answered back.

"Oh, I see how it is. Couldn't wait to drag me away to your house. Well we have been dating for a bit, I suppose you would have enough time to build a dungeon in your basement." Hayden rattled off.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh at his imagination. She knew he was kidding but loved the joke none the less and decided to have some fun with him as well.

"Damn, you discovered my evil plan to kidnap you, and trap you in my basement while waiting for you to get Stockholm syndrome so that way you never want to leave." Ashley laughed as they got out of her car.

Hayden laughed as they walked toward the front door and noticed that there was no other car in the drive way. As they stood in front of the door and waited for Ashley to unlock it Hayden decided to have a little more fun with her.

"You must have planned this out very carefully. No parents' home for when you bring home a boy. Whatever would they think about that. You alone with your new boyfriend." Hayden whispered in her ear.

Ashley's blush grew exponentially, she whipped around to see the shit eating grin plastered on Hayden's face. While she had to admit the idea of being alone with him conjured up certain images that were very pleasant, she still wasn't about to let him know what his words did to her.

"Don't get your hopes up pretty boy. It's going to take more than just a few words to get me swooning over you." She answered back. Confident smirk and determined look gracing her face.

Ashley turned back around and unlocked the door. Pushing it open she led Hayden into the house and motioned for him to take his shoes off and place his backpack by the door. Doing just that Hayden took a moment to look around and admire her house. It had a cozy feeling about it with the gas fire place on the wall of the living room. He looked over to admire the kitchen and noticed a few brand-new looking appliances. His body started to walk toward the kitchen so he could inspect the appliances.

Ashley turned around so she could give him a proper tour but noticed that he had already found his way into the kitchen. Shaking her head, she followed him in and poked him in the side causing him to jump and let out an embarrassing 'eep'.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked, smiling as he saw her teasing look.

"Oh nothing, just wished you looked at me like that." Ashley said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Rolling his eyes Hayden took a step closer to her and placed his finger underneath her chin and brought her gaze up to his. The smoldering look he sent her caused her breath to hitch and her mind to go blank.

"You mean like this." He whispered to her. His voice low and husky as he lowered his lips to hers.

She didn't have to think twice about returning the kiss. She could feel lightning bolts course through her, and she was certain that had Hayden not put his arms around her she would have fallen to the ground. Hayden pulled back once it became clear that they both needed to breath. With her cheeks glowing red with her blush and her lungs heaving as she tried desperately to regain her breath, Ashley looked back up at Hayden with the same smoldering look he gave her.

Her mind flooded with hormones as she started to look at Hayden with something more than just a school girl's crush. She wasn't sure what it was but she knew that she wanted more, more than just these intense make out sessions that never lead anywhere, more than smoldering gazes and playful touches. She wanted more.

Reaching out she grabbed Hayden's hand and pulled him along and up the stairs. She could feel Hayden's eyes roaming over her and she didn't mind in the slightest, in fact it gave her a new wave of confidence. She pushed open the door to her bed room and turned around to lead Hayden in. His eyes were fixed on her as she backed into the room, she could see the love and desire in his eyes, as well as shock from being in her room. This isn't what she had planned for them to do today but she was not going to stop this, yet.

She sat down on her bed and scooted closer to the middle of it and motioned for Hayden to join her. His eyes widened as he nodded his head slightly. He slowly took off his jacket and followed her onto the bed he crawled in order to lay next to her and stared lovingly into her eyes. She smiled at him and closed the distance between the two of them until their lips met.

It started off slow, neither of them in a hurry to get anywhere. She felt his hand come up and cup her face as he stroked his thumb gently across her cheek. She responded in kind by throwing an arm over his back and gently clutching at his shirt. Soft moans came from each of them and they both greedily accepted them.

Parting for just a moment Hayden whispered Ashley's name before starting to make his way down her jaw, planting kisses as he went. Muffled moans escaped from Ashley as she did her best to remain quiet. Hayden soon found the pulse point on her neck and quickly decided that it was his favorite place to kiss her. Ashley soon found herself squirming on the bed and clutching at Hayden's shirt with a grip she was sure would put holes in it. Her squirming seemed to have entangled their legs together and brought them closer together. Soon their bodies were pressed together and holding onto one another as if their lives depended on it. In the muted movement Ashley's grip seemed to have brought Hayden over and placed him on top of her. He broke the assault on her neck when he felt his body shift positions and soon found himself looking down at Ashley.

Before he made a move though his mind brought forward a troublesome thought. This was the first time that Ashley and himself had gone this far and if the look in Ashley's eyes was anything to go off of, this might even go a little farther. But the thoughts in his mind went back to something far darker, what would happen to Ashley if he decided to go a little farther. Would she freak out and have a flashback or would she become unresponsive and just let him do what he wanted. He didn't want that, and all this speculating was doing nothing but making him worry more.

Ashley seemed to notice the inner turmoil that was going on in Hayden's mind. She wasn't sure what it was over but in order to find out she had to ask. Slowly she reached her hand up and gently cupped his cheek and brought his gaze to her.

"What's wrong Hayden?" She asked softly.

She wasn't worried about if doing this was something that he didn't want to do, if what she could feel between their pressed bodies was any indication Hayden was enjoying this just fine.

"I'm worried about you." He responded, his voice just above a whisper.

"Worried about me? Why would you be worried about me?" She asked, her voice light and matching his whispered tone.

His eyes softened and closed as he leaned into her touch and kissed her palm. When he opened his eyes again, he let out a deep sigh.

"What if this sends you into a flashback?" He asked nervously.

Ashley was surprised at Hayden's response. She has not been worried about having a flashback for a good while now and to be honest hadn't thought about it happening at all. She was also incredibly touched that Hayden would worry about her like that. She could see where he was coming from, the last time a guy was this close to her, excluding the times she and Hayden were in the wrestling room, but the last time a guy was this close to her, she had nearly been assaulted.

"Hey, look at me." She told him

Hayden had closed his eyes and leaned into her hand again, though he did as she asked and looked down at her.

"You are too sweet for your own good. You should know by now that if there is something that I don't want to do it's not going to happen. I want this Hayden, this is just another step to moving past the incident." She smiled up at him.

Though the mood was lightened it wasn't ruined and Hayden matched her smile and started to lean back towards her. His hands ghosted along the hem of her shirt until their lips were only inches apart from each other.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yes." Ashley gasped out, her voice breathy and swallow.

She felt his hands glide underneath her shirt and slowly start to map out her torso. She felt them climb higher and higher until they reached her bra. Hayden's hand stilled as he placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Do you want more?" He asked, his voice low and dripping with desire.

"Yes." Ashley shuddered out.

Just as Hayden's hands were moving up the sound of a door slamming broke the atmosphere and snapped the two horny teenagers out of their musings. Carefully listening the sound of muffled voices filtered their way into Ashley's room and the girl groaned out. It was her parents. Silently cursing them for running the moment she felt a sudden pair of lips against her and quickly returned the kiss.

"We can finish this later." Hayden whispered in her ear.

"I'll hold you to it." Ashley snapped back.

Hayden chuckled at her quick response. He had no doubt that the next opportunity they had she would drag him off and they would pick up where they left off. The front door of the house opened, and it was now that Ashley was glad that she left her bedroom door open. She didn't want her parents getting any ideas.

"Ashley sweetie, we are home!" Her mother called out.

"Okay mom, I'm upstairs." Ashley responded flatly.

Hayden looked over at her and was a little taken back at her tone. He knew about the fight between her and her parents but that was well over a month ago. He figured that some progress would have been made.

"Still angry at them?" Hayden asked softly as he climbed off her and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I am." Ashley answered, more sharply than she intended.

"Sorry." She followed up instantly.

"It's okay. Can I ask if you are going to forgive them?" Hayden inquired.

"I want to. I don't like feeling angry all the time. But what they did is just too much to let go. They kept your letters from me." Ashley reiterated.

"I know, I know. Is there anything I can do to help?" Hayden asked, his voice hopeful.

"Not really, I already told them and you that if they want my forgiveness, they have to get yours first." Ashley answered, her voice full of defeat.

"But they haven't even talked to you." Ashley finished.

A light bulb seemed to go off in Hayden's head. He was here now and so were her parents. This could be the chance to talk to them. Plus he hated seeing Ashley like this, clearly she loved her parents and wanted to forgive them, but she needed him to forgive them first. With his mind set Hayden stood up from the bed and headed for the stairs, he wasn't going to be the reason that Ashley and her parents had a strained relationship. Not to mention this would probably help everyone with moving past the incident, it was time to put it all behind them.

"Hayden where are you going?" Ashley asked.

"Just to have a small talk with your folks. I think it is time I finally meet them." Hayden calmly answered.

Ashley bolted up from the bed and was at his side instantly.

"Not without me." She stated in voice that left no room for argument.

Walking down hand in hand they found her parents in the living room chatting away until they looked over to see their daughter with a strange boy. Her mother was the first to put it all together.

"You must be Hayden. I'm Natasha." Ashley's mom stated as she smiled at the couple.

Hayden and Ashley walked into the room and took a seat on the nearby couch and just looked between the two adults. The silence was deafening, Hayden and Ashley were waiting for her parents to start things off while Natasha and Colton were afraid to say anything.

With the silence finally getting to them Natasha and Colton both sighed before nodding to each other.

"We are sorry Hayden, Ashley." They both said together.

Hayden quirked an eyebrow wanting them to go on. He figured playing hardball wouldn't hurt that much and he wanted them to work for it. Nobody makes his Ashley cry, nobody.

"For?" Hayden prompted them.

"Sorry for, for hiding your letters from Ashley." Colton admitted.

"It was wrong and I hated myself for doing it, but I really thought it was best. Yes Ashley looked forward to your letters but she seemed to get sad after reading them, I could see it in her eyes she wanted to hear what was on those letters from you instead of reading them. Then there was a series of letters that made her sad and I just couldn't take it anymore. Nothing against you, but nobody makes my daughter feel that way." Colton stated.

"I could say the same, only problem is one of us has made her feel that way and it wasn't me. At least not intentionally." Hayden replied in turn.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, or to understand. It just seemed like the best option at the time. I would do anything for my little girl. Just like you would and have done everything for her." Colton admitted, a small smile on his face.

"You brought my daughter back from the brink of despair and have given her a life after the incident. Something I tried but couldn't do. No matter what your thoughts are on me just know that you will always be good in my book. Thank you Hayden." Her father said calmly and honestly.

Hayden was surprised to say the least. He wasn't sure what to expect but this certainly wasn't it. When he turned to look at Ashley it was clear that she was just as surprised as he was. He watched as her eyes flickered from her dad to her mom and his gaze followed her as well. Natasha had remained quiet during the exchange and now both teens waited for her input.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you what was going on or tried to help you sneak letters out or fought harder against your father. I can't take back my indecision and for that Ashley I am sorry." Natasha addressed her daughter.

"Like my husband I will be forever grateful to you for bringing back my daughter. She means more to me than anything else in the world and I would do anything to help her. I'm sorry that we hurt her and by extension hurt you as well. We never meant to cause this kind of pain, please give us a chance to fix it." Natasha stated, her eyes firmly locked on Hayden.

As soon as Natasha was finished all eyes in the room fell to Hayden who was able to grasp the situation and understood what his answer would do here and now. He could reject their apology and possibly tear the family apart, or he could accept it and unite a family once again. Hayden knew that Ashley wanted to forgive her parents. He could see it in her eyes that she so badly wanted to be untied once more, but she would wait for him. The look in her eyes and the look in her parents' eyes brought about some internal reflection. He was doing the same thing to his parents. Keeping them at arm's length when all he really wanted was to be together like they used to. Before his incident. He just didn't realize it until the same situation was staring him in the face.

Slowly he nodded his head as he looked at his girlfriend's parents.

"I won't be the reason that your family is spilt down the middle. I don't want to see you guys fight, I don't quiet understand your reasoning behind your decisions, but I believe that you are sincere with your apology. I will forgive you. But hurt my Ashley again and you will not find me as forgiving." Hayden warned them.

Her parents nodded and he could feel Ashley start to bounce up and down next to him. He leaned over so he could whisper to her.

"Go on, I know you want to." He told her.

She was out of her seat before he realized it and was hugging both her parents tightly. He laughed as he watched the interaction, she really was tired of being angry at them. Just as he was about to stand up his phone went off. Looking down he saw that it was Tristan and answered the call.

"Tristan, my man. What's going on." Hayden asked cheerfully.

"You need to get to the hospital and fast." Tristan replied his voice sounded as though it was hollow.

"The hospital what do you mean? What happened?!" Hayden asked, his voice rising in worry.

"It's Maria." Tristan barely got out.

Hayden dropped his cell phone and sprinted up the stairs to Ashley's room to grab his jacket and then jumped down to reach the door. He threw on his shoes and found Ashley's keys hanging next to the door. He could hear Ashley calling out his name, but it never registered in his head. He just needed to get to the hospital. He flew through the door and unlocked Ashley's car unaware that she was hot on his heels. They both opened the doors to the car and hopped in. Hayden started the car and with a screech of the tires and cloud of smoke they were barreling down the road toward the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't hate me too much but this was something that I was always going to do. Now we get to see how all the friends react and next time we will find out just what happened. Don't forget about those reviews or that poll. Peace out everyone, stay safe.**


	31. Wait

**A/N: Well there is a blizzard outside, I sitting next to a fire, have had some hot chocolate, and about to crack open a case of beer. Life so far is pretty good. I'm not going to spoil anything about the chapter, some of you probably saw something like this coming maybe some of you didn't. Read on and be prepared. As you all know there is a poll up on my page vote for which story I should do next and give my other stories some love.**

 **No Account- I'm just going to drink my beer and look in a different direction.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad you liked it**

 **CB73- Two wonderful moments for Ashley cut short but tragedy, a terrifying call has them all worried. Now it's time to see how the friends and parents will react.**

 **Stay warm everyone if you are in the Midwest and getting pounded by this blizzard. Everyone else, stay safe and leave a review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancée, only 11 more days and we finally get to move in together.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing... Sadly**

* * *

Hayden was speeding down the roads and barely obeying the laws of the road. Ashley was buckled in and holding onto the hand bar above her as he weaved in and out of traffic. She wasn't sure what was said over the phone all she knew was that one moment everything was great, and she was forgiving her parents. The next she was picking up Hayden's phone off the floor and chasing after him as he got into her car and took off down the road.

The thing that worried her the most was the fact that she couldn't get a reading on Hayden. His face was set in stone, his eyes focused on the road ahead, and he didn't seem to care about his safety…or hers.

"Hayden." Ashley called out.

To her dismay he didn't respond, in fact all he did was speed up and push her poor little civic to the limit on the city roads.

"Hayden." Ashley tried, a little louder this time.

She wasn't sure if it was her voice or if it was because they were getting closer to wherever it was they were going, but she heard him start to mumble.

"Not again, not again, please gods, not again." He mumbled as they approached an intersection at blistering speeds.

Ashley gave a sigh of relief as Hayden had to slow down, though she was worried about the strain on her brakes, going from that high speed to a dead stop. Thankful for being stopped and safe for the moment, Ashley was able to look around and noticed that they were in front of the Hospital. She looked over to Hayden and he was still mumbling.

"Not again, please not again." He mumbled just a little louder, though now she could see that the stone wall that was his face had crumbled down.

His eyes were wide with terror, she noticed his hand and fingers were trembling and his jaw was slightly dropped. Mulling over Hayden's demeanor and his words Ashley turned her gaze back toward the Hospital and felt her stomach drop.

"Maria." She whispered with sudden realization.

She was thrown back in her seat as Hayden took off and sped toward the main entrance. Peeling into a parking spot and nearly hitting several people and cars, Hayden jumped out of the car and sprinted to the front entrance. Ashley was doing her best to keep up, but Hayden was just too fast. She watched him disappear through the doors while she was still in the parking lot. Still she sprinted after him, bursting through the doors she Hayden interrogating a poor older lady who was behind the reception desk.

"Where is she?! Where is Maria?!" Hayden shouted at her.

"Sir, you are going to have to be more specific than that. We have more than one person named Maria checked in here." The older woman answered calmly. Clearly this was not the first time she has had to deal with someone like this.

Ashley ran up to Hayden and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. The gesture shocked Hayden and caused him to turn his petrified gaze on her. The look of pure terror on Hayden's face caused Ashley's heart to break. The letter that he wrote her all those years ago, when he told her of how terrified he was of what might happen to Maria. She wasn't there but she knew without a doubt that this was the face, this was the reaction he must have had, and he had to go through it alone. Not this time.

"Hayden, please calm down." Ashley whispered to him.

"Calm down, calm down?! Maria is hurt again, I have no idea what happened to her, I'm trying to get to her, and nobody is fucking helping me!" Hayden shouted.

Ashley couldn't and wouldn't fault Hayden for his reaction. She could only imagine the maelstrom of emotions and thoughts that were swirling around in his head. She gently cupped Hayden's face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. She watched as a lone tear gave way and slid down the side of his face, showing his true emotions.

"We are helping you Hayden. But you have to help us as well, please tell the woman her last name and we can go to her." Ashley whispered.

While her own voice was calm and confident it did not reflect her own personal fears. She was terrified for Maria; the girl had quickly engrained herself into their group of friends and had a firm seat as one of her best girlfriends beside Heather and Rebecca. And now she was hurt, Ashley had no idea how badly or what had caused it, all she knew was that she had to be here, for her friend and for Hayden.

"Smith. Maria Smith." Hayden whispered as he closed his eyes and turned back toward the receptionist.

An understanding smile came across the woman's face as she flipped through the massive book on her desk in an effort to find the name. After a few moments she looked back up at them and her rueful gaze told the teens that the news was less than stellar.

"She's in surgery right now. Got rushed in just a little bit ago. I'm afraid I don't have much more information for you. But you can go to waiting room #2, that is where the doctor will go when they an update." She answered softly.

The look of panic on Hayden's face double and Ashley was certain that she saw his heart almost burst out of his chest. The hitch in his breath was all she heard before he was gone, sprinting to the elevators and frantically pushing the buttons.

"What floor is the waiting room on?" Ashley asked as she made her way toward the elevators.  
"Third floor my dear." The elderly woman answered.

Ashley shouted her thanks back and ran after Hayden, she arrived just in time to see the doors open and Hayden fly through them. The jumped in and pushed the 3rd floor button and watched as the doors closed.

The silence that encompassed them was suffocating. The waiting was unbearable, yet they had to endure it. They watched in agony as the numbers slowly changed, indicating what floor they were on. When they finally reached the third floor there was a pause before the doors opened and both teens flew out the doors nearly knocking over a nurse. Ashley sent an apologetic look back to her but couldn't stop to do more. She had to stay with Hayden. As they turned a corner, they could see a sign hanging down from the ceiling that read 'Waiting Room'. Without hesitating they rushed in to see groups of people all doing the only they could do, waiting.

They scanned the room and found Tristan standing at the far end of the room staring up at TV monitor that showed the status of where patients were. They rushed over to him and Hayden stood in front of him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Tristan, what happened? Where is she? Is she okay?" Hayden asked in rapid succession.

Moments of silence passed and Tristan had yet to answer. Ashley watched as panic and worry washed over Hayden's face, though when he spoke next his anger is the only thing that came out.

"TELL ME!" Hayden shouted

When Tristan finally looked down from the screen the broken look across his face said more to Hayden than any verbal response could have. Hayden's arms dropped and he just started shaking his head.

"No, no please not again. Please tell me that it didn't happen again." Hayden all but begged Tristan.

All Tristan could do was nod his head and confirm Hayden's worst fear. Ashley felt her chest tighten up, her breath hitch, and tears start to well in her eyes. She knew the story, Hayden had told her and if Maria had gone through it again. She couldn't imagine how that girl must be feeling. She couldn't imagine going through it again herself.

She did notice when but when she turned to look at Hayden he was on his knees, head in his hands, and soul shattering sobs emanating from his body. She didn't know what to do, she looked up to Tristan to see if he had any idea, but he was staring back up at the monitor. Her tears finally fell as she just didn't know what to do, to say she was worried was an understatement, she needed help and fast. She pulled out her phone and quickly browsed through her contacts until she found the name she was looking for.

"Hey girl what's up?" Heather answered cheerfully, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

"I need to come to the hospital." Ashley said softly.

"What? Why? What happened?" Heather asked, her voice growing with worry.

"It's Maria, just get here and bring Rebecca." Ashley answered quickly.

"Be there in soon. Where you at?" Heather replied the sound keys jingling and a car unlocking coming through the phone.

"Waiting room #2, please hurry." Ashley pleaded.

"Be there before you know it." Heather stated before she hung up the phone.

Ashley pulled her phone away from her and quickly browsed through her contacts again landing on a number she hasn't called in a long time. She waited and waited as the dial tone rang out. Just when she thought they wouldn't pick up the dial tone stopped, and a frantic voice came through.

"Ashley, sweetie, where are you?" Her mother asked, her voice laced with worry.

"At the hospital, waiting room #2. Please get her mom, I need help." Ashley admitted.

"Colton! We are leaving now! Don't worry Ashley we will be there soon, and everything will okay. I promise." Her mother answered sweetly.

"I hope you are right mom." Ashley answered just before she hung up.

She put away her phone and pulled out Hayden's. She was glad he didn't keep a passcode on it, which allowed her to get it. She pulled up his parents' number and informed them of what was going on as well. Like her own parents they told her they would be there as quickly as possible.

Knowing that help was coming, Ashley put both phones away and looked around and saw a nearby couch that was currently unused. She pulled off her coat and laid it down on the one of the arms and went back to the two boys. One was her man, on the ground balling his eyes out while the other was standing tall, silent tears falling down his face but his features stone like and showing no other emotion. She walked up to Tristan hoping that he would be able to help her with Hayden until the others arrived.

"Tristan help me get him off the floor." She whispered in his ear.

The request seemed to break him out of his trance and Tristan looked down to see the state of his friend. Still not saying a word he nodded and went over to Hayden and lifted him up. Ashley watched as he walked him over to the couch thankful that he was at least off the floor. Tristan set him down and turned to walk back to watch the monitor when Ashley stepped in front of him, she looked up at him and then looked around him to where Hayden was sitting. His head still in his hands. She didn't know how to help but she knew that Hayden needed her and Tristan.

"He needs us." She whispered to Tristan.

He didn't answer, didn't even nod or shake his head. He just turned around and walked over to his brother. He took a seat next to him and wrapped his arm around Hayden, Hayden curled into the embrace and that is when Ashley knew what to do. She walked over and sat on the other side of Hayden and wrapped her arm around him as well. She looked over his back and gazed into Tristan's eyes as they both came to an understanding. No matter how hard this was on anyone else this affected Hayden more than anyone, expect Maria. This is the second time he has to live through this and this time he wasn't even there to stop it. They both squeezed him to show their support, but it seemed to do little. He was too far gone in his own pain and no one could blame him. The only thing they could do is wait.

* * *

 **A/N: Waiting is always the worst part. Everyone is reliving their own worst nightmares and there is nothing they can do. Nothing but wait. Next time we find out the full extent of Maria's situation. Stay safe and stay warm if you are in the Midwest and getting hit by this blizzard.**


	32. I'll Be There

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the delay between chapters but I got some exciting news. I just moved into an apartment with my Fiancée and could not be happier. So the move was the reason for the delay, but now that we are here and pretty much settled I should be back to normal updates. Enjoy the chapter and be sure to leave a review, and don't forget about the poll I have going on, be sure to vote for your favorite story idea for me to write next.**

 **No Account- Poor Maria, poor Hayden, poor Tristan, poor everyone. Of course I had to leave you on a cliffhanger what kind of author would I be if I didn't.**

 **CB73- Friends and family are coming to try and offer what support they can, but not much can be done. Hayden is taking this much worse than anyone since this is the second time he has had to go through it and his silent reactions and breakdowns are even worse than the first time.**

 **Thanks for the reviews love them all and love you guys as well. Be sure to review as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancée, I love you and await your return from work.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly**

* * *

 _Thursday, January 30_ _th_ _, 2020_

The early hours of the morning saw the entire gang of friends in waiting room #2 of the hospital, desperately awaiting the arrival of the doctor to update them on Maria's status. Within half an hour of Ashley calling her friends, hers and Hayden's parents, everyone had arrived and formed a massive group around the monitor and waiting to see Maria's status change.

Tristan, Hayden, and Ashley all occupied the couch. Hayden's sobs had stopped hours ago, but Tristan and Ashley didn't dare leave his side. It was hard enough to see Hayden have to go through this again, they wouldn't let him feel alone.

When everyone had arrived, Ashley filled them in as best she could from her spot next to Hayden. Unfortunately, it wasn't much information and Tristan was still tuning everyone out and remaining silent, with the exception of an occasional whisper to Hayden. With everyone caught up and no one able to rest, Rebecca and Heather had left to get food and drinks for those who would take them, and Natasha and Colton had brought a few blankets for everyone to share.

Ashley's mind was still racing, hours after they had arrived she had put together her own theory of what happened. She figured that Maria had been attacked again but judging by the way Tristan and Hayden reacted it was much worse than the first time. She shuddered to think how it could have possibly been worse than the attack all those years ago but somehow it must be. She wasn't sure what they were going to hear when the doctor came in to update them, but she knew that Hayden and Tristan were going to need help in order to keep it together and probably be held back from killing whoever did this.

Ashley shook her head and tried to force that thought out her mind. She didn't want to believe that Hayden would go off and attack someone, but with the story he told her about what happened to Maria the first time now fresh in her mind, she didn't know what Hayden would do, or Tristan for that matter. She glanced down at her phone and saw that it was three in the morning and they still had yet to receive any word. It was really starting to worry her now, it must be really bad if the doctors are still in surgery. She didn't have long to ponder her thoughts on what could possibly be taking so long as Rebecca and Heather walked back into the waiting room, pizza boxes and a case a water in their arms.

They set them down on the table in front of the couch and started to pass them out to everyone who would take them. Ashley took a slice and a water bottle with a small nod of her head and turned to Tristan and Hayden who had not made any kind of move. Sighing she placed her pizza and water bottle back on the table and shifted in her seat to face the two boys.

"Guys you have to eat and drink something." She said softly.

Still getting no response from either she pressed the issue just a little more.

"Guys you aren't doing her any favors by starving yourself and not drinking anything. She'll need you both to be healthy in order to help her recover from this. Please eat and drink something." She said again this time placing a gentle hand on Hayden's shoulder.

This time she got them to look at her. She smiled sadly at them, she knew that this was hard for them, but they needed to eat, and drink and she was going to help them. She nodded to them which got answering nods and the two boys shuffled around and moved to get some pizza and water. Content that they were eating and drinking Ashley returned to her own items and started to eat quietly with everyone else.

They all ate it silence, everyone seemingly afraid to break it. For now, as bad as it was Maria was still alive, they were in blissful ignorance of what had happened to her and everyone seemed afraid to speak. Afraid to speak because it felt like as soon as they did the illusion would be broken and harsh, unforgiving reality would make itself known and the trauma and unimaginable horror of what happened to Maria would be out in the open. So when a doctor finally came into the room at 3:45 everyone almost wished that he hadn't shown up. Almost everyone.

Hayden was on his feet in seconds once he spotted the doctor and rushed to the woman, who had taken a few steps back and braced herself incase she needed to side step Hayden. However, it was not needed as Hayden stopped a few feet in front in the doctor and with bated breath and a terrified expression asked the one question that everyone wanted to know.

"What happened?" Hayden asked, his voice quivering.

The doctor looked over everyone and motioned for everyone to come closer. Once everyone was gathered around, she looked at everyone closely and her brow furrowed in confusion. She turned her attention to the two sets of parents that were in the room.

"Which of you are the parents of Maria?" She asked gently.

"They aren't here." Tristan spoke for the first time in hours.

"Well, where are they?" The doctor asked.

"They were on a business trip out of state. I called them and told them about Maria. They are on their way but won't be back for another few hours. I'm her boyfriend and these are all of her friends and mine. Please tell us how she is doing." Tristan explained and asked.

Looking over the crowd of people again the doctor took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. She could tell that everyone here was here to support Maria and right now that was the most important thing.

"She is stable, but still heavily medicated. She will be out for a while to allow her body to recover." She answered gravely.

"What happened to her?" Ashley asked this time. She could tell by the look in Hayden's eyes that he was about to shout at the doctor and demand to know what happened. She wanted to know what happened as well and figured this way would get them a better answer.

"I don't know for sure what brought her in here, but she has several broken ribs, one of which punctured her right lung, a stab wound in her left thigh, broken right arm, and a mild concussion. She will be staying a number of nights so we can monitor her condition. She bled more than usual so we are watching her closely in case anything on the inside opens up again. I know you all have been waiting for long time and I'm sure you want to see her. She is in room 115, but please don't everyone go in at once, just a few of you at a time." The doctor replied.

Everyone was stunned into silence. Maria's injuries were very severe and far worse than anyone had imagined. Ashley nodded to the doctor, expressing her thanks and turned back to Hayden. He was white as ghost and looked as though the very life had been sucked out of him and leaving a hollow husk behind.

"Hayden do you want to go see her?" Ashley asked softly as she shook his shoulder to get him out of his trance.

He nodded his head and started walking toward the door with Tristan right behind him as they followed the doctor. Ashley motioned for everyone to follow her as they made their way toward the elevator. They piled into the elevator and pressed the button to take them to the first floor. The air around them was uncomfortably silent, it felt as though they were in some kind of vacuum sealed room. The doors slid open and everyone filed out and followed the doctor to Maria's room. With each closing step everyone's heartrate increased, terrified to see Maria and what state she would be in with all her injuries. The sense of helplessness increased in everyone, knowing that there was still nothing that they could do. Everything had already been done and now they were left to see the results.

It was a horrible feeling for everyone as they stopped just outside the door. The doctor turned around to address everyone before the entered.

"Remember she is heavily medicated right now, so don't expect a response if you talk to her. We will wake her up in a few hours since she has a concussion, but it is best if only three of you are in there at one time." She told everyone in a gentle tone. One that showed this was not the first time that she has had to give news or instructions like this.

Everyone nodded in response and allowed Hayden, Tristan, and Ashley to be the first ones to go in there. They followed the doctor into the dimly lit room and when their eyes fell on Maria the tears in their eyes and the hitches in their breath spoke volumes of their shock and terror.

Wrapped in casts and bandages, with tubes and wires running out of her and into the various machines. It was more than anyone in the room could take, but Hayden's response is what broke Ashley's heart.

"Oh Gods, not again." He whispered out as he rushed to her side.

He stood over her for a moment his arms spread out, wanting to hug her but knowing that he couldn't. So he stood there for a moment not knowing what to do before he decided to kneel down and gently grasp one of Maria's hands. Tristan took up his position on her right side and gently grasped her fingers that were sticking out of the cast. Ashley went and knelt down next to Hayden and placed an arm around him and placed her own hand on top his, showing her support for him and Maria. He turned into her and wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her in close. His silent sobs soaked into her shirt, but Ashley didn't care. Hayden needed her and she would always be there for him.

She kissed the top of his head and just rubbed his back up and down. Doing her best to comfort him. The three of them stayed there in the room, the only sound being Hayden's occasional choked sob. But they stayed there, supporting Maria the only way they could, by being there.

"It's going to be okay Hayden. She's right there, she's breathing, she's alive. The doctor said she would wake up. We just have to wait a little longer and be there for her when she wakes up." Ashley whispered softly.

Hayden barely nodded his head in response, but it was enough for Ashley. She turned back to look at Maria and brushed her knuckles with her thumb and smiled at the unconscious girl.

"You've got a couple of boys waiting for you to wake up girl. We should all be so lucky to have that problem." Ashley said softly and chuckling to herself in an effort to lighten the air.

She looked over to Tristan who had yet to say anything but was still looking down at Maria, brushing her fingers with his hand and gently humming a song that she just couldn't place. She turned back to Hayden and managed to pull his head away from her chest. She wiped his eyes and smiled down at him.

"It will be okay, you'll see." Ashley reaffirmed.

Hayden nodded his head and turned to Tristan who was now staring at the couple. Ashley didn't have time to wonder why he was staring at them when Hayden broke the silence.  
"Who." He stated. The tone in his voice leaving no room for discussion.

"You already know, and it's been taken care of." Tristan replied.

The tension in Hayden's body seemed to leave as he heard Tristan's response. Ashley still a bit confused leaned down to Hayden.

"Who did it?" She asked softly.

"Steven." Hayden spat out.

"We have to call the cops!" Ashley gasped out.

"It's already being handled." Tristan repeated himself.

Tristan resumed the same humming from before and allowed it to fill the room and Ashley decided to let the issue go for now. If Tristan said it was being handled then she believed him. She stood up to go sit in the chair when she could hear Tristan quietly sing.

" _If you should fall you know I'll be there. To catch the call, you know I'll be there. I'll go anywhere, so I'll see you there. I don't care if you don't mind, I'll be there not far behind. I will dare keep in mind, I'll be there for you._

* * *

 **A/N: The lyrics that are used at the end here are from the Green Day song Poprocks and Coke. Thought it fit the moment. Be sure to leave a review, vote on the poll and if you are new give my other stories some love. Peace.**


	33. We Three

**A/N: A bit of a shorter chapter this week but Hayden and Tristan learn one crucial detail. They aren't alone and never will be.**

 **No Account- Didn't leave you waiting that long this time, we get to see a small glimpse at how this is being handled.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Thank you**

 **CB73- Steven has a lot to answer but that can wait for now. Tristan gives us a little insight as to what happened and the boys' learn that while this time around the damage is a lot worse but all that means is that the help is that much better.**

 **YouYou098- Yeah as much as I would like to that is not on the menu this time around.**

 **atomicsub927- First order of business welcome to the story, glad you decided to give it a chance to which I am very grateful. I'm assuming that the statement you are referring to is the one where Tristan says that it is being handled, and while yes it is ominous I don't think I will be doing anything to drastic.**

 **Thanks for the reviews keep those coming, as you can see I read them all. Don't forget about my poll that I have up and if you are new give my other stories some love.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancée, I love being in our new apartment, I can't wait to see where this new adventure takes us.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing :(**

* * *

 _Thursday, January 30_ _th_ _, 2020_

Hayden still had a hold of Maria's hand, even hours after sitting by her side. No one had bothered to ask him, Tristan, or Ashley if they could see Maria. He was glad that nobody had come in, he wasn't sure how he would react. When he was able to pull his eyes off Maria's battered and broken body, he saw that Ashley had mercifully passed out on the chair she sat in a while ago. Finding the strength, to get up for just a few moments he walked over to Ashley and placed his jacket over her as a makeshift blanket. When Ashley unconsciously pulled the jacket tighter around herself, Hayden felt himself smile at the action. He bent over and gently kissed her hair before he turned around and sat back down next to Maria, carrying on his silent vigil.

The brief feeling of joy at seeing Ashley curl up into his jacket evaporated the moment he sat back down. Maria's unmoving body served as a constant reminder of what had happened, and his worst nightmare. Though he could feel a shift in his emotions, pain, sadness, and anguish were no longer at the forefront of his mind. Anger, revenge, and hatred had taken over and now Hayden felt himself shaking for entirely new reasons. He looked up to Tristan and saw him gazing down at Maria, his eyes focused and resigned. His face held a look of acceptance, like he knew something that Hayden didn't. It was a look that Hayden knew all too well. Hayden wanted to know more and with Ashley asleep and no one else coming in the room he figured now would be as good a time as any.

"You want to tell how you handled it or are you going to leave me in the dark too?" Hayden asked Tristan. His voice low, yet the tone was demanding and left no room for Tristan to dodge the question.

Tristan drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. His thumb brushing over Maria's knuckles as he straightened his back and looked over at Hayden. His face resolute, and his shoulders holding a confidence about him that spoke volumes to Hayden. Hayden sat up and looked at his brother straight in the eyes, holding a conversation that words seemed afraid to be apart of. Unfortunately, Tristan and Hayden had other plans.

"When I found her, lying in pool of her own blood, and with him standing over the top of her…I lost all control. I charged him, much like you did all those years ago, and I tackled him to the ground." Tristan stated. His voice calm and soothing, as if nothing had happened. His eyes betrayed him though, Hayden could see the anger, the pain, the anguish in them.

"I kicked the pocket knife away and stomped on his hand. I wanted to leave an impression on the asphalt. I think I broke his hand, but I wanted more. I looked back at Maria and I wished I hadn't." His voice losing the calm soothing nature it had a moment ago and started to quiver, threatening to break.

He looked from Maria back to Hayden and Hayden could tell what he was going to say. He couldn't stop the tears that fell down his cheeks as his head nodded up and down.

"Was…was that how she looked? All those years ago when you stopped those boys. Was that the same look she had?" Tristan asked, his voice gaining strength but the desperate tone and shaky voice keeping it from having any bite to it.

Hayden just kept nodding his head. He knew all too well the look of unbridled terror that would have adorned Maria's face. As horrible a wish as it was, he wished that he was the only person that knew what that looked like, now his brother had to bear that weight as well. He could hear Tristan gasp out and hang his head as Hayden was sure that tears of his own started to fall.

"I-I-I kicked and punched him, over and over. I'm not even sure where I hit him, all I wanted to do was hit him. I don't even know how long it lasted, I only stopped because I heard Maria gasp out my name." Tristan sobbed out as his tears and the emotions he held back came bursting forward.

Hayden exploded into sobs of his own. Hearing Tristan tell his story brought the memories of his own incident to replay over and over in his mind. The terrified look on Maria's face, hearing her gasp out his name, charging the boys and beating them within an inch of their lives. He knew exactly what Tristan was going through.

"I rushed over to her, grabbed her hand, and started freaking out. I pulled out my phone and called the cops and an ambulance. Somehow, I got the message across that I needed help and that the attacker was knocked out. I tried to comfort her, but nothing felt right to say, the sad and terrified look in her eyes broke me and I just buried my head in her chest and cried. I could see her asking herself one question, why me?" Tristan finished, his sobs only gaining strength.

"How do I answer that, how am I supposed to reassure her, how am I supposed to help her?" He choked out between sobs.

The air was filled with the sounds of the two brothers' sobs. Neither one knowing how to answer an impossible question. Unknown to the boys' though they had an audience, one who shared their pain but could offer an answer. Because she has been in Maria's position before.

"You be there for her, you tell her you are not going anywhere, you be a shoulder to cry on, and when she starts to doubt herself, and your words don't have the same effect as before, you show her that you aren't going anywhere." Ashley's voice cut in, strong, determined, and fierce.

Hayden and Tristan's heads snapped over to see Ashley looking at both of them, her features set, determination radiating off her. They watched as Ashley rose from the chair and walked to the end of the bed and looked down at all three of them.

"I said it before, I'll say it again. We _have_ to be there for Maria. I know, trust me I know. She is going to hurt, to be in pain, she's going to doubt herself. Whatever she needs we will help her with." Ashley told both of them, her voice leaving no room for argument, no room for self-doubt.

The boys' were looking at Ashley with shocked expressions. The determination in her voice, the conviction on her face, and her willingness to help her friend had taken them by shock. Hayden was the first to look away from Ashley, his head fell, and he was staring at his lap.

"I don't know if I can do this again." Hayden admitted.

"Yes, you can Hayden, and do you know why?" Ashley asked.

Hayden looked up, his eyes begging her to tell him where he was supposed to find the strength to do this all over again.

"You can do this because this time, you won't be alone. You'll have me, Tristan, Rebecca, Heather, your parents, my parents, and hers'. You don't have to do this alone because you won't be." Ashley explained.

Hayden was looking back at her, surprise evident on his face. In his pain addled mind it never occurred to him that he didn't have to do this alone. He didn't have anyone to turn to last time and his mind had put him in a situation that he wasn't in any more. He had friends, support, people to help him bear the weight of getting Maria back to full health. He hung is head in shame and felt wave after wave of emotion course through him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered out.

Ashley walked over to him and brought him into her embrace. Gently soothing him, whispering to him.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. I know this is harder on you, having already seen this before." Ashley whispered back.

"It's so much worse than the first time though." Hayden choked out.

"And you have more help and support than the first time too. Don't forget that." Ashley responded gently.

She felt Hayden nod against her, and she looked over to Tristan and nodded to him in turn. He turned his gaze from Ashley back to Maria and leaned in close. Ashley didn't hear what he whispered but whatever it was it caused all three of them to gasp.

"Tristan." Maria's raspy voice whispered out.

They all held their breath worried that if they said anything Maria would fall silent again. They watched as her eye lids fluttered, desperately trying to open. Tristan leaned in again and whispered into her ear. Neither Ashley or Hayden heard what was said but it must have been encouraging, as Maria's eyes finally opened.

Eyes teared up and nervous laughter broke the scene as all three watched Maria blinked more and more as she tried to shake off the effects of the drugs that had put her under. She smiled up at them and squeezed her hands which only filled the boys' hearts with joy.

"Hey guys."

* * *

 **A/N: Maria's awake! See you all next time as the healing process begins.**


	34. Welcome Back

**A/N: The second that I post this chapter I'm going to reinforce my bunker and hide down there for the next week. Don't hate me too much.**

 **Riverat73- Nice to see you back, it's been awhile. Glad you are enjoying the story. Hope all is well.**

 **No Account- Me too, but they aren't out of the woods yet.**

 **CB73- I know that I have mentioned it before but I have to say it again, I love you reviews. The support that everyone will offer not just to Maria but Tristan and Hayden as well will show them just how much they all mean to each other. Ashley even gets to see some of her words come to life. As Tristan will clearly show this chapter. Please don't hate me too much.**

 **Deathisnearlymine- I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **Like I said I'm going into my bunker now, so don't hate me too much. If you don't hate me too much, remember to vote on my poll, leave a review and check out my other stories.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancée, Be safe at work. I love you and hope you are able to make it back tonight.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing sadly. :(**

* * *

 _Monday, February 10_ _th_ _, 2020_

11 days ago, Maria had woken up from her medically induced slumber and everyone had cried tears of joys and relief. Maria though didn't stay awake for long; she just managed to greet everyone and answer a few questions from the doctors before she fell asleep again. The doctors explained that this was normal and that it would be like this for a while as her body needed to rest and recover.

Maria's parents had made it back to town and they were all over their little girl. They had similar expressions as Hayden did the first night they were at the hospital. Expressions of pain, anguish, and sadness that their daughter had to go through something like this again. But seeing all the friends that surrounded their daughter and the support that they could offer filled their hearts with small amounts of joy that this time their daughter might get better that much quicker.

Steven had been arrested and was being held at a juvenile detention facility, as he wasn't 18 just yet. Though from what the group of friends had been hearing, due to the nature of the crime and the extent of Maria's injuries, he would more than likely get charged as an adult. When they had all received the news just a few days after Maria had woken up Hayden and Tristan simply nodded and kept quiet the rest of the day, casting an unfortunate yet understanding shadow for the remainder of the day.

The gang of friends were determined to visit Maria everyday while she was in the hospital, Hayden would always end up coming in later though due to wrestling practice as regionals was this Friday, but everyone understood. They would sneak in snacks and drinks, along with her school work. The teachers were incredibly understanding and gave instructions for Maria that there was no rush on when she turned in the work just as long as she turned it in before the end of the year. Of course, everyone was more than happy to help her so that she didn't fall behind, they didn't want her to worry about anything other than getting better and back to normal.

Maria's wounds were healing well, she was able to walk on her own, though she did have a limp to her step. Her breathing was getting better but would end up getting heavy and labored if she exerted herself too much, so she was still taking things very slow and always had someone close by in case she needed help. Her concussion was healing at a good rate, though she would still get the occasional head ache. Her arm was now in a hard cast that all the friends had signed, trying to keep her spirits up.

Maria had been speaking with a counselor for a few days, every time she came out her cheeks were stained with tears and she would be muttering to herself. Nobody ever asked what was talked about, they all just embraced her and let her cry. Hayden and Tristan were always the closest ones to her, and they always whispered words of encouragement to her. Telling her that she was brave, that it wasn't her fault, and that they would always be there. Sometimes it would work, and Maria's sobs would die down after a short while, other times it would take hours, but the friends stayed next to her fully intent and showing her their support.

Today though was a special day, Maria had been released from the hospital yesterday and she was determined to go to school. Everyone was concerned that she might be pushing herself just a bit too hard, but they all relented when they saw the look of determination in Maria's eyes when she told them that she needed to do this. Their protests died on their lips and they all nodded in unison, understanding that she wanted to get back out there.

Heather, Rebecca, Trevor, Ashley, Tristan, Hayden, and of course Maria were stood out in front of the school staring up at the building and between each other. After a few moments everyone's gaze fell to Maria who had a look of determination etched across her face. The group of friends weren't sure if it was a front or not, but they went along with it and would be there incase it was.

"Are you sure about this?" Tristan asked softly.

Maria was in the center of their group, with Hayden, Ashley, and Heather on her left, and Tristan, and the twins on her right. Maria drew in a deep breath, one that was to calm her nerves and accept that she wanted to do this but was starting to think if she should have held it off. Maria shook her head softly to rid herself of the doubt, she wanted to do this and the longer she put it off, the worse it would be.

"If I'm being honest, I'm not sure. But I know that if I put if off any longer it will only get harder, I want to do this, I need to do this." Maria replied, her tone growing in conviction.

She turned to Tristan and nodded her head, confirming her response. She turned to Hayden and nodded again. Everyone accepted her response and walked forward toward the school as one. They walked at Maria's pace and entered the school, they were surprised to see no kids in the hallway, no teachers roaming about, nothing. They all raised an eyebrow at the odd scene and with a glance between themselves they all agreed to keep a closer eye out, something was up, and they could feel it. They went to all their lockers and grabbed what books and supplies they needed, lastly, they arrived at Maria's locker and found a note sticking out of it. Maria grabbed it and read it aloud.

"Meet us in the in the common area." She read, confused at the strange note.

The group was equally confused and since the note wasn't signed, they had no idea of knowing who it was from. Maria crumbled the note, let it fall to the ground, and opened her locker. Grabbing a few books and other supplies she closed the locker, hard. Her breathing became heavy and labored and Tristan took her backpack from her and brought her into an embrace.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"I hate this feeling of knowing that people are acting strange and now I get this cryptic note and, and…" Maria growls though her voice quivers at the end.

"Hey, it's okay, you have us. There must be a reason for all this." Tristan reassures her.

"How do you know?" Maria whispers out as she tucks her head into her chest.

"Call it a sixth sense." Tristan replied back.

"So, you can see dead people? Cool!" Trevor exclaimed, his enthusiasm breaking the tense atmosphere.

There was a momentary pause where the entire group looked at Trevor before bursting out laughing. Trevor though looked confused and didn't seem to get why everyone was laughing. It was a few moments before the laughter died down and everyone looked to Trevor.

"Trevor man, don't ever change." Hayden chuckled out.

"What happened, why was everyone laughing?" Trevor asked still very confused.

"Tristan wasn't being serious about having a sixth sense yak brain. It was just an expression." Rebecca answered him.

"So, he can't talk to the dead, lame. I was going to have him ask our Uncle Buck how he made his famous moonshine." Trevor replied with a shrug.

Everyone just shook their heads and turned back to Maria who was still smiling.

"Want to go check it out?" Ashley asked Maria, while gesturing to the note on the floor.

"Sure, why the hell not." Maria answered, her mood and tone much lighter now.

With nods between the entire group they all made their way to the common area and could tell that something was going on as they could hear hushed conversations echoing through the empty halls. As they rounded a corner, they all jumped back as they were greeted with the sound of a large group of people shouting in unison.

"WELCOME BACK MARIA!" The cheerful crowd exclaimed.

Her hand still on her chest and making sure that her heart didn't leap out, Maria looked around and felt her jaw drop and her confusion grow even more. A good portion of the student body and the teachers had all gathered in the common area and from the looks of things, thrown together a welcome back surprise. There was a massive banner strung up across the room that read 'Welcome Back'. The crowd was clapping and cheering at the sight of Maria, and she couldn't help the tears of joy that flowed down her face. She turned back to her friends, only to see them smiling down at her and clapping along with everyone else. She walked slowly up to them, jaw still dropped and shock still clear on her face. Tristan walked down the steps and met her at the bottom.

"You put all this together?" She asked softly.

The crowd noise had died down as they wanted to hear the conversation between the couple, Berk High students were known for being a little nosy. Tristan continued to smile down at his girlfriend and nodded his head as he cupped her face with one of hands, using his thumb to brush away a tear.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to show you that the entire school is here to help you. Not just us, we all are. We want to help you Maria. I wanted to show you that there is nothing I won't do to help you. I wanted to show you that…that…that I love you." Tristan told her, never once breaking eye contact.

"You…You…Love me?" Maria whispered out.

"With everything that I am." Tristan answered instantly.

A few hushed 'awws' came from the crowd as the young couple seemingly forgot that they had an audience. Maria flung her arms around Tristan and buried herself into his chest, tears of joy flowing freely as she muttered into his jacket.

"I can't hear you sweetie." Tristan whispered in her ear.

"I-I-I l-lo-love yo-you too. Maria choked out.

"Hey now, none of that. No tears now, this is a happy occasion." Tristan whispered as he wiped her tears away.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Nothing to be sorry for." He whispered back as he tilted her head up and gently kissed her.

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause once again. The group of friends made their way down the stairs and formed a massive group hug around Maria and Tristan. Everyone was so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice when two uniformed bodies entered the common area and started looking around. When their eyes fell onto one particular body though they both let out deep sighs of regret but none the less made their way through the throngs of students until they were near the main group of friends.

As the tow bodies made their way through the crowd the applause and cheers slowly died down and everyone began to whisper to themselves. The sudden drop in the noise caused the group to look up and confusion come across their face when they saw two police officers standing before them.

"Tristan, we…we need you to come with us." One the officers said, his voice full of conflict, he obviously didn't want to be here.

"Why does he need to come with you? I'm sure he has told you everything already." Maria stated clear confused.

Tristan though seemed to understand why they were here and just looked to Hayden who also nodded in understanding. Both boys let out resigned sighs and Hayden made his way toward Tristan and Maria and gently pulled her into his own embrace.

"Everything will be okay." Hayden whispered to her.

She looked up and went to ask what would be okay, but Hayden placed a finger on her lips.

"Later." He told her.

He looked back up to Tristan who was mouthing 'thank you' to him for keeping Maria calm. Tristan turned to the officers and nodded his head to them.

"Just no cuffs please. At least until we get to the car?" Tristan asked.

The officers nodded and moved behind Tristan to escort him out, but not before looking back at the group of friends.

"Believe us when we say this. We don't want to do this, but we don't have a choice. If it wasn't us it would be someone else, at least this way, things will go easier and work in his favor. For what it is worth, we are sorry." The female officer told them, sympathy in her eyes as she turned away and led Tristan down the stairs and out of the building.

"Where are they taking him?" Maria asked, voice shaking.

"They…they had to arrest him." Hayden whispered out.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the common area shouted.

"Why would they arrest him?!" Maria shouted at Hayden.

"Same reason they arrested me all those years ago when you got attacked. The beating he gave Steven is forcing them to press charges. I was charged but they were dropped when the circumstances of why I beat those boys came to light. I imagine that this will be the same but for now we have to play this out. It sucks I know, but Tristan and I suspected something like this would happen." Hayden explained.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?!" Maria shouted at him again.

"We didn't want you to worry about something else. You already have so much to worry about, it was wrong yes because now you are worried about it. I'm sorry Maria, we were going to tell you, we just thought we had a little more time than we did." Hayden replied solemnly.

Mad as Maria was, she could understand part of their reasoning and knew that going after Tristan wouldn't help. She gripped Hayden's shirt and cried into his chest as the man who just told her he loved her was escorted out by police, as this welcome back that seemed to be something out of a dream, turned into a nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, so that happened. Please don't hate me too much, my bunker can only take so much and if you all hurt me I can't give you the next chapter. So yeah, leave a review and I will see you all next time (I hope).**


	35. Carry on

**A/N: So last chapter dealt a massive blow to everyone and now we see how everyone is dealing with it and somehow Hayden as to prepare for a big tournament. What can the friends do and will they be able to get Maria and Hayden back on their feet?**

 **Riverat73- Well it is good to see you back, glad you are enjoying the story. Hope you are able to stay up to date.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad you are enjoying it.**

 **CB73- It should have been a joyous day, one for celebration. But instead of a dream they get a nightmare and it has lasting effects. The gang has much to talk about but first they have to get through the weekend.**

 **clank2662- See I would like to do that but I don't think I could write any of them out of that so for now we play the long game.**

 **Glad to see all the reviews, So this chapter will be the start of a little mini arc in the story, it will cover the regional tournament that Hayden is in and how they are all dealing with what happened to Tristan. Should be fun. Be sure to let me know what you all think as you can see I read all the reviews and respond.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancée, I love you so very much.**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing... sadly :(**

* * *

 _Friday, February 14_ _th_ _, 2020_

Maria had been nearly inconsolable since Tristan got escorted out of the school by police officers on Monday. The group had been trying their best to keep her from breaking down, but it seemed like it happened at least once a day, and always when they passed the common area. Each time she broke down Maria would turn to Hayden who gently embraced her and allowed her to cry her eyes out into his jacket. Everyone would dawn a forlorn look after Maria had a breakdown, but none looked more conflicted than Hayden, he would always look to Ashley when he held Maria and the sad look on his face would get even worse. Ashley would always give an understanding nod, but she could tell that something was still eating at Hayden.

That was everyday up until today and now the group of friends were gathered in the gym waiting for the regional tournament to start. They were there to support the team and obviously Hayden. They had managed to get Maria to come along but as was becoming the norm, her head was down, and her eyes held the dreaded thousand-yard stare. Rebecca and Heather were sitting at her side and trying to soothe her as best they could, to little success. Trevor was busy keeping people at bay, the entire school wanted to show their support for Maria and Tristan, and while they all meant well it seemed that everyone wanted to do it at the same time, and it would overwhelm Maria. Ashley was away from the group however; she was on a mission to find Hayden before the tournament started.

She was walking down the halls that led to the locker rooms and didn't see him. She wanted to go into the locker rooms but knew that they would likely still be filled with wrestlers getting dressed and she needed a private moment with Hayden. So, she turned around and decided to make her way up to the wrestling room itself. As she neared the room, she could see the door was wide open which told her that it would be safe to walk in. Once inside the room she could see a few wrestlers from different teams practice their own moves and going through drills. Music was playing just loud enough to be heard, and as she scanned the room, she could see a familiar shape in a familiar part of the room. Stepping out of her shoes she walked over to Hayden who was alone, sweating, and breathing far harder than he should be just before a big tournament.

"Hayden." Ashley called out.

Hayden finished his move and turned to Ashley, breathing hard as if he had just wrestled a match. His face was determined, and he features were set but his eyes told a different story, a story of someone who was just going through the motions. His eyes even gave a familiar flash of sadness when he looked at her and it worried Ashley that would look at her with sadness. She needed to get to the bottom of this.

"What are you doing? Why are you pushing yourself so hard? Why do you look at me like that, like you are sorry for doing something?" Ashley asked him, her voice full of concern.

Hayden seemed taken back by the questions, he clearly wasn't expecting them. His eyes widened and started to dart around the room, as if he was searching for an answer. Ashley waited patiently, allowed her questions to soak in and for him to formulate a response. She watched as Hayden drew in a deep breath and let out a long sigh, and when his eyes met hers she could see the conflict in them and all she wanted to do was take that look away, replace it with the happy and determined Hayden that she knew.

"Please talk to me Hayden, let me help." Ashley whispered to him.

She watched as Hayden nodded his head and walked over to the wall and sat down against it. Ashley walked over and sat down next to him, entwined their hands together and continued to wait. She didn't want to push him; she knew that if she wanted to find out what was wrong, she would have to let him go at his own pace. After several moments she felt him shift and turned to look at her.

"I'm trying to get my mind in the right state of mind. Trying to get myself ready for the tournament. I didn't realize that I was pushing myself this hard." He started off.

Ashley gave him a rueful smile and brought her free hand up to cup his cheek. Hayden leaned into the touch and hummed as Ashley brushed her thumb across his cheek.

"I can only imagine how hard these past two weeks have been for you. I hate seeing you like this, but there is something more than that isn't there? You keep looking at me like you hurt me, like you have something to apologize for." Ashley asked leadingly.

She watched as Hayden cringed at the questions. She knew with his reaction that she had struck the true chord of what has been bothering him. She brushed her thumb across his cheek and over his knuckles, doing her best to soothe and comfort him.

"It's okay Hayden, you can tell me." She whispered to him and placed a gently kiss on his cheek.

"I just, I feel like, I feel like it is my responsibility." He sighed out.

"What is your responsibility?" Ashley asked.

"Everything. I promised to protect Maria after the first attack, and it feels like I failed her. I've spent so much time next to her, trying to comfort her and be there for her. Tristan got taken, though we both knew that it would probably happen. Now I feel like I owe it to him and Maria to be there for her. I failed her once, I can't fail her again. And I feel like because I'm spending so much time around her that I'm not paying you enough attention, I feel like I'm failing you too. It feels like right now, no matter what I do it's not enough and I'm failing everyone." Hayden let out, his shoulders slumped, and his voice resigned.

Ashley's eyes went wide with shock. She didn't know that Hayden felt like the weight of all this responsibility was on his shoulders. She thought he knew that he didn't have to do this alone, again. She was slightly angry at him for that, but her anger was outweighed by her concern that Hayden thought he was failing her by spending so much time with Maria. She understood and had told him back at the New Year's party, when Maria was just a memory. She wasn't jealous, not then and not now. She untangled their hands and balled her hand into a loose fist, brought it back, and hit Hayden in the chest.

"You big dummy." Ashley gasped out.

"I thought I told you, when we were in the hospital. You don't have to do this alone, you have me, the twins, and Heather. We are here for all of you, and Hayden I don't mind that you are trying to comfort Maria. I told you back at New Year's I'm not jealous, I'm not worried about you, I wasn't then, and I'm not now. I understand why you are trying to comfort her, I was there before remember, I wish I would have had someone like you when I first got attacked. She had you then, and she has you now. We should all be so lucky to have someone like you during our time of need." Ashley finished, her voice reassuring Hayden.

She smiled up at him and kissed him gently. When she pulled away, she brushed her thumb across his eyes as tears were starting to well up. She continued to smile at him and could see the slightest of smiles start to form on his face.

"Tristan wouldn't want this from you. He would want you to be strong, he would want you to be there for Maria, like you have been. He would also kick your ass for trying to tire yourself out before a big tournament like this. Now rest up Hayden, you have to be able to go out there a kick some ass. Maria is out there, and I have a feeling that watching you win will get her mood back up." Ashley told him confidently.

Hayden was staring down at Ashley, eyes wide and mouth slightly gaped. Ashley brought her hand up and gently closed his mouth. Hayden shook his head as she did that and turned his head, the expression on his face told Ashley he was deep in thought. A few moments later he let out a huff of air and the corners of his mouth curled up into a small smile. He turned to look at her and she could see the light had returned to his eyes. She returned the smile and was taken back when she felt his lips press against hers. She kissed him in return, glad to see and feel Hayden back to his normal self. When they separated Hayden put his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Thank you, Ashley. I know you are right. It's just difficult sometimes, especially with Tristan gone. I haven't heard from him all week and I've been worrying about him." Hayden explained.

"It's okay Hayden. How about this, on Monday we can go visit Tristan and see how he is doing would that help you?" Ashley suggested.

"I think that would help." Hayden answered.

"Good, now I believe you have a tournament to get ready for." Ashley said in a cheeky tone.

"Without tiring myself out right." Hayden answered back; his voice playful.

"Oh, you know me so well." Ashley quipped.

They both let out small laughs as they pulled away from each other. They nodded to each other and Ashley stood up and made her way toward the doors, feeling much better about Hayden and that she had gotten him back to his old self. She made her way back to the group and took a seat just behind Maria. Rebecca and Heather looked up at her, relieved expressions on their faces. Clearly they needed help with Maria and luck for them Ashley had the just the thing.

"Don't worry guys everything will pick up here soon." She told them.

"Well where did you go?" Heather asked.

"I went to see Hayden, had to get him out his own head, again." She added.

Maria perked up at the mention of Hayden and turned around to meet Ashley's gaze. Her own was worried and a little guilt ridden.

"Oh gods, was he down because of me?" She asked, her voice already guilt ridden.

Ashley placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Maria though didn't seem to believe her Ashley had to explain.

"He just let everything get to him when he didn't have to. He forgot that he has friends and he was worried about a few other things." Ashley answered.

She left out the part about Hayden feeling bad because of the time he was spending with Maria. She didn't want Maria thinking that she was a burden.

"It's all good now and I think we are all going to be in for a treat when Hayden comes down those steps." Ashley said with a smile.

The tone and positive vibes she was giving off seemed to put everyone in a much better mood. Though she could tell Maria remained skeptical of it all.

The announcer came over the loud speakers and informed everyone that the tournament was going to be starting shortly and for the wrestlers to clear the mats. There were a few cheers throughout the crowd and soon the mats were cleared, the lights started to go out and suddenly it was like they were at a duel all over again.

The sound of insane guitar chords filled the gym and brought everyone to their feet. The chords continued and soon the home town team, being led by Hayden, started to run around the gym.

" _On a cold winter morning, in the time before the light. In flames of death's eternal reign, we ride towards the fight!"_

The drums, bass, and guitar chords picked up again at a blistering pace and seemed to light a fuse in each of the wrestlers as they started to run just a bit faster and showed no signs of slowing.

" _When the darkness is falling down, and the times are tough all right. The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight! Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel, through the wastelands evermore. The scattered souls will feel the hell, bodies wasted on the shore!"_

The crowd slowly started to roar as they watch the team descend down the stairs and take their rightful place on the center mat. The group of friends look down but are surprised to not see Hayden. He is usually dead center but this time he is nowhere to be found.

" _On the blackest plains in-hells domain, we watch them as they go! Through fire and pain once again we know! So now we fly ever free! We're free before the thunderstorm! On towards the wilderness, our quest carries on!"_

Ashley soon felt a presence behind her, turning to look she saw Hayden standing behind her and motioned for her to keep quiet. She nodded and watched as he moved to stand behind Maria and tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around and gasped out when she saw him. Hayden smiled at her and tapped his ear, telling her to listen.

" _Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight, deep inside our hearts, and all our souls! So far away we wait for the day! For the lives all so wasted and gone! We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days! Through the Fire and the Flames, we carry on!"_

Hayden brought her into a fierce hug and whispered in her ear.

"We will get through this, no matter what, I promise." He smiled at her and before she could respond he was racing down the stairs to rejoin his team.

Lost in a daze the Maria could only focus on Hayden and the music, that was starting to fill her with a determination that she had never felt before.

" _As the red day is dawning, and the lightning cracks the sky! They raise their hands to the heavens above, with resentment to their eyes! Running back through the mid-morning light, there's a burning in my heart! We're banished from the time in the fallen land, to a life beyond the stars! In your blackest dreams we do believe our destiny this time! And endlessly we'll all be free tonight!"_

Maria felt her brow furrow with determination and for the first time in a week a smile started to make its way across her face. The group of friends around her all gasped as they watched her mood change as fast as the song.

" _And on the wings of a dream, so far beyond reality! All alone in desperation now the time is gone! Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind, day after day this misery must go on! So far away we wait for the day! For the lives all so wasted and gone! We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days! Through the Fire and the Flames, we carry on!"_

* * *

 **A/N: So for those of you who don't know the song I used this chapter is called Through the Fire and Flames by Dragonforce. As you can see I thought it fit the situation that our characters here are going through. So leave a review and don't forget about that poll I have. Until next time, Peace.**


	36. Exciting Day

**A/N: Here we go, full on Tournament mode. The next few chapter will be over the big tournament and be leading up to massive surprise. CB73, one of your reviews actually gave me an idea of how to advance our plot so thank you for that, it hasn't come up yet as I figured we could use a chapter that didn't contain anything ominous in the background this time around. But next chapter we will see it come into play. Now let's just sit back and enjoy our first wrestling match in a little while.**

 **Deathisnearlymine- I'm glad you liked my use of the song, as I said I thought it fit nicely.**

 **CB73- Everyone was reminded that they have more friends and more support if they would only look around and ask. Tristan will need some visitors but what shape will he be in and what news will he and his friends have for each other.**

 **Clank2662- We shall see. I can only promise that he will get what is coming to him.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, I love reading them. Feel free to those of you who haven't left one, as you can see I respond to all of them and I love interacting with you guys this way.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancée, I love you so very much Thank you for your support these past few days.**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing.**

* * *

 _Friday, February 14_ _th_ _, 2020_

As the song faded out, the lights in the gym came back on and flooded the darkened area in a sea of blinding light. Ashley had to blink a few times in order to adjust her eyes to the sudden contrast. As soon as her eyes were adjusted, she looked down at the multiple mats on the gym floor. There were four mats in total and they already had wrestlers on them, refs ready to start the match, coaches shouting out last minute instructions, and team mates on the edges cheering on their fellow wrestlers.

Ashley looked around and noticed that Hayden was with his team on the opposite side of the stands. He looked to be speaking with his team mates and every few moments his eyes would dart around the gym. Ashley tried to follow his eyes but with the distance between them it proved to be a difficult task and eventually she concluded that she would not be able to track his line of sight. Turning her attention back to the mats she noticed how the tournament would go, they would start with the 106 pounders and work their way up from there.

With that information in mind she knew that it would be awhile before they got to see Hayden wrestle. She leaned forward and explained what was going on to the rest of the group and sat back, taking in the scene she realized that it would be impossible to focus on every match at the same time. She decided to focus on one mat and take parting glances at the others when there was a lull in the action.

She heard a sudden cheer from a group fans off to her right, she looked around to see what happened and noticed that a wrestler was standing tall with his hands raised high above his head. She gathered that he must have pinned his opponent, she nodded her head turned her attention back to the match she was focusing on. Only to find that one of the wrestlers had pinned the other and was having his arm raised in victory.

"Blink and you'll miss something." Heather commented as she leaned back and noticed Ashley's stunned gaze.

"No kidding." Ashley remarked.

"Hey, isn't this next guy one of ours?" Trevor asked as he pointed to the far mat.

Ashley looked up and had to squint her eyes to see. Sure enough their wrestler at 106, Gustav, was running out onto the mat and placing a green band around his ankle. Ashley nodded and stood up to make her way over.

"Come on guys, let's go get a better view." Ashley stated as she walked up the steps and onto the track.

The group of friends all got up to follow her and made their way over to the far mat. On the way over Ashley could hear Rebecca and Heather explaining some of the rules to Trevor, she smiled as they had picked up on few things and were clearly enjoying the tournament as much as she was. When she looked back to see Maria bringing up the rear, Ashley was happy to see a smile on her friend's face. She slowed her pace so that Maria could catch up and clearly the girl welcomed the company.

"Feel better?" Ashley asked, beaming a smile of her own Maria's way.

The girl's smile only widened, and Ashley was certain that her eyes had captured the light within them and held onto it with how bright her eyes were. It was a look that Ashley didn't recognize on her but welcomed it none the less. Maria looked so much happier, her mood was elevated, and it was clear that she didn't have such a weight on her shoulders anymore.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Maria answered.

Ashley chuckled at her friend, glad to see her back to normal, maybe even better than normal. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her in for a hug. She knew what Maria meant, the kind of relief that she felt, and the feeling of getting yourself back. There was nothing else like it in the world.

"If you two are going to be getting on like this, that could be very dangerous for me." A voice came from behind them.

Both girls looked back to see Hayden smiling at them and keeping pace with them toward the mat. The girls looked back at each other and just started to laugh, Hayden's own laughter soon mixed in with theirs as they walked down the steps to get a good seat and watch Gustav. They found Heather and the twins had saved them seats just behind the group. They thanked them and sat down to watch the match.

It was a long and hard-fought match, but Gustav managed to squeak out a 5-3 win. The group cheered and gave to small boy a round of applause as he rushed off the mat for some well-deserved rest. Hayden excused himself from the group and ran after the boy, no doubt to give him a more personal congratulation and perhaps to offer some advice. The group followed soon after and made their way back to their original seats. As they sat down Ashley noticed that a number of parents and wrestlers had gathered on top of the track and were huddled around what appeared to pieces of paper stuck to walls. Curious Ashley stood up and made her way over to them.

As she neared the large group, she could see that the parents and wrestlers were all looking at brackets that had been posted onto the walls. Wrestlers were looking at the brackets that had their weight class on it and looking at who they would have to wrestle. The parents looked to have brackets on their own that they got from the inside of the program book and were filling them out as the winners were announced. Looking over the brackets on the wall Ashley got an even better picture of how the tournament would be run. Before she could grab onto her thoughts, she felt someone come up behind and as she turned around, she saw Hayden standing behind her looking for his own bracket.

"Is this sneaking up behind me thing going to become normal?" Ashley jokingly asked.

"Can be, if you want it to." Hayden answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Figure out how it all works yet?" He asked her as he gestured to the brackets on the wall.

"I think so. From what I gathered you get two chances throughout the tournament right?" Ashley asked as she looked back at the wall.

"Pretty much, so side is the champions side, meaning that nobody has lost yet. This side is called the consolation side. Meaning that you have lost at least one match and everything up until right here is sudden death, lose before you get to the third-place match and you are done." Hayden explained.

"Why do you have to make it to the third-place match?" Ashley asked.

"They only take the top four from each weight class and those four go onto the state tournament." Hayden answered.

"Wow, not a lot of room for error." Ashley said to herself.

"You have no idea." Hayden answered.

Ashley looked over the brackets and found the 145-pound bracket. She moved around the other people until she was in front of it and looked down it until she found Hayden's name. Her brow furrowed as she looked at the name of his opponent.

"Do you know this… Erik Turner?" Ashley asked.

"Can't say that I do. I've seen the name at some tournaments, but I never got to wrestle him." Hayden answered.

"Good and bad I suppose, I don't know him, but he doesn't know me either. Should be a good match." Hayden commented.

"I'm sure you will still kick some ass." Ashley said proudly.

"Well your support means a lot. Thank you." Hayden answered warmly.

Ashley turned to him and offered a big, cheesy smile as an answer. Hayden laughed and turned back to see how the tournament was going.

"It's still going to be awhile before they get to my weight class, let's get back to the others." Hayden suggested as he led the way back.

They sat down with the group of friends and turned to watch the tournament. Time went by and every time a Berk wrestler was up the group would move to get a better view and cheer on their own. When the tournament started to call the 132 pounders, Hayden left the group stating that this is when he starts his warm up. They all wished him luck and waved goodbye, apart from Ashley who gave him a parting kiss for luck. When Hayden was gone, they all turned back to watch the tournament. Though Heather and Rebecca were snickering among themselves and looking Ashley's way.

"Okay, what is it?" Ashley gave in and asked.

"Nothing." Rebecca answered; her voice sickly sweet.

"You just have it bad for him." Heather followed up.

The girls broke into another fit of snickering at the blonde. Ashely felt her face heat up and raised her shoulders and tried to tuck her head behind them. Her face scrunched into a pout, which only made Heather and Rebecca burst into laughter.

"Oh, shut up." Ashley muttered.

"Never." The two girls answered together.

"Any help would be very much appreciated." Ashley muttered toward Maria.

"You are on your own their girl. I'm with them, you have it bad for him." Maria answered with her own smirk.

"Traitor." Ashley mumbled.

The three girls all laughed out at her expense but agreed to back off on the teasing, for now. When their attention finally turned back to the mat, they could see Hayden standing off to the side of the mat that was closest to them. It would appear that he already knew what mat he would be wrestling on and he was up next.

The match on the mat ended with a pin and they all watched as Hayden stripped out of his warm up suit, strapped on his head gear, and stepped onto the mat. They all cheered as Hayden stepped onto the mat and got their first glimpse of Erik Turner. He seemed to match Hayden in height but that is where the similarities ended. Erik had jet black hair, was a bit more cut than Hayden was, and his skin was slightly tanned. The two wrestlers put on their respective ankle bands, shook hands, and waited for the ref to blow the whistle.

In the blink of an eye the whistle had blown, and the match was started. Both wrestlers sprung into action, Hayden keeping his knees bent and his body low, while Erik took a quick step back before coming in a tying up with Hayden. Heads touching and arms wrapped up around each other's head and trying to find a good hold on the other. Hayden started to push Erik around the mat, his arms starting to work towards the inside of the body, trying to find Erik's wrists to grab a hold of. Erik was not one to sit idly by however, he pushed back against Hayden and was fighting off his hands and trying to grab a hold of Hayden's wrist so he could gain control.

Hayden managed to grab onto Erik's left wrist and elbow and while pulling the arm toward his body, took a shot on Erik who was able to fight it off and kept both wrestlers on their feet. Both of them kept fighting each other's hands, looking for chance to shoot in on the other, they kept changing the level of their bodies, going high and low in the hopes that one of them would trip up or stumble forward.

For Hayden opportunity came in the form of Erik lifting his arm and taking a step back at the same time, leaving him open for Hayden to take a shot. Erik sprawled back trying to get away, but Hayden had grabbed a hold of the backs of Erik's thighs and slid across the mat on his knees. Hayden's grip slid down Erik's leg until he managed to grab behind the boy's knee and lifted it up to his waist. With his grip on Erik's thigh and knee, Hayden popped his hips and twisted to the side which took both wrestlers to the mat with Hayden on top.

When Hayden scored the takedown the group of friends all cheered and clapped for Hayden, but only for a moment. The match was not yet over. Hayden quickly got to work trying to turn the boy over onto his back. Erik was on his knees and desperately trying to stand up and get away from Hayden. In a flash Hayden reached between Erik's legs and grabbed ahold of his wrist that was on the mat and pulled it through Erik's legs. The loss of the limb caused Erik to fall belly first onto the mat. Hayden kept hold of the wrist and started to push Erik forward. The fatal mistake came when Erik lifted his free arm and tried to crawl away, but it turned him slightly on his side and that was all Hayden needed. Shooting a half nelson and using the wrist that he still had as leverage, Hayden managed to turn the boy over onto his back and held on for dear life as Erik tried to roll back onto his belly.

The ref was on the ground in a flash checking to see if Erik's shoulders were on the mat or not, Ashley was biting at her nails as time in the first period started to expire. In a flash it was over, with one second still on the clock the ref had slapped the mat and declared that Hayden had won by pin fall. Hayden was up and walking toward the center of the in an instant. He took off his ankle band and waited to shake the hand of his opponent. They shook hands and the ref raised Hayden's hand in victory. His own little cheering section were on their feet and cheering him on. With one down and still plenty more to go, it was going to be an exciting day.

* * *

 **A/N: Match one is in the books and things are off to a promising start, how will the rest of the tournament go? Tune in next week to find out. And for those of you wondering, yes Tournaments this big are crazy and if you take your eyes off a match for just a split second you can miss everything, and yes these are based off of matches that I wrestled. Please leave a review as you can see at the top, I read them all, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile page. Until next time, peace.**


	37. Ominous Reminder

**A/N: Here we are, Hayden second match, not all is as it seems. CB73 the idea you gave me comes in at the end here.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Thanks for loving the story and sorry again about not being able to do the second story idea you gave, just too busy.**

 **CB73- Tournaments are tough and last all day long, wrestlers were basically vampires. Arrive before the sun was up, leave when it was night.**

 **WinterBreath0602- That makes me smile so much to read that you binge read the entire story in like two days. Thank you, and I will have to take a listen to your song suggestions.**

 **Review leave it, I read it, but you already knew. The poll, vote on it, the chapter read it.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancée, I can't wait for October. I love you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit...Sadly**

* * *

 _Friday, February 14_ _th_ _, 2020_

Hayden walked into the stands after a short meeting with his coach, sweaty and out of breath he fell into the seats and threw his head back in exaggeration. His friends were busy congratulating him and he was just lazily mumbling thanks to them. They fell silent after a few moments still staring at him, Heather, Rebecca, and Maria all looked at each other and just smiled when they saw Ashley. They all shared a look and wondered who was going to be the one to tell her.

Hayden had come back up into the stands with the straps of his singlet pulled off his shoulders and the top half of his singlet pushed down to his waist, exposing his torso. He did mange to put his shorts back on, but in his tired state he seemed to forget to put a shirt back on. The three girls all noticed that Ashley seemed to be fixated on staring at Hayden as he was leaned back on the stands. They could just make out the beginnings of a blush rising from Ashley's neck up to her cheeks. They all nudged each other and started to smile evilly at each other.

Hayden though managed to beat them to the punch as he opened his eyes and brought his head back up, to see Ashley staring at him. his brow furrowed in confusion as he looked around to see if there was something near him that she was looking at. Seeing nothing he looked down and noticed that he hadn't put his shirt back on yet. He quickly looked back up at Ashley, who was still staring at him, and he smirked, evil intentions forming in his brain.

"See something you like Ashley?" He teased her.

Ashley's eyes suddenly came back into focus, her breath hitched, she looked around and noticed that the entire group was watching her stare at Hayden. Her face and neck turned several shades darker as her mouth open and shut, trying to find a response to the obvious teasing. Coming up blank she proceeded to cross her arms and pointedly turn her head away from Hayden and the others. Chuckling to himself Hayden threw on the shirt that he had in his hand and brought Ashley into a hug, he smiled when she just went with it.

"Come on, you know that was a good one. I mean you looked completely out of it." Hayden told her as he rubbed her back.

Ashley just gave a groan in response and weakly tried to get out of the hug. Hayden laughed some more and tightened his grip on her.

"Come on now, first you are staring at me like you are about to eat me, and now that I brought you in closer so you could get a better look you try to pull away." Hayden teased her some more.

Ashley groaned some more and buried her head into the crook of Hayden's neck. The entire group laughed, which only served to make Ashley more embarrassed. It took several moments for the group to calm down and regain their breath and it was then that Hayden whispered into her ear.

"We can finish this later." Hayden told her.

Ashley slowly lifted her head and looked at Hayden, her gaze knowing as she cocked an eyebrow. Hayden smirked up at her and gave her a nod, the obvious call back to their last make out session. Ashley gave a playful shake of her head before scooting out of Hayden's embrace.

"In your dreams pretty boy." She teased him.

"Says the goddess who was staring like a school girl." Hayden teased back.

"Oh, quiet you." Ashley shot back.

"Never." Hayden quipped as he leaned in closer to her, their faces inches apart.

"Will you two just fuck and get it over with." Rebecca's voice cut through the air.

Her comment managed to turn both Hayden and Ashley 50 shades of red as they stared into each other's eyes. They sheepishly backed away from each other before turning to glare at Rebecca. The girl in question just had her arms crossed and a disinterested look on her face.

"Seriously, there is more sexual tension between you two than the actors in a porno." She stated casually.

Hayden and Ashley looked too each other trying to find an acceptable rebuttal but ended up looking to Rebecca and Maria for help. Both girls just held their hands up and laughed as they shook their heads.

"Don't come looking to us for help." Rebecca stated.

"You two are on your own." Maria followed up.

Hayden and Ashley's faces scrunched into pouts as they turned away from the group. They both muttered 'traitors' under their breath before slowly turning back to watch the tournament. The girls did apologize for their light teasing and everyone was able to laugh it off. They all turned to watch the tournament and the girls would turn to Hayden whenever a question came up about what was going on or why a wrestler did a peculiar move.

They stayed in their spots as the second round was announced. This time around two of the mats would be used for the champions bracket and the other two would be used for the consolation bracket.

"No breaks in between rounds?" Ashley asked.

"At normal tournaments there would be but since there are a lot of matches to get through, they just power through this time. No rest for the weary, as they say." Hayden explained.

The girls nodded their heads and turned to watch the action. The matches this round were fast paced and seemed to fly by faster than the first round. They watched as kids on the championship mats gave fist pumps if they won, signaling their ticket to the next round. While they watched heartbreak shoot across the face of wrestlers who lost on the consolation side, signaling the end of their hopes to get to state. Before they knew it, Hayden had gotten back up, stating it was time for him to get ready again. They all waved him goodbye, with the exception of Ashley who of course gave him a kiss goodbye. When the girls shot her a smirk, she smirked back and mouthed 'mine' to them. They laughed and turned to watch the action.

Soon enough they saw Hayden standing by the mat closet to them. Ashley flipped through her bracket, which she had filled out, at least for Hayden's weight class and looked for the name of the person Hayden would be going up against. She saw the name Zach Perry, with a number 2 next to her name. Ashley's eyes widened as she realized what that meant.

"What is it Ashley?" Heather asked.

"This guy that Hayden is wrestling. He is the number 2 kid in the state." Ashley explained to them.

The girls looked at her confused, not sure what she meant.

"It means that of all the 145lb wrestlers in the state this kid is supposed to be the second best." Ashley enlightened them.

The girls' mouths formed perfect O's just as their eyes widened with realization of what that meant. They all turned their attention back to the mat just in time to see the Hayden and this Zach kid shake hands. The ref blew the whistle and the match was on.

Both wrestlers circled each other for just a moment before tying up with one another. Pushing each other back and forth, feeling each other out and looking for an opening. They both broke the hold, still circling each other they both tied up again, Hayden peeling the other boy's hand off his head and trying to keep ahold of his wrist. Zach though was able to pull it back and started working on Hayden trying to find an opening of his own.

Hayden tried to take a shot and dropped to his knee and managed to get a hold of the other wrestler's knee. The hold didn't last long as Zach was able to kick his leg back and break the hold. At the same time, he ducked his head and threw Hayden's arms off to the side and was able to slip behind Hayden. Hayden tried to spin out of the hold and break Zach's grip but was spun down to the mat.

Down by two Hayden got to work trying to stand up and get back to his feet. He managed to get up but was unable to break the grip and spun back down. They were near the edge of the mat and Hayden kept working his hands to try and break the grip and stand up. His head was on a swivel and when he saw how close they were to the edge he, he slid up to his knees and stood up. The kid was still on his back and Hayden slowly walked outside of the circle. The ref called them out of bounds and motioned for them the reset at the center of the mat. Hayden jogged back and got down on his hands and knees and waited for Zach to take his position behind him.

Once both wrestlers were in position the ref blew his whistle to start again. Hayden quickly got to his feet and tried to spin around to face Zach but couldn't manage to spin around enough. He was spun back down to the mat; he was on his knees in a flash and the moment he felt Zach try to push him forward Hayden dipped his shoulder and rolled out of the hold and was back on his feet in a flash. Ashley and the others clapped their hands and cheered for Hayden as he got out but quickly quieted down. The wrestlers started to circle each other once again and tied up all the same. They soon found themselves back near the edge of the mat with five seconds left they both stepped out of bounds and a reset was called.

Ashley could tell with the labored breathing that Hayden was fighting with all his might against this guy and it showed in the last five seconds. The boy jolted forward as soon as the refs whistle blew which Hayden reacted to by sprawling to the ground. In a flash the boy had a hold of Hayden's arm and head and spun him to the ground on his back. Ashley's heart flew up to her throat as she had never seen Hayden in such a vulnerable position. Saved by the buzzer the period ended and the ref took out a small disc, one side green, and the other red. He flipped the disc in the air, and it landed red. Ashley took a moment to look at the score and saw that Hayden was down 6-1. A monumental deficit, but she had hope that Hayden would come back.

Hayden got the choice of what to do as the boy had deferred to him. Hayden chose down and assumed his position at the center of the square. Zach took his position and the after a moments pause the ref blew his whistle. Hayden stood up like a bolt of lightning and this time managed to spin around and break the hold, earning him an escape point. The score was now 2-6, Hayden was slowly chipping away at it, though it did little to calm Ashley's nerves.

On their feet again the boys tied up and started fighting for position, they once again ended up near the edge of the mat and Hayden was fighting desperately not to get taken down. He was rolled over Zach's shoulders and onto his back but both of them had landed out of bounds and another reset was called. This time with both of them on their feet. The ref blew his whistle and they both tied up. Zach took a shot on Hayden who sprawled back and tried to counter with an attack of his own. However, it backfired horribly, Zach had managed to capture one of Hayden's arms and was nearly pinning him to the mat. Zach had gotten the two points for the taken down, plus two near fall points. The score was now 2-10, Ashley was stunned silent. She had never seen Hayden get handled like this before and it was shocking to say the least. For the first time since she started coming, she was worried that Hayden might lose.

Zach had turned Hayden back over just enough for the ref to start counting, Hayden was held there for a few more moments as Zach tried to put his other shoulder to the mat. The score was now 2-13. Hayden though was able to roll back onto his belly, but not before Zach had gotten three more near fall points. Hayden fought to get back onto his knees and once he was, he dipped his shoulder again and rolled forward, breaking Zach's hold on him and catching the other wrestler off guard. Zach had tried to roll with Hayden but only ended up on his but and Hayden, like a Leopard pounced on the opening and got the take down plus the escape point, now it was 5-13.

Before Ashley had time to cheer Zach had reversed the hold and was now behind Hayden, scoring two reversal points, 5-15. Ashley could tell that Hayden was tired beyond belief as the second period came to an end. His breathing was heavy and labored, his steps were getting slower, and his form was getting sloppy. The third round started, and this time Zach had chosen to be on bottom. As soon as the ref blew his whistle Hayden started trying to chop Zach's arms down and keep him on a flat base. Ashley though could tell that Hayden didn't have the usual power behind them, he was exhausted. Her breath hitched when she saw Hayden get caught and Zach and reversed their positions and rolled Hayden onto his back. It was over in a matter of seconds. Hayden was pinned and slowly moving to the center of the mat. He shook the boy's hand and gave him a nod.

Ashley knew that Hayden would be upset but she was surprised to see him look at his coach and give a shrug of the shoulders, like he was surprised. After a few words and a pat on the back Hayden was back up by the group who were all stunned at how he lost.

"You all look like you just saw a ghost." Hayden breathed out heavily. Still showing the effects of the match.

"Well we just watched you get the ghost kicked out of you." Heather remarked.

"Yeah, I know. That kid was strong, plus I pissed him off when I managed to get that reversal on him. I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did. Good stuff though." Hayden replied.

"We've just never seen you lose before. Kind of shock is all." Ashley spoke up.

"Oh, well I don't win every match. As you can tell, sorry if I gave you this impression that I was unbeatable." Hayden responded gently.

Hayden explained what had happened in the match and how he wasn't upset with himself, just that he knew that from here on out it was do or die. They all continued to watch the tournament as Hayden recovered, as they were focused on one of the matches of Hayden's teammate, they all missed the sight of a large stocky figure lumber through the doors of the gym and started to scan the area with beady, lifeless blue eyes. They also missed the moment when said eyes found Hayden and the evil smirk that followed as he stepped forward and made his way into the stands.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah I actually had to wrestle the number 2 kid in the state and this is exactly how I got my ass handed to me. But I was surprised I lasted as long as I did and didn't feel too bad about it. So we got Hayden's first loss and something in the background that is lurking, waiting for the moment to strike. See you all next week.**


	38. While he's Down

**A/N: Here we are nice long chapter for you guys. We wrap up the tournament and find out who is stalking our group of friends. Thank you WinterBreath0602 for your song suggestion in your last review I decided that it would be an epic intro and even added to it a little. I've got nothing more for you guys read on and enjoy.**

 **No Account- Nice to see you back, Yeah I had Hayden lose that match, wanted to add a bit of suspense and stakes to the whole thing.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Glad to see you like the updates :)**

 **CB73- Oh yes, tournaments can be great teachers, in victory and defeat. There is someone in the house and it doesn't bode well for anyone.**

 **clank2662- We all wish it was the dead man. But it is worse.**

 **Read on and find out how the tournament ends and who is watching our characters. I can't wait to see your reactions.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I find new ways to love you every day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the HTTYD...and I am sadden by this.**

* * *

 _Friday, February 14_ _th_ _, 2020_

The tournament had been going non stop ever since Hayden's last match. The group of friends had gone around and watched some of Hayden's teammates. They watched as Freddy was able to survive his second-round match and advance to the quarter finals. Giving him congratulations, they wandered back to their spot and looked on, unaware of the spiteful eyes watching their every move.

Sitting back down, Ashley pulled out her bracket and went up to where the posted ones were and started to fill out the blank spaces. She followed the brackets and saw that Hayden would have to win two more matches in order to make to the third-place match and guarantee him a spot in the state tournament. Ashley felt her heart rate quicken and her nerves stand on edge, these next matches were going to be nail biting and she was already nervous before they even started. When she got back to her seat the nervousness was evident on her face and everybody noticed.

"What's up Ashley?" Heather asked

"Just nervous is all." She replied

"Nervous? About what?" Hayden asked.

"These next matches. You have to win the next two or you will be knocked out of the tournament. How are you not nervous?" Ashley answered, and asked in response.

"I never said I wasn't. But I can't afford to let my nerves get the better of me. When I first started wrestling, every time I went out onto the mat it was awful. My heart rate spiked, breathing quickened, and I was so nervous as to what I was going to do that it stopped me from being able to wrestle. After a while though the nerves just melt away as the more times I wrestled, the better I was about preparing myself. I know that these next matches are important, but I'm going to wrestle my style, focus on the match at hand, and never stop fighting. I'm going to make sure they remember wrestling me." Hayden responded.

His tone was confident, his features set with determination, and his eyes were blazing with passion. Ashley listened to him and felt his words down to her core. She could feel how much he believed in himself, see how much this all meant to him, and knew now that he would do everything in his power to make it to state. She smiled at him and leant in to kiss him, she felt him return the kiss and when she pulled away, she gave him an approving nod.

"You'd better make it." She said cheekily.

"As milady commands." Hayden responded, bowing his head to her.

The rest of the group gave Hayden the thumbs, showing their support for him. Turning back to the action, they could see that quarter final matches were taking place on two of the mats and the consolation matches were on the far two mats. With fewer matches to get through the tournament took off at a blazing pace and before they knew it Hayden was warming up getting ready for his next match. As the group got up Ashley felt her heart rate quicken again but not because of her nerves for Hayden. It felt as though they were being watched. When she scanned the gym, she couldn't tell if anyone was staring at them but couldn't shake the feeling.

"Looking for someone?" Rebecca asked.

"I don't know, anyone else feel like we are being watched." Ashley asked the group.

The twins, Maria, and Heather all shared a look before shaking their heads in response.

"No, we are in a gym full of people I'm sure that a lot of people are scanning the gym and people watching." Trevor responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I think you are still nervous for Hayden. It will be fine you'll see." Heather assured her.

Not convinced, but not wanting to push the issue Ashley nodded in agreement and followed the group. Giving one last scan of the gym to see if anyone was looking at her, Ashley finally sat down when she didn't see anyone, but her senses were on edge now. Turning her attention to the mat, she watched as Hayden took off his warm up suit, pulled up his straps, and put on his head gear before running out to the center of the mat.

Ashley looked down at her bracket to look up the name of the kid that he was wrestling. The kids name was Justin Long, had a record of 10-12, so not bad, but not the greatest either. Ashley felt a little better but knew that a wrestler's record isn't a wise thing to go off of. When she lifted her head up, she cursed inwardly as she had missed the opening seconds of the match and saw that Hayden and Justin were already tied up.

Hayden had a hold of Justin's arm and was trying to pull him in closer. He dropped his level and pushed the arm to side while taking a shot. Justin managed to block the shot and stood both of them up again. They broke apart and started to circle each other once again. Hayden dropped to a knee quickly while slapping at Justin's knee, faking a shot and trying to get him to react. When he didn't Hayden moved in to tie up again and went right back to controlling the arm. He sucked it in and dropped to a knee, he passed the arm over him and shot in on Justin. He was able to grab a hold of his knees and used those as leverage to pull himself in and stand up. While keeping hold of Justin, Hayden stood up and popped his hips and lifted Justin into the air. He brought him down on his side and instantly shot a half nelson, forcing Justin to his back. Rotating his position Hayden squeezed Justin's head and kept him getting out of bounds.

Justin almost rolled through, but Hayden stopped him by lowering his hips to the mat and grabbing his free arm and pinning it to the mat. It was just the move Hayden needed as it put Justin's shoulder on the mat, he held it for a few seconds before the ref slapped the mat and declared Hayden the winner.

Hayden popped up and went back to the center of the mat, he shook Justin's hand and let his own be raised in victory. He jogged off the mat, caught a few words with his coach and ran up the stands to his friends. They all applauded him and eagerly awaited him to start talking about the match.

Excited that Hayden had won Ashley still couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. Not just people watching, but actually staring at them. She kept looking around but with the massive crowd it was impossible to tell.

"What's up Ashley?" Hayden asked.

Shaking her head and breaking her concentration, she looked at Hayden with confusion on her face.

"I just have this feeling that somebody is watching us." Ashley told him, she also looked over to the twins and Heather and stopped them before they could respond.

"And before you guys say something, it is more that someone just people watching. It feels like someone is glaring at us." She explained.

This set the entire group to start scanning the gym, but because of the crowd the figure that was staring at them was able to blend in and go undetected.

"Let's all keep an eye out then. Ashley wouldn't say anything if it was nothing, and to be on the safe side, if you go anywhere take a buddy." Hayden told the group.

He shot Ashley a look, silently asking if that would be alright. She nodded her head and smiled at him. They walked back to their spot across the gym, grabbing some snacks along the way and started to ask Hayden what would happen next.

"So how are the next rounds going to work?" Heather asked.

"Well after this round, we will have the heartbreak round and the semi-finals. They will do the heartbreak round first, on all the mats to get those out of the way." He explained.

"Heartbreak round?" Heather, Rebecca, Maria, and Trevor all asked at the same time.

"Heartbreak round, win, and you move onto the third-place match and you are guaranteed a spot in the state tournament. Lose, and your season is done." Hayden explained dramatically.

Realization flashed across the faces of all four, expect Ashley. Hayden had explained the heartbreak round to her months ago when they were reconnecting. They all sent glancing looks to action below them watching joy flash across the faces of some, and gut-wrenching sadness on the faces of those who were knocked out. A few of Hayden's teammates were knocked out and Hayden was quick to go down and comfort them. He was never out of sight and only gone for a few moments, understanding that the wrestler needed time to themselves to come to terms with their season being over. When the current round came to an end it was announced that there would be a short break for the workers and that the heartbreak round would start in 15 minutes.

Glancing down at her phone Ashley saw that it was three in the afternoon. She couldn't believe that much time had past since the start of the tournament. She felt Hayden stand and start to walk toward the wrestling room. When she got up to follow him Hayden turned around, smirk on his face, and wagged a finger at her.

"Nope you have to stay right there, I have to go get ready." Hayden said playfully.

"What are you up to Haddock?" Ashley shot back, challenging look and playful smile on her face.

"You'll see." He answered

"What about the buddy system?" Ashley asked, turning serious for a moment.

"I have Freddy with me, you guys just stay there and watch." Hayden said as he walked off and met up with Freddy.

Ashley sat back down and found the girls all giving her smirks. She shook her head and told them to cram it. The 15 minutes flew by and soon the lights were shutting off one by one. Soon the sound of a symbol being tapped, and a chorus of 'Oh's' burst through the speakers. Rebecca and Trevor instantly stood and started going buck wild, they were jumping up and down, high fiving each other, and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"What is going on with you two?" Heather asked, slightly freaked out.

"Ragnarök!" They both shouted.

Everyone just looked at them with confusion in their eyes. They shrugged their shoulders and figured they would never fully understand the twins and watched the entrance to the wrestling room. The sound of guitars, drums, and few other instruments filled the arena. The crowd started to cheer when they saw a few wrestlers walk out of the hallway. Ashley peered up and noticed that Hayden and a few of his teammates were decked out in war paint, had furs draped over their shoulders like capes, and sporting what appeared to be prop axes and swords, walking around the track in formation.

" _Prophecy of Ragnarök, twilight of the gods. No escaping destiny when Baldur's gone. Snow and Ice will freeze the world, mountains crack. Fenrir's fetters is no more, the sky is turning black."_

Hayden and his fellow wrestlers let out war cries in between the lyrics and appeared to be singing along. To Ashley it looked like a live action music video and it was awesome. Soon she was up and cheering him on, just like the twins.

" _Prophecy of Ragnarök, Legend of our death. Time to be corroded by the serpent's breath, Riding through the wastelands. There is fire everywhere, The gods won't be around to hear our final prayer."_

The wrestlers pointed their 'weapons' to the sky and started to chant along with the song. Ashley felt as though the blood of a warrior was flowing through the veins of her boyfriend. In these moments he looked like a Viking warrior, and she liked it.

" _Axe time, sword time, Gods go under! Wind time, wolf time, Death to all! Axe time, sword time, Shields are sundered! Wind time, wolf time, Worlds will fall!"_

The wrestlers started to make their way down the stairs, once they were on the mat, Hayden stood in the center as the others kneeled before him. Looking out to the audience he met eyes with Ashley and raised his sword to her.

" _Titans of justice, Fearless we stand! Odin All-Father are we blessed by your hand? Together we rise, Together we fight. We ride into battle and into the night! The giants are raging, The gods meet their fate. The heavens crack open, Thunder fall through the land! Guardian of Bifrost is blowing his horn, We ride into battle and into the storm!"_

The sound of thunder shot through the arena as the lights flickered on and off, giving the impression of lightning. The crowd was in an uproar now, cheering on the spectacle. All except one person who looked on, hate and contempt in his lifeless blue eyes.

" _Brothers they be fighting, Together side by side. Valkyries assembling, As Aegir brings the tide! In Odin's Hall we gather champions from the past. Warriors of Valhalla we will die at last! Everything's devoured by the rushing of waves, The bottom of the ocean will be our graves! Mountains clash together under Yggdrasil, Crumbling to pieces and sink into the sea!_

The wrestler's that were kneeling in front of Hayden shot up and took on battle stances. They charged Hayden and soon the 'fight' was on as the song picked up.

" _Axe time, sword time, Gods go under, Wind time, wolf time, Death to all! Axe time, sword time, Shields are sundered! Wind time, wolf time, Worlds will fall!"_

Hayden 'slashed' one of the warriors bringing him to his knees but left himself open and felt a sword 'slash' the back of his thigh and it brought him to a knee. He looked up at the remaining warrior, no fear, only determination in his eyes.

" _Titans of justice, Fearless we stand! Odin All-Father are we blessed by your hand? Together we rise, Together we fight. We ride into battle and into the night! The giants are raging, The gods meet their fate. The heavens crack open, Thunder fall through the land! Guardian of Bifrost is blowing his horn, We ride into battle and into the storm!"_

The lights all went out and the song faded out. The crowd kept cheering well after the song had ended, and when the lights came back on the wrestlers were no where to be found and the mats already had wrestlers on it. Ready to start their matches. Hayden could be seen standing next to the mat he would be on, war paint still on his face, warming up and staring across the mat.

The matches flew by as they were able to have a different weight class on each one, and after only two matches it was Hayden's turn. Ashley's heart rate sped up, her leg started to bounce, and her teeth started to chatter. This was more nerve wracking than she realized.

The two wrestlers shook hands, the ref blew his whistle and the match was on. The two wrestlers tied up and started pushing each across the mat, trying to find an opening. Hayden kept taking a number of shots, trying to get the other wrestler to react. Hayden kept getting blocked however and eventually they found themselves out of bounds and heading back for a reset.

Each move had Ashley holding her breath, she had seen Hayden get pinned trying these moves and she has seen him pin guys doing them. It wasn't good for her heart. The other wrestler shot in on Hayden and he was forced to sprawl back. Hayden blocked the shot and started pushing down on his head, the other boy had a hold of Hayden's hand and he was working to try and free it so he could work to get behind him. Just as Hayden freed his hand the ref blew the whistle signaling the end of the period. No score yet and Ashley was bouncing in her seat.

Hayden got the choice of what to do for the start of the next period and he elected to be on the bottom. Taking his position, he waited for the other wrestler to get in his. Once he was there, there was a moments pause and the ref blew his whistle, in a flash Hayden rolled forward and was on his feet, spun out of the other wrestler's grip, and scored the first point of the match. Ashley gave a quick cheer before she reigned it in. The two boys circled each other before tying up again, Hayden tried to shoot in, but the other boy was able to block it and keep them on their feet. The other wrestler took a shot in on Hayden and got a hold of his leg, Hayden tried to fight out of it, but was lifted into the air and taken down. Score was now 2-1, Ashley cursed softly but relaxed when the action spilled out of bounds. Hayden took his position on the bottom and while the other got behind him.

Hayden tried to roll through again, but the other boy was ready this time. Hayden was nearly caught in a pinning maneuver and almost ended up on his back. Ashley started muttering to herself as Hayden fought to get back to a vertical base. Hayden managed to escape the hold and get back to his feet. Score was tied up, 2-2.

They tied up again, and the other boy took a shot on Hayden but this time he was able to fight it off and not give up any points. They ended up out of bounds and had to reset, they tied up and stayed that way till the end of the second period. Going into the third and final period, Ashley was a nervous wreck, her legs were bouncing, teeth chattering, nervous murmurs escaping her throat.

This time the other boy got to pick, and he chose to be on the bottom, once Hayden got in his position the ref blew his whistle. The boy went to work instantly but Hayden had a strong grip, he rolled with the boy and kept trying to chop him down and put him on his back. They ended up out of bounds and having to restart. When the ref blew his whistle, Hayden was able to break the boy down flat and started to work on getting an arm free, he tried turning him on to his side to try and get near fall points but wasn't able to hold him long enough.

They shuffled along the mat and ended up out of bounds again. Ashley could feel her heart beating against her chest like a war drum and she was certain everyone else could feel it. When the ref blew his whistle, the other boy shot off like a rocket and was able to break away from Hayden scoring an escape point, it was now 3-2. Ashley's eyes shot over to the clock and she was horrified to see that there was only 30 seconds left. The boys were tied up and seemed to be locked in place. As the time ticked down and she watched as Hayden kept trying to work his way in. 15 seconds left and Hayden was able to catch a glimpse at the clock, she watched as Hayden's eyes widened and he started to try and take a shot.

Hayden managed to grab a hold of the boy's leg, but he sprawled out and when Hayden tried to push forward the other wrestler spun around and got behind him. scoring two points as the clock expired. 5-2, Hayden lost. He was out of the tournament.

Ashley's world stopped as she watched Hayden place his head on the mat and let out an angered cry. He still got up, shook the other wrestler's hand and gave him a nod. He walked over to his coach and gave him a hug; Ashley could see the tears in his eyes. She was on her feet and clapping for him, showing her support, the whole group was. She watched as he noticed them and a pained smile and laugh escaped his mouth. He walked slowly up to them and when he reached them his tears were falling freely, the war paint running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Hayden." Ashley whispered to him as she brought him into a hug.

"Careful, I'm all sweaty." Hayden whispered back.

"Don't care." Ashley replied.

"Thank you." He said softly, as he brought his arms around her.

She felt his body shake with a few quiet sobs, but otherwise didn't feel him let out any other emotion. As she pulled back, she wiped his eyes and smiled at him, it didn't matter that he lost, she would be here for him. She knew how much wrestling meant to Hayden, she figured he would be sad for a bit of time. He mouthed a thank you to her and made to step back when a shadow came over the group.

"Such a shame that you weren't able to pull it off. Especially after a grand entrance like that." A mocking voice called out.

The group looked up to see a huge, burly man staring down and sneering at them. The group shared a look of confusion before looking back up at the man.

"Who are you?" Hayden asked, his voice still shaking with emotion.

"For you boy, I'm a messenger. You see my son is someone you are quiet familiar with, and someone who's life you are currently ruining." The man spat out.

Realization ran across Hayden's face, he moved to step between the man and Maria. Hayden eyes hardened and the glare he sent the man could have frozen Hel.

"We don't have anything to say to you. Leave us alone, your son dug his own grave. Now it's time to lay in it." Hayden retorted, his voice cold and threatening.

"The same could be said for your friend." The man shot back.

"You leave Tristan out of this, the only thing he did wrong was not kick Steven's ass more." Hayden smugly replied.

"Not sure a judge will see it that way." The man replied in equal smugness.

"How would you know?" Hayden asked.

"I have my ways. But I'm here to offer you something. A way out of all this unpleasantness. Drop the charges against my son and we will drop the charges against your friend." The man suggested. His smirk growing to full on evil smile.

"You are a fucking lunatic. Why would we agree to something like that?!" Hayden shouted at him.

"So much uncertainty in the courts, you never know what could happen. Think about it, you have until next Friday." Steven's father answered smugly and walked off.

The group of friends were left stunned and angry. Hayden was shaking, Maria was frozen, and everyone else was left shocked and equally angry. They stared at the man as he exited the gym, and Hayden let out one final scream of anger. His wrestling career was over and now this man had to come and kick him while he was already down. Hayden knew one thing though. He needed to get to Tristan and fast.

* * *

 **A/N: So I bet you all thought I would have Hayden win. Not this time sorry, and now they have Steven's dad come in and offer a deal with the devil. So much is at stake now, what will they choose to do? And what will Tristan think of this? Name of the song I used is Prophecy of Ragnarok by Brothers of Metal. Don't forget to leave a review. Peace.**


	39. Contact

**A/N: You know I just realized that this story is going to be my longest one yet, in terms of chapter numbers and word count that is insane. The fact that all of you have stuck it out this long means a lot to me. Thanks for giving this story a chance, I was worried how the wrestling aspect of it would come off but you all gave me a big boost when it was well received. So thank you, truly. Well this chapter we see that aftermath of the unwanted meeting on Friday and a check up on Tristan and what he has to say about all of this. Also, just curious but why does everyone think that I'm going to kill someone?**

 **No Account- Yeah, I think Hayden and Tristan are with you on that one.**

 **CB73- Sometimes you try your best and unfortunately sometimes it just isn't enough. The mat has changed, and the opponent is different, and this time it's not just Hayden who has to wrestle, but the entire group must face the legal system.**

 **WinterBreath0602- So I did not get the message from the app, I just got the message you sent earlier today. I will check that out and leave a positive message, everyone should feel safe when they write. I'm thankful for the song as I said last time, it kicked ass. Thank you for the kind words.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, don't forget to leave one, as you can see I read them all.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I love you and I can't wait for October.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing.**

* * *

 _Monday, February 17_ _th_ _, 2020_

The rest of the tournament on Friday was a blur. Nobody could remember what happened after Steven's father came and offered them a deal the devil wouldn't take. Hayden was seething the rest of the day; his anger could be felt throughout the gym. It was absolute hell trying to get Maria to move afterwards, she was frozen in place, her happy gaze replaced by a thousand-yard stare. Not a single word was spoken the rest of the evening though, everyone got home, and it was radio silence.

The weekend saw everyone start talking again through their phones, expect Hayden and Maria. Not even Ashley could get ahold of Hayden, so when Heather, the twins, and Ashley pulled up to the school to see Maria and Hayden waiting for them it was a surprise to say the least.

"There you guys are, where did you guys go over the weekend? We've been trying to get ahold of you." Rebecca stated as they walked closer to Hayden's car.

"I was…busy. I will tell you guys more about it later, just make sure that you keep this afternoon right after school open." Hayden answered cryptically.

Maria was close by and her body language spoke volumes to the group. Shoulders hunched, head down, back arched, and her arms crossed over her mid-section. It was easy to tell that Maria was terrified. Heather and Rebecca went over to her, taking up a position on both sides of her and bringing her into a hug. They both whispered words of encouragement, and Rebecca tried to get her to laugh. Nothing seemed to work though, the only thing they got out of Maria was a deep sigh.

"Can we just go to class?" She mumbled softly.

"Of course, Maria. Let's go guys." Hayden responded. His tone telling everyone to drop the subject.

"But, what about…" Trevor tried to get out, only to be met with an elbow to the gut from Rebecca.

"Ow, what was that for troll face?" He groaned out.

"Don't be a mutton head, Hayden said he would explain later, and he will. Besides he just told us to drop it for now." Rebecca responded.

"No he didn't, how do you know he said that? Can you read minds? Are you reading my mind?! Get out of mind you witch!" Trevor exclaimed, drawing the attention of the entire group.

Looking at everyone Trevor looked at them like they were the crazy ones.

"What you heard her; she was reading my mind." He explained, as if it was obvious.

Everyone let out an exhausted sigh. They all knew that Trevor could be a bit of a mutton head at times and usually they were fine with it, but today it was just a bit too much for them. Hayden shook his head and just turned to walk for the doors, Maria close to his side. Everyone pushed on past Trevor except for Ashley, she saw the confused and slightly hurt look in Trevor's eyes and figured he could use an explanation.

"It'll be okay Trevor. Everyone is just really stressed out right now, especially Hayden and Maria. They aren't up for much fun and games right now. We know that you can be a bit of a goofball, and we find it endearing, today though it is just a bit much for them." Ashley explained with a gentle smile and comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Promise it will all go back to normal once this is all over?" Trevor asked solemnly.

"Promise." Ashley smiled.

Trevor smiled back at her and walked with her to the school doors. They found everyone surrounding Hayden's locker, heavy silence hanging over them, most of them were staring at the ground but Hayden was looking at several papers and flipping back and forth between them. Curiousness getting the better of her, Ashley wandered over to Hayden's side and tried to get a better look at what had his interest. It looked like a set of instructions on what to expect for a visit of some kind. Being that Hayden was taller he held the papers in a way that it was difficult for her to read.

"What are you reading Hayden?" Ashley asked.

Hayden snapped out of his trance like state and looked down at Ashley before looking back at the set of papers.

"Rules and regulations. I did a bit of research over the weekend and found that there is a lot of work involved in getting to see Tristan. I'll explain it to you all at lunch when we have a bit more time." Hayden replied.

Ashley was about to aske why they had to wait till lunch, but before she could the warning bell rang, and everyone was off to class. The first half of the day dragged on and seemed to last hours longer than it normally would have. The bit of information that Hayden had let out before the first class though gave the group an idea of what he would tell them at lunch. It more than likely had to do with seeing Tristan and Hayden had been exploring what they would have to do in order to make that happen.

When the lunch bell finally rang, Ashley was sprinting through the halls to the common area to get to their table. She was usually one of the last ones to get there, but she wanted to be sure to be early today. She rounded the last corner and saw everyone in the process of sitting down. Sighing in relief she slowed down and walked to the table, setting her things down she could feel the anticipation from everyone as Hayden cleared his throat.

"Well no sense in waiting on ceremony I suppose. I asked you all earlier to keep this afternoon open because I managed to schedule a visit with Tristan at Berk County Jail for 3:45." Hayden told them.

The air felt thick and heavy. Everyone had managed to put together that it had something to do with Tristan, the tension in the air was also due to the fact that this was the first time all weekend that Tristan had been mentioned. Everyone looked around at each other, not wanting to be the one to break the silence but knowing that it had to be done. Heather was the one to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Are we going to tell him about Friday?" She asked, her voice uncertain.

"Yes, we are, this affects him. I have a feeling of what he is going to say, but we still have to ask him." Hayden answered. His voice curt and to the point.

"Then what?" Rebecca asked.

"We start planning for the fight of our lives. It was made clear on Friday that Steven and his dad are going to bring the fight, and by the sounds of things they might have some pull in the legal system, or they know how to spin a story to make them look like the victim." Hayden answered, anger growing in voice at the mention of Steven.

Maria had remained quiet the entire time and Ashley wasn't the only one to notice. Rebecca and Heather had their eyes turned to her waiting for her to say something, but her demeanor was just the same as this morning. Ashley reached across the table and gently grabbed one of her wrists, Heather followed suit and grabbed the other one. Maria slowly looked up at them, fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Maria, say something." Heather pleaded with her.

Maria remained silent as her head tilted down once again. A long and deep sigh escaping from her, she slowly pulled her wrists out of their grasp, and pulled out her phone. They watched as tears began to well up and slowly start to fall. Her body racked with sobs as she laid her head down on the table.

"I just want to see Tristan." She sobbed out.

"You will Maria. You will." Hayden responded softly, as he rubbed her back. Trying to soothe and comfort her.

Hayden looked to everyone and motioned them to gather round her. Catching on to his meaning they all stood up and gathered around Maria, bringing her into a group hug. Nobody said anything they stood there in silence as Maria's sobs wracked her body. Ashley cast her gaze over to Hayden, and found his eyes shining with unshed tears, and his gaze filled with pain and anger. Ashley wished that there was something she could do, but there was nothing to do but help everyone through this. Seeing Hayden's pained and angered look snapped something inside of Ashley, gone was her sense of helplessness, she was tired of seeing everyone with forlorn gazes, tired of seeing her friends shed tears.

"Don't worry Maria, we will get Tristan out jail, get those bastards thrown in his place, and remind everyone that no matter what you will always get back up, that nothing will hold you down, and that you will always come out stronger. You have my word on that." Ashley said determinedly.

* * *

 _(After school, in front of Berk County Jail)_

It was a long wait for the final bell to ring and excuse the group friends. Ashley's words of encouragement had strengthened Maria's resolve slightly and gotten her through the rest of the day. They had all piled into their respective vehicle's and followed Hayden to the jail. They were all surprised to see that Hayden was leading them to heart of downtown Berk. When they thought of jails, they always pictured it being out in the middle of nowhere with a long driveway and surrounded by electric fences and barbed wire.

Instead they greeted to the sight of a tall concrete building that was connected to the courthouse, which was right next to it. Hayden pulled into the massive parking structure next to both buildings and waited for everyone to pull in next to him. There was a brief moment where everyone looked at each other from their windows. It was a surreal moment where they all realized that this was really happening.

They got out and made their way down the walkway. Silence enveloping them as they neared the front doors. They all stopped and looked up at the front of the building the words _Berk County Jail_ hanging just over the doors. Steeling his gaze Hayden was the first to move towards the front doors. Everyone else took a moment to follow him in, when they arrived in the lobby they could see a small waiting area, a few phones, the front desk, and a number of terminals on a wall across from the desk with several people sitting in front of them and talking into a phone. They could see that the terminals had screens on them and what appeared to be the inmate that the people were here to see on it.

It brought everyone's hopes up that they would actually be able to see Tristan. Hayden came back to the group, he had gone to the front desk and checked in. he directed them to the terminal that they were assigned to. There was only one chair and the booth wasn't that big but they were able to squeeze in so that they would all be visible on the monitor. Hayden picked up the phone and watched as a small window in the corner appeared, it showed a mirror image of everyone standing behind him, all waiting to see Tristan.

The screen turned black for a moment and when it came back on, there was Tristan looking back at them. His eyes looked visibly tired, his clothes swapped out for black and white stripes with an orange undershirt. Before Hayden could say anything, Maria gasped out and started to cry, Heather and Rebecca were there instantly, hugging her and consoling her. Hayden looked back and mouthed a thank you to them before turning back to Tristan.

"Hey man." Hayden said into the handset.

"Hey guys, I can't tell you how nice it is to see you all." Tristan responded, his voice sounding relieved.

"How are you holding up?" Hayden asked.

"About as well as I can I suppose. Apparently, our situation has gotten some local news time and most of the other people in here have heard about it." Tristan explained.

"It is rough though, beds are shit, it smells like piss and vomit, there has already been a fight. The pepper spray they use in here is awful. The food isn't as bad as you would think, I've even seen some of the officers eating it so there is that I suppose. Some people are nice, but most are just bitter and pissed off. I've kept mostly to myself and stayed out of trouble. Had a court appearance this morning, they didn't set a bond, so I'm stuck in here until this is all done." He finished somberly.

Maria's sobs increased when Hayden told them that no bond was set. She managed to push her way forwards and took the handset away from Hayden.

"Tristan." She gasped into the handset.

Tristan's eyes lit up and a small smile came across his face when he saw her face on the screen.

"Hi babe." He greeted her.

"Please tell me you are okay." Maria pleaded with him.

"I'm doing okay, like I told Hayden, I keep to myself and stay out of trouble." He answered his smile never leaving.

"I miss you sweetie. I think of you all day and all night. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again." Tristan told her softly.

"I can't wait to hold you either. Please come home soon. I need you back home." Maria choked out.

"I will sweetie, trust me." Tristan responded; he even made an X over his heart.

Maria returned the gesture and looked back at the group. They all gave her a sad look telling her that they needed to inform him of what happened. She nodded and turned back to Tristan, he caught on to the shift in her appearance and looked worried. Maria explained what happened to them on Friday, how Steven's dad came up to them and tried to scare them into taking a deal to drop all the charges and that he would in turn drop the charges against Tristan.

"I'm going to fucking kill him for coming up to you and trying to threaten you. I'm not taking any kind of deal from that monster, besides my lawyer says we have a good chance of beating this with all the evidence, plus with Steven's past behavior, this should be open and shut in no time." Tristan reaffirmed.

A big red flash came across the screen, showing that they only had one-minute left on the visit. Maria quickly handed off the phone so that everyone could wish Tristan luck while he was forced to stay in jail. Hayden gave him a nod that Tristan returned, Maria ended up with the phone one last time.

"I love you Tristan, stay safe." She said softly, as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Tristan smiled at them and opened his mouth to reply, but before he could the screen flashed black, ending the visit. The time had escaped them and before they knew it, time was up. Maria hung up the phone and hung her head. The twins and Heather right there to offer what little comfort there was. They ushered her out of the visiting booth as Hayden and Ashley sat still, staring at the black screen.

"You okay Hayden?" Ashley asked softly.

"No, but I have to be. For everyone's sake." Hayden answered honestly.

"You know it's okay to feel shitty about this." Ashley advised him.

"When this is over trust me, I will have enough emotions for you to last a lifetime." Hayden joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You know that's not what I mean." Ashley responded after a small chuckle.

"I know." Hayden whispered.

"Chin up mister, we made contact and we know a little more about the situation. He is doing fine, and he gave us to okay to tell Steven and his dad to shove it. And next Monday at his court date we will be there to fully support him." Ashley told him confidently.

Hayden stood up out of the chair, brought her into a quick hug and brief kiss. They walked out of the visiting booth and met up with the rest of the group in the lobby. Maria had calmed down some and was good enough to make the trip home. Hayden lead them all out and as they made their way back to the cars everyone was feeling just a bit better for Tristan and Maria.

* * *

 **A/N: A visit cut far too short for everyone's liking. But there is a small amount of light at the end of the tunnel. Can they outlast the darkness and make it to the light, or will Steven and his father find a way to get off scot free? See you all next time as we take a look at the first court appearance. Don't forget to leave a review down below and vote on my poll. Peace.**


	40. Hollow Victory

**A/N: Alright guys, first court appearance, if you all didn't hate lawyers before, you are going to now. And really hate Steven even more, if that's possible. This would have been up last night, but my brother came over and we started drinking...a lot. So yeah, but hey better late than never, on with the replies.**

 **WinterBreath0602- I'm glad you like my other stories, writing Unhinged (Dark Hiccup and Astrid) was a favorite of mine, I had way to much fun writing, wonder what that says about me :). Yeah I wanted to go for some feels last chapter, glad I nailed it home. Haven't gotten a chance to read your wife's story yet but I will get around to it. I keep my word, trust me.**

 **CB73- That whole family needs to be investigated, but this will have to do for now. If you didn't hate them before prepare to wish upon them every conceivable agony.**

 **You all are going to either love or hate me for this chapter, so I'm going to hide in my bunker just to be safe. Don't forget to leave a review, I can still read them from my bunker.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I love you, less than 5 months now.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...unfortunate.**

* * *

 _Monday, February 24_ _th_ _, 2020_

An entire week had flown by before anyone could really blink. Word had gotten around the school about Tristan's court date and what had happened with Steven's dad. Hayden and the group had no idea how anyone found out about Steven's dad approaching them, but the amount of support that fellow students and even a few teachers were giving them was overwhelming and greatly appreciated.

Hayden showed Maria how he had set up the visit and allowed her to schedule one for herself later that week. He also explained that they were only allowed two visits a week. Hayden wasn't sure what was said during the visit but when he saw Maria the day after she looked visibly brighter and happier. Seeing Maria smile again warmed Hayden's heart to no end and made him feel better about the whole situation.

Today though was big, it was Tristan's court date. They were lucky that it wasn't scheduled to start until after school, so they didn't have to miss out on any work. When they walked into school that day the entire group had been rushed by a good portion of the student body, all wishing Tristan luck and that if he needed any thing to let them know. It was still amazing to see the amount of support the students were giving someone who up until this past New Year, they had no idea he even existed.

Sitting around the lunch table the group was chatting away, talking about classes and what they were going to do once the case was done.

"I don't know about you all but when Tristan beats these bogus charges, I'm going to show him how to make our famous Thorston moonshine!" Trevor exclaimed proudly.

"Hey! That is supposed to be a family secret, no outsiders are to know how it is made." Rachel scolded her brother.

"Hey, Tristan probably has seen the beginnings of it, I mean the moonshine was invented in jail." Trevor shrugged.

"Oh, good point. Okay he can know, but no one else!" Rachel warned her brother.

"On my honor." Trevor replied as he saluted her.

"You two are certainly strange, in a good way though." Maria said as she laughed at the twin's antics.

"Better than being boring." Rachel smiled back at her.

"Anyway, does anyone know what it going to be said at court this afternoon?" Heather piped in.

"I think they are going to introduce some evidence, make a few statements, and I think call up a few witnesses. Can't be sure on that last part though, that might not happen until the actual trial." Hayden answered.

"Wait, is this whole thing not the trial?" Ashley asked.

"No, the trial is at the very end. Right now, they are going through a bunch of hearings and motions. After that is all done, they will go into trial, if it is necessary. At any point the charges can be dropped or dismissed, or plea deal can be reached. It is a process; I hope it all goes fast. I would hate for Tristan to miss graduation." Hayden explained.

Everyone in the group nodded. It was clear that Hayden had done plenty of research on the topic. No one was surprised though, Tristan was Hayden's brother, he was going to be prepared. The rest of the day went by smoothly, more and more students came up to them and pledged their support for Tristan, a few of them even asking what time court this afternoon was so they could be there. Hayden had smiled at that and figured that if they could show that Tristan had a good standing in school it might help his cause. He gladly told them that it was right after school in court room number seven. When the final bell rang, the entire group raced to their respective cars and made a B-line for the courthouse.

 _(Berk County Court House, Court room 7)_

The entire group of friends were sat behind the defendants table. Being in court was certainly an experience, walking in it felt like they were the ones on trial. Nervousness and anxiety ran through them as they walked through the halls. The building had a powerful presence about it, for some people it was a place where justice was served, be it someone finally getting caught, others set free and back out to their lives. For others it was a place where judgement was passed, and their lives were forever changed.

More and more people started to fill the court room, some on the plaintiff's side, but the majority of the people turned out to be students there to support Tristan. Of course, Tristan and Maria's parents were there, as were Hayden's. It just went to show that this affected everyone, but they would be there to support their friend. Hayden couldn't help but feel a sense of pride at seeing how many more people were on Tristan's side vs Steven's. When Hayden was scanning the room, he unfortunately made eye contact with Steven's dad. The man was scowling at him, his eyes and body language rigid and slightly threatening. Hayden simply sent a smug smirk his way and winked at the man. The way his eyes widened when Hayden winked at him nearly set the man into a frenzy.

As the clock ticked closer and closer two doors on opposite ends of the court room opened up, Tristan walked through one of them, bound in leg restraints, a belly chain, and handcuffs. Still in his black and white striped jail clothes, he walked through the room with his head held high and scanned the room. His eyes widened with surprise and the corners of his mouth tilted up at seeing the amount of people that were there to support him. He gave a nod to the massive group of people and took a seat at the table.

On the other side of the room Steven could be seen walking through, wrapped in chains just like Tristan. A scowl on his face when he saw the massive amount of people on Tristan's side, compared to the handful on his. Steven's uniform was different from Tristan's though, while the design and patterns were the same, the color was not. While Tristan wore a black and white colored uniform, Steven wore a red and white one.

A low growl could be heard coming from Steven as he took a seat, clearly not happy with the situation. Steven turned in his chair to speak with his lawyer, at the same time his dad leant forward and could be seen speaking with both of them. Hayden's brow furrowed as he watched the strange interaction, he didn't have long to think about as he heard his name being whispered. When he turned around, he could see that it was Tristan calling him to lean forward, not needing to be told twice Hayden leant in to hear what his brother had to say.

"How the hell did you get this many people to come?" Tristan whispered to him.

"They all asked when your court was today and said they would come; I didn't think this many would come though." Hayden answered in his own hushed tone.

"And here I was thinking you bribed them." Tristan said jokingly.

Hayden laughed at the joke, before he could respond in kind though another door opened. In walked a young, tall blonde-haired woman, and despite the overflowing black robes it was clear to all that she a had a lithe frame, her strides though told those who knew what to look for that she had more strength than one would think. Her sharp angular jaw, matched by her piercing green eyes, and short cut blonde hair told everyone that she meant business.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Mala." The court Bailiff announced.

Everyone in the court room rose before she reached her seat. Placing her note pad down she looked up at the court room and noticed the overwhelming amount of people on the defendant's side. Hayden had to give her credit, she had a great poker face and couldn't get a read on her. Though when he made eye contact with her, he suddenly felt like a piece of meat, being examined by a single predator. If he could have, he would have shrunk down in his seat, not many people could extract that kind of feeling from Hayden. He figured he should tread lightly and not get on this woman's bad side.

"Please be seated." Her cool voice commanded.

Hayden would have taken a seat even if she wasn't a judge. When the entire room was seated again Judge Mala took a small sip of water and looked over the room again.

"Now then, since there is a large amount of people in the room today, most of whom are teenagers. I shall remind you all of _my_ expectations." She punctuated as she looked at the group of people behind Tristan.

"Any outburst whatsoever will have you removed from the court room. Unless you are called upon to speak you will hold your tongues. This is a court of law and I will hold everyone in the room to exceptionally high standards. Now consul I expect you to be prepared and to keep your questions and statements to the point. I may be young but that does not make me ignorant. Am I understood?" She asked the room.

"Yes, your Honor." Resonated through the room.

"Very well, consul you may begin with opening statements." Judge Mala advised.

Judge Mala motioned for Tristan's lawyer to stand up and make his case before the room. The man stacked some papers on his desk, fixed his suit coat and tie, before finally moving from behind the desk and to the front of the room.

"Your honor, the very fact that we are here today is a gross injustice. My client was defending his girlfriend who had just been attacked, mere moments before by the plaintiff himself." The lawyer stated.

"Objection! Your honor the defense is speaking of an entirely different case that has no bearing on this." Steven's lawyer announced.

"I disagree your honor, both the cases are linked if you would allow me to expand." Tristan's lawyer asked humbly.

"Flattery will get you nowhere consul, but I find this interesting to say the least and believe that it should be heard. You may continue." Mala warned the defense.

"Thank you, your Honor. Now as I was saying on the night in question, the plaintiff had attacked my client's girlfriend. A brutal assault that was well documented by the police, my client, upon seeing is girlfriend on the ground, wounded and bleeding profusely did the only thing any man would seeing that his significant other was injured. He leapt in to defend her, and once he was certain that his beloved was safe, he called paramedics and the authorities. This is simply a case of self-defense on another's behave your Honor. I move that all charges should be dropped and my client to be released." Tristan's lawyer finished with a small bow before returning to his seat.

Hayden and the entire group behind him all nodded their heads in agreement. That is what should have happened but now that it was out in the open, hopefully this judge would see that. The scuffling of a chair brought their attention over to Steven's lawyer, who looked like he was just forced to eat raw fish from the scowl on his face.

"A broken hand, bruised ribs, black eye, multiple contusions, and being knocked unconscious. Hardly sounds like self-defense, sounds more like a brutal and unprovoked attack. My client was there that night yes, there is no denying that, and my opponent states that his client came upon the gruesome scene, he did not actually see it happen. So, who is to say that my client hadn't already scared the real attacker off and ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time and was dealt unfair, unjust, and flat out brutal punishment? Because of a perceived circumstance." The man spewed out, a sickening smirk as he looked over the court room.

"The fact that your client was found with the weapon in his hand and blood on his clothes and hands!" Tristan's lawyer shouted.

"Consul! Restrain yourself. One more outburst and I will find you in contempt of court. Furthermore, statements of that nature should be saved for a later date." Mala commanded.

"Forgive me your Honor." The man apologized.

"Do not let it happen again." Mala informed him in stern voice.

"Thank you, your Honor. But if the defense wants to go down that route, his client was also found with busted knuckle and blood on his clothes. Who is to say that he did not attack the victim and try to pass the blame onto my client? I mean he did say in a visit last week that he would kill my client's father, so perhaps he has violent tendencies." The smug man suggested, spinning the story in Steven's favor.

"BULLSHIT! My Tristan is the kindest and sweetest man alive. He would never lay a finger on me you evil, heartless bastard!" Maria shouted out as she stood up.

"ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Mala shouted as she brought her gavel down several times.

"Bailiffs! Remove that woman from the room!" Mala ordered.

Hayden went to protest was stopped by Ashley who had a firm grip on his arm. He glared down at her, only to be met with her own glare.

"Sit down, this isn't helping anyone." Ashley grunted through her teeth.

Hayden went to dispute the fact, but when he looked at Tristan's lawyer the man's eyes were begging him to get a grip. Hayden closed his eyes and grimaced, he knew that this was not helping Tristan, and was forced to hold his tongue. He looked to Maria who was still seething, and glaring holes at Steven, who had a smug look on his face. Hayden reached out to grip Maria's hand.

"Maria, you have to go. This isn't helping, don't make it worse by putting up a fight. Just wait outside, we will tell you what happened. Please." Hayden pleaded with her.

Maria snapped her head down to Hayden. When she saw his pleading eyes, she realized what had just happened. She looked back up to the judge and bowed her head and started to walk out of the court room before the Bailiffs could get to her. Heather stood up and followed her out so that way she could have some support. No one had time to process what just happened as Judge Mala was hammering her gavel on the desk to bring things back to order.

"Now then, if there will be no more outbursts. We can proceed with the hearing. Defense you may call a witness." Mala stated, her voice cool and powerful.

"Defense calls miss Ashley Hofferson." The defense announced.

Ashley's eyes widened with surprise as she looked around for help. Hayden kissed her cheek and whispered to her that things would be fine. She took a deep breath before standing up and walking to the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Mala asked Ashley.

Ashley rose her right hand and looked directly into Mala's eyes.

"I do." She responded firmly.

"Please be seated." Mala instructed.

Ashley was able to sit down and get comfortable. It was an ominous feeling, sitting on the witness stand, all eyes on her. She tried to stop her leg from twitching but was unable to stop it.

"It's okay Ashley, I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Nothing to hard. Now, something simple, please state your name for the court." The lawyer asked her calmly.

"Ashley Hofferson." She replied, confidence in her voice.

"Thank you, where were you on the night in question?" The man asked.

"I was at home with my parents and my boyfriend." She responded instantly.

"And how did you here about the incident?" He asked her.

"Hayden got a phone call from Tristan. He told us that we needed to get to the hospital, that something had happened to Maria." Ashley started.

She went onto to explain the hours of waiting they endured, finding out the injures that Maria had sustained, and Tristan telling them that Steven had been the one to attack Maria.  
"Objection! Your Honor this is hearsay at most. She was not physically there that night and should refrain from speaking about what she does not know." Steven's lawyer protested.

"Sustained, be careful with your questions consul. Move on." Mala informed the defense.

"Very well, let us talk about what Miss Hofferson does know. Ashley, tell me about Steven." The defense asked.

"Objection! Your Honor we are not here to find out what the witness thinks about my client." The lawyer protested.

"You would not allow Miss Hofferson to speak about what she does not know. I am simply asking about things that she would know, such as your client's behavior prior to the attack. I believe that this testimony could shed some light on the plaintiff's character that will prove vital to the case." The defense explained.

"Overruled, you may answer the question Miss Hofferson." Mala answered after a moment of thinking.

"He is in all around creep. Does not know how to take no for an answer. He as invaded my personal space multiple times, has tried to force me kiss him, and when I made it clear in no uncertain terms that I do not like him and for him to leave me alone, he grabbed ahold of me and tried to drag me away. I was forced to break the hold and told him not come near me again." Ashley answered, smile on her face as she watched Steven's face curl in anger.

"Thank you Ashley no further questions." The defense responded.

"Your witness." He told Steven's lawyer.

The man stood up after Steven whispered something in his ear and walked his way over toward Ashley. The smug look from earlier gone, clearly, he didn't know about Steven's past behavior.

"So, you are telling me, and the court that you have assaulted Steven before, is that right?" The man asked.

"I simply defended myself." Ashley responded.

"Defended yourself, slamming him to the ground, stomping on his abdomen several times, after he was down, and finally slapping him. Seems a bit excessive to me, why not just go to the school and tell them what happened." The lawyer asked.

"I shouldn't have had to, I told him to stay away from me and that I was not interested. Ever here the phrase, no mean no. You should teach it to your client." Ashley answered smugly.

"Miss Hofferson I would caution you on that tone and asking questions. That is not what you are here to do." Judge Mala warned.

Ashley nodded in response. The man wiped his mouth before turning back to Ashley.

"You don't know the defendant very well correct?" The man asked.

As much as Ashley hated to admit it, she did not know Tristan overly well. She trusted him, of course but she hadn't spent a whole lot of time around him to get to know him.

"I trust him." Ashley responded.

"But do you know him well?" The lawyer pressed.

"No." Ashley seethed.

"So how do you know if he doesn't have a violent past? You saw the damage he did to my client; he could have easily gotten mad with his own girlfriend and inflicted those wounds himself. Correct?" The lawyer asked.

"OBJECTION! Your Honor calls for speculation!" Tristan's lawyer shouted.

"Sustained, move on consul." Judge Mala stated.

The questioning went on, the lawyer continued to try and bring Tristan's character into question. Even bringing up the visit they all had last week, since Ashley didn't know Tristan very well, her answers did not paint the best picture of Tristan. She couldn't lie either, the last thing their group needed was someone else thrown in jail.

"I'm done your Honor." Steven's lawyer stated as he walked back to his desk.

"Thank you, Miss Hofferson, you may step down." Judge Mala told her.

"Defense do you have anyone else to call?" Judge Mala asked.

"The defense calls Hayden Haddock, your Honor." The man replied.

Hayden seemed to be expecting this and stood up with grace and made his way to the stand. He was asked to tell the truth much like Ashley and took his seat. He was asked to state his name which he did and the waited for the questions to start coming.

"How would you describe Tristan?" The man asked.

"He is my brother, there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for him. He is kind, caring, intelligent. Always puts others before himself, wouldn't harm a fly, and he loves Maria more than anything in this world. The idea that he would hurt her is insulting." Hayden explained, his eyes lighting up as he told the court about his brother.

He went on to for a good few minutes talking about Tristan. Telling everyone about the quality of a man he was and how the fact that he is in jail is a miscarriage of justice. The lawyer thanked Hayden for his time and stepped away, allowing Steven's lawyer to come in.

"You stated that there isn't a thing you would do for the defendant. Does that include lying for him?" The lawyer asked.

"I have not lied while I have been on the stand." Hayden replied, his voice leveled and cool.

"Well you stated that he wouldn't harm a fly, but clearly that is not true. Just look at my client." The man gestured back to Steven.

"Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think you do. I mean you hadn't heard from him in years, people change." The lawyer suggested.

"Objection your honor! Leading the witness.

"Sustained, last warning consul." Judge Mala warned the man.

"All I'm saying your Honor, is that clearly the defendant has the ability to cause grievous bodily harm and has proved that he can snap. He is not the gentle man that he has been described to us. No further questions." The man stated as he walked back to his desk.

Hiccup walked off the stand, scowl on his face. He knew that it was the man's job to make his client look good and make Tristan look bad. Didn't mean he had to like it. As he sat down Judge Mala asked if there were any more witnesses to call. Neither side had anything more people to call.

"Very well, seeing that this case is very sensitive and going over all the statements. I believe I have made a decision. The charges against the defendant will stand, he clearly assaulted the plaintiff and should be held accountable. However, seeing his overwhelming support in the community, I have decided to reinstate his bond, bond is set at 5,000 dollars cash only." Judge Mala informed.

Tristan's side of the room erupted, sure the charges weren't dropped but it was a small victory and they would take it. Though they should have held their cheers, so they could have heard Judge Mala's entire ruling.

"However, due to accusations against him, the nature of the injuries, and for Maria's safety, I am issuing a no contact order. He is not to contact her at all, unless the order is lifted. If this is violated, he will be brought in on new charges and be denied bond." Judge Mala's steely gaze swept over the room.

"We will reconvene in two weeks." Judge Mala slammed her gavel down, signaling the end of court.

The room shuffled out in silence after hearing the ruling. Hayden looked ready to explode and they still had to tell Maria. Tristan was escorted out before he could say anything, and Steven looked far to smug about the no contact order.

Hayden had no doubt that they could raise the 5,000 dollars to get Tristan out, but it felt like a hollow victory with the no contact order in place. It was going to be a long two weeks until the next court date.

* * *

 **A/N: Tristan can get out, but he has to stay away from the one he loves more than anything. Even in chains Steven is still able to cause them pain. The courts can be a tough, cruel, but fair institute. When will Tristan get out, and how will Maria take the news. Leave a review and I'll see you guys next time. Peace.**


	41. Little Escape

**A/N: Oh, I hope you are all ready for this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it and figured that everyone could use a break from all the heavy stuff that has gone on the past number of chapters, including our favorite couple. For everyone who thought I forgot about Hayden and Ashley have no fear, they get to enjoy a little escape from all the craziness and enjoy each other's company. Warning now, things get a little steamy towards the end, nothing too intense yet, but just enough. Hope you all enjoy**

 **Angryhenry- I know, hopefully this makes you feel better.**

 **WinterBreath0602- Oh the feels are going to keep on coming, I hope you are prepared for them. I'm pretty sure everyone hates Steven (Snotlout) or at least I do, but let's forget about him for at least a chapter and focus on Hayden and Ashley, shall we.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Once again, I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **CB73- Lawyers are such sleaz bags. I actually got inspired from the time that I had to go to court. All I wanted to do was punch the lawyer in the face. Everyone is going to have to watch everyone's back, and tread lightly. These guys aren't messing around. But forget about all of that for now, let's just enjoy a little break.**

 **Love the review keep those coming, and as the chapter suggests a nice little escape from all the drama of the past few chapters. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I love you more than I know how to say.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly**

* * *

 _Saturday, February 29_ _th_ _, 2020_

Telling Maria had been an experience. Hayden had never seen anyone get so happy only to see them be completely devastated in mere seconds. The entire group spent the rest of the day with Maria, comforting her and trying to get her look on the bright side. Tristan could get out and they would find a way to get the no contact order dropped. They had managed to get her to accept that they would succeed, and by the end of the night she was even smiling.

The rest of the week at school, they were all rushed by student after student asking if they needed help raising the money to get Tristan out. Some of them even offering to give them money, Hayden didn't want to flat out take money from other students, but knew that he couldn't stop them from offering. Not to mention that Maria had emphatically accepted the money before Hayden could say anything.

So, it was agreed that until they could come up with an idea to raise the money, any money that was donated to them would be given to Maria to be deposited into a bank account after school. By the end of the week, students had donated 1,000 dollars in total. The entire group was overwhelmed by the show of support from the students. They knew Tristan had made some friends but not to this extent. Maria was more than emotional to say the least, as she saw the number in the account climb and climb, all she could see was the date that Tristan got out of jail getting closer and closer.

When they all departed for the weekend to get some much-needed rest, they all agreed that when they came back on Monday to have at least one idea on how to raise the remaining 4,000 dollars.

Hayden was laying down in his room, hands crossed behind his head, staring up at his ceiling, and listening to Pandora. He was trying to think of ideas that would raise the four grand they still needed. The usual ideas had already run through his head, bake sale, silent auctions, dodgeball tournament, and the list went on. He knew that these ideas would eventually get Tristan out, but he was trying to think of a way that would get him out sooner rather than later. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his phone alerting him to a text message.

Looking over and seeing that the screen was lit up, he reached over to the nightstand and picked it up. He smiled when he saw that it was a text from Ashley, though it didn't stay on his face for long. It soon descended into a disappointed scowl, not with Ashley but with himself. Even with everything that has happened in the past month, he hasn't been able to spend a lot of time with Ashley. He knew that she understood, she told him at regionals. It still didn't stop him from feeling bad.

It took him a moment before it hit him like a 10-ton slab, they had nothing to do today. The project was done and over with, he had no wrestling, no homework, they didn't even have to worry about court. They were free all day. He sat up instantly and pressed call, holding it up to his ear and waiting for Ashley to pick up.

" _Well hello to you too."_ Ashley laughed through the phone.

"Hey Ashley, I got a question for you?" Hayden asked, his voice filled with hope.

" _Okay, what is it?"_ Ashley asked back.

"Well seeing as we haven't had a lot time together lately, I was wondering if you wanted to go out today?" Hayden asked, unable to contain the joy in his voice.

" _Hayden you know that I don't mind we haven't had a lot of time lately. We've been very busy."_ Ashley explained, her voice light and understanding.

"I know, I know, but still I just want to spend some time with you, so want to go out?" Hayden asked again.

" _Hmm, let me just check my schedule."_ Ashley responded; the sound of pages flipping was heard in the background.

"Oh, right how could I forget that you have a busy schedule." Hayden answered sarcastically, before letting out a small laugh.

" _You know what, I can move some stuff around. What time will you be here?"_ Ashley answered back, her voice sounding like it was no big deal.

Hayden shot up out of bed and pumped his fist in the air. He knew she was just joking around with him, but it didn't stop him from feeling good. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was one in the afternoon. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with her today, but also needed to get ready and come up with a few ideas.

"I'll be over by 2:30, I'll text you when I'm leaving." Hayden answered excitedly.

" _Eager to get over here I see. Alright, by 2:30, I await your arrival good sir."_ Ashley answered, her voice turning regal and proper at the end.

"See you soon." Hayden replied.

He hung up and went to get a fresh set of clothes and jumped in the shower, the entire time trying to think of what they could do all day. As the hot water ran over his body a few ideas came to mind. Smiling to himself, he washed the soap off, turned the water off, and stepped out to dry off. Heading back to his room with a towel around his waist, Hayden opened his closet to determine what outfit he should wear for his date with Ashley. Combing through the his clothes a smile grew in the corners of his mouth as he picked out a long white sleeved shirt that had a small red cross on the right side and on the back the same red cross only larger, with two Gryphons surrounding it, two smaller black crosses towards the bottom, black lines framing everything, and at the very bottom the words _' The pursuit of Truth & Victory'_ displayed boldly. He went with a dark blue pair of jeans and his best shoes, a pair a spotless white Adidas.

Approving of his outfit, he grabbed a pair of underwear and socks before throwing everything on. Brushing his teeth and putting on some deodorant, before checking himself over in the mirror one last time. Satisfied he grabbed his phone and saw that it was 2 in the afternoon, plenty of time to get to Ashley's. He messaged her that he was on his way and walked down the stairs. Just as he was about to grab his keys, he heard a small knock on the wall behind him. Hayden turned around and saw his dad standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen.

"Where ya off to son?" Sebastian asked

"To pick Ashley up, I'm going to spend the day with her." Hayden responded.

Things between Hayden and his dad had been better recently. Sebastian had been a tidal wave of unwavering support for Hayden and his friends. Hayden found it a little odd but was grateful all the same.

"Well now that sounds like something the two of you need. With everything that is going on, I'm sure you two good use a break." His dad responded.

"You have no idea." Hayden laughed in response.

Tense silence filled the space between them. Hayden could tell that his dad wanted to say something, but was holding back. Taking a deep breath, Hayden figured it was important to his dad if he was stopping him now.

"Alright dad, what is it?" Hayden asked gently.

He could see his dad's eyes widen and his eyebrows raise up. His dad gave a look that broadcast that he had been found out and pushed his way through the doorframe of the kitchen.

"I just wanted to say, how proud I am of you son. The way that you have handled everything has been nothing short of phenomenal." His dad said with a big smile on his face.

Hayden couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face. He knew that his dad was proud of him, but it was different to hear it all the same.

"Thank you, dad, that means a lot." Hayden answered.

"Alright, well I won't keep you from your girl any longer. Go have fun Hayden." His dad waved him off.

"I will dad, I'll be back late tonight." Hayden responded as he went out the door.

Hayden got into his WRX and took off down the road, a feeling in his chest swelling from his dad's words. His smile only grew as he neared Ashley's house. He rolled down the windows and took a hit off his vape and blew it out the window, still smiling as he pulled up to Ashley's house to see her sitting on the front steps.

His mouth parted slightly as he took in what she was wearing. Dark blue jeans, white Converse shoes, a beautiful dark red long sleeve shirt, a white vest, and the necklace he got her for Christmas. Her hair was flowing freely vs the tight braid she usually wore it in, and Hayden decided that then and there that he liked it much better that way. Before he could regain his thoughts, she was already at the door to his car and getting in.

She laughed at his stunned expression and gently closed his mouth. Hayden shook his head out of embarrassment, turning slightly red. Ashley laughed even more before buckling herself in. Hayden took another hit of his vape before putting the car in gear and pulling off down the road. When Ashley laughed even more, he turned to look at her, confusion written on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"You look like a human fog machine with that thing." She responded pointing at his device.

Hayden looked down at his mod and for the first time ever thought of how it must look sometimes. He laughed with her as he pulled up to a stop sign.

"So, what did you have planned for us today?" Ashley asked.

"Well I figured we could start off with a light meal, walk around downtown and visit the shops. Get dinner later on, see a movie and I guess see what time it after that and go from there." Hayden replied.

"You managed to plan all that in just an hour and a half? I'm impressed." Ashley smiled at him.

"Just thought of some stuff that might be fun is all." Hayden replied.

"Well I approve. So where to for lunch?" Ashley asked.

"Well I was thinking The Cove for lunch." Hayden answered.

"Sounds good, take us there and be quick about it. I want to feel the power this thing has." Ashley responded, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Okay, just remember you asked." Hayden replied, evil smile adorning his face.

He turned off the city roads and got on the on ramp, he made sure that no one was behind him before slowing down to a complete stop. He revved the engine smiled at Ashley, who suddenly looked less sure of herself, and floored it, taking off like a rocket.

"Wait, Hayden I changed my mind!" Ashley screamed as she was pushed back into her seat.

They pulled into the parking lot of The Cove, Hayden laughing like mad, and Ashley looking prepared to kill him. She smacked his arms several times before getting out of the car.

"You ass!" She shouted at him.

"Oh, come on, you said you wanted a ride in my car, and you told me you wanted to feel the power of it." Hayden responded in kind, still laughing.

"I also said I changed my mind." Ashley grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Oh sorry, must not have heard that part." Hayden said cheekily, shrugging his shoulders.

Ashley turned her head and blanked him. Hayden shook his head and went over to give her a hug. He figured he wasn't in the doghouse yet since she didn't push him away. He kissed the top of her head and patted her back.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Tell you what next time I'll obey the speed limit." Hayden reassured her.

"Well I didn't say I didn't like it." Ashley whispered, smile returning to her face.

"Just a little unprepared this time." Ashley remarked.

"I'll keep that in mind. Now let's get in there I'm hungry." Hayden smiled at her.

"Couldn't agree more." Ashley smiled back.

* * *

 _(Later that night)_

The entire day had been utterly amazing, lunch was delicious, they found a few odd Knick-Knacks in the shops downtown. Hayden got a little black dragon statue with piercing green eyes, and Ashley found a charm bracelet that had a small axe and shield charm on it. Dinner was spectacular, they ate a restaurant called The Edge, and afterwards went and saw the live action remake of Mulan.

"What do you want to do now?" Hayden asked Ashley

Looking down at his watch he saw that it was only eight in the evening and he really didn't want the night to be done with yet. When he looked back to Ashley, he noticed that she had a slight blush to her face, curious he pressed on.

"What is that for?" He asked, referring to her blush.

"I have an idea." Ashley whispered.

"Well by all means tell me." Hayden said happily.

"Well we have to go back to my house." Ashley explained.

"No problem, let's go." Hayden said excitedly.

He grabbed hold of her hand and raced off to his car. He decided to spare her this time and not take off like a rocket down the highway. The entire way back to her house though, Hayden could tell Ashley was nervous, she kept playing with her hair, her leg was jumping up and down, and she kept fiddling with her fingers. Pulling into her driveway he noticed that there were no other cars in the driveway. Shrugging it off, thinking that her parents were just out like they were, he got out and opened Ashley's door.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"No problem, now what was it that you wanted to do?" He asked again.

They walked and talked all the way up to her front door, and just as Ashley unlocked the front door she spun around and faced Hayden.

"This." She whispered to him.

She crashed her lips to his and opened the door at the same time. She dragged him through the door, before pushing him against, closing the door in the process. Hayden did not have any time to react and by the time he realized what was happening, Ashley had stolen his breath.

Breaking the kiss, which he really didn't want to do, Hayden gasped out as Ashley started to assault his neck with kisses. Sucking in as much air as he could Hayden gently grasped Ashley's face and brought up to meet his gaze.

"All you had to do was ask." He managed to get out before she started her assault on his lips again.

"Do you want to finish what we started, all those weeks ago?" She asked as she broke away.

"Yes." Hayden growled out.

He watched as Ashley shivered at his tone, in one move he grabbed the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Hayden proceeded to begin his own assault on Ashley with his lips, kissing his way up and down her jaw, briefly stopping at her lips before starting over again. He walked them up the stairs to her room, before laying her on the bed. Hayden effectively covered her body with his, running his hands up and down her body, Ashley started to moan. The darkness of the room setting a mood that neither one could have set on their own, this was something raw, natural, and true.

"More, Hayden, please more." Ashley gasped out.

"Only if you are sure." He whispered in her ear.

Ashley could only nod in return. The next thing she felt were Hayden's fingers gliding underneath her shirt, leaving white hot trails along her skin as he inched his way toward her chest. Ashley could feel that Hayden was more than enjoying the moment and started to grind her hips into his, stealing a few moans from the boy above her.

"Evil." He growled into her ear.

"You love it." She whispered back, and ground her hips into his again.

Hayden moaned again before he tentatively grasped one of Ashley's breast. The sudden sensation of feeling Hayden's hand on her covered mound only made Ashley want to tear her clothes off all the more.

"Do you want more?" Hayden asked gently.

She could tell by the way he was asking that it did not matter to him if they continued or not, and that just made Ashley want to go on even more.

"Please." She begged him.

Fulfilling her request, Hayden slipped his hand beneath her bra and gently squeezed the warm, soft mound of flesh that filled his grasp. Ashley arched her chest into Hayden and let out a guttural moan.

"Oh, fuck Hayden!" She exclaimed.

Feeling bolder, Hayden proceeded to squeeze her breast just a bit harder, which elicited a deeper moan from Ashley, the likes of which Hayden had never heard before. Grinding her hips harder and harder into Hayden, Ashley's gasps and moans started to become shorter and sharper.

"Oh, Hayden." She gasped out.

"Tell me what you want Ashley." Hayden whispered into her ear.

"Don't stop, please don't stop." She answered him, her hands clutching at his shirt.

"Wasn't planning on it." Hayden whispered, as he bucked his hips into her.

Hayden's sudden movement broke something in Ashley as a wave of euphoria clouded her mind. She let out a high-pitched wail and praised Hayden's name over and over. It was several moments before her mind came back to her, she opened her eyes and despite the room being dark, she could see Hayden's sparkling green eyes through the blackness.

"I love you Hayden." She whispered to him, moving her hand from his back to cup his cheek.

She could feel Hayden's shock, but to her it felt right. She did love him, with everything that he had done for her, everything that he was to her. She loved him.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

It was so faint, she almost didn't hear it, but it was there. He said it back, and it felt as though her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"I love you Ashley Hofferson. You've stuck by my side through everything this year, helped me through my friends getting beaten and sent to jail, pulled me from the brink of darkness, lifted my own spirit to heights I didn't know were possible. You are everything that I need and for some reason you deemed me worthy of it. I don't know how to repay you for everything that you have given me, but I promise to try." Hayden told her, staring into her blue eyes and her soul.

Ashley could feel her eyes welling up with tears, it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard, and she could feel herself falling harder for Hayden.

"I didn't give you anything you didn't deserve. You deserve so much Hayden, you don't have to repay me for anything Hayden. Just be yourself, and that will be more than enough for me." Ashley whispered back.

Hayden's lips brushed against hers. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Hayden. The kiss went on for what felt like ages, neither one wanting to break it, though the need for air forced them to end it. Hayden looked up at his watch and noticed that it was starting to get late. He sighed before taking her legs and unwinding them from his waist, placed them on the bed.

"I should get going before your parents get back." He resigned.

"You…don't have to go." Ashley answered.

Hayden gave her a look that asked her to explain.

"My parents, might have left for the weekend." She answered nervously.

"I don't know Ashley; your parents trust me, and I don't want to break that." He said, though his tone told Ashley that he really wanted to stay.

"We can set an alarm and you can leave in the middle of the night if it makes you feel better." Ashley suggested.

"I just, don't want you to leave…yet." She admitted.

Hayden smiled down at her, his own heart thumping against his chest.

"If it means that much to you, I will stay for a while." He answered.

He laid down next to Ashley and wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him. It was then that Ashley realized that Hayden was still…bothered by their time from before.

"Oh gods, Hayden why didn't you say anything?" She gasped out feeling him through their jeans.

"Because it doesn't matter. I wanted to make you happy, and I did. Don't worry about me." He told her.

"But…" She tried to get out.

"No buts. I will be fine Ashley, really. Right now, I just want to lay here with you in my arms." Hayden told her gently.

Relenting, Ashley relaxed and sunk into Hayden's embrace. She had to admit it did feel quite nice. Letting out a contented sigh she allowed her eyes to close, but not before making a promise to Hayden.

"Alright you win, but I will get you back, and I won't be hearing anything against it." She said, poking him in the chest.

"That sounds like a promise and a threat. But okay Ashley, I agree." He said into her hair.

It wasn't long before they both fell asleep in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully for the first time in ages. With the weeks that they have had, this little escape is exactly what both of them needed to prepare them for what was to come.

* * *

 **A/N: See wasn't that nice, a little forgiveness between Hayden and his, and a wonderful day spent between two new lovers. What more could you all ask for, just some nice Hiccstrid feels. :D See you all next time, and it's back to our regularly scheduled drama. Don't forget to leave a review. Peace.**


	42. Fundraising

**A/N: Alright so this is a shorter chapter, like really short. Sorry, I just had a bit of trouble trying to think of where to go next after the last chapter. But I got there, so they still have to get Tristan out and start throwing some ideas out and about. Let's see what they came up with. Also with this chapter it becomes the longest story I have ever written and a couple of chapters ago it became the longest in terms of word count, insane.**

 **CB73- IT was nice for them to be themselves and not have to think about their situation, and enjoy being a couple. New boundaries were pushed and heartfelt moment was shared. How sweet. But now it is back to reality, unfortunately.**

 **Back to our regularly scheduled drama. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Oh! I got the three dvd pack of the HTTYD movies! I am going to marathon them all!**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my fiancée, less than four months now.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sadly**

* * *

 _Monday, March 2_ _nd_ _, 2020_

The weekend was just the thing that Hayden and Ashley needed. A night spent together in each other's arms had them relaxed, at ease, and allowed their minds to clear. Hayden did catch a knowing smirk from his dad when he got home on Sunday, but nothing else was said. He was grateful for that.

Now though, with their minds clear, they were able to think about the task at hand. Getting Tristan out of jail. Maria had texted them over the weekend, stating that another 500 dollars had been donated to get Tristan out. Bringing the total to 1500 dollars. Hayden still couldn't believe the out pouring of support for Tristan, and the best thing about this was that even though a large number of students had donated to the cause, not even one third of the school had donated so they still had a lot of students to reach out to without asking more from those who had already given. The only problem was coming up with an idea that would get them the remaining 3500 in a speedy manner without chasing away students.

When Hayden had gotten home on Sunday, he started to research a number of different fund-raising ideas. He found a website that listed off a number of different ideas and running some numbers he found a few ideas that would get them the money in no time. Pulling into the parking lot he saw the entire gang standing around Maria's car. He found a spot that was relatively close and put his car in park. Turning it off and grabbing his bag he stepped out into the crisp March morning and made his way to the group.

He was delighted to see Maria laughing at something that the twins had done, judging by the way Trevor was wobbling back and worth, and Rebecca looking smug as ever. He guessed that Trevor had been hit over the head with some object. Shaking his head and grinning at their antics he walked up to Ashley who was shaking her head but laughing along with everyone else.

"Hey sweetie." Hayden greeted Ashley as he kissed her cheek.

"Well good morning to you as well." Ashley greeted in return, smiling at him.

"I'm surprised that the two of you don't have diabetes with how sweet you are towards one another." Heather joked.

"Heather!" Ashley gasped out jokingly.

"Don't get me wrong, it is nice to see." Heather followed up.

Everyone smiled and laughed before turning to greet each other. The eventual topic of Tristan and raising the money to get him out came up and everyone looked to each other.

"Well we said that we would all come up with some ideas to raise the money, what did you all come up with?" Ashley asked.

"OH! Pick us, please pick us! We came up with a great idea!" Trevor exclaimed, raising his and Rebecca's hand.

"I know I'm going to regret this but okay, what did you guys come up with?" Heather asked.

"Obstacle course!" They both exclaimed.

The entire group gave both twins a deadpanned stare, the twins though seemed oblivious to the group.

"And how would that help us raise the money needed?" Hayden asked, unamused.

"Well we haven't gotten to that point yet, but we would get to see some awesome wipeouts!" Rebecca explained.

Everyone just looked at each other before pointedly ignoring the twins.

"Does anyone else have any ideas?" Maria asked.

"Hey what was wrong with our idea?" The twins asked, their voices a little hurt at the rejection.

"We need money, not some spectacle for you two to watch as people hurt themselves." Hayden explained.

"Well why can't we do both?" The twins asked, not convinced that their idea wasn't good.

"Because how long would it take to set up, how much would it set us back to build, how much would you charge someone to run through it, what would be their incentive to run through it?" Heather listed off.

"We would figure it out." Trevor said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay we are moving on before I seriously get pissed off. Now I have a few ideas on what we could do to raise the money." Hayden said, voice growing in irritation.

"Alright then, oh wise one. Serenade us with your master plan." Trevor mocked him.

Hayden had to take a deep breath and close his eyes. He knew the twins could be real buffoons at times, but they genuinely meant well. It was just this time it had to deal with his best friend and him being in jail, so Hayden was in no mood to joke around.

"Well we could sell cookies, like the girl scouts do, design T-shirts, sell discount cards, candles, or popcorn buckets." He listed off.

"I think that the T-shirts would be the best. Simply because, I think that students can justify spending 20 bucks on a shirt. Plus, if we sell shirts at 20 dollars apiece, we would only have to sell 175 to get the remaining 3500." Hayden explained.

"Not a bad idea Hayden." Ashley smiled at him

"Only question is what would the shirt design be? I can understand it being something themed for getting Tristan out, but we should think of something that students could wear for a long time. After all this is done." Heather put in.

"Well, why shouldn't it be themed toward getting him out." Maria spoke up.

"Think about it, whoever comes to get a shirt is 100% behind helping us, and they would have a lifelong memory, in the form of this shirt, that reminds them of something they did back in High school. Reminds them of something really good that they did, helped get an innocent man out of jail." Maria continued.

Everyone in the group had turned to listen to her. Giving her their full attention, they all gave it some thought and slowly they started to nod their heads in approval. Even the twins.

"Well that sure beats our idea." Trevor admitted, as he looked to his sister.

"Right, all ours would have done is get a few people hurt and get us some laughs. I don't think the jail accepts laughs as payment." Rebecca also conceded.

Everyone just shook their heads at the twin's sudden turn around, they were prone to sudden changes like that. It was assuming some days. Today though it was just irritating. Hayden then turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"Alright so what do you say by the end of the day we all come up with designs for the shirt and the one that gets voted on the most will be the design." He suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement before heading off to class. Once again as they went about their day, students came up wanting to pledge support for their fellow student. Everyone in the group had told the kids that they were putting together a fundraiser and they could help out when it was ready. A few kids still donated money, which was of course given to Maria. By the end of the day they had ended up with 200 more dollars. Bringing their grand total to 1700 so far.

When they all met in the parking lot Maria was once again shedding tears as she looked down at the money. Each dollar meant they were that much closer to getting Tristan out, but even with him out, she wouldn't be allowed to see him with the no contact order in place.

"Hey, it will be okay Maria." Hayden assured her.

"How? Even after we get him out, I won't be able to see him." Maria sobbed.

"Shhh, one problem at a time. Let's just get him out of jail and then start working on getting the order dropped. Won't you feel better once he's out?" Hayden asked.

Maria nodded her head but couldn't vocalize a response. Hayden signaled everyone to gather around Maria and envelop her in a hug. It lasted several moments before everyone backed away.

"Feel better?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, I do. Thank you all so much. I know I've been an emotional wreck lately. Sorry." Maria apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. This is what friends do for one another." Ashley responded.

Maria smiled at everyone before wiping her eyes and pulling out her phone. Showing everyone her design for the t-shirts. It was simple yet got the message across, there was a fist with a broken handcuff on the back punching through a wall. On the front in big bold letters was _Free Tristan!_ With a wall being busted open. Everyone looked at it before looking to each other and nodding. It was perfect and just what they needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Not a bad design, and just what they needed to get the money. Students keep showing that they are willing to support them so it shouldn't be hard to sell the necessary number of shirts. see you all next time, don't forget to leave a review. Peace.**


	43. Hurdle

**A/N: Sorry about the late update guys. Got real busy last week and just didn't have time. On the bright side it gave me more time to think of this chapter, so here we go, second court appearance and after the rough start last time how will this one go?**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- :)**

 **CB73- Nobody get to be happy, they just get to be a little less worried. momentum is building but how long will it last.**

 **Leave a review guys I love reading them. Don't forget about the poll on my page and check out my other stories while you are there.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, everyday is a day closer.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sadly**

* * *

 _Monday, March 2_ _nd_ _, 2020_

Everyone was on edge today; it was the second court appearance for Tristan. They weren't sure what was going to happen today, when they had visited Tristan on Friday, everyone expect Maria, he told them that it was a status hearing. He explained that it is exactly what it sounds like, check on how the case is progressing and possibly introduce some new evidence. Tristan told them all that his lawyer was very excited as they had discovered something that might get the No Contact Order lifted.

That had everyone's hopes up but after the last court date, they learned not to get their hopes too high. They were however able to show Tristan the shirts that they had designed, the order of shirts had arrived last Thursday, and everyone was excited to wear them in court.

When the group had arrived at the school this morning, sporting their new shirts, everyone who had been at court the last time instantly wanted one. Just like Maria had predicted when they were ordering the shirts, the students loved the idea of having a memory of the fact that they helped a fellow student. They managed to sell 75 throughout the day, before they had to leave for the courthouse.

* * *

 _(Berk County Court House, Court room 7)_

Taking their places behind the defendants table again, sporting their ' _Free Tristan!'_ T-shirts. A crowd of students behind them, sporting the shirt as well, showing their support for Tristan.

Hayden was sitting next to Maria with Ashley on his other side. He sat resolute, not giving any emotion away, he just stared ahead looking at the judge's chair, waiting. Steven's dad was once again in court, sitting right behind the plaintiff's deskwaiting for his son and lawyer to come in. They didn't have to wait long as both doors on each side of the room opened up and in walked both boys, wrapped in chains and escorted by deputies. Maria's voiced hitched when she saw Tristan, she made to get up but what held back when Hayden grabbed her wrist. She looked over to him and saw him slightly shaking his head.

"The No Contact Order is still in place, he can't talk to you, reach for you, he can't do anything, or he will get a new charge, and all this will be for nothing." Hayden whispered to her, though his voice was stern and filled with warning.

Maria snapped her head back and forth between Tristan and Hayden before she let it fall and sat back down. Hayden wrapped an arm around her trying to comfort her, it worked, sort of. Tristan smiled at the group but said nothing, knowing that if he said anything it could be seen as him breaking the No Contact Order. Steven on the other looked ready to explode, harshly whispering to his lawyer and his father, making gestures that made it clear that he was talking about their group. The lawyer and his father looked over before they nodded and turned back just in time to see Judge Mala walk into the room.

"All rise." The bailiff announced.

The room rose and stood at attention and waited for the judge to give the order to sit. Judge Mala placed a short stack of papers on the desk in front of her and looked out at the court room, her steely gaze forcing anyone who made eye contact to cringe away.

"Please be seated." She ordered, her tone commanding respect.

Everyone sat down with the exception of Steven's father who quickly made his way out of the room while pulling out his cell phone. The action garnered the attention of everyone in the room but didn't stop the hearing from taking place. Just as Judge Mala was about to start the hearing Steven's lawyer stood up and pointed over to Tristan.

"Your honor before we begin, I have to ask why the defendant has not been charged with breaking the No Contact Order. The person the order states that he is not to be in contact with is clearly here in the room today and I demand that he be charged, and his bail revoked." The lawyer demanded.

"First off don't every cut me off when I am about to speak again." Mala scolded the lawyer.

"My apologies your Honor. I was simply trying to uphold your ruling." The lawyer responded humbly.

"Secondly, I believe I told you last time that flattery would get you nowhere."

The lawyer looked to bite back his response and gave a short nod. Mala looked over to the defense and seemed to wait for their response.

"We are ready to begin whenever you are, your Honor." The man said respectfully.

Judge Mala eyed the man for a moment before calling the session to order.

"Now then, this is a status hearing and from what I have been told the defense has something to introduce." Mala announced.

"Yes we do your Honor, but before we get to that, in response to the plaintiff's concern as to why my client has not been charged for breaking the No Contact Order, if counsel would recall, under Marsy's law the victim of a crime is allowed to be notified of any and all court room proceedings and is allowed to attend said proceedings. So, under law my client is safe as it is the victim's right to be here." The man explained.

"Right you are, now, what evidence do you have to introduce?" Judge Mala asked.

"As a matter of fact, your Honor it has to do with the No Contact Order. We would request that the order be lifted as we believe that this evidence can prove that my client was not the one who assaulted Maria." The man proclaimed.

"I am intrigued, and I do hate to be kept waiting with bated breath so present this evidence." Mala said curtly.

"Yes, while there is no question that Maria's DNA was found on both clients body, WHERE it was found on my client does not match the story that he could have hurt her." He explained.

The entire court roomed gasped, at the revelation, and try as they might Hayden, Maria, Ashley, and the rest of the group and student body felt hope rising in their bodies. The lawyer pulled out a series of papers and approached the Judge's bench and placed them gently on the bench.

"You can read from this medical report that Maria's blood was found on the _inside_ of my client's hands. On his palms, wrist, inside of his fingers, the inside of his forearms. Showing that he cradled her in his arms, trying to comfort her. Proof that he did not assault her, where as the plaintiff had Maria's blood and skin found in the wounds on his knuckles, showing that he did assault her." The man said happily.

The room gasped and held their breath as the lawyer finished his explanation. Steven's lawyer was sent into a panic as he shifted through the papers on his desk. Steven looked ready to explode and the crowd behind Tristan looked ready to lose their collective minds and start cheering. Sensing this Judge Mala slammed her gavel down three times.

"Order in the court." Mala said sternly.

Everyone calmed, not wanting to upset the Judge and be thrown out of the room. Just as everyone calmed down, Steven's father walked through the door and quickly sat down behind his son. He started to whisper into the lawyer's ear who in turn looked around at the crowd of students and noticed all of their matching t-shirts. Nodding to the man the lawyer stood up bringing a few papers with him and faced Judge Mala.

"Despite the defenses' efforts to clear their clients name, the same medical report shows that my client's DNA was found on the knuckles of your client, so he clearly assaulted my client." The man sneered.

"Then place a No Contact Order between your client and mine." The defense shot back.

"Gentleman, I will not have you arguing back and forth in my court room. You can have this discussion on your own time."

"Of course, your Honor. My other point is that I have just learned of some troubling news that has been taking place on the school grounds. It would appear that the defenses' friends have been holding an illegal fundraiser on school property." The sleezy lawyer exclaimed as if he was disgusted.

"How is that illegal, they aren't forcing anyone to buy the shirts, the students are well aware of what the funds are going to, and they made everything themselves, they haven't used any school resources at all." The defense argued.

"School policy states that only school sanctioned fundraising events can be held on school grounds. This is a private affair being held on school property and must be stopped, the funds should also be turned over to the school as it is fruit of the poisonous tree, your Honor." The man explained smugly.

Now it was Ashley and Maria's turn to hold Hayden down. The boy nearly flew out of his seat at the man before the girls managed to grab a hold of him.

"Don't give them any more ammo Hayden." Ashley whispered in his ear.

Growling, but finally sitting down Hayden agreed. He was not about to let all of their hard work to free Tristan go to waste.

"While I fail to see what that has to do with this case, I do see what you are saying consul. Any fundraising that is held on school ground by the Defense's friends is here by forbidden, however I will not demand that any funds that have been made be turned over to the school. Furthermore, in light of this new evidence I will lift the No Contact Order against the defendant and Maria…if he can pay the bail." Mala proclaimed.

Hayden was able to take a sigh of relief, but the good feeling was washed away when he got Steven staring at him with an evil smile. Scowling back Hayden turned back to the judge who had called the hearing to an end. Hayden stood and tried to call out to Tristan, but the escorts had hurried him out of the room. Sighing he turned to see Maria smiling just a little. The No Contact Order would be lifted, but only after they paid the bail, and now they had to find a new place to sell their shirts since they couldn't do it at the school anymore. Filing out of the court room Hayden started to think about how they would overcome this latest hurdle.

* * *

 **A/N: So their fundraising got them some unwanted attention and an unexpected consequence. How will they overcome this Hurdle and get Tristan out. See you all next time, be sure to leave a review, as you can see I read them all. Peace.**


	44. Believe in You

**A/N: We finally get to see the toll that the past number of weeks have had on poor Hayden here, and he gets support from someone that surprises everyone.**

 **WinterBreath0602- You are very kind, thank you for your encouraging words. If you think I hate Snotlout (Which I do) then you don't even want to know how I feel about Eret (The amount of rage I feel toward him would make the sun look cold)**

 **CB73- Everyone needs to watch out for everyone. The legal system is the most intense game of tennis ever and nobody plays fair. Steven's dad shows that he has connections, and is more than capable of throwing a wrench in everyone's plan.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, I love reading them as you can see. Don't forget about my other stories or the poll.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I love you a little more everyday.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...Sadly**

* * *

 _Saturday, March 7_ _th_ _, 2020_

Hayden was sat in his room staring up at the ceiling, listening to some music, and trying to figure out how they were going to sell the remaining shirts. Hayden was upset with himself that he hadn't thought of a solution, usually he had a quick answer to his/their problems but not this time. He couldn't figure out why, for some reason he just couldn't get his mind to work. Whenever he tried to think of a solution his mind just, shut down and he would be left staring at his ceiling, just like now.

Sighing in frustration, he glanced over at the clock and seeing that it was only nine in the morning, he figured that a hot shower could help get his mind working again. Grabbing a pair of shorts and large fitting t-shirt, he turned on the water and allowed the steam to fill his lungs and the mirrors to fog. It felt calming and gave him hope that afterwards he would be able to find a way to sell the remaining shirts.

He stayed in the shower for half an hour and didn't do much more than let the water bead off his neck and back. Instead of coming up with a solution for their fundraising problem he kept thinking about the Judge's decision and how everyone had reacted to it. Of course, everyone was happy to hear that the No Contact Order was going to be lifted once they paid Tristan's bail. Maria was the happiest he had seen her ever since this entire ordeal started, the girls had taken Maria out last night to keep her good spirits up. He was grateful for his girlfriend and his friends for keeping Maria company.

As he turned the water off, dried off, and changed into his new clothes Hayden made his way downstairs and into the kitchen to grab something to eat. So deep in thought, Hayden didn't even realize his dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper. Sebastian looked up from his paper at the sound of shuffling in the kitchen to see his son. He smiled and allowed his chest to fill with pride, the way his son was handling the entire situation with the court was nothing short of a miracle. His son remained calm, collected, kept his emotions in check, most of the time. It still made him proud of his boy.

Sebastian was just about to greet Hayden when he realized that there was something bothering his son. The way his son's eyes were vacant and looked lost in thought, placing down the newspaper he cleared his throat which managed to get his son's attention.

"Oh, hi dad, didn't see you there." Hayden greeted his dad.

"With the way you walked in here, I'm not sure you have noticed if I was doing back flips." Sebastian joked.

"I was really that out of it?" Hayden asked, his brow furrowing deeper in thought.

"Yes, you were. Come and sit-down son you look like you have something on your mind." Sebastian offered as he pushed out one of the chairs.

Quirking his eyebrow, Hayden stayed put for just a moment too long as Sebastian thought his offer would be refused.

"Unless of course you have something going on." Sebastian added.

Shaking his head to get out of the trance Hayden took the offer and sat down in the chair next to his dad. Hayden didn't know what to do next, his dad has never asked him to sit down and talk before. This was new territory.

"Sorry dad, it's just…you've never asked me to sit down and talk about something if it looked like I was bothered." Hayden said calmly.

It wasn't meant to be a dig or insult at his dad, just a fact. They had never sat down like this before and it was weird. Sebastian gave a deep sigh, his son was right, they had never sat down and talked like this before.

"I know we haven't, and I'm sorry for that. There have been plenty of chances in the past that we could have and should have talked. It's mostly my fault, I knew you were struggling before and I just didn't know what to say." Sebastian admitted.

Hayden's eyes widened as he heard his dad's confession. He couldn't recall a time when his dad had apologized for anything. The fact that he was apologizing to him, and apologizing for the lack of communication, it was shocking to say the least.

"Not all your fault, I probably could have mentioned I needed to speak with you." Hayden replied, trying to take some of the blame.

"But as a father, as a dad, I should have known without you having to say anything. So, tell me son, what is on your mind?" Sebastian asked

Smiling briefly, Hayden took a deep breath as he tried to gather his thoughts. He tried to figure out what was on his mind but that was the entire problem. He didn't have anything on his mind.

"That is just it, I don't have anything on my mind and that is the problem. I'm trying to think of a solution to this whole fundraising debacle but every time I try my mind goes blank, like it is trying to get me thinking about something else." Hayden began.

"Well you have been very busy as of late, is there anything that you feel like you have forgotten about?" Sebastian asked.

Hayden went quiet as he tried to think if there was anything that he hadn't had time for recently. He has only had time for Maria and court, so try as he might nothing was coming to mind.

"Gah, no nothing comes to mind and it is starting to piss me off." Hayden sighed.

"Well let's go down a possible list shall we, I don't think it would be anything to do with Ashley. You have been spending more time with her lately. I believe I heard you mention that Maria is doing better, you said Tristan was managing." Sebastian listed off.

"How is your wrestling team doing?" Sebastian asked after a moment.

The moment the question left his mouth, Hayden's body stiffened, and his eyes went wide, a feeling of loss, heartbreak, and soul crushing reality set in for Hayden. With everything that has been going on Hayden has not had time to fully process that his wrestling career was over. A sport that had captured his imagination, a sport where he had poured everything that he was into it, spent countless hours practicing, countless hours on the road, many days and night cutting weight, the sport that had reconnected him with his best friend. It was all over.

He didn't know how long he sat there, staring at the table, tears welling in his eyes. He didn't even hear his mountain of a father slide his chair closer and nearly missed him placing an arm around his shoulder. Hayden slowly and silently felt his body shake with sobs.

"It's okay son, it's okay." Sebastian said comfortingly.

"It's over dad, it's over." Hayden whispered between sobs.

"I know how much wrestling meant to you." Sebastian whispered.

The flood of emotions that flowed through Hayden's mind threatened to almost drown him. Finally having time to process that he would longer be able to wrestle, coupled with all the court issues and hurdles that he had been having to jump over, he finally let everything out.

"It's not just that dad, it's everything. Every time we gain a little ground in the court case, they put an hurdle in front of us, they tried to separate Maria from Tristan, now they are making it almost impossible to raise the money to bail Tristan out. I'm supposed to be the one that can fix this, but I can't think of anything. I feel like I'm failing and I-I-I." Hayden started to stutter.

Sebastian wrapped his massive arms around his son and pulled him into a tight embrace. The man has never seen his son break down like this before, it was unsettling if he was being honest, but he knew one thing and that this was his chance to be there for his son, his chance at redemption for all the times he wasn't there before.

"Ssssh, it's okay son, it's okay. I know that it seems hopeless right now, that the world is stacked against you. But I know you son, you are a fighter, there is nothing that you can't do if you put your mind to it. You are the strongest and smartest person I know; you have friends that are willing to fight tooth and nail with you to free your friend. You aren't failing son, you are just up against the ropes and it's time to fight back, fight back like hell, and when you feel like you can't fight anymore, don't be afraid to call for back up, you have friends that will fight side by side with you. You can do it my son; I believe in you." Sebastian told his son proudly.

Hayden didn't know what to say, he was staring up at his dad, eyes twinkling admiration, warm feeling filling his chest, tears in his eyes, and a smile slowly creeping up on his face. Before Hayden could respond to his dad's heartfelt talk a small knock on the doorframe of the kitchen got their attention. Turning their heads Hayden and his dad were greeted to the sight Ashley standing there, her eyes shining with welled up tears from the heartfelt speech that Sebastian gave his son. She crossed the room and sat down next to Hayden and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"We all believe in you Hayden." She said quietly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Hayden nodded, and pulled away from his dad, he wiped his eyes and looked at two of the most important people in his life.

"Thank you, both of you. Now while I'm am glad that you are here sweetie, but what are you doing here?" Hayden asked his girlfriend.

"I texted you that I was on my way with some great news." Ashley said excitedly.

Hayden sniffled and wiped his eyes again as he tried to get ahold of his emotions. After a few moments he motioned for Ashley to keep going. She smiled, grabbed both of his hands, and looked him square in the eyes.

"We found a way to sell the remaining shirts." She said happily.

* * *

 **A/N: Massive support from Hayden's dad, something that he has been lacking for a very long time, and in comes Ashley to complete the feel good moment saying they found a way to sell the remaining shirts and prove that his friends are fighting just as hard as he is. See you all next week, don't forget to leave a review. Peace.**


	45. Release

**A/N: So last chapter I don't know if it was made clear or if it is just something that I have always seen the difference in terms. Last chapter Hayden got support from his DAD, and that to me makes it all the more powerful. Anyone can be a Father, but it is moments like that where a Father becomes a Dad. I guess to me having a Dad will always mean more than having a Father. Sorry if that is confusing but to me there is a massive difference and I was trying to show that. Any way onto this chapter, we saw Hayden let his emotions go last chapter and be surrounded by loved ones, now it is time for someone who has been a bit of a background character the last little bit hope you all enjoy.**

 **CB73- A much needed release of pent up emotions, and a moment between two people that was a long time coming. It's moments like those that can make or break a person and with the help of others Hayden was able to push on. Now it's time for someone else to receive the same support.**

 **Anonymous Noob the 2nd- Of course, updating is one of my favorite things to do.**

 **WinterBreath0602- I know what you mean, hard to imagine some of these moments happening when I have the Dark Hiccstrid story on my profile. Thanks for the vibes and thanks for the review.**

 **Alright guys so I feel like I should also mention this since I'm sure some of you will confused as to why I'm posting on a Sunday at 4 in the morning. For the remainder of the year I will be on the graveyard shift at my job and to put it frankly it gets very boring, so to fill the time I shall update when I can. So you guys might be getting more than one update a week from now on. Lucky you ;p. As always thanks for the reviews, don't be afraid to leave one as you can see I read them all and don't forget to vote on my poll.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I love you and can't wait to see you tomorrow.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...Sadly**

* * *

 _Saturday_ , _March 14_ _th_ _, 2020_

"Hayden if you don't stop pacing you are going to wear down the grass." Ashley teased her boyfriend.

Hayden stopped his pacing around the picnic shelter and looked back to see a trail starting to form. He tucked his head down between his shoulders and let out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

"Everything will be fine, you'll see. You know how high school kids are, they never show up on time." Ashley assured him.

Hayden nodded his head as he looked into the picnic area. Ashley had come to him a week ago and happily explained to him in his moment of need that they had found a way to sell the remaining t-shirts. They had managed to reserve a picnic shelter at the local park and had sent out a massive Facebook invite, stating that they would be throwing a party/fundraiser. All the parents had eagerly agreed to help their kids throw the event and offered to cook and decorate the shelter.

When Ashley had told Hayden, she thought that he was going to break out into song and dance with how happy he looked. Now though he had a worried look plastered across his face, a look that he adorned far too often now a days. Ashley got up from her seat and walked over to him, gently taking his hand in hers, and using her other hand to cup his cheek and turn his head toward her.

"It will be fine, more than enough people said they would show up. We just have to give them time." Ashley told him again.

Hayden nodded his head but remained silent, Ashley gave a rueful smile and gently kissed him. When she felt him kiss her back she held the kiss for a few moments before pulling away and looking into his piercing green eyes.

"It's okay Hayden, you've brought us this far, let us bring it home." She whispered to him.

Hayden's eyes widened for a moment before they returned to normal size. He smiled at her at and brought her into a tight hug. She returned the gesture easily and waited until he broke the hold, before giving a swift, yet light punch to his arm.

"Now I don't want to see Mr. Worry Wart come back, you hear." She told him in a stern voice, pointing her finger at him, but the smile on her face betrayed any actual threat.

"Yes ma'am." Hayden laughed in response.

"Will you two just fuck and get it over with already?" Rebecca's teasing, yet slightly annoyed voice cut through the air.

With the moment broken Hayden and Ashley looked over to Rebecca, who was lazily sipping from her soda can like she hadn't just said anything. Hayden and Ashley were both blushing red, both from embarrassment. All the parents were looking at the couple now which only increased their embarrassment, especially with Ashley's and Hayden's parents glancing between the two.

"Something you need to tell us son?" Sebastian teased his son.

"Yes Ashley, something you need to tell us?" Colton asked his daughter, though in a much more serious tone.

"This can't be happening." Hayden and Ashley muttered at the same time.

"Oh will you two stop it." Both Valerie and Natasha chided their husbands.

"Oh fine ruin my fun." Sebastian laughed.

"I'm being serious." Colton told his wife.

"Oh please, like you don't remember being young and in love. Besides it's none of our business." Natasha responded in a tone that told her husband to drop it.

Muttering under his breath, the man did drop the issue which Ashley was forever grateful for. She did not want to have that talk with her dad, letting out a sigh of relief she turned to glare at Rebecca who was just smiling at her.

"I hate you." Ashley muttered.

"No you don't." Rebecca replied back, same cheeky tone as before.

"And where were you guys?" Ashley asked Heather and Maria.

"Don't look at us." Maria replied.

"I'm with Rebecca on this one." Heather chimed in.

Mouth dropping open, Ashley huffed and crossed her arms before pointedly turning away from them. She swore under her breath, when she heard the girls laughing.

"I thought you were my friends." Ashley muttered.

"We are, and this is what friends do." Maria giggled.

"What is it that friends do?" A voice come from behind the group.

Everyone turned to look and see who the voice came from, to be met with the beaming smile of Hayden's friend Freddy. Hayden sighed out in relief and went to greet his friend.

"Hey man thanks for coming." Hayden said, expressing his gratitude.

"Of course, wouldn't have missed this for the world. Now what is it that friends do for each other?" He asked the group, still smiling.

Before Hayden could deflect the question, Trevor came barreling through and placed an arm around Freddy.

"We were just saying that friends are always there to help each other out in their time of need. And to mercilessly tease them when an opportunity arises, such as teasing the number one couple here about the sexual tension that is just radiating off them." Trevor explained, holding nothing back.

"Damnit, are you telling me I missed out a chance to tease Hayden?" Freddy asked, slightly disheartened.

"Sadly yes, but I'm sure there will be more chances in the future." Trevor joyfully explained.

"Good, I'm counting on it." Freddy responded, smiling at Hayden and Ashley.

The couple sighed out in exasperation. Accepting that this would more than likely become a regular occurrence, Hayden guided Freddy inside the shelter and pointed out all the food and games they had scattered around and the table where the t-shirts were laid out. Not needing to be told twice Freddy dived into the food, after he bought a shirt, and told Hayden that the entire team would be showing up in about an hour. Hayden smiled at the news and nodded his head in approval.

"Look! Here comes more people!" Trevor shouted out with glee.

Everyone turned to see car after car pull in, each carrying at least four people who all were eager to show their support. They were all greeted by the group and their parents, no one had bothered to ask if the people showing up were going to buy a shirt or not, because everyone that showed up made their intentions to support the group known and bought the shirts.

As the day pressed on, some people left as they had other plans but were soon replaced by new comers who were just as eager to support the group of friends. Hayden watched as everyone that showed up played games, ate some food, even asked them how Tristan was doing, and if they could help at all. Hayden felt a rush of relief flow through him, so many people wanted to help and it just went to show that his dad and Ashley were right. He didn't have to fight alone, there were plenty of others that would gladly fight with and for him.

As the number of shirts started to dwindle, everyone began to see the end in sight. Tristan would soon be free and back amongst them. Maria had been behind the table almost all day and began to get anxious once there were only a handful of shirts left. Her leg started to bounce up and down which caused the table she was sitting at to rattle slightly. Hearing and seeing this Ashley went over to the girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, why don't you go get some food. I'll watch the table for a bit." Ashley smiled at her.

"Oh, no thanks. I can't leave now, we are so close, we only have a handful left, and it means that Tristan will be out soon, and I can finally hold him in my arms again, and and and and…" She started to ramble.

Ashley could see the emotions bubbling to the surface on her friends face. Quickly she enveloped her in a hug and stood her up. She motioned for Heather to come over, and watch the table. She was there in an instant and Ashley guided her friend out behind the shelter. Once they were out of view Ashley felt the front of shirt start to grow damp, and it was then she realized that Maria was crying.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ashley asked softly.

"He's finally going to get out. I'll finally be able to see him again. It's been so long." Maria sobbed.

Ashley tightened her hug and rubbed Maria's back in comforting circles. They all were feeling the effects of Tristan being in jail. None though, were feeling it like Hayden, and even he wasn't feeling it like Maria was.

"We all want him to get out, and we'll get there. We don't have long to go so buck up and get your tears out now, can't have the reunion marred by tears now can we." Ashley said lightly as she smiled down at her friend.

Maria laughed and silently nodded. She pulled back from Ashley and wiped her eyes, giving Ashley the thumbs up that she was good to go they returned to the shelter. Only to see a tense stand-off between Hayden and someone else that was blocked from their view by a pillar. Moving into the shelter Ashley instantly took a step in front of Maria when she realized that it was Steven's dad who Hayden was squaring off with.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Ashley spat out.

"He was just leaving." Hayden growled out.

"I was doing no such thing." The man sneered.

"I'm allowed to be here, it is a public place and public event." He argued.

"Wrong on both accounts asshole, we reserved this shelter and as such anything that we do here is private. We aren't on school grounds and we already checked, we are allowed to have our little fundraiser here. So get lost." Ashley demanded.

"Stay out of this girl." Steven's dad barked.

"If you ever talk to her like that again…" Hayden started but was cut off by his father stepping in between the two.

"Leave now, or we will call the police and make you." Sebastian demanded.

Seeing the much larger Sebastian now, Steven's dad realized that his plan was busted and started to turn away. Instead of heading out of the shelter he made a run for the table that held the funds that they had made from the t-shirt sales. Just as he grabbed the metal box he was tackled to the ground and held by a very pissed off Hayden, who was digging his knees into the man's thighs while pinning his arms to the ground.

"Big mistake." Hayden whispered in the man's ear, his voice devoid of any emotion.

In a flash of activity, the cops were called and took Steven's dad away, who was cursing and trying to plead his case. His pleas though were instantly shot when a number of students came forward showing that they had recorded the entire encounter on their phones. Finally when he was taken away and everything had calmed down Maria noticed one crucial thing was missing from the table.

"Hey guys, where are the rest of the t-shirts?" She asked, looking around as if they were hidden.

"We sold them all." Her mother told her gently as she brought Maria into a hug.

"We…sold them all." Maria repeated.

The implications were not lost on anybody, least of all Maria, who openly started to weep into her mother's arms. The cathartic release was felt through everyone that was standing in the shelter. All the hurdles, all the trials, had led to this moment. The moment when they all knew that Tristan would be set free.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, a real, tangible victory for everyone especially Maria. Next chapter I think you all can guess what will happen, it's time to say hi to an old friend :)**


	46. HomeComing

**A/N: What more is there to say about this chapter? Everyone strap in and get ready there is someone who wants to say hi, he's been gone for a while but now he is back. I tried something a little different this time and told this chapter mainly from Maria's POV, going through all the little emotions and thoughts that are running through her mind. Hope you all like it, and to those of you who are in the United States, I hope you all had a wonderful and safe 4th of July. I almost burnt someone's house down so it can't get much worse than that right? Sorry, I'm rambling, on with the chapter!**

 **WinterBreath0602- Yeah Steven's dad didn't have that planned out real well did he? But he got some well over due justice. Thank you for the kind words and good vibes to you as well.**

 **CB73- Oh the amount of money that they would have had in that box, he would get charged with Grand Theft in my state. So yeah he not only screwed himself but probably his son as well. Time to welcome Tristan home.**

 **No Account- Nice to see you are back, glad you are enjoying what I have done so far.**

 **Alright guys so here you are another chapter inside of a week, you all are so lucky. Honestly though we are in the home stretch for this story. I don't have an exact number of how many chapters are left but just know that the end is nigh. Thanks for the reviews, I love reading them.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I love you so very much, less than three months now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Sadly**

* * *

 _Monday, March 16_ _th_ _, 2020_

Over a month, it had been over a month since that fateful day in the cafeteria, when in the midst of a welcome back party for Maria, Tristan had been arrested. It had hit Maria just how long it had been as she exited the bank, envelope of cash in hand. She had wanted to get Tristan out on Saturday when they sold the remaining shirts but the banks weren't open on the weekend and she couldn't pull that kind of money out without going inside.

Now though with the entire five grand, she could get her beloved out of that horrid place. She didn't care that she was missing school today, nothing would keep her from seeing this through. She did feel slightly guilty that she had come here without her friends though, they had agreed to come after school but Maria couldn't wait that long. So as she got into her car and headed for the Berk County Jail, her phone started to erupt with a series of texts and phone calls.

As she pulled into the parking lot, her phone still lighting up, she wanted to wait to answer them until she was parked and safe. She didn't feel like being a cover girl for being on the phone while driving. Looking down she saw that the incoming call was from Hayden, taking a deep breath she answered the phone, waiting for the tirade of questions and endless worry.

"Hello." Maria answered calmly.

" _Maria! Finally I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning. We were all worried when you didn't show up and didn't answer any texts or calls. Where are you?"_ Hayden asked, his voice sounding relieved once she answered.

"I couldn't wait any longer Hayden. I'm walking into the Berk County Jail, about to pay Tristan's bond." Maria answered firmly.

There was a moment of silence that she knew was Hayden processing what she had just told him. She braced herself, and her ears for an outburst that only Hayden could give her, but the longer she waited for his response the longer he stayed silent. Worried that she had just made her friend mad she went to say goodbye when Hayden's voice broke the silence.

"Ten minutes, we will be there." Hayden told her, his voice calm and soothing.

Maria didn't know what else she was expecting, she shouldn't have been surprised at Hayden's instant support and promise to be there. She started to nod her head but had to remind herself that he couldn't see her.

"Okay." She whispered.

She could hear a flurry of distant voices on the other end of the line, she could only assume that it was Hayden talking to their friends. They both said goodbye and Maria made the slow trek up the stairs and into the lobby. With it being Monday morning there was a lot more foot traffic in the lobby then the previous times they had been there. She didn't put too much thought into it and got in line and waited for her turn to speak at the front desk.

After about ten minutes she was finally at the desk and had to muster up all her courage to speak clearly and to the point. There were a few people in front of her who were impatient and when they tried to take their frustrations out on the desk worker, they had them escorted out of the building.

"How can I help you?" The desk worker asked.

"I'm here to pay a cash only bond." Maria replied easily.

"Okay, you will have to go down to booking. Just go through the metal detector and hang a left. Get on the elevator and go down to the ground floor, pick up the white phone at the window and a booking tech will be with you shortly." The worker replied politely.

Maria thanked the worker and followed the worker's directions and soon enough found her way into a small room with a window and white phone just like the man said. There were a few people in front of her who appeared to be dropping off a few things for people they knew were in jail. She waited until it was her turn and picked up the phone, it rang a few times when a booking tech came to the other side of the glass window and picked up the other phone.

"How can I help you?" The worker asked.

"I'm here to pay a cash bond for Tristan Fury." Maria answered.

"Okay do you have the money with you?" The worker asked again.

"Yes, I do." Maria asked as she gestured to the envelope she was holding.

"Okay just put it in the tray and I will go run money." The worker replied.

The worker pushed on a small tray on their side and sure enough the other end popped out on Maria's. She looked down at the envelope and stared at it, she and all of her friends had worked so hard to get this money, they almost had it stolen from them, and now she was about to give it away. It was hard, it worried her that between here and the desk, the money could get lost and they would have to start all over again.

"It's going to be okay, nothing will happen to the money. Trust me." The worker told her calmly, seeing that Maria was clearly worried.

Nodding her head in agreement, Maria slowly placed the envelope in the tray and pushed it back to the worker. The worker nodded and told her to wait a few moments as she went and counted the money and ran the paper work. Maria nodded and went to sit down on one of the chairs that were in the small room. As she waited, her nerves started to act up again as worst case scenarios played through her mind. What if they had miscounted and were short on the money, what if they had revoked his bond, what if his bond got raised?" All these questions and more ran through her mind as she sat in the room waiting for the Booking tech to come back to the window.

Lost her thoughts, Maria jumped when she heard a tap on the glass window. She looked up and saw the Booking tech standing there and waving her over. She dreaded the short walk from her chair to the phone. She almost wished that the Booking tech didn't come back, it allowed her to believe that everything was going smoothly and that there were no problems. The fact that the Tech was gone for a short amount of time made her think that something was wrong.

Tentatively she picked up the phone and waited to hear the bad news she had played up in her mind.

"Alright, looks like everything is set to go. You kind of caught us at a busy time though, so we won't be able to get him down right away, but I can tell you that he will be out of here by noon." The Booking tech said kindly.

Maria was stunned into silence at hearing the news. Up until now, nothing had been set in stone. They were all planning and hoping to get Tristan out, but now hearing an actual person who had the means of getting Tristan out, say that he was going to get out, it allowed for the realization to wash over her that it was finally happening. Unable to answer Maria just nodded and watched as the Booking tech placed a receipt for the bond in the tray and slid it towards her. Maria took the receipt and listened as the Booking tech explained to her that she would have to wait back up in the lobby or wait for Tristan to call her. It was a no brainer for Maria, she opted to stay, and she thanked the worker and hung up the phone.

Slowly she made her way back to the elevator, all the while looking down at the receipt. This little piece of paper told her that Tristan would be getting out, there were no more holes to jump through, no more obstacles to overcome, he would be getting out and she would be there to greet him.

Stepping off the elevator she made her way back to the lobby and saw Hayden, Ashley, Heather, and the twins all walking through the doors. She smiled at them and held the receipt up for them to see. They all crowded around and took in what the paper signified, they formed a massive group hug, with Maria at the center and started to laugh excitedly.

"Let's move over to the chairs." Ashley suggested, motioning around them to show that they were taking up the majority of the walking space.

Everyone agreed and swiftly moved over to the chairs. Once they were sat down Maria turned to Hayden who was already looking at her.

"I'm sorry for coming here on my own, I just…I just couldn't wait any longer." Maria admitted sadly.

"Oh, you big dummy. I'm not mad, no one is, we get why you wanted to come early. You just should have told us is all." Hayden replied gently.

Maria nodded and went onto explain everything that had happened since she had arrived. Everyone listened with laser like focus, and hung on Maria's every word. Once she was finished, they all looked at their watches to see that it was only nine in the morning.

"Well we have at least three hours. What do you all want to do?" Hayden asked.

"I'm going to call my parents and let them know what is going on." Maria stated as she pulled out her phone.

"Yeah, probably a good idea before the school calls them and they freak out." Heather agreed.

"Well, I forgot to eat breakfast and am starving. Anyone else want anything?" Ashley asked.

Everyone's hand went up and Ashley could only laugh. Of course a bunch of high school students were going to be hungry. They all gave Ashley some cash and waved her bye as she left. Hayden made to get up and go with her until Ashley spun and around quirked an eyebrow at him while placing a hand on her hip.

"And where do you think you are going mister?" She asked, with as much sass as possible.

"Um…going with girlfriend to get food for everyone?" Hayden responded, a little confused.

"Oh no you don't. You are going to stay here with Maria." She told him firmly, yet playfully.

Hayden's eye's widened, and as he went to counter Ashley's argument, said girl placed her hand over his mouth, which caused any argument to die on his tongue. She stepped closer to him and with a gentle smile she reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

"You both deserve to be here. In case he gets out early, it should be you two that are here. More than anybody." Ashley explained.

It took Hayden a moment to process what she was telling him, but he nodded his head and smiled at her in return. He gently pulled her hand away from his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on her lips and placed his forehead against hers.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too. Now get back in that chair and hurry up and wait!" She told him gleefully.

"I'll wait as fast as I can." He replied back.

Shaking her head laughing Ashley headed out the door. Hayden turned back and went to go sit by Maria, who was talking softly with Heather and Rebecca. He smiled and took his seat next to her. Now all they had to do was wait.

* * *

 _(12:30 p.m.)_

As the minutes ticked by Maria started to get more and more anxious. The entire group did their best to try and calm her down but it seemed like nothing was working. Finally having waited long enough Maria stood and started to make her way back to the elevator. Seeing this Hayden quickly and gently grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She quickly wheeled around and glared at Hayden.

"Let me go Hayden, I have to see if something went wrong." She said curtly.

"This isn't going to help anything Maria. We can't make the process go any faster." Hayden tried to explain.

"I can't just sit here!" Maria shouted back.

"Maria please calm down, everything will be okay, they told you he would get out and he will. They wouldn't lie to you, I don't like the idea of waiting any longer than you do. But we have to play this game just for a bit longer okay?" Hayden said with a smile.

"A game, well I want to play." An amused voice came from behind them.

Everyone froze at the sound of the voice. A voice they hadn't heard in person for so very long. Hayden peered around Maria and only smiled at the person who was standing behind her. He looked up at Maria, whose eyes were wide with shock and just the tiniest amount of fear. She looked down at Hayden and asked the question with her eyes. Hayden nodded and slowly turned her around.

Maria gasped out in joy, tears sprung from her eyes as she saw Tristan standing just a few feet before her. He gave her a knowing and rueful smile, clearly understanding the pain that she had gone through the past month. He opened his arms and waited for her to make the move. Snapping out of her trance Maria ran into Tristan's arms and nearly knocked him over. Tristan merely laughed at eagerness and sunk into the embrace as he wrapped his arms like a protective cocoon around her.

"I missed you, so much." He whispered to her as he kissed the top of her head.

Maria silently cried into his clothes as she was finally able to accept that he was free. Feeling his arms around her drove the point home that he was back, she had him back. The group of friends looked on at the couple and everyone could only smile as they felt their hearts warm up at the sight. With their group whole again, finally things were starting to brighten up.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally things are starting to look up. Tristan is out and now they can focus on getting reunited and beating this court case. See you all next time and be sure to leave a review. Peace.**


	47. Double Date

**A/N: Dang this chapter got long, started at home, finished at work, posting at work. The things you can get done when you work the graveyard shift. Anyways some more fluffy goodness this chapter, plus a little insight to how the cases for Tristan and Maria and progressing. Also I'm a warn you guys now, lemon field ahead. It's been a while seen I have written one so apologies if it is not the greatest.**

 **No Account- A reunion that was a long time coming, I had a lot of fun writing the last chapter and this one too, we get to see them act like normal Teenagers without the burden of having to deal with problems they should have to.**

 **CB73- I think there are quite a few things in store for them in the future. But for now let them act like the teenagers they should be and allow them to forget, if only for a moment.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, as I said last chapter the end is nigh, I want to say that we will reach 50 chapters but it could be less. I know how short that is but I feel everything coming to end.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I choose the date in this chapter for a reason, I thought it would make you smile. I love you.**

 **Disclaimer: Even if I did own anything I wouldn't know what to do with it.**

* * *

 _Saturday, April 11_ _th_ _, 2020_

It has been a little over four weeks since Tristan got of jail and everyone was still over the moon about it. When he had walked into school the next day, the hallways erupted in thunderous cheer and chants of his name. Students had come up and pledged any and all help that they could provide to him, Tristan of course told them it wasn't necessary but eventually accepted when he saw how many students were lining up to talk to him.

Maria had been 100% glued to his side, Hayden wasn't sure she would even go home at night, opting to just follow Tristan to his home and stay with him. This behavior however was noticed by the twins who promptly started to tease Maria about it, but Maria would just shrug her shoulders, smile, and give Tristan a tight hug.

Nobody had heard any news of when the next court date would be set, but they were all hoping that it would be soon. Everyone wants the entire case to be done before they graduate so they can get on with their lives and prepare for the next stage of their life.

As Hayden sits in his room going through some emails from schools he had applied to, a text comes through on his phone. Flipping it open to see that it was Ashley, declaring that she was coming over. He laughed and typed back a quick response and closed he laptop, there wasn't anything else for him to do right as far as schools go. He got up and made his way over to this bed, pulled out his phone and waited for Ashley to arrive.

He didn't have to wait long as he soon heard a car door shutting, followed shortly by the front door to his house opening and shutting. He heard Ashley greet his parents and begin to make her way up the stairs, he could hear her giggle as she got to his door. He smiled as he figured she was going to try and scare him. When she jumped through the door to find him grinning at her and showing he knew she was here all along, her face fell into a mock pout.

"Awwww!" Ashley exclaimed as she made her way into Hayden's room.

"Did I spoil your fun?" Hayden teased.

"Yes." Ashley replied shortly, still feigning being put off.

She made her way over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, pointedly keeping her back to Hayden, keeping the scene going. Rolling his eyes Hayden propped himself up and scooted his way behind her and brought her into an embrace, which she gladly sunk into.

"Alright tell you what, next time you come over I will play dumb and let you have your fun." Hayden offered as he stroked her hair, earning him satisfied mewls from his girlfriend.

"Good, I like having fun." Ashley moaned out as Hayden found a particularly nice spot on her head.

"All though it might help, if next time you don't announce to your prey that you are coming." Hayden whispered to her.

Ashley laughed and swatted at Hayden's leg before turning around in his grasp to face him. She kissed him properly before leaning back and getting a good look at him. He was clearly still in his sleeping attire and hadn't even brushed his teeth if his breath was anything to go by.

"So what are you up to lazy butt?" Ashley asked him playfully.

"Lazy butt?" Hayden smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, lazy butt. Still in your PJ's, haven't even brushed your teeth, have you even been out of bed yet?" She asked.

"For your information, yes I have been. I went over to my desk to check my emails about schools I have applied to." He answered proudly.

"Oh, good for you, you walked two feet to your desk." Ashley clapped sarcastically.

"Hey it was a difficult two feet." Hayden remarked with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ashley just shook her head before she looked down at her phone, seeing that it was 11:30 in the morning she turned back to him ready to ask him what his plans were. When Hayden's phone went off they both looked over to it and both wondered who it could be.

"It's Tristan." Hayden replied as he leaned back into Ashley's embrace.

"Asking what I'm doing later today." He followed up.

"He must be a mind reader because I was about to ask you the same thing." Ashley smiled at him.

"What do you know, I'm a popular guy today." Hayden remarked.

"Don't let it get to your head." Ashley teased back.

"Too late." Hayden smiled.

"Speaking of Tristan though, how is he doing? I haven't heard much from him since he got out." Ashley asked.

"I think he is doing okay, hasn't told me much either to be honest. I think he talks to Maria a lot though, which is fine, if he has stuff he needs to talk about I'm glad he is talking about it. We both know what happens if you don't." Hayden answered as he squeezed Ashley a little tighter.

Ashley nodded in response, knowing all to well what Hayden meant. She took a deep breath and looked down at Hayden as a thought wiggled its way to the front of her mind.

"Hey ask him if he and Maria are free later tonight, we could do a double date." Ashley suggested.

She watched as the idea made its way through Hayden's mind before he smiled up at her, kissed her cheek, and typed out the question on his phone. He sent it and waited silently for his brother's response. They didn't have to wait long before they got a response.

"Looks like they are free all day." Hayden replied.

"Well ask them what time they want to go out?" Ashley followed up.

"So bossy." Hayden teased.

"Don't you forget it." Ashley whispered suggestively in Hayden's ear.

She didn't miss the chill that ran through Hayden as he sent out the text message. When he turned to look at her again, the hunger in his eyes sent fire through Ashley's core and she smirked at him and leant in close again.

"You like bossy huh?" She asked softly, lust heavily implied in her tone.

"I think there is a lot you could learn." Hayden gasped out, as Ashley kissed his neck.

"Oh, and who would teach me?" She asked, innocence in her voice, as she continued her minor assault on Hayden's neck.

Hayden went to respond but the sound of his phone ringing broke the tension in the room and forced groans from both teens' throats. Glancing at the phone and seeing that it was Tristan, Hayden went to pick it up.

"We will finish this later." Hayden growled into Ashley's ear.

This time it was Hayden's turn to watch as a chill racked through Ashley's body. He answered the phone and after a short conversation it was agreed that they would all meet at 1:00 and spend the day getting lunch and walking all over downtown. Putting the phone down Hayden glanced at the time to see that it was finally noon. Getting up from the bed he went over to grab some new clothes. He set them out on the bed before taking his shirt off and throwing it in the hamper. The small gasp in the room reminded him that he was not alone. Turning around he noticed the slight blush that was working its way up her neck and to her cheeks. He could see the sly smirk adoring her face and sent one to her in return.

"See something you like?" Hayden teased her

"You have no idea." Ashley quipped back.

A small chuckle left Hayden's throat as he struck a pose in front of her, Ashley quickly held up her phone and captured the shot. The action got both of them laughing at their antics, as his laughter died down Hayden turned to walk to the shower when Ashley stopped him.

"Wait." She almost whispered out.

Hayden turned to face her but felt two arms grab hold of him and turn him back around. Slightly confused he went to ask Ashley what was going on when he felt her fingers ghosting along his shoulder blade. The action itself felt pleasant enough and caused Hayden to drop his head and moan. He was so caught up that he almost missed Ashley's question.

"When did you get this?" She asked softly.

It took Hayden a moment for him to figure out what she was talking about. He lifted his head back up and looked over his shoulder to see Ashley gently tracing the outlines. There were times when he forgot that he even had it but now that he saw someone else admiring it brought yet another memory forward.

"I got it not long after Maria got attacked, only my parents and teammates know about it. I suppose you do too." Hayden explained.

Ashley listened with pique interest. The tattoo was of Viking origin, a Viking shield with intricate runes lining the border of it, shaded a deep red with black detailing, two swords making an X were behind the shield, simple gold hilts, and dragon head pommels adorning the swords.

"It is supposed to represent being a Guardian, a protector, give me strength." Hayden explained, before she could ask.

"Though I kind of failed at that." Hayden remarked self-deprecatingly.

Before he could react, Hayden felt a fist connect with his side. Yelping in surprise and pain, he turned around to see Ashley glaring at him.

"What was that for?" Hayden asked as he rubbed his side.

"I thought we went over this a long time ago. It wasn't your fault." Ashley said sternly, her brow furrowing.

"I know it wasn't." Hayden replied.

"Clearly you don't or you wouldn't have said it. I have said before Hayden, you did everything you could have in order to protect Maria. Don't believe me, who went running to her side when they found out she was hurt? Who stayed by her side until she woke up? Who comforted her when Tristan got taken away? Who got Tristan out of Jail?" Ashley asked getting more and more animated as she went.

Hayden's throat had tightened up on him as he looked into Ashley's very determined eyes. He swallowed and went to answer but found that his own words eluded him. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer, Ashley decided to push Hayden in the right direction.

"You Hayden, you did all of those things. If that is not a protector or Guardian does, than I don't know what those are anymore. You did more than enough, it's time to start realizing that." Ashley answered for him.

Hayden closed his eyes, and nodded his head. She was right, he knew she was, he just had to get it through his own head.

"I know you are right. I didn't mean to get like that, it just kind of happened. I'm sorry." Hayden replied, his voice just above a whisper.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Just remember that you have done good things for those you care about. You've been my own protector and guardian for so long, let someone be yours." Ashley answered softly.

Hayden looked up at her and gave a small smile, nodded his head and turned to go take a shower. Ashley turned around, confident that she had gotten through to her knucklehead of a boyfriend when she felt two arms grab her and quickly turn her around, before she could protest she felt Hayden's lips press softly against her own and melted right into the kiss. She wasn't sure how long it lasted but it was still too short for her liking as Hayden broke away.

"As long as it's you." He whispered to her as he walked out of the room.

Once she regained her senses Ashley chased after Hayden down the hall to the bathroom and was about to burst in when she found the door locked.

"Hey!" Ashley shouted in protest.

"No free shows today. You will have to wait." Hayden laughed through the door.

"Oh please, I was following you so I could kick your butt." Ashley fired back, trying and failing to hide the embarrassment in her voice once she realized what she had just tried to do.

"Whatever you say sweetie." Hayden laughed.

Growling Ashley turned and stomped her way back into the room, to wait for her smartass of a boyfriend.

* * *

 _(1:20 pm)_

"I wonder what is taking them so long?" Tristan asked as he looked around for Hayden's car and took a drink from his water bottle.

"Probably just spending some quality time together." Maria answered like it was nothing.

Tristan started to sputter and cough at Maria's insinuation, which Maria just laughed at. Once Tristan caught his breath. He glared over at Maria who just laughed harder.

"Not funny." Tristan muttered.

"Yes it is, and I don't see why you are so embarrassed, we have been spending some quality time together lately." Maria responded in a dreamy voice, and cuddled into Tristan's side.

"Yeah, I know." Tristan responded as he wrapped an arm around Maria and kissed the top of her head.

A car pulling in to the lot caught their eye and when they looked up, both noticed that it was Hayden's car. Smiling at each other they waved to the car and watched as it pulled in beside their own car. Ashley was the first to get out to get out, smug grin on her face as she sauntered over to the couple. Hayden was next to get out and he was looking quiet flustered as the redness on his neck and cheeks let others know that he was clearly blushing. As he got closer Tristan caught a glimpse of Hayden's neck and noticed a small red spot on it. Snickering as Hayden got closer the boy in question leaned in and whispered to him.

"Not one word." Hayden muttered.

Unable to hold it Tristan laughed uproariously. Hayden groaned and buried his face in his hands meanwhile Ashley looked proud as ever.

"Shall we go in?" Maria gestured to the doors.

Ashley went to grab Hayden's hand and dragged him into the building. Maria and Tristan followed but not before Maria leant up to Tristan.

"Told you quality time." She whispered, which only caused Tristan to laugh more.

Once they were all sat down, it didn't take long for a server to take their drink and food orders. Sat down and settled in Hayden broke the ice after their drinks got delivered.

"So how are things going, we haven't had the chance to ask you guys in a while." Hayden asked them both.

"Things are going good, the trial for my case is set to start in two weeks. Been talking with my lawyer and Maria about it a lot." Tristan replied.

"Same here, the trial for mine starts in two weeks. We have the same law firm so we can just go to meetings together. They keep telling us that we will win, but I'm trying to keep calm about it." Maria replied.

"Fair enough, nice to know that they think you guys can win and I'm glad you guys are doing okay. But now that is out of the way let's move on to lighter topics." Ashley responded. Wanting to keep the mood light.

The food arrived and they all dug in eagerly, bantering back and forth about what they had been up to the past few weeks. Besides getting ready for their respective cases, Tristan and Maria hadn't been up to much, just catching up on lost time from when he was in jail. It wasn't much different for Hayden and Ashley, just checking out schools and trying to get some time together.

Lunch lasted just over an hour and everyone was happy to walk about downtown. They left the restaurant and took the short drive to the downtown area. They spent the majority of the time just window shopping, occasionally going in if the store looked interesting enough. By the time the sun was starting to set they all had several bags with little trinkets and had gotten a light dinner.

"We have to do this more often." Hayden said as he hugged Tristan.

"Without question. Hopefully we have time before the trial starts." Tristan agreed.

"Keep your man in check." Maria teased Ashley.

"Funny, I was about to tell you the same thing." Ashley giggled as the girls hugged each other good bye.

They all got into their perspective cars and headed home. As Hayden pulled up to his house he saw that the house was dark and his parent's car was gone. Quirking and eyebrow he looked over to Ashley who just shrugged her shoulders and got out with him. Walking up to the front door they found it locked, indicating that no one was home. Hayden unlocked the door and went straight to the kitchen, sure enough he found a note left by his mother.

' _Son, your father and I left on a little get away for the weekend. We will be back Monday before you get home from school. Love mom & dad.'_

Smiling at having the house to himself for the weekend, Hayden showed Ashley the note who instantly grew a devilish grin that should not have looked as good as it did on her. Ashley placed the note down on the table and gently made her way closer to Hayden until she was pressed up right against him.

"I believe I was promised that we would pick up where we left off earlier." Ashley whispered into his ear, voice husky and full of want.

* * *

 **(Lemon Start)**

Hayden growled at the tone, even more when she kissed his neck. Allowing her to kiss up and down his neck, Hayden brought his hands up and brought in her closer to his body, and action that earned him a surprised but pleased yelp from Ashley. With his hands coming to rest on her rear, Hayden gave a playful squeeze, testing the waters to see if she would like it or not. The moan that he got from her was more than enough to tell him to continue. He continued to give her playful squeezes which in turn drove her to assault his neck with more kisses. It was maddeningly wonderful, but Hayden wanted more, relinquishing one of his hands from Ashley's rear he brought it up to her head and gently pulled her back far enough for him to deliver a fierce kiss of his own. Heated, filled with want, and desire, they each parted their mouths and allowed the other's tongue to dance with the other.

Neither was certain how long the kiss lasted, all they knew was that when they finally broke apart was that they had the house to themselves and the teasing from earlier had sent their hormones into overdrive. With so much as a word, Hayden scooped Ashley up over his shoulders and carried her up the stairs to his room. Gently placing her down on the bed Hayden was over her in an instant. Kissing her like she was the only source of oxygen left, both sets of hands started to roam, mapping and getting to know each other's body.

Their shirts were quickly discarded, thrown somewhere in the dimly lit room. Wasting little time Ashley brought Hayden down to her and began mapping his firm, bare torso with her mouth. The sinful moans that Hayden let loose from his throat only fueled the fire between the two young lovers. When Ashley pulled back for air, Hayden proceeded to give Ashley's upper chest the same treatment. Mapping his way across with his mouth and gently kneading her breasts through her bra, it made Ashley feel like she was on fire and she needed to get out of her clothes. Pushing herself and Hayden up, she reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, letting the fabric fall between them before chucking it off the bed.

Hayden stopped his assault to stare down at Ashley. While he had certainly felt them enough times by now this was the first time he got to see Ashley naked from the waist up.

"Wow." He whispered out as he reached out to cup one of her breasts.

He gently squeezed them and watched as Ashley moaned and threw her head back. Getting a little bolder he started to squeeze one a bit harder while he leant down and placed a kiss on her budding nipple. The reaction was instant as Ashley gasped out and arched her back, bringing her breasts closer to Hayden who was more than willing to provide them with the attention. Running out of breath Hayden came up and looked Ashley in the eyes, seeing desire and love in them he asked a silent question. Did she want to continue? Ashley seeing the question in his eyes, wrapped an arm around his head and brought him in closer.

"Make love to me Hayden." She whispered to him.

Nodding against her Hayden pulled back just enough to start kissing Ashley. She gladly returned the kiss and felt her heart rate spike with excitement as she felt Hayden's hands make their way down her jeans and slowly undo the button and zipper. Shimming out of her jeans, leaving her in just her panties, Ashley brought her hands up to Hayden's jeans and undid them as well, slowly shimming them off his slender waist the both laid on the bed, only one piece of clothing between them.

Tentatively Hayden curled his fingers around the waistband and slowly took them off Ashley. Discarding them to the side he reached down to find her dripping wet, and when his fingers made contact with her, she shuddered at the feeling and only wanted more. Slowly Hayden circled his fingers around her, finding what spots she was more sensitive in, occasionally he would slowly insert one of his fingers to see how she liked it, and after a moment she would start grinding her hips on his hand telling him to continue. This continued for a while, building the tension inside Ashley, all the while she could feel Hayden pressed against the inside of thigh, hot, and throbbing.

Placing her hands on his shoulders Ashley slowly pushed Hayden up enough to where she could hook her fingers into his waistband and slowly started to take them off. Being careful to work it around his erection she slid them as far down as she could and had to wait for Hayden to take them off the rest of the way. Hayden turned to throw his underwear off the side and leaned over to grab something from inside his nightstand, bringing it up into her view she saw that it was a condom. She smiled at his preparedness and nodded her head again, giving him more confirmation. He tore the package open, and slowly rolled the condom on, making sure it was on right, he leant back over Ashley, grabbing hold of himself and lining up with her, he stilled for just a moment as he looked back up in her eyes, giving her a chance to back out. She just nodded her head.

Hayden leant up and slowly kissed her, at the same time easing his way into her. Both groaned out at the new sensation as Hayden slid into her inch by inch until their hips were flush. Stilling as he heard Ashley's breaths become slower and harder, Hayden gave her time to adjust as he could imagine that this was definitely something new for her. He felt her tap his back which brought his gaze back to her, she nodded her head giving him the okay to move. Slowly he brought his hips out and slowly thrusted them back into her, earning moans from both the young lovers. Hayden kept the same pace, thrusting in and out of her, letting her get used to the new sensation and trying not to finish before she did.

Ashley moaned for Hayden to go faster after getting used to the pace and the feeling, Hayden more than happy to oblige picked up the pace which nearly sent Ashley into the throes of a climax. Sensing this Hayden starting thrusting even faster into Ashley, her moans started to become louder and higher as her climax neared.

"Oh fuck, Ashley." Hayden moaned out.

"I'm gonna…" He tried to get out.

"Me too babe, just a little more." Ashley moaned out.

Hayden increased the force of his thrusts which did the trick and snapped something deep inside Ashley. She sucked in her breath before bringing her hand up to her mouth in an effort to stifle her cries of pleasure as her climax overtook her. Feeling Ashley tighten around him was more than enough to bring Hayden to climax, he buried his hips deep into her and stilled as he let waves of pleasure overtake him.

Sweaty, out of breath, and feeling like they had lost the use of their bodies. Contented smiles graced the lips of both new lovers how looked into each other's eyes, and felt as a new, deeper connection formed between them. Hayden leant in and kissed Ashley sweetly as he pulled out of her and disposed of the condom. He grabbed the blankets and threw them over the pair of them as Ashley snuggled in closer to him.

"I love you Ashley." Hayden whispered as his eye lids fell

"I love you too, Hayden." Ashley responded as her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

 **A/N: So that all just happened. Hope you all enjoyed watching them act like teenagers, carefree and just enjoying life. Next chapter, Trial begins, And to those of you who thought I forgot about Hayden's tattoo, I didn't! Leave a review I love reading them. Peace.**


	48. Trial of--

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys but this chapter required a lot of thought and took a couple days to write. It went through a few changes in my head and I must say I am very proud of this chapter, I also find it very ironic that I am writing about a trial when I have trial myself coming up in August, talk about irony right. Anyway hope you all enjoy the first of two trials that are coming your way, and hopefully you don't hate me too much. Like I said this chapter went through a lot of changes.**

 **Mr. Aanonymous- You will have to read and find out ;p**

 **CB73- Well how would you define win?**

 **Buckle up everyone, there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter so read everything carefully. Again guys, the end is near so these next chapters are going to cover a lot of ground, I can't believe that next month I will have been working on this story for a year. Mind blowing.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I love you so very much, and your soft snores are adorable.**

 **Disclaimer: I wouldn't know what to do even if I did own HTTYD.**

* * *

 _Monday, May 4_ _th_ _, 2020_

Hayden, Ashley, Heather, Maria, the twins, and everyone's parents were sat in the court room waiting for the trial to get under way. Tristan's trial was the first between his and Maria's and unfortunately both and been postponed due to motion's that Steven and his lawyers were trying to file. It meant a lot of time spent in court and meeting with lawyers and not a lot of time spent away from everyone, for Tristan and Maria.

Hayden looked around the court room and was happy to see the outpouring of support for Tristan and Maria. He smiled and turned his attention back to the front of the room and due to his close position to the defense's table caught the end of a conversation that Tristan and his lawyer were having.

"You sure about this?" Tristan asked, his voice resigned.

"I believe it is the best option, yes." The lawyer responded calmly.

"I don't like it." Tristan replied.

"I know, but by taking this approach I believe that we will gain favor with the judge and the jury." The lawyer responded again, their voice understanding, yet sympathetic.

Tristan sighed out and nodded, agreeing with the lawyer though looking uncomfortable about it. Hayden frowned at hearing the conversation, last time he had spoken to Tristan about the trial, he sounded so confident that he would win. The way he sounded now, it sounded like something had changed and not for the better. Hayden leaned over to speak with Maria, as she and Tristan had been talking to the same team of lawyers but before he could the doors in front of the court room opened and in walked Steven.

As he had in the past, he glared at the Hayden and his group as he made his way to his seat. The only difference this time around is that instead of being in his red and white jail house stripes, he was dressed in a loose-fitting suit and tie that looked as though it was thrown on him as he was being transported from the jail. He took a seat and started to harshly whisper with his lawyer. Hayden didn't have long to think about it as the doors to the Judges' chambers opened and in walked the commanding figure of Judge Mala.

The bailiff announced for everyone to rise and once they did another door opened and in walked the jury that would decide the fate of the trial. Hayden looked over the 12-person jury and didn't recognize any one of them. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad, but he hoped that Steven didn't know any of them either.

"Please be seated." Judge Mala called out to the room.

Everyone took their seats and waited for the Judge to begin the proceedings. Hayden had to stop his own leg from jumping up and down with nerves, he didn't realize until now how nervous he was about the entire ordeal. It didn't help that he overheard the conversation between Tristan and his lawyer, there were so many things that could go wrong and he was unable to control any of it. He hated it but had to accept it.

"Now then, this trial is scheduled to last just today, as from the amount of evidence that I have looked over, I believe that it is more than sufficient time, and as everyone's time here is valuable I don't see the point in wasting it. Now then we shall begin with opening statements. Prosecution you have to floor." Judge Mala inform with a slam of her Gavel.

The same sleezy lawyer who had tried to undermine both Astrid, Tristan and Maria stood up in a far too cocky manner and sauntered over to the Jury.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, the fact that we are here is a gross injustice, the evidence against the defense is overwhelming that he brutally attacked my client leaving him injured for weeks and forcing him to go through weeks of excruciating rehab. All over a perceived incident, by the end of this trial you will see that this is not a man who was running to the defense of his girlfriend, but a dangerous, cunning, and manipulative man who was out for revenge and is trying to blind you from the truth." The lawyer explained, changing his voice to sound shocked, horrified, and emphasize certain points in his statement as he did his best to shatter Tristan's character.

The lawyer turned away and smirked at Tristan and the defense as he sat back down. Hayden really wanted to smack that smirk off the man's face. Without missing a beat though, Tristan's lawyer sat up and calmly walked over to the jury.

"If there is one thing that I can agree with the prosecution about, it is that the fact we are here today is a gross miscarriage of justice. They would have you believe that my client is a vengeful man, who was looking for the earliest opportunity to enact his own version of street justice on the prosecution's client. When in fact it could not be farther from the truth, my client, is a man who is a mere victim of someone who is trying to make the criminal justice system do the dirty work for them. My client came to the defense of his girlfriend as you will see later, and now because he fought for someone who could not fight for themselves, he sits here, offered up like a lamb to slaughter for doing the right thing. For doing what any man or woman would do for their significant other when they were danger. By the end of this trial you will see that he was acting, not with vengeance or street justice on mind, but he was acting with the will to protect and defend his loved one." Tristan's lawyer finished, voice cool, calm, and just the right amount of sympathy to not be over the top and tug at the jury's heartstrings.

He made his way back to the table all the while giving a sly thumbs up to Tristan, and the massive crowd behind him. Hayden still felt uneasy about the whole situation, the conversation before the trial began playing over in his mind, but he had to trust Tristan's lawyer, he didn't have a choice now.

"Prosecution call your first witness." Judge Mala called out as she jotted some notes down.

"Very well, Prosecution call's the defendant Tristan Fury to the stand." The sleezy lawyer's, far to confident voice call out.

Everyone's head, with the exception of Tristan and his lawyer, snapped over shock evident on their faces. Tristan nodded to his lawyer and stood up, making his way calmly to the stand. Tristan raised his hand and was sworn in before taking a seat and adjusting the microphone so he wouldn't have to stretch to speak into it. He settled back and waited for the lawyer to try and assassinate his story.

"I'll start off simple, Tristan, do you hate my client?" The man asked bluntly.

"Your Honor Objection." Tristan's lawyer stated tiredly, knowing that he would have to say the phrase a lot today and not letting himself get emotional about it.

"Sustained, Consul I know you are smarter than that, first, last, and only warning understand." Judge Mala scolded the lawyer.

Tristan scowled at the man but gave no other indication of his emotions. He knew the man would try and rile him up and he refused to let him succeed.

"Fine, we will try a different approach. Before the night in question had you ever met my client?" The man asked as he walked back to his desk.

"No, I had only heard about him." Tristan responded calmly.

"And from whom and what did you hear about him?" The man asked.

"I heard about him from my girlfriend Maria. At the time I did not know what his name was, just that he had tried to bully Maria into kissing him." Tristan responded as calmly as he could, he still hated thinking about that.

"So, before you even knew my client's name or what he even looked like, you already had a grudge against him." The man tried to jump to conclusions.

"Objection your Honor, calls for speculation." Tristan's lawyer responded.

"It could prove motive your Honor, if this man already hated my client before he even knew him or met him, whose to say that he didn't go out a witch hunt and try to send a message." Steven's lawyer shot back.

Judge Mala's brow furrowed as she thought about the opposing arguments. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath before allowing a neutral expression to fall over her features.

"Overruled, but you are walking on very thin ice consul, I suggest you think very hard about your questions before you ask them." Mala warned the man.

"Please answer the question." She told Tristan as she turned her neutral gaze to him.

Tristan took a deep breath and allowed his emotions to settle, he couldn't afford an outburst or to answer a question too heatedly.

"He was not my favorite person at the time." Tristan answered calmly.

He took delight in the fact that Steven's lawyer looked visibly put off that he didn't shout that he hated the man. Enjoying the small victory on the inside Tristan prepared himself for the next series of questions.

"I would say that is the understatement of the year, broken hand, bruised ribs, black eye, multiple contusions, and being knocked unconscious. Saying that he was your least favorite person seems to be a bit misrepresentation." The lawyer sneered as he listed off Steven's injuries at the hand of Tristan.

"You seem to be forgetting the part where I came up on your client standing over Maria, lying on the ground in a pool of her blood." Tristan answered, his voice gaining an edge.

"But how do you know that my client is the one that attacked her, for all you know he could have scared off the real attacker and was trying to call for help, until you came and beat him unconscious. I think you made a connection in your head that when you saw your battered, bloody, barely conscious girlfriend on the ground that my client had to be the one who attacked her despite the fact that you did not see the attack, had no idea how my client was, but already had built up this idea in your mind that the moment you met him you were going to send a message, a message of 'stay away from my girlfriend' and in the process ruined his life by having him sent to jail." The lawyer accused Tristan.

"That is not…" Tristan tried to get out.

"The prosecution has no more questions for the witness." The man said abruptly, cutting off Tristan.

"Defense your witness." Judge Mala stated after a moment.

The man started shuffling through the mound of papers before pulling out a small stack and a small remote clicker as an overhead screen lowered from the ceiling.

"Your Honor, the defense presents exhibit A." The man said as he pushed a button and pictures of Maria sitting in a hospital bed, bandaged up and in casts displayed itself to the courtroom.

"Tristan tell us what happened that night." The man asked calmly.

Tristan had to pry his eyes away from the screen, every time he thought about her injuries or looked at the photos, it filled him with guilt that he wasn't able to get there sooner.

"We had been out for a walk that night, just enjoying the night. I had to go to the restroom, and we were close enough to the parking lot that I didn't think anything of it, having her walk back to the car. I didn't hear anything since the building I was in was made of brick, I wasn't gone very long. 5 minutes at the most. And when I walked out of the restroom, I could see someone on the ground near my car with someone else standing over them. I rushed over as the worst-case scenario ran through my mind and as I got closer and closer my nightmare became reality. I saw Maria laying on the ground, in a pool of her own blood, with Steven standing over her. I noticed a pocketknife on the ground, covered in blood. No one else was around and I could hear Maria whimpering." Tristan recalled the events of that horrible night.

"At anytime while you were running up on the scene did Steven make any motion or attempt to stop anyone who might have been running away or did, he make any attempt to call for help?" The lawyer asked.

"No, he just stood over her, like a hunter admiring his prey. Only one thought went through my head when I saw Maria on the ground with Steven standing over her, protect Maria. I kicked the pocketknife away, tackled Steven to the ground and stomped on his hand. I looked over at Maria and the looked of utter terror on her face was something I will never forget. I don't remember what all happened next, I just remember Maria gasping out my name, I ran over to her and cradled her in my arms, trying to take care of her. I somehow managed to call the cops and an ambulance. The whole time I was hearing Maria mutter 'why me?' I didn't know how to answer her at the time, I still don't know how to answer that question." Tristan finished, unaware that tears had started to fall down his cheeks.

"Several _broken_ ribs, a punctured lung, a stab wound in her left thigh, a broken right arm, and a mild concussion. Horrendous injuries suffered by this poor girl at the hands of this attack, my client saw her bleeding and barely clinging to consciousness, he rushed to her defense, as anyone would have done, only one other person around, who claims that he tried to call for help, yet phone records show no phone call from him at all that day, where as my client's phone records match up with the call to the police and ambulance. Showing that he was a worried man who would do anything in his power to protect his loved one, wouldn't you do the same thing?" Tristan's lawyer said as he was looking at the jury.

"No more question's your honor." The man stated.

The prosecution didn't have anything else to ask so Judge Mala allowed Tristan to step off the stand and head back to the desk. There was a brief moment of silence as the Judge and both lawyers jotted down notes.

"Defense call your next witness." Judge Mala called out.

Tristan's lawyer shuffled through his papers before pulling out a few pages, he called the doctor who had taken the DNA sample from Tristan and Steven, who just so happened to be the one that treated Maria as well. The woman was sworn in and took the stand as she prepared herself to be bombarded with questions.

"Could you please state your name and profession for the court?" The defense asked calmly.

"My name is Elizabeth Hilde, I'm a doctor at Berk General Hospital." She answered coolly.

"And do you remember the night that Maria Smith was brought in?" The lawyer asked.

"Unfortunately, I do, terrible injuries that poor girl suffered. I was assigned to the team that treated her, as well as tasked with swabbing for DNA in the wounds of Ms. Smith." She answered again.

"Why would you swab for DNA?" The man asked, asking a question for the jury.

"Whenever victims of assault come through, we always swab for DNA, it is part of our policy and procedure." She explained while looking at the jury.

"I see, and what did the DNA swabs show?" The defense asked.

"The DNA results showed that there were traces of DNA from both the defense's and prosecution's client's on Maria's body." She answered calmly.

"You found both sets of DNA on the girl, normally that would be very damning evidence to show that my client had something to do with this assault but that is not the case this time is it Dr. Hilde?" Tristan's lawyer asked.

"You are right, while there was DNA found on Maria's body from both men, it was where we found the DNA that interested us." She responded.

"Please explain?" Tristan's lawyer followed up.

"Well we found Tristan Fury's DNA on the back of Maria's arms, on her back, and found Maria's DNA on the palms and insides of Tristan's fingers, we did not find her DNA on his knuckles or the backs of his hands, or anywhere that would have been used to strike Maria and cause those injuries. We did however find Steven Jorgensen's DNA in Maria's wounds as well as Maria's DNA in the broken skin of his knuckles." She explained.

"And what did those findings tell you?" The lawyer finally asked.

"It tells us that while both client's DNA was found on her body only one of them actually assaulted her." The woman answered, her voice hardening.

"And was my client the one who assaulted Maria?"

"No, he was not." The doctor replied.

"Thank you, no more questions your honor." The defense told the judge and went back to sit down.

"Prosecution your witness." Judge Mala informed after she got done writing down some notes.

Steven's lawyer stood up and began to read over a sheet of paper, while pacing back and forth in front of the witness stand.

"Could you please tell the jury where else you found the defendants DNA?" He asked curtly.

The woman's face scowled as she knew what he was going to get at, she hated the idea and wanted to smack the sneering grin right off his face. But she had to answer his question and with a deep breath she stared back into his eyes.

"The defendants DNA was also found in the wounds of the Steven Jorgensen." She answered back.

"Was anyone else's DNA found on my client? The man asked.

"No." Dr. Hilde answered.

"So, what would that tell you?" Steven's lawyer asked.

"That defendant more than likely gave those injuries to yours." The woman answered, hating that she had to.

"No more questions your honor." Steven's lawyer turned away smirk very evident on his face.

Several moments passed as the Judge, lawyers, and courtroom recorder all jotted down their own notes. After several moments Judge Mala looked at her watch and then back to the lawyers.

"We should have enough time for two more witnesses. Let us proceed gentleman, Defense call your next witness." Mala called out.

"Defense calls Ashley Hofferson."

Ashley calmly stood up from her seat next to Hayden, he gave her a hand a small squeeze and a reassuring smile before she went up. She was sworn in just like everyone else and took her seat, waiting for the bombard of questions.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Ashley, how do you the Tristan?" He asked plainly.

"I've known him since December, he came to our school and being my boyfriend's best friend, he was quickly engrained to our group of friends. We all got to know him pretty well and I know that he would not harm a single hair on Maria's head." Ashley stated confidently.

"Thank you, Ashley, how well do you Steven?" He asked next.

"Objection your Honor." Steven's lawyer called out.

"Overruled, we have been down this path before consul. You may answer the question Ms. Hofferson."

"Too well, I know that he is a creep who does not know how to take no for answer." Ashley spat out.

"Could you please explain?" Tristan's lawyer asked.

"He has tried to ask me out on numerous occasions, after I had told him I was not interested, he then would try to harass me, has held me in place, and even tried to kiss me against my will." Ashley stated with great pride when she saw Steven and his lawyer arguing.

"Thank you, Ashley, no further questions." The lawyer smiled at her as he went back to the desk.

"Prosecution, your witness." Judge Mala.

"No questions for the witness your honor." Steven's lawyer stated.

"Very well then, next witness." Judge Mala called out as Ashley stepped down.

"Defense calls Maria Smith, your honor."

Maria stepped out from her seat and slowly made her way up to the stand, she was sworn in and took her seat, facing everyone. Tristan's lawyer came up and smiled at her, his kind eyes reassuring her that everything would be okay.

"I know you are nervous Maria so I will just ask you two questions okay." He spoke to her softly.

Maria nodded her head and gave a weak smile in return.

"Is the man who assaulted you in this court room today?" He asked loudly.

"Yes, he is." Maria answered back.

"Can you please point him out to us?" He asked again.

"He's right there." Maria answered as she pointed at Steven.

"As you can see your honor, and members of the jury, the prosecution would have you believe that my client assaulted Maria Smith, but that is simply not the case." Tristan's lawyer stated to everyone as he stepped away.

The prosecution was quick to jump up and approach Maria, fire in his eyes and venom in his voice.

"Is the man who assaulted my client in this room today?" Steven's lawyer asked spitefully.

"Your _client,_ was not assaulted. I was assaulted, Steven got what was coming to him for what he did to me." Maria answered back.

"Maybe, maybe not, but you didn't answer my question. Is the man who assaulted Steven Jorgensen in this room?" He asked more forcefully.

"Yes." Maria answered through gritted teeth.

"Can you point him out to us?" He asked, his voice on the cusp of shouting.

Maria made eye contact with Tristan who gave her a small nod, telling her it was okay. Maria felt a single tear slide down her face and she closed her eyes and pointed a finger at Tristan.

"You see your honor and members of the jury, the defense has been running around in circles all day when the fact of the matter is, we are here today to find out if Tristan Fury assaulted Steven Jorgensen. And by his own admission and Maria's identification, and the DNA evidence, it shows that he did. You all know what you must do to ensure justice is served, regardless of your personal feelings on my client. Your honor the prosecution rests." The man stated as he went back to his seat.

"Maria, you can step down now. Does the defense have anything to add?" Judge Mala asked.

"Yes, your honor, we never tried to dispute the fact that an altercation happened that night, in fact we owned up to already. But members of the jury ask yourself, if you came upon your loved one, lying in a pool of their own blood, broke ribs, punctured lung, broken arm, stab wound in their thigh, and a concussion. The only person around, standing over them, gloating, would you not rush to their defense and ensure that no more damage could be done, that your loved one would be safe. That is all my client did, ensured that his loved one would be safe." The man softly and sympathetically told the jury.

"Very well, members of the jury you may break for deliberation." Judge Mala excused them.

Hayden took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, now he understood what Tristan and his lawyer were talking about earlier. They were never going to deny the fact that Tristan kicked Steven's ass. They were going to embrace it, show that he had taken responsibility for it, and that he was acting in defense of Maria, which from the testimony that was given he hoped that they would see. Hopefully they all saw it that way and let Tristan off easy because the more Hayden thought about it the more and more, he couldn't see a Not Guilty verdict coming back, but maybe a reduced charge or sentence, he hoped.

Less than an hour passed before the jury was back, it had everyone sweating buckets, Juries were supposed to take hours or days to come up with a verdict, not less than one hour. They handed the bailiff their ruling who in turn passed it to Judge Mala, she read over it before nodding her head and giving it back to the bailiff who gave it to the foreman of the jury.

"Will the defendant rise." Judge Mala ordered.

Tristan stood and looked into the eyes of each jury member wanting and trying to get a read on them. They had put forward their best defense and now he was only a few seconds away from finding out if it was enough. The room slowed down, his heartbeat thundered in his ears, his knees felt weak, and his palms started to sweat as the Jury foreman read the verdict.

"We the members of the jury find the defendant…Guilty of simple assault. However, in light of the events that transpired, we recommend that time already served in jail be the sentence that is carried out." The Jury Foreman read out.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, for your service, you are free to go." Judge Mala dismissed them.

"I accept the Juries verdict. Tristan Fury, you are found guilty of simple assault against Steven Jorgensen, you have served over a month in jail as you were preparing for trial and it was clearly in defense of your girlfriend. With this in mind I will not sentence you to any more time behind bars, you will have a record though, I can not and will not take that away. Do you understand?" Judge Mala asked him.

"Yes, Your Honor." Tristan replied.

"Very well, you are free to go." Judge Mala told him as she slammed down her Gavel.

* * *

 **A/N: Like I said don't hate me too much, I'll be in my bunker, leave a review a let me know what you think. Oh and in case some of you are wondering, not all Trials last days or weeks at a time. There are some that only require a day or two, mine will only last for a day, and not even a full one at that. See you all next time. Peace.**


	49. --The Decade

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. But I was on vacation and just really took the time to enjoy some time away from everything with my lovely fiancee. Anyway here we are the culmination of the trials, hope you all enjoy it. Not as long as the last chapter but that is because a lot of the testimony was the same and could be wrapped up without going back into detail. I don't have much more to add this time around, hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

 **CB73- The legal system is a tricky thing, sometimes it is clear what it will do and other times I think mud is clearer than the system. A 'win' for Tristan and the gang but not much room to breath before Maria's starts.**

 **WinterBreath0602- I tried to make it as believable as possible, I never had it planned out for him to get away with everything anyway. Glad to know I can come out of my bunker. Good vibes to you.**

 **Alright guys here we go the last trial, another dialogue heavy chapter so read carefully. I can't believe as of this month the story will be a year old. I have no idea where the time went.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my Fiancee, I love you and can't wait to see you when you get back.**

 **Disclaimer: I own...nothing :(**

* * *

 _Monday, May 11_ _th_ _, 2020_

Never before had a week flown by so fast in anyone's life. It felt like they barely had time to breath and take in what had happened at Tristan's trial before it was time for Maria's. Though congratulations had been given to Tristan for the results of his trial by a number of students, Tristan was still coping with the fact that he would have the charge on his record for the rest of his life. Everyone had told Tristan that if he needed anything to let them know, he had thanked them and told them that he just needed some time.

Much like last week, everyone was sat in the courtroom waiting for things to get under way. The only difference being that Maria was in the seat behind the prosecution's table, stating that she needed to be closer to everyone if she was going to have to recall that night. Heather and Rebecca had comforted her all week long and were leaning in from behind her, giving final words of encouragement. Seeing this from her seat Ashley felt something give inside of her, seeing her friends support and be there for Maria, not pitying or feeling sorry for her, it gave Ashley the final push to finally tell her friends what had happened to her all those years ago. Smiling at the scene, Ashley did not realize that she had been staring at the three of them until Heather raised an eyebrow at her and called out her name.

"You alright over there Ashley?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Huh, what? Oh, yeah, I'm okay. Just remind me after all this is done with to talk with you two." Ashley responded, shaking her head and motioning to Rebecca and Heather.

"Um, okay." Heather responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hearing and seeing the exchange between the three girls Hayden looked down at Ashley before leaning in close to her.

"You are going to tell them, aren't you." He stated.

"Yeah, I am." Ashley answered back, no hesitation in her voice.

"Do you want me there?" He asked gently.

"I think it just needs to be us, this has been a long time coming." Ashley answered thoughtfully after a moment to think it over.

Hayden just smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. Ashley felt her heart melt at the gesture. She was lucky to have someone like Hayden in her life. When Hayden pulled away Ashley was able to take a glance around the room and see that, much like Tristan's trial, Maria had on outpouring of support. Her case had been broadcast over the news and had gotten a little bit of media attention, given the few reporters that were scattered among the crowd. Even still, it was amazing to see this many people come to support her friend.

The low murmurings of people's conversations were abruptly cut off, as just like last time the doors in front of the court room opened up and in walked the familiar shape of Steven in his loose-fitting suit. Though this time something seemed different about him, he didn't have the angry, arrogant, and smug presence about him. He still glared at them when he looked up to meet their eyes, but it lacked the same fire it did only a week ago. He looked depressed, defeated and it shouldn't have caused such a feeling of satisfaction to rise within Ashley but she couldn't help it. After what Steven did to Maria she wanted him to feel miserable.

The jury walked in and took their places and soon after Judge Mala walked through the doors of her chambers, the bailiff announced for everyone to rise and all at once, everyone who was still seated rose. Judge Mala placed her notes on the desk in front of her as she took her seat before she scanned the room at large. Satisfied with who she saw, Judge Mala sat down herself.

"Please be seated." Judge Mala commanded.

Everyone sat down and for a moment everything was silent. Ashley couldn't help but notice at how nervous Maria had become, her leg was bouncing up and down, she was wringing her hands together and started to softly muttered to herself. Ashley nudged Hayden's leg with her own and when he looked over to her, she motioned with her head over to Maria. Seeing the nervous state of their friend, Hayden nudged Tristan's leg with his and just like Ashley did he motioned to Maria. Tristan looked over and quietly scooted closer to Maria, he slid an arm around her shoulders and brought her in close to him. He kissed her temple and whispered into her ear.

"It's going to be okay, they won't let him get away with it." He said lovingly.

"I'm not nervous about that, I'm nervous about having to tell the story with so many people in the room." Maria quietly admitted.

She had been putting up a brave front up until this point, but now with the inevitable now at hand, her front was starting to crumble. Her breathing picked up and she started to freak out, before she knew it Tristan had tightened his arm around her and tried to pull her in closer, even though it wasn't really possible.

"Then don't look at them." Tristan whispered out.

"Kind of hard not to." Maria whimpered back.

"When you get up there don't look at anyone but me, don't look at the prosecutor, the judge, the defense, or even Steven. Just look at me and only me, I'll get you through this, I promise." Tristan said quietly.

In an instant all of Maria's nervous ticks stopped and she shifted in her seat to look up at Tristan. He was smiling at her, beaming with support and complete confidence in her. He believed in her and as a result made her believe in herself. Her words felt as if they had been stolen right out of her mouth and all she could do was nod at him. Tristan's smile grew even more and he leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at the gesture and felt her confidence grow exponentially. She nodded to him one last time before turning back to face the front of the courtroom. Only to see that opening statements has already been made and the same attorney that did Tristan's case was looking back at her.

"Are you read Maria?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I am." Maria answered with unwavering conviction.

"The prosecution calls Maria Smith to the stand, Your Honor." The man called out.

A few last-minute words of encouragement were whispered Maria's way as she stood up and made her way through the seats, Tristan, Rebecca, Heather, and Trevor all gave her nods. She nodded back and as she made her way past Hayden and Ashley she could hear them whisper to her.

"Give 'em hell girl." Ashley's voice came through.

"Leave no doubt." Hayden's came next.

She knew what they meant by that and with her new-found confidence she intended to do just that. She walked up to the stand was sworn in and took a seat, taking a moment to get comfortable and set up the microphone in front of her. The attorney took a few moments before sending her a kind smile and one final nod before he stood up, papers in one hand and a clicker in the other.

"I know this is difficult Maria but I'm going to have to ask you to recall the events on the night of Wednesday, January 29th." The man stated, his voice kind and reassuring.

Maria nodded, understanding that this would be difficult but knew that she had to do this. Looking around the courtroom she firmly locked her eyes on Tristan, who was looking right back at her. Holding her steady with just a gaze she nodded to him and began.

"My boyfriend and I had been out on a walk that night. It was such a wonderful evening, as we neared the parking lot, Tristan had to use the restroom and told me he would meet me at the car. I agreed and kept on walking towards the car. As I neared the car I heard some footsteps coming up from behind me. I thought it was Tristan coming up to scare me and be playful but the second I felt the force of the hands on my back, I knew it wasn't Tristan. I fell onto the ground, hitting my head and had just enough to time to raise my arms to stop the first blow from hitting me. Everything was spinning for a moment and that is when I felt this searing pain in my thigh, I looked down to see a knife being pulled out of my leg, I can still remember the blood glistening in the moon light. I looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of whoever was attacking me before a second blow to the head knocked me out. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital." Maria explained.

The attorney pushed a button on the small clicker in his hand and up on a screen appeared photos of the crime scene. Blood was all over the parking lot, showing the spot where Maria had been stabbed, the bloodied pocket knife that did the damage. Maria didn't once look, not even when gasps made their way through the courtroom. She just continued to look at Tristan.

"As you can all see, a viscous attack on this poor girl." The attorney stated as he brought up a picture of Maria in the hospital.

"Broken ribs, a punctured lung, stab wound, broken right arm and a mild concussion. All of these injuries befell Maria here. Maria can you tell us who attacked you?" The man asked.

For the first time Maria took her eyes off Tristan and looked at the attorney, she took in the question before looking over at Steven. He was looking at her, his eyes absent the usual malice and anger, this time it looked at though he was pleading with her, begging her not to say. His eyes held a realization of what was going to happen if she said his name, Maria scowled at him. She felt angry that he had the nerve to look at her like that, had the nerve to beg her to forget. She steeled herself and calmly pointed at Steven.

"Steven Jorgenson. Is the one who attacked me." Maria said resolutely.

The moment she said his name, Steven's face returned to the familiar glare and scowl that she had been accustomed to seeing. It had all been a ploy to try and garner some sympathy from her. She smirked at him before turning back to look at Tristan who was nodding his head ever so slightly at her.

"No more questions Your Honor." The attorney said softly as he turned back to his desk.

The defense attorney stood up the moment the prosecutor sat down. It was the same man that had tried to convict Tristan and send him away, Maria thought it was strange, but if Steven had a private attorney she guessed that they could pull double duty. The man paced back and forth for a moment before he stood in Maria's field of view, blocking Tristan out.

"How do you know it was my client, that attacked you?" The man asked pointedly.

"I told you, I saw him." Maria answered, brows furrowing together.

"You also state you only got a glimpse of your attacker, and that everything was spinning. Not to mention you already hold a grudge against my client, you and all of your friends. So how do we know that you aren't just saying this to get him out of the picture and that your friends are trying just as hard to convince you that my client is the one who assaulted you?" The man accused Maria, stepping to the side as he gestured with his hands.

Maria made eye contact with Tristan once again and he still looked at her, with confidence and reassurance, something she desperately needed right about now. She continued to look at him as she answered.

"I know what I saw." Maria answered firmly.

"No more questions Your Honor." The man huffed out.

With no more questions to answer Maria was allowed to step down from the stand and made her way back to her seat. Everyone whispered words of encouragement to her and once she turned around to take a seat, she felt how weak her legs really were. She practically collapsed into her seat and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Tristan placed an arm around her and brought her in closer to him, she curled into his embrace, loving the feel of Tristan's arm around her.

"I'm proud of you." He whispered to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled back.

The trial flew by as Maria remained in Tristan's embrace. Hayden and Ashley were both called up to testify what they saw and heard, the same doctor was called in to testify about the DNA results and what they told her. All signs pointing to the fact that Steven was the one who had assaulted her. Maria had only caught bits and pieces of the trial as it went on, her mind feeling free but clouded and heavy. She felt tired and just wanted to sleep, wanted to rest. She felt Tristan nudge her after what felt like a few moments but had turned out to be almost an hour later.

"Jury is out, you need anything?" He asked her softly.

The way he was looking at her, it made her feel as though she could have asked him the impossible thing and he would have found a way to get it for her. She shook head, she had everything she wanted in her arms and all around her.

The jury came back about an hour later, just like at Tristan's, though this time everyone, save a few on Steven's side, wanted to hear a guilty verdict. Judge Mala entered the room and once again everyone rose, she was handed the Jury's verdict read it over and nodded before handing it back.

"Members of the jury have you reach a verdict?" Judge Mala asked calmly.

"We have Your Honor, we the members of the jury find the defendant Steven Jorgenson…Guilty of Aggravated Assault with a deadly weapon." The Jury foreman read aloud.

A sigh of collective relief filtered through the court room as the verdict was read. Maria felt a smile grow across her face as exhaustion began to overtake her body, she burrowed closer into Tristan and let out her own final sigh of relief.

"It's over." She whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: At long last it is finally over. Maria and everyone else can rest easy knowing that Steven will be locked up for a very long time. Alright guys I hope you are ready for this because I have some news, next chapter is it, chapter 50 will be the final chapter in this story. I can't believe the story got this far, it had gone through so many changes that I don't even remember when I came up with some of them. So be prepared, for the end is nigh. Be sure to leave a review and let me know your thoughts on everything as a whole and be sure to vote on my poll for the next story you want to see me write. Peace.**


	50. Forge a Memory

**A/N: Well here we are, the final chapter. To be honest with you guys this story was never supposed to get this long. In fact this story was supposed to end with Hayden losing at the regional tournament, though without all the court drama, and speaking of court drama, the trial that I was supposed to go got cancelled, which sucks but such is life. Anyway the court drama in the story was never in the original plan of the story but ideas pop in my head and things just happen. I can't believe one year ago, to the day, I started this story and it turned into this utter monster of novel, this is the longest I have ever spent on a story and while I am sad to see it end, I will be happy to take a break and recharge my batteries. I don't know when I will post my next story, I want to say that it will be before the year is out but I'm getting married in October and taking my honeymoon in the same month, WOOOHOOO! Please leave a review of what you thought about the story as a whole, if i missed any small details, I'm pretty sure I got them all, but things can slip through. I use the reviews to help better my writing process so that way I can produce better quality stories for all of you, my readers. With that being said I want to take this moment to thank all of you, who followed,** **Favorited, and reviewed the story. Seeing the number grow and how many people from all over the world read my stories will never cease to amaze me. So truly thank you, all of you, and I hope to see you all when I start my next story.**

 **Angryhenry- A moment of relief for everyone. Now it's time to push on and move forward.**

 **CB73- Once again, from start to finish I can't thank you enough for your reviews. Whenever I post a new chapter I always look forward to your review. Your continued support will always mean a great deal to me, so for that I say thank you. Now that the trials are over and the dust has settled, its time for everyone to take a moment and take stock of everything that has happened and rejoice in the future that awaits them.**

 **Once again, please leave a review letting me know what you thought about the story as a whole. I will be taking a break once this chapter is posted, but I will still be on the site, reading stories and reviews. So if you want to get a hold of me, I will be around. Oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention, the song that I use at the end of the chapter is something that I actually wrote a number of years ago. I always wanted to use it in one of my stories and finally found the perfect spot for it. And yes I waited to post this chapter on the one year anniversary I posted it ;p.**

 **Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican ;p**

 **To my lovely Fiancee, we are so close I can already hear the bells ringing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... except the song, it is mine all mine.**

* * *

Saturday, _May 30_ _th_ _, 2020_

Hayden still had a hard time putting his head around everything. So much had happened this year that he wasn't sure if it was all a dream or not. Sitting in the rows of chairs that lined the civic center, dressed in his cap and gown he took a moment to gaze out around the room. His gaze first fell on that of his long-lost friend, turned best friend and his girlfriend, Ashley Hofferson. Dressed in a similar cap and gown, her hair elegantly braided and hanging over her shoulder, he remembered her complaining that morning about how long it took to get just right. He had chuckled at her dismay and silenced her complaints with a small kiss and complements of how he liked it. She had smiled and thanked him in response.

It was still a miracle to him, having finally met her again. Despite having been back for a number of years and yet remaining distant, thinking she had forgotten about him. He felt bad for feeling angry at her, but in the end, it was all worth it. Rekindling their lost friendship, admitting their terrible pasts, becoming an actual couple. Hayden smiled at her and continued his observation of the room.

His eyes fell onto his brother, Tristan Fury. His shocking return at New Year's was something that Hayden would never forget. The amount joy he felt at seeing after he thought he would never see him again was indescribable, the memory of that moment had Hayden blinking back tears. The moment had certainly been a shock but a welcome one, and the same moment had brought back his former girlfriend, Maria.

Seeing her after all these years, healed and happy was something Hayden didn't know was possible. Yet she came back into his life laughing and smiling, looking much better, and with the one person he knew would protect her. It had been awkward at first, but with Ashley's help he forged a new friendship with Maria and Tristan, one that was built on the understanding of what had happened and how they had all gotten past it. Court procedures were done and Steven had been sentenced to 15 years in prison, and Hayden was glad for it to finally be behind them.

His eyes continued to scan the room until they fell upon Maria. He smiled at seeing her healed and her arm only in a small black brace now. The sight of it though filled his hear with grief as the memory of the attack flowed through his mind. How he desperately wanted to erase it from his memory, seeing her bandaged and broken before his eyes. Just like before, but unlike the first time, Hayden and Maria had help, they had Tristan for the short while before he was taken to jail, another memory he wanted to erase. Ashley, Heather, Rebecca, Trevor, Freddy, and all of their parents had gotten them through it and he would always be grateful for their support. The sound of Maria laughing brought him out of his day dream and the sight of her laughing empty his grief filled heart and replaced it with joy. Seeing her laughing and happy was more than enough for him and he was glad to call her his friend.

Next, he scanned the rows of seats above the sea of students, finally stopping when his eyes fell on all the parents. His eyes first landed on his dad, who somehow knew that his son was looking at him and raised his hand in support. Hayden was sure that the relationship with his dad was always going to be strained and forced but somehow against all odds the were on the mend. Talking with his dad was easier than ever and Hayden could feel their relationship growing stronger each and every day.

His eyes drifted to Ashley's parents next, Colton and Natasha. He still felt some hesitation towards the pair, they had cut off communication between him and Ashley, thinking that it was for the best for their daughter. True they had apologized and he had accepted it, sort of, but he didn't want to be the reason behind Ashley's family being in turmoil, so he accepted their apology and with-it Ashley had given her forgiveness and started to heal. Last he asked Ashley said they were doing great and that was all he could ask.

His eyes fell on Tristan and Maria's parents who were of course sitting next to each other. They had been pillars of support for their children and had helped them when neither Hayden or anyone else was around, Hayden would always be grateful for them.

Hayden brought his eyes back down to the sea of students and found Ashley smiling and looking at him, he loved that their last names were right after each other. He leant down without a second thought and gave Ashley a slow and soft kiss. She returned the gesture with the same energy, neither in a rush just enjoying the presence of each other. When the kiss broke Hayden pulled his cap off and leant his forehead against Ashley laughed softly at the motion.

"What were you looking at?" She asked him.

"I was just taking everything in." Hayden responded softly.

"Care to explain a little more." Ashley prompted.

"I was just looking at everyone and thinking about how crazy this year was. That's all." Hayden replied.

Ashley let out a silent 'Ahh' as understanding washed over her. She then took a quick glance around the civic center and Hayden watched as her eyes stopped on everyone that he had looked at. He could see the thoughts and memories of each person flash behind her eyes, the good times and the bad. He watched her blink back tears and laugh at what must have been funny or shocking moments. Her eyes finally came back to his and he could see the love and happiness when she gazed at him. He returned the affectionate gaze and kissed her again.

"I love you Ashley Hofferson." He whispered against her lips.

"I love you too, Hayden Haddock." She whispered back.

They continued to stare deep into each other's eyes until the sound of someone thumping the microphone on the elevated stage in front of them caught their attention. Hayden carefully put his cap back on and smiled at Ashley as they looked forward to see the principle standing behind a podium. Hayden looked back at Ashley and smiled.

"Ready to graduate?" He asked softly.

"After you." Ashley responded cheekily.

Hayden laughed before looking forward, he inched his hand over to Ashley's and locked their fingers together. The principle began to speak opening with thanking all the parents and loved ones that had shown up in support of the students. Hayden tuned out the speech and took one last glance over everyone, they were all going to graduate. At the beginning of the month he didn't know if that was going to happen but now, now they all sat here against impossible odds, ready to receive their diplomas and start the next chapter of their lives. He turned forward just as the principle was calling forward the first students, they were finally ready.

* * *

"And with that, I present to you all the Graduating class of 2020!" The principle announced with great vigor.

The entire arena erupted, the band started to play the school song, and a flurry of tossed hats flew threw the air. Couples were kissing and parents were sobbing and snapping pictures. Friends were hugging and a few had taken the mass confusion to make a quick getaway. In the midst of it all though, Hayden and his entire group of friends had all found each other and were gathered in a circle off to the side, congratulating each other.

"I can't believe its finally over." Trevor sighed out.

"I know, who knew high school could be such a drag." Rebecca followed up.

"I'm not sure you could say that this finally year wasn't interesting though." Heather chimed in.

"Oh, it was, just not the kind of interesting we were hoping for." Rebecca clarified.

"Yeah we had a plan to release a hoard of piglets through the hall and watch as everyone tried to catch them all." Trevor responded, sighing dreamily.

"The chaos would have been wonderful." Rebecca followed up, voice equally in a dreamy state.

Everyone laughed and shook their heads and the twin's grand plans for a senior prank. The twins took mock offense at the laughing but soon joined in as well. Once the laughing had died down Hayden spoke up.

"So, everyone still down for an afterparty at my house?" He asked the group.

"Yeah we will come over, just have to let my parents fawn over us." Tristan replied, while gesturing between himself and Maria.

"Same here." The twins responded.

"Me three." Heather laughed out.

"Alright, so shoot for what 4?" Hayden asked after looking down at his watch.

Seeing that it was noon, it would give the parents time to congratulate their children in private and given Hayden and Ashley a chance to set up some things for the party. Everyone nodded in agreement and began to file out of the civic center toward their respective families. They were all swarmed and fawned over as the families brought their kids back to the vehicles and to their homes. Hayden and Ashley's families had drove in together so the massive group piled into Colton's massive SUV and headed back towards the Haddock house hold.

They pulled up to the house and were escorted in by blubbering parents, Hayden and Ashley just laughed at the sight but understood that this was as much a big day for them as it was their parents. They allowed their mothers to pull them into tear filled hugs and their fathers to embrace them with proud words and advice for the future. Once the parents were satisfied they backed off and recomposed themselves.

"So, what do you have planned for a party?" Sebastian asked.

"I was thinking of having a bon fire. We can pull out the metal one from the shed and use that." Hayden asked.

"Sounds like a good idea, we've had rain for the past couple of days so the ground is nice and wet. Plus, there is no wind tonight, yes, it sounds like a wonderful idea." Colton agreed.

"But you will need firewood and something to start it with, plus drinks and some snacks." Natasha added.

"Oh, we can go and get those." Valerie happily stated.

"Okay then, I guess we can…" Sebastian started.

"Oh, I'm sure the kids can get it. Besides we will need your help to get everything." Valerie said cutting off her husband.

"Oh, I suppose that it is true. You know where the fire place if right Hayden?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure do dad." Hayden responded back.

"Alright then we will back in an hour or so." Valerie responded as she ushered everyone out the door.

All the parents soon filed out the front door again but not before Valerie turned her head back toward the young couple, smiled, and winked at them. The action caused both Hayden and Ashley to turn bright red and tuck their heads into their shoulders. They heard Valerie stifle a laugh as she closed the door and the awkward silence hung in the room for a brief moment.

"Did your mom just…" Ashley trailed off, breaking the silence.

"Yep." Hayden quickly answered.

"That is embarrassing." Ashley laughed out.

"You are telling me. My mom just told us to spend some time alone together." Hayden laughed back as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Ashley hummed in response and quietly slid her arm around Hayden, pulling him into a hug. Hayden returned the gesture and briefly kissed the top of her head.

"You know it has been a while." Ashley whispered.

"You are serious?" Hayden coughed out, as he turned a darker shade of red.

"Don't go getting embarrassed on me, you didn't have a problem last time." Ashley teased him.

"Well no I didn't, but we knew we had time back then." Hayden tried to argue.

"We have time now." Ashley answered simply, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You seem very determined about this." Hayden mumbled out.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Ashley followed, her voice softer this time.

Hayden looked up and could see just a flash of hurt shoot across Ashley's eyes. He pulled her into his embrace and leant down to kiss her. The kiss was slow and deep, Hayden pouring every ounce of love he had for Ashley into the kiss. He swiped her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, Ashley parted her lips, granting it, and moaned as she felt their tongues battle for dominance. Hayden won eventually but not before stealing all the breath that Ashley had, when they pulled apart both of them were gasping, and sucking in air. They stared deep into each other's eyes and any reservations that Hayden had were gone. He lunged forward and picked Ashley up, wrapping her legs around his waist and walking up the stairs to his room. The whole time kissing her as if his life depended on it. He opened the door, stepped in, and kicked it shut. He laid her down on the bed, eyes burning with desire as he whispered in her ear.

"Time I gave you _my_ graduation gift." He huskily whispered to her.

* * *

 _(4:00pm)_

By the time all the parents had gotten back, Hayden and Ashley were sat outside around the fire place that they had pulled out of the shed. They were laughing back and forth with each other while the parents brought in the necessary supplies. Seeing as it was a special occasion the parents had all talked and agreed that the kids could have a few alcoholic drinks, to celebrate, under the condition that they don't get crazy. Hayden agreed to the terms and went to get him and Ashley a drink.

While Hayden was in the kitchen all of their friends had shown up in one big group, Freddy included. He greeted them all and informed them of the deal the parents had told him about. They all agreed and decided to grab a drink themselves. When they all walked out to backyard they saw Ashley along with Sebastian and Colton getting the fire started. Hayden walked up to Ashley and handed her the drink to which they all gave a toast as the fire roared to life. Fetching chairs for everyone to sit by Ashley leaned over to Hayden.

"Me and the girls will be right back." She whispered to him.

Hayden's eyes went wide for a moment as he realized what Ashley was getting at. He turned to her quickly, his eyes searching hers and finding nothing but confidence. He sighed out and smiled at her but not before offering some support.

"You sure you don't want me to come with?" He asked one last time.

"You are so sweet Hayden, but I will be okay. This is something that I promised them and something that I need to do, like I said this has been a long time coming." Ashley answered back.

She kissed Hayden on the cheek and made her way over to Heather, Rebecca, and Maria. They were all chatting away and laughing at something that Freddy had said when they noticed Ashley approach them.

"Well hey there girl, was wondering if your man was going to hold you hostage all night." Rebecca teased her.

"Oh, he can hold me all night, any time he wants." Ashley shot back.

The group of girls laughed at how quick Rebecca's face turned red. Once the laughter had died down Ashley looked at all three girls and took in a deep breath.

"Girls, if you all could come with me. I have something I need to talk to you about." Ashley stated.

Her voice didn't quiver like she thought it did, it wasn't soft or meek. It was strong and determined, no trace of fear or nervousness in it. All of the girls looked up at Ashley surprised and only Maria understanding what this was about. Maria nodded and stood up, followed closely by Rebecca and Heather. They all walked off behind the shed and out of view of the guys.

Once they were alone Ashley took another deep breath and turned to face her friends. She wasn't worried about their reactions, if how Rebecca and Heather comforted Maria was anything to go off of, she would be fine. It was just still hard to talk about and she figured that it always would be.

"Alright Ashley you got us away, what's the big secret, we planning world domination?" Rebecca asked half-jokingly, half serious.

It broke the tension and got everyone to have a quick laugh. Ashley shook her head and let the easy mood carry her through.

"As much fun as that would be Rebecca, no it's not why I called you three back here. There is something I need to tell you, something that I promised you I would tell you. Something that has been a long time coming." Ashley sighed out,

"What do you mean Ashley?" Rebecca asked, her voice slightly worried.

"There is a reason why all of this affected me so greatly, and why whenever Steven got to close I would freeze up and shut down." Ashley began.

Rebecca and Heather's breath hitched as they listened to Ashley. Maria moved to her side and took Ashley's hand in hers. Ashley squeezed the hand and nodded to her in thanks before looking back at Heather and Rebecca, who both had tears in their eyes and terrified looks on their faces.

"It happened a few years ago…"

* * *

 _(Back with the boys)_

"So, Hayden do you know what the girls are talking about?" Freddy chimed in as soon as the girls were out of ear shot.

"Yeah I do, but it is not my story to tell." Hayden answered truthfully.

"Pretty heavy stuff then huh?" Freddy followed up.

"You could say that, just something Ashley needed to get off her chest." Hayden told them.

"But everything is alright?" Freddy asked, his voice having the slightest bit of concern behind it.

"Yeah everything is good, thanks for asking. But when the girls come back, do me a favor and don't ask them for any details. It is going to be an intense conversation. Trust me." Hayden asked his friends.

They all nodded in agreement, the only other one who probably knew being Tristan, who gave a knowing nod to Hayden. Moving the conversation along, the boys started to talk about their plans now that high school was done with. Hayden started off saying he got accepted to a college just a couple hours out of town and would be going for Criminal Justice. Freddy would be going right into the work force and go work for a local construction company. Tristan stated that he would be going to a Tech school for electrical engineering. Trevor stated that he would be going to school with his sister be didn't know for what yet. They all nodded and wished each other luck, stating they would need to hang out over the summer and stay in touch.

Time passed and soon it started to get dark out, the girls had yet to come back and some of the boys were getting worried but Hayden assured them that they were fine and that he expected this. The others nodded, trusting their friend's judgment. They kept the fire going and popped open a few more drinks as they waited for the girls, they played a few drinking games to keep the mood light and their spirits up. The sun had completely set when the girls had finally returned, eyes and cheeks red but walking together as a group. They stopped just short of the fire pit and pulled each other into a big group hug one last time before taking their original seats.

"Everything good?" Hayden whispered to Ashley who had popped open another drink.

"It was heavy, and hard at times, but we got through it and yeah, everything is good. Better even." She sighed and smiled at him.

"Glad to hear." Hayden smiled back at her, kissing her temple.

The girls started to get back into the mood of the celebration, lifting their moods from the conversation they had with Ashley. They all shared their plans on what they would do now that high school was done. All the girls planned to go to school, Ashley would go with Hayden and wanted to be a physical trainer, Heather wanted to be a Veterinarian, Maria a nurse, Rebecca was just like her brother didn't know what she wanted do. Hayden smiled as he listened to everyone's plans, listening to futures they were planning and the memories that would be forged from them. He looked around before rising out of his seat.

"A toast guys." Hayden said as he raised his drink and stood up.

Everyone looked up to him and rose themselves, lifting their drinks with him. They all waited for Hayden to say something but oddly he just started humming while looking at everyone.

"This is something I've been working on for a little bit and I feel like it fits the mood perfectly." Hayden explained.

"We've been through a lot this year, new friends met old ones, old friends reconnected, relationships formed and changed, we had ups and we had downs, we fought like hell for Tristan and Maria, but we stayed together, we came together and never caved. I'm proud to call you my friends and I'm proud of the memories we've forged." Hayden stated, as he took the time to look everyone in the eye, so they could feel the power of his words.

He continued his unusual humming before looking at everyone again and allowing his gaze to settle on the fire in front of him.

" _Come along with me my friends, and we'll build a night we won't forget. Oh, who cares what we do, we are young and the night is ours!"_ Hayden proclaimed

Everyone stared at Hayden in awe, none more so than Ashley. She knew that Hayden had a pension for singing the occasional song, but this was something that he wrote, and he was singing in front of everyone.

" _So, let's live it up, up, up, oh, live it up, up, up. And we're gonna take the town by storm, and we're gonna forge a memory!"_ Hayden sang.

Everyone stayed silent, waiting for Hayden to continue. Hayden though took the silence as rejection and made to stop before Ashley nodded her head at him and motioned with her hand to continue. He smiled at her and lifted his head up to look his friends in the eyes once again.

" _Come on my friends the night is young, we'll stay out and we'll greet the sun! Don't let anybody judge you, their just jealous because we are young! And we're gonna take the town by storm, and we're gonna forge a memory!"_ Hayden sang, his voice growing in volume.

Hayden paused and took another moment to look out at all of friends, he hoisted his drink high, watching as they all did the same. They all took a drink and when they were done, Hayden continued.

" _My friends the night is growing old, and I've had the time of my life! I don't ever wanna forget this night, of how we took the town by storm! And I don't ever wanna see the light, if it means I get another night. To be with you my friends, and forge another Memory!"_ Hayden cried out as he finished his song.

A moment passed before everyone started clapping and praising Hayden for his performance. The guys clapped Hayden on the back, while the girls gave him friendly hugs. Ashley proceeded to kiss Hayden breathless and then sock him in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for? I give you a personal concert and I get kissed _and_ hit!" Hayden complained as he rubbed his shoulder.

"That one was for not telling me you could sing or write songs." Ashley snapped back, though her smile soften the bite of her words. Then she hit him again.

"What the hell?! And that one?" Hayden asked as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Hey, I owe you more than just a couple of punches. Remember." Ashley smirked at Hayden.

"Oh fuck." Hayden mumbled out as he remembered the times Ashley said he owed her.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and walked toward Hayden, who proceeded to flex his body, attempting to brace himself for what was surely another punch. It surprised him, when the blow that did hit him didn't hurt, but instead felt soft and warm, and wasn't on his shoulder but his lips instead. His eyes flashed open to see Ashley kissing him, after a brief moment of shock he returned to kiss with the same tenderness that Ashley was giving him.

"And that was for?" Hayden asked when Ashley broke the kiss.

"Everything." Ashley whispered against his lips.

"I could get used to it." He whispered back.

"GET A ROOM!" Rebecca shouted while laughing at them.

Everyone proceeded to roar out in laughter, even Hayden and Ashley. The laughter died down and this time it was Ashley who looked out at the group of friends in front of her. Hayden had moved from her side and was talking with the boys and the girls were chatting away like blue jays, and everything was perfect. Her eyes settled on Hayden and she couldn't help but smile and wonder what would have happened if she never went to the opening dual at the beginning of the year. Would she have ever met Hayden, would she have ever gotten over her attack?

All these questions circled her mind but she quickly shook them free. They didn't matter, she did go to the dual, she did meet Hayden, and she did get over her attack. Going to that dual kick started the most unforgettable year of her life, some of it good, some of it bad, and she wouldn't change it for the world. While her friends Rebecca and Heather got her to go to the dual it was who she met, who she saw that started everything. Hayden helped her wrestle with her problems, wrestled with his own, and wrestled with Tristan and Maria's. Yes, Hayden might be done wrestling but to Ashley, he would always be The Wrestler that brought her back from the brink and made the scene in front of her possible. So she walked over to him, ready to start a new adventure and forge new memories with all of her friends.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is guys, the grand finale. I hope you all enjoyed the story, let me know what you all thought of it. Once again the song is mine so please don't let anyone steal it. Please. I hope to see you all again before the year is out, until then this is Your Friendly Neighborhood Mexican signing off and wishing you all the very best of times, Peace.**


End file.
